


Meine dunkelste Seite bist du

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, But Bucky still murdered Tony's parents, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: „Du willst ihn suchen.“ - „Du musst nicht mit mir kommen.“ - „Ja, ich weiß. Wann fangen wir an?“ --Doch der Winter Soldier ist eine Geistergeschichte. Fliehen, verstecken, verschwinden… das ist sein Leben. Und der andere, Bucky, ist nur eine schwache, flackernde Erinnerung in ihm.





	1. Geist: 1. Kapitel

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo!
> 
> Gefangen in den Nachwehen der mitternächtlichen Endgame-Vorstellung laden wir hier eine Geschichte hoch, die schon seit Jahren Stück für Stück und Schnipsel für Schnipsel auf unseren Rechnern heranreift. Wir ignorieren Thanos und die Infinity Stones und wenden uns stattdessen der Vergangenheit nach Winter Soldier zu, widmen uns, wie schon so viele hier, Steve und Bucky und ihrer langen Reise, nach dem Kampf am Triskelion wieder sich selbst und einander zu finden. Wir hoffen, dafür gibt es immer noch ein paar Fans hier.
> 
> Die Geschichte ist leider noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber die ersten Kapitel stehen und deswegen wollen wir sie jetzt hinaus in die Welt entlassen. Age of Ultron wird in die Geschichte integriert, Civil War nicht wirklich, allerdings finden sich einige Teile davon wieder. Wir warnen euch ausdrücklich vor einer langsamen und von Rückschlägen geprägten Entwicklung, hoffen aber trotzdem, dass ihr Freude an dieser Geschichte habt! Kommentare, ob Lob oder Kritik, sind unser größter Ansporn. :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtauge & Nachtwölfin
> 
> PS: Die Geschichte ist natürlich völlig Endgame-Spoilerfrei und geht überhaupt nicht auf Infinity War oder Endgame ein. Wer trotzdem unsere Meinung zum Film hören will, darf gerne danach fragen, wir zeichnen dann in den Antworten Spoiler für die nächsten Wochen entsprechend aus.

* * *

 

### Erster Teil: Geist

 

 

Das Flussufer fühlte sich matschig unter seinen Stiefeln an, seine Kleidung hing nass und schwer an seinem Körper. Er stützte mit seiner linken Hand seinen rechten Arm, es machte den Schmerz, der bei jedem Schritt in seiner rechten Schulter pochte, leichter ertragbar. Die anderen Schmerzen in seinem Körper ignorierte er, gab keinen Laut von sich, während er sich durch dichtes Unterholz einen Weg die Böschung hinaufbahnte. Oben stieß er auf eine Straße. Dichter Qualm lag über der Stadt, der Augen und Nase reizte, doch das irritierte ihn nicht weiter. Schritt um Schritt folgte er der Straße und wartete, dass man ihn abholte. Es war das, was immer geschah und er hatte keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln. Er wusste, dass sie ihn bestrafen würden, weil er die Mission nicht erfüllt hatte. Das Wissen, dass das Ziel nicht eliminiert war, war ein hartnäckiges Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen und er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch es wollte nicht verschwinden. Trotzdem kehrte er nicht um. Ein Teil in ihm, der sich seltsam fremd anfühlte, als entspränge er einem fatalen Irrtum, fand es richtig, dass das Ziel lebte, und rang gegen das Pochen in seinem Kopf an. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust und die nasse Kleidung ließ ihn zittern, doch unbeirrt setzte er weiter Schritt um Schritt, die ganze Straße entlang, immer weiter und weiter. Der Wind wehte Schreie und Sirenen zu ihm herüber, aber auf seiner Seite des Flusses blieb es still. Niemand kam. Er ging weiter.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper nahmen zu und er fügte dem Schadensbericht, den er innerlich anfertigte, mindestens zwei gebrochene Rippen hinzu. Schmerzen waren ihm nicht fremd und sie verschwanden wieder. Sie würden ihn reparieren und für seine nächste Mission würde er wieder voll funktionstüchtig sein. Vielleicht würden sie ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er sich Schäden zugezogen hatte, aber die Aussicht auf Strafe ließ seinen Schritt nicht stocken. Er ging weiter, ließ Häuser und Qualm und Menschen hinter sich zurück. Niemand kam.

Sein Mund war trocken. Die feuchte Kleidung klebte schwer an seinem Körper und wann immer er den Fuß aufsetzte, schoss jetzt eine Myriade von Schmerzen durch jede Nervenbahn seines Körpers. Inzwischen ging sein Atem pfeifend und er zog die Möglichkeit in Betracht, dass seine gebrochenen Rippen seine Lunge verletzt haben könnten. Das Pochen in seinen Schläfen hatte sich bis zur Unerträglichkeit gesteigert, doch er ging weiter.

Erst als es dämmerte, verharrte er in seinem Schritt. Es gab einen Plan B.

_Wenn du nicht abgeholt wirst, suche dir einen sicheren Unterschlupf und warte dort._

Er betrachtete den Himmel, die einbrechende Nacht um sich herum und entschied, dass Plan B griff. Er sah sich um. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt befanden sich ein paar Häuser. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und erkannte Lagerhallen, zum Teil eingefallen, überwucherte und verrostete Bahngleise. Ein stillgelegtes Fabrikgelände, vermutlich verlassen. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, ging auf die Häuser zu. Stille umfing ihn, als er sich seinen Weg über den rissigen Asphalt suchte. Ein kleinerer Schuppen drängte sich im Schatten der Hallen. Er hatte eine stabile Tür und seine Fenster waren zwar verrammelt worden, die Planken hingen aber schief an ihren Nägeln und ließen sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck lösen. Er könnte ohne Mühe hindurch klettern, wenn er es musste. Das Dach war größtenteils intakt. Schutz vor den Elementen. Möglichkeiten zum Verstecken. Notausgänge. Er sortierte den Schuppen als brauchbar ein und öffnete mit einem kräftigen Tritt die Tür. Er biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, als die Schmerzen in seinem Körper explodierten und er musste kurz inne halten, bis sein keuchender Atem sich beruhigt hatte, dann trat er ein. Er schloss die Tür und verbarrikadierte sie mit den Brettern, die er von einem der Fenster riss. Dann setzte er sich in die dunkelste Ecke, Fenster und Tür im Auge behaltend, und wartete.

Sie würden kommen und ihn holen. Einen anderen Plan gab es nicht.

 

 

***

 


	2. Geist: 2. Kapitel

Er träumte von kaltem, schwarzem Wasser, das über ihm zusammenschlug, von einem festen Griff an seiner Schulter, von matschigem Boden, über den er gezogen wurde, von verwirrten, grau-blauen Augen, die auf ihn herabsahen. Es waren Bilder, die er in der Zeit im Krankenhaus ständig vor Augen hatte, traumhaft-unwirklich.

„Vier Schusswunden“, bilanzierte Sam, „Seite, Oberschenkel, Unterarm und ein Durchschuss durch Rücken und Bauch, an dem jeder Mensch, der kein Supersoldat ist, gestorben wäre.“

Es war eine unbewusste Geste, seine Hand, die sich auf seinen Bauch legte und nach der Narbe tastete, die nicht da war. Der Schmerz und der Schock waren noch sehr präsent.

„Dazu eine Stichwunde im Oberarm, gebrochene Rippen, Prellungen noch und nöcher, ein zerschmettertes Jochbein und ein so grün-blau geschlagenes Gesicht, dass es von einem eingeschlagenen Schädel nur knapp entfernt war.“

_Du bist meine Mission._

„Er hat mich aus dem Wasser gezogen, Sam.“ Seine Stimme klang rau und er räusperte sich.

„Das wissen wir nicht sicher. Was wir hingegen sicher wissen, ist, dass er dich beinahe umgebracht hätte“, korrigierte Sam ihn schroff. Er stützte sich auf das Fußende von Steves Krankenhausbett. „Und bei verdammt vielen anderen war es nicht beinahe.“

Steve ließ erschöpft den Kopf zurückfallen und starrte an die Decke. Allein, dass er jetzt schon zwei Tage im Krankenhaus war und sich immer noch geschwächt fühlte, setzte ein Ausrufezeichen hinter Sams Worte. Er war sich darüber klar, dass er dem Tod nur knapp von der Schippe gesprungen war. Dass er dort auf dem Helicarrier beinahe gestorben wäre.

„Er hat mich aus dem Wasser gezogen“, wiederholte er leise.

Er wusste, dass es so gewesen war. Er hätte auf dem Helicarrier sterben können, doch er lebte noch. Weil Bucky den letzten Schlag nicht ausgeführt hatte. Weil er ihm nachgesprungen war. Weil er ihn für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks erkannt hatte.

Sam seufzte schwer. „Du wirst dich nicht davon abbringen lassen, richtig?“

Steve lächelte schmerzlich. „Ich kann nicht.“

_Du bist mein Freund._

Sam nickte. „Okay“, sagte er und seufzte nochmal. „Aber ich will hiermit festhalten, dass ich es versucht habe.“

„Hast du.“

„Danke sehr.“

Steve sah aus dem Fenster. Graue Wolken hingen über Washington. Er dachte an Bucky, der irgendwo dort draußen war, und der Schmerz in seiner Brust hatte nichts mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun.

 

*

 

Er blieb nur so lange im Krankenhaus, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen halten konnte, dann entließ er sich selbst, gegen den einstimmigen Rat der Ärzte und gegen Sams Protest.

„Das ist unvernünftig und du weißt es.“

„Ich muss ihn suchen, Sam.“

„Auch ein Captain America muss sich mal erholen, wenn er fast gestorben wäre.“

„Er ist irgendwo dort draußen, verletzt und allein. Ich muss ihn suchen.“

„Vielleicht ist er nicht allein“, gab Sam zu bedenken. „Vielleicht ist er wieder bei Hydra.“

Steve sah von den Entlassungspapieren hoch, die er gerade unterzeichnete, und Sam zuckte unter seinem Blick leicht zusammen. „Dann muss ich ihn erst recht finden“, erwiderte er, „ich habe ihn Hydra einmal überlassen. Ich werde das sicherlich kein zweites Mal tun.“ Er setzte seine Unterschrift auf die Papiere und griff nach seiner Tasche. „Kommst du?“

Sam ging an ihm vorbei und hielt ihm die Tür auf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es allein deshalb tun muss, weil es sonst niemanden gibt, der dich davon abhält, in dein Unglück zu rennen.“

Steve grinste Sam an. „Niemanden, der es schafft“, gab er zurück und humpelte an ihm vorbei durch die Tür.

Sam brachte ihn in die Wohnung, in der er seit dem Attentat auf Fury nicht mehr gewesen war. Irgendjemand hatte sich darum gekümmert, dass alles in Ordnung gebracht worden war, die kaputte Wand war ausgebessert, das Blut aufgewischt. Er verdächtigte Kate, was auch immer ihr richtiger Name sein mochte. Müde ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen, während Sam sich in der Küche zu schaffen machte. Hatte sie den Kampf im Triskelion überlebt? Und, dachte Steve und spürte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, hatte sie auf seiner Seite gekämpft oder auf der von Hydra? Er dachte an seinen ungeschickten Versuch, sich mit ihr zu einem Kaffee zu verabreden, vor allem der Bemühung geschuldet, in dieser Welt Fuß zu fassen, die ihm auch nach zwei Jahren noch fremd war und in der er sich unendlich verloren fühlte. Er hatte sich häufig gefragt, ob es nur ein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals gewesen war oder ob es einen Grund für all das gab. Warum ihn allem entreißen, was er gekannt hatte, nur um ihn siebzig Jahre später wieder zurück in diese Welt zu schmeißen, allein, aller Menschen beraubt, die er geliebt hatte? Um eine Alien-Invasion über New York abzuwehren? Um Hydra endgültig zu zerschlagen? Plötzlich spielten all diese Gedanken keine Rolle mehr. In dem Moment, wo er Bucky auf der Straße die Maske vom Gesicht gerissen hatte, hatte sein Leben so ruckartig wieder einen Sinn bekommen, dass ihm immer noch schwindelte. Er verstand noch immer nicht komplett, wie es passiert war, wie es überhaupt möglich war, aber er wusste, dass in einer Welt, in der Bucky lebte, auch er leben musste. Jeder Schritt, den er je in seinem Leben getan hatte, das Serum, der Krieg, sein Absturz ins Eis, kulminierte in diesem Moment, in dem sie beide sich siebzig Jahre später auf einer Straße in Washington DC gegenüber standen. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren wusste er genau, wohin sein Weg ihn führen musste und wenn er so darüber nachdachte, war das ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das ihm seit jeher nur Bucky zu vermitteln gewusst hatte. Steve lächelte traurig und ließ seinen Kopf an die Sofalehne sinken.

„Deine Ausstattung ist mehr als dürftig“, rief Sam ins Wohnzimmer. „Kochst du jemals?“

„Pizzadienst“, murmelte er. „Kantine bei Shield. Hot-Dog-Laden gegenüber.“

„Hast du Tee?“

„Irgendwo...“

Er hörte, wie Sam sich durch die Schränke kramte. Er musste wohl fündig geworden sein, denn kurze Zeit später kam er mit zwei dampfenden Tassen zurück, von denen er eine vor Steve abstellte.

„Die Teebeutel sahen uralt aus, aber Tee wird ja nicht schlecht“, meinte er achselzuckend.

Steve nahm einen Schluck und spürte dankbar, wie die heiße Flüssigkeit seine Lebensgeister erweckte.

„Also“, sagte Sam und setzte sich in den Sessel, „wo fangen wir an?“

Steve zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung“, gestand er und fühlte sich hilflos. Er dachte an seine und Natashas Flucht, die ihm deutlich vor Augen geführt hatte, wie sehr ihm die Fähigkeiten zu solchen Nachforschungen fehlte. Sie hätte gewusst, wo man anfangen sollte, da war er sich sicher. Aber ebenso sicher war er sich, dass er sie in dieser Sache nicht um Hilfe bitten konnte.

„Du sagtest, er ist verletzt?“

Steve nickte. Das Knacken von Buckys ausgerenkter Schulter jagte ihm immer noch Schauder über den Rücken. Selten war ihm etwas so schwer gefallen.

„Ich könnte ein paar Krankenhäuser durchtelefonieren, ich habe da Kontakte. Ein verletzter Mann mit Roboterarm wird vermutlich auffallen.“

„Du hast Kontakte zu Krankenhäusern?“

Sam hob die Schultern. „Es bleibt in meinem Job nicht aus, häufiger in Krankenhäusern unterwegs zu sein als mir lieb ist. Irgendjemand hat sich geprügelt oder zu viel getrunken oder Tabletten geschluckt… Viele Versuche, den Krieg hinter sich zu lassen, enden leider Gottes entweder in der Klinik oder auf dem Polizeirevier. Da kann ich auch mal anfragen.“

„Danke, Sam“, sagte Steve erleichtert. „Ich werde die Umgebung absuchen. Vielleicht hat ihn ja jemand gesehen, am Flughafen, am Bahnhof, an den Straßen, irgendwo...“

„Aber erst ab morgen“, bremste Sam ihn, als er Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die Uhr, „für heute ist es etwas spät. Außerdem habe ich einen Bärenhunger. Du sagtest etwas von einem Hot-Dog-Laden?“

„Rechts gegenüber.“

„Okay.“ Sam stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Ich hole uns was. Und du bleibst da sitzen und ruhst dich aus, verstanden?“

Steve nickte duldsam. Als die Tür hinter Sam ins Schloss gefallen war, stand er auf und kramte einen Stadtplan aus der Kommode, den er auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Als Sam zurückkam, fand er ihn brütend über der Karte, wie er Entfernungen abmaß. Kopfschüttelnd stellte er die Tüte mit dem Essen vor ihn und verdeckte damit erfolgreich einen großen Teil von D.C.

„Essen“, kommandierte er knapp und holte Hotdogs, Pommes, Salat und zwei große Becher mit Cola aus der Tüte.

Sie aßen schweigend. Steves Blick war immer noch auf die Karte gerichtet, während er sich geistesabwesend ein paar Pommes in den Mund schob.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?“

Steve hob den Kopf und sah überrascht Sams nachdenklichen Blick. „Worum geht’s?“

Sam nahm einen Schluck Cola. „Bucky und du“, sagte er und er sagte es in einem Ton, der in Steve sofort alle Alarmglocken schrillen ließ, „ihr...“, er zögerte, „…standet euch nahe?“

„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen“, sagte Steve und wusste, dass er auswich.

Sam nickte. „Ja, so viel habe ich schon verstanden. Aber das, was du für ihn zu tun bereit bist-...“

„Würdest du nicht das Gleiche für Riley tun?“, unterbrach Steve ihn.

Sam verstummte getroffen und in Steve regte sich das schlechte Gewissen. „Vermutlich“, sagte Sam nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Tut mir leid, Sam, ich wollte nicht-...“

„Ist schon gut“, wiegelte Sam ab und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Hotdog, „lass ihn uns also einfach finden. Ich werde gleich morgen früh mal rumtelefonieren.“

„Danke, Sam.“

„Nicht dafür.“

 

*

 

„Wo bist du?“, murmelte Steve. Er saß über den Stadtplan gebeugt, wie jeden Abend der letzten vier Tage, seinen Laptop mit einer weiteren Stadtansicht geöffnet und sein Notizbuch neben sich. Er hatte die Kreise rund um das Triskelion weiter und weiter gezogen, doch nicht den kleinsten Hinweis gefunden. „Wo bist du, Bucky?“

Als es klingelte, stand er geistesabwesend auf, drückte auf den Summer, öffnete die Haustür einen Spalt und kehrte wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. Als Sam das Wohnzimmer betrat, schüttelte er strafend den Kopf.

„Jeden Abend finde ich dich in der exakt gleichen Position. Das ist schon fast gruselig.“

Steve hob den Kopf. „Irgendetwas Neues?“, fragte er ohne viel Hoffnung.

Sam seufzte. „Nein“, sagte er, „tut mir leid.“

Steve nickte und sah wieder auf den Plan.

„Bei dir auch nicht?“

„Nein.“ Steve rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. „Inzwischen ist es eine Woche her. Er könnte überall sein.“

„Hier, ich habe Pasta mitgebracht. Es gibt einen wirklich guten Laden unten am Potomac, die machen die besten Nudeln, die ich je gegessen habe.“

„Danke“, murmelte Steve geistesabwesend, nahm den Karton von Sam entgegen und stopfte sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, was da er aß. Sam murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach „Perlen vor die Säue“ klang und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche. Er setzte sich Steve gegenüber und begann ebenfalls und mit deutlich mehr Genuss zu essen.

„Hast du mit Natasha gesprochen?“

Steve nickte. „Sie versteht, dass ich nicht zu der Anhörung kommen kann.“

„Okay.“ Sam sah auf die Karte zwischen ihnen. „Und wenn...“ Er zögerte.

„… Hydra ihn hat?“, fragte Steve. Allein der Gedanke daran bereitete ihm eine solche Übelkeit, dass er seine Nudeln zur Seite stellte.

„Ja.“

„Dann werden wir ihn finden. Andere kümmern sich um Hydra.“

Sam grinste leicht. „Deine Freunde aus New York?“

„Da Shield es ja nicht mehr tun kann, ist es eine Avengers-Angelegenheit.“

„Okay, dann mache ich mir darum keine Sorgen.“

Steve stützte seine Stirn in die Hand. „Wo kann er bloß sein, Sam? Er ist verletzt und verwirrt. Wie weit kann er denn in dem Zustand gekommen sein? Wie kann es sein, dass er niemandem auffällt?“ Er sah aus dem Fenster, wo es bereits dämmerte. „Ich fahre nochmal hin.“

„Wohin?“

„Zum Potomac. Zeig mir nochmal, wo ihr mich gefunden habt.“

„Aber das habe ich dir doch schon-...“

„Bitte, Sam.“

„Okay, okay.“ Sam schob sich noch eine letzte Portion Nudeln in den Mund, dann schloss er den Karton und stand auf. „Ich fahre.“

Sie fuhren mit Sams neuem Wagen runter ans Flussufer, wo Sam auf der Uferstraße parkte. Hintereinander bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz, bis sie endlich am Wasser standen. Sam ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann blieb er stehen.

„Exakt hier“, sagte er. Er schaute auf die Erde vor sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott, du sahst schlimm aus.“

Steve blickte auf die heranschwappenden Wellen und dann hoch in den Himmel. Er sah wieder Bucky vor sich, wie er ihn auf dem Helicarrier angeschaut hatte, die Hand zum Schlag erhoben, verzweifelte Verwirrung und schwaches Erkennen in den aufgerissenen Augen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Fall und vermutete, dass er beim Aufschlag auf die Wasseroberfläche das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Er ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen, zu der imposanten Kulisse des zerstörten Triskelion, wieder auf das schwarze Wasser und schließlich auf das Ufer zu seinen Füßen.

„Und ihr habt nichts gesehen?“, erkundigte er sich noch einmal.

„Nein. Es war ohnehin schon Zufall, dass wir dich aus dem Helikopter überhaupt gesehen haben. Aber er war nicht hier, ganz sicher.“ Sam verstummte, dann fügte er hinzu: „Wenn du dir nicht so sicher wärst, dass er dich aus dem Wasser gezogen hat, würde ich es nicht glauben.“

„Er war es“, murmelte Steve, ebenso zu Sam wie zu den zweifelnden Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die seine Traumbilder immer wieder in Zweifel ziehen wollten. „Er war es.“

„Okay.“ Sam nickte und sah sich ebenfalls um, als würde er Bucky hinter dem nächsten Busch vermuten. „Weißt du, vielleicht gehen wir das Ganze falsch an“, meinte er nachdenklich.

„Was meinst du?“

„Wir sehen ihn als Flüchtling. Aber er ist Soldat.“

„Und?“

„Naja, Hydra wird ihm Verhaltensmaßregeln gegeben haben, oder? Welche könnten das sein? Was hätte man uns gesagt, wenn eine Mission hinter den feindlichen Linien schief geht?“

„Versuche dich zu uns durchzuschlagen?“

„Verbarrikadiere dich an einem sicheren Ort und warte auf Hilfe?“

Steve nickte nachdenklich. „Hydra wird ihm vermutlich keine Regeln für einen möglichen Untergang Hydras mitgegeben haben.“

„Nach allem, was du so erzählt hast, würde ich sie auch nicht für so weitsichtig halten, nein.“

„Also würde er sich entweder zu einem Treffpunkt durchschlagen...“

„… oder an einem sicheren Ort warten, dass sie ihn abholen.“

„Ein abgelegener Ort...“

„… ohne viele Menschen...“

„… von hier einigermaßen erreichbar...“ Steve sah Sam an und lächelte. „Du könntest recht haben. Es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert.“ Eilig machte er sich daran, die Böschung wieder hochzuklettern.

„Wo willst du hin?“

Steve grinste ihn über die Schulter an. „Zu meinen Karten, wohin sonst? Außerdem gibt es da noch ganz ausgezeichnete Nudeln, habe ich gehört. Kommst du?“

Sam verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm.

 

*

 

Als Steve am nächsten Morgen zu seinem Motorrad ging, hatte er eine Liste dabei. Er und Sam hatten fast die ganze Nacht über den Karten gebrütet und mögliche Orte, auf die ihre Definition zutraf, zusammengetragen. Er hielt Sams Idee wirklich für gut, aber Tatsache war auch, dass es seine letzte Hoffnung war. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, würde ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig bleiben, als andere um Hilfe zu bitten. Andere, die möglicherweise andere Interessen am ehemaligen Assassinen Hydras hatten… Er schob den Gedanken von sich und wollte gerade losfahren, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Ja?“

„ _Cap?“_

„Tony.“ Steve stellte die Maschine aus und lehnte sich zurück. „Was gibt’s?“

„ _Hier wurde ein Paket für dich abgegeben. Groß, rund, Metall… vielleicht vermisst du es schon?“_

„Danke, Tony, das tue ich allerdings.

„ _Ich war mal so großzügig, es anzunehmen, obwohl ich ja nichts davon halte, wie verschwenderisch ihr mit eurer Ausrüstung umgeht, das kostet alles Geld! Abholung bitte innerhalb der nächsten sieben Werktage. Apropos, wann können wir eigentlich mit dir und Natasha rechnen?“_

„Natasha muss erst diese Anhörungen über die Bühne bringen und ich… ich komme so schnell ich kann. Gibt es etwas Neues?“

„ _Gerüchte, verwischte Spuren… eine Menge, aber nichts greifbares. Wir gehen allem nach, was wir in die Finger kriegen können. Außerdem hat Asgard uns heute beehrt.“_

„Thor ist da?“

„ _Höchstselbst. Er war… sagen wir vorsichtig, er war nicht erfreut, als er die Neuigkeiten erfahren hat. Jarvis wird noch ein wenig mit Aufräumen beschäftigt sein, fürchte ich, die Blitze waren gar nicht gut für meine Geräte.“_

Steve massierte sich die Schläfe. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, ohne es wirklich wissen zu wollen. Dass Tony sich mal wieder einem der anderen Avenger in die Haare bekommen hatte, war nun wirklich keine Schlagzeile wert.

„ _Er hat mich auf einen kleinen, aber feinen Umstand aufmerksam gemacht, der alles ein wenig verkomplizieren könnte.“_

„Nämlich.“

„ _Das Zepter.“_

„Das Zepter?“

„ _Lokis Zepter.“_

„Ja, ich weiß, welches Zepter du meinst, Tony, so häufig sind die Dinger heute nicht mehr. Was ist mit dem Zepter?“

„ _Nun ja, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, hatten wir es Shield übergeben...“_

„… oh shit...“

„ _Ganz genau, es ist nämlich weg. In Anbetracht der neusten Entwicklung liegt der Verdacht nahe, wer es sich unter den Nagel gerissen hat, oder?“_

„Hydra.“

„ _100 Punkte, Cap. Das Gute ist: Unser Donnergott ist sehr motiviert, sich unserer Suche anzuschließen und er könnte eine große Hilfe sein, sobald er damit aufhört, in meinem Labor Amok zu laufen. Die schlechte Nachricht ist: Die Zeit drängt. Eine solche Waffe in Hydras Händen setzt uns definitiv ein wenig unter Zeitdruck. Also wäre es sehr gut, wenn du und Nat euch bald in D.C. loseisen könntet.“_

„Ich verstehe.“

„ _Bald heißt in diesem Fall so schnell wie möglich, Cap, nur falls ich mich da irgendwie unklar-...“_

„Ich komme so schnell ich kann, Tony, okay? Ich muss hier nur noch etwas erledigen. Vorher kann ich nicht weg.“

Tony seufzte. _„Okay.“_

„Grüß die anderen von mir.“

„ _Halbgöttern, die mein Labor ruinieren, bestelle ich prinzipiell keine Grüße. Bis bald dann, Cap!“_

Und bevor Steve noch etwas sagen konnte, hatte Tony aufgelegt. Er starrte auf das Display und das Pflichtbewusstsein zerriss ihn fast. Er wusste, dass es nicht fair war, seine Freunde mit den Überresten seines Tuns alleine zu lassen. Er ließ sie hinter sich aufräumen, nachdem er alle Strukturen, die ihnen hätten helfen können, sehenden Auges zerschlagen hatte, während er selbst auf der zunehmend aussichtslosen Suche nach einem Phantom war. Nein, verbesserte er sich sofort, kein Phantom. Bucky. Bucky, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Bucky, den er nicht im Stich lassen würde. Nie wieder.

Entschlossen drehte er den Zündschlüssel herum und fuhr los.

 

*

 

Am späten Nachmittag hatte Steve den Großteil seiner Liste abgearbeitet und näherte sich einem Zustand so hilfloser Frustration, dass er gerne auf etwas eingeschlagen hätte. Er stützte sich auf den Lenker seines Motorrads und blätterte in seinem Notizbuch. Die letzten drei Orte hatten sie mehr der Vollständigkeit halber hinzugefügt. Wenn sie davon ausgingen, dass Bucky noch am gleichen Tag Zuflucht in einem Versteckt gesucht und es seither nicht verlassen hatte, waren diese Orte zu weit entfernt, um sie zu Fuß innerhalb weniger Stunden zu erreichen, noch dazu verletzt. Trotzdem, er musste dorthin fahren, sich sicher sein. Steve entschied sich, mit dem weitest entfernten Punkt anzufangen, eine verlassene Industrieanlage weit außerhalb der Stadt.

Er ließ die letzten Häuser hinter sich. Ein Walmart drängte sich zusammen mit einem Kentucky Fried Chicken und einem leerstehenden Motel um einen riesigen, verlassenen Parkplatz und danach folgte fast eine Meile lang nur grünes Brachland, ab und zu aufgelockert durch einzelne Hügel oder Baumgruppen, ehe er vor sich das Industriegebiet erkannte. Ein altes Stahlwerk, vor langer Zeit pleite gegangen und dem Verfall preisgegeben. Die halb eingestürzten Hallen boten ein trostloses Bild, das sehr gut mit Steves Stimmung harmonisierte. Er schob sein Motorrad etwas abseits der Straße unter ein paar Bäume und schlüpfte durch ein Loch im Zaun.

Der Asphalt war rissig und an vielen Stellen aufgebrochen. Alte Bahngleise, die die Anlage ursprünglich einmal mit D.C. verbunden hatten, waren rostig und von Gras überwuchert. Steve ging leise zwischen den verfallenen Fabrikhallen hindurch und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch, doch er hörte nur den Wind, der durch die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben rauschte, und die Schreie einiger Blauhäher in den Bäumen ringsum. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Er schob sich an einem Schuppen vorbei, während seine Augen das gegenüberliegende Gebäude abscannten, als er über etwas stolperte. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen stieß er einen Fluch aus und stieg über ein Brett hinweg, das offensichtlich einmal eines der Fenster verrammelt hatte, und hielt dann abrupt inne. Das Fenster war ein schwarzes Loch in dem unscheinbaren Schuppen und schien ihn geradewegs anzustarren. Steve starrte zurück. Sollte es tatsächlich möglich sein? Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die umgebenden Gebäude schweifen. Das fehlende Gewicht seines Schildes wurde ihm in diesem Moment geradezu schmerzlich bewusst. Er wusste, dass er nachsehen musste und hatte Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete.

Er benetzte seine Lippen. „Bucky?“, brachte er leise hervor.

Stille antwortete ihm.

Er konnte nicht gehen, ohne überprüft zu haben, ob dieses Brett hier nur zufällig lag. Vorsichtig trat er näher an das Fenster heran. Aus dem Inneren des Schuppens drang abgestandene Luft und er verzog das Gesicht, doch nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug zögerte er nicht länger. Er stemmte sich hoch und schob sich vorsichtig durch die Öffnung. Sofort schlug ihm der Gestank dick und schwer entgegen. Steve blinzelte für einen kurzen Moment orientierungslos ins Halbdunkel und bevor er reagieren konnte, warf sich ein schwarzer Schatten mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihn. Steve ging zu Boden und mit einem tierhaften Geräusch war der Schatten über ihm. Steve sah das verzerrte Gesicht vor sich, die gebleckten Zähne, doch erst als kalte, metallene Finger sich um seinen Hals legten, wusste er, dass er ihn endlich gefunden hatte.

„Bucky“, presste er hervor, bevor die Finger unbarmherzig wie ein Schraubstock seine Kehle zusammenpressten.

Er riss und zerrte an dem kalten Arm, doch die Finger verstärkten ihren Druck nur noch, bis sein Blickfeld ins Flimmern geriet und sein peitschendes Blut in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Er wand und drehte sich, winkelte seine Beine an und schaffte es, sie zwischen sich und Bucky zu bringen. Mit aller Kraft trat er zu und schmetterte Buckys Körper gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er ging zu Boden, doch sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf und ging mit einem Knurren erneut auf Steve los.

„Bucky“, japste Steve, „bitte, ich bin es, Steve. Bucky, du kennst mich, du-...“

Doch welche Erinnerung Bucky auf dem Helicarrier auch immer davon abgehalten haben mochte, Steve zu töten, sie war offensichtlich verschwunden. Steves Versuche, seine Angriffe so behutsam wie möglich zu parieren, um ihn nicht zu verletzen, waren von keinerlei Erfolg gekrönt, denn Bucky kämpfte mit der verzweifelten Wildheit eines Tieres, trat und schlug mit aller Gewalt zu der er fähig war, auf sich selbst kaum weniger Rücksicht nehmend als auf seinen Gegner, die Augen trüb und blutunterlaufen, die Zähne gefletscht. Holz und Beton splitterten gleichermaßen unter seinen Schlägen, die den Tod bedeuten würden, wenn er ihn erwischte, wie Steve mit Grauen begriff. Er parierte, wich so gut aus, wie es in der Enge des Schuppens möglich war und endlich gelang es ihm, Bucky die Beine wegzutreten. Bucky ging schwer zu Boden und Steve war über ihm, ehe er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte.

„Bucky, bitte, hör auf!“, flehte er, doch Bucky wand sich unter ihm, zunehmend rasend in seinen Versuchen, sich Steves zu entledigen. Er bäumte sich auf und fast gelang es ihm, sich auf seinen Metallarm zu stützen, doch Steve schlug ihn zur Seite und Bucky brüllte vor Wut, als seine Bemühungen zunehmend aussichtslos wurden. Erst jetzt wurde Steve klar, wie geschwächt Bucky eigentlich war. Als es ihm endlich gelungen war, Bucky mit seinem ganzen Gewicht am Boden festzunageln, den Metallarm unter sein Knie geklemmt, wurden Buckys Bewegungen schnell langsamer. Er keuchte und blutige Bläschen zerplatzten auf seinen Lippen.

„Bucky?“, fragte Steve schweratmend, als Bucky endlich still lag. „Ich bin Steve, erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich will dir nichts tun, ich will nur-...“

Er wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als er den Fehler beging, seinen Griff ein wenig zu lockern und Bucky den Kampf sofort wieder aufnahm. Steve umklammerte ihn wieder fester und Buckys Gegenwehr erlahmte, doch Steve ahnte, dass das ewig so weitergehen würde. Hilflos sah er sich um und sah in einer Ecke des Schuppens ein paar schwere Metallketten liegen. Er drückte Bucky so fest zu Boden, dass dieser ächzte vor Schmerz, während er die Hand ausstreckte und zu seiner Erleichterung eine der Ketten zu fassen bekam. Er zog sie zu sich und wickelte sie rasch um Buckys auf dem Rücken verkreuzte Hände. Bucky bäumte sich erneut unter ihm auf und wollte sich ihm entwinden, doch Steve war schneller. Mit einer zweiten Kette umwickelte er Buckys Beine, verkeilte die Glieder an den Enden miteinander und ließ sich dann keuchend neben Bucky zu Boden gleiten. Bucky konnte sich kaum rühren, doch sein Blick folgte Steve unablässig und der Ausdruck seiner Augen war mörderisch.

Steve schaute ihn an und ihm wurde flau bei dem, was er sah. Bucky sah schlimm aus. Er war schmutzig und stank, doch unter dieser Oberfläche war er krank. Er zitterte von der Anstrengung des vorangegangenen Kampfes am ganzen Leib. Tiefschwarze Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, seine Haut war gräulich und die elenden, matten Augen riesig in dem fahlen, hohlwangigen Gesicht. Mehr ein Totenschädel als ein lebender Mensch. Bevor er nachdenken konnte, hatte Steve die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt, doch als er sah, wie Bucky vor ihm zurückzuckte, zog er sie hastig zurück und legte sie stattdessen auf seinen Mund, um das Schluchzen zu ersticken, das unbedingt herauswollte.

„Gott, Bucky“, wisperte er.

Er wusste jetzt, dass er und Sam recht gehabt hatten. Hydra hatte ihm keine Anweisungen für den Notfall mitgegeben. Wenn sie nicht kamen, um ihn zu holen, überließen sie den Winter Soldier dem Tod.

„Hast du etwas getrunken?“, fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Hast du… etwas gegessen seit unserem Kampf?“

Bucky antwortete nicht, doch kurz huschte ein Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, der Steve vermuten ließ, dass er nicht einmal die Frage wirklich verstand. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er tat seit Tagen nichts anderes, als Bucky zu suchen, aber über das Finden hinaus hatte er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit Bucky passieren sollte. Vermutlich sollte er jemanden kontaktieren, Sam zumindest, aber als er wieder zu Bucky blickte, zuckte er davor zurück. Bucky erinnerte sich nicht an ihn und das machte ihn zu einer tödlichen Gefahr. Und gleichzeitig, wenn er ihm nur ein bisschen Zeit gab, vielleicht würde er sich dann erinnern…

„Du musst essen und trinken“, sagte er leise, „ich werde… ich werde etwas holen, okay? Ich komme so schnell wie möglich wieder, ich verspreche es, ich lasse dich hier nicht so liegen und verschwinde. Aber du musst versorgt werden und wenn du wegläufst… Bucky, ich komme gleich zurück, okay? Ich bin sofort wieder da.“

Er stand auf und eilte hinaus, rannte zu seinem Motorrad. Der Walmart fiel ihm ein, an dem er vorbeigekommen war und er jagte die Straße hinunter bis zu dem riesigen Parkplatz. Es waren kaum andere Kunden im Laden. Er lief durch die Gänge und raffte zusammen, was ihm nützlich erschien, Wasser, Dosensuppe, Toastbrot... Als er an der Ecke mit der Kleidung vorbeikam, zögerte er kurz, dann legte er auch noch eine Jogginghose, ein T-Shirt, einen Kapuzenpullover und Turnschuhe dazu. Vollbepackt kehrte er zu seinem Motorrad zurück und fuhr wieder hinaus zu dem alten Stahlwerk. Neben den Tüten nahm er auch noch seine Taschenlampe und sein Notizbuch mit und kehrte in den Schuppen zurück. Bucky lag immer noch auf dem Boden, doch Steve konnte deutlich sehen, dass er sich bemüht hatte, die Fesseln abzustreifen. Blutige Striemen zogen sich über sein menschliches Handgelenk, wo er sich gegen die Ketten gestemmt hatte. Es machte seine Schwäche nur noch deutlicher, denn Steve war sich sicher, dass diese Ketten normalerweise keine Chance gegen seine übermenschliche Kraft gehabt hätten.

„Hier bin ich wieder, Bucky“, sagte er sanft und stellte die Tüten neben der Tür ab, ehe er vorsichtig näher trat. „Ich habe dir Wasser mitgebracht und etwas zu Essen.“

Er sah auf das verschnürte Bündel zu seinen Füßen und das Herz wurde ihm unendlich schwer bei diesem Anblick. Alles daran war falsch. Er wollte sich bücken und die Fesseln lösen, wollte ihn mit zu sich nehmen und gesund pflegen, wollte… Steve versagte sich jeden weiteren Gedanken. Er sah Buckys Blick und wusste, dass es grenzenlos dumm gewesen wäre, ihn von den Ketten zu befreien. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, aber um ihrer beider willen musste er vernünftig sein. Und vernünftig zu sein bedeutete, sich daran zu erinnern, zu was der Winter Soldier fähig war. Er strich über die Stelle an seinem Bauch, wo die Kugel in seinen Rücken wieder ausgetreten war, dann griff er zu einer weiteren Kette und beugte sich zu Bucky. Er wickelte die Kette um Metallarm und Oberkörper, ließ aber seinen menschlichen Arm frei, dann verankerte er sie so fest wie möglich an einem Haken an der Wand. Erst dann löste er die Kette um seine Handgelenke.

„Kannst du dich so aufsetzen?“, fragte er.

Bucky stützte sich auf seinen menschlichen Arm und zwischen zusammengepressten Lippen entrang sich ihm ein Schmerzenslaut, doch er drehte sich herum und setzte sich, während er zu Steve aufsah. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichts war der gleiche wie auf dem Helicarrier, als Steve ihn von dem Stahlträger befreit hatte, schmerzerfüllter Zorn gepaart mit Irritation, ungläubigem Unverständnis ob dieser irrationalen Handlungsweise. Sein Metallarm sirrte, als er sich gegen die Fessel stemmte, doch Steve stellte erleichtert fest, dass die Kette hielt. An der Art, wie Bucky seinen rechten Arm hielt, erahnte er, dass die Schulter, die er ihm auf dem Helicarrier ausgerenkt hatte, nicht richtig verheilt war. Der Schmerz musste höllisch sein, doch Buckys Augen waren matt und emotionslos.

Steve beugte sich zu der Tüte und holte eine Wasserflasche heraus. „Du musst trinken und essen“, sagte er und versuchte, seine Stimme ruhig und ausdruckslos zu halten, Bucky den Schmerz nicht merken zu lassen, der in ihm tobte, „regelmäßig, jeden Tag.“

Er goss Wasser in einen Becher und hielt ihn Bucky hin, der ihn jedoch nur misstrauisch beobachtete und keine Anstalten machte, nach dem Becher zu greifen.

„Es ist nur Wasser, Buck.“ Steve lächelte schmerzlich. „Nur Wasser...“ Als Bucky weiterhin nicht reagierte, führte er den Becher selbst zum Mund und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. „Nur Wasser“, sagte er noch einmal und als er Bucky dieses Mal den Becher hinhielt, griff dieser danach.

Er kopierte Steves Bewegung exakt, als er den Becher zu seinem Mund hob und einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Steve konnte seine Kehle arbeiten sehen, als er schluckte. Kurz verharrte er, offensichtlich unsicher, wie er weiter verfahren sollte, doch dann hob er den Becher beinahe hastig und stürzte den Rest des Wassers hinunter, als hätte sich sein Körper plötzlich daran erinnert, wie wichtig Trinken war. Steve füllte den Becher noch einmal auf und Bucky trank so schnell, dass er sich verschluckte und hustete.

„Langsam“, mahnte Steve ihn, „kleine Schlucke.“

Er füllte den Becher für Bucky ein drittes Mal, dann stellte er die Flasche zur Seite und holte eine Dose mit Hühnersuppe aus der Tüte. Flüssigkeit, Salze und Nährstoffe, er hoffte, dass er damit nichts falsch machte. Er öffnete den Deckel und füllte die Suppe in einen anderen Becher. Er spürte Buckys Blick auf sich, als er auch von der Suppe einen winzigen Schluck nahm. Kaltes Fett schwamm auf der Oberfläche und das Gemüse war totgekocht und matschig, doch er schluckte dennoch und reichte Bucky dann den Becher.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte sie aufwärmen, aber es wird auch so gehen“, sagte er.

Bucky nahm auch diesen Becher argwöhnisch von ihm entgegen, doch er nahm ohne weiteres Zögern einen Schluck von der Suppe. Überraschung huschte über sein Gesicht, Staunen, und Steve fragte sich schmerzvoll, wie lange es her sein mochte, dass er zuletzt etwas gegessen hatte, was Geschmack hatte. In der Kryostase mussten sie ihn künstlich ernährt haben, vielleicht auch außerhalb davon. Es vereinfachte die Dinge. Die Überraschung dauerte nur einen Moment, dann brach sich eine uralte Gier Bahn. Der verhungerte Ausdruck in Buckys Augen war kaum noch menschlich zu nennen und er schlang die Suppe hinunter, ohne den Becher ein einziges Mal abzusetzen. Steve öffnete noch eine zweite Dose und Bucky hielt ihm unaufgefordert den Becher hin, damit er die Suppe hineinfüllen konnte. Steve reichte ihm mit dem Becher eine Scheibe trockenes Toastbrot. Er brach eine Ecke ab und kaute sie sorgfältig, doch Bucky war zu hungrig dafür. Er riss die Scheibe auseinander, stopfte sie in den Mund und spülte sie mit der Suppe hinunter. Er verschluckte sich und aß dennoch ungerührt weiter. Brühe floss über sein Kinn und er wischte sie mit seinem Handrücken ab und leckte sie auf. Danach blieb er schweratmend sitzen und starrte Steve an.

„Bucky?“, fragte Steve leise und forschte in seinem Gesicht nach irgendeiner Regung, doch die blauen Augen blieben stumpf und leer. „Ich habe dir auch ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen mitgebracht“, Steve deutete auf die noch unberührte Tüte, „aber ich glaube, vorher sollten wir dich irgendwo hinbringen, wo du duschen kannst, dich waschen.“

Bucky neigte leicht den Kopf, als würde er das Wort _duschen_ weit besser verstehen als die Wörter _essen_ und _trinken_. Er starrte vor Dreck und Steve hätte ihn am liebsten sofort in seine Wohnung gebracht, aber er wagte es nicht. Stattdessen griff er zu einer Rolle Küchenpapier, die er eingesteckt hatte, riss die Blätter ab und tränkte sie mit Wasser, bevor er sie Bucky reichte. „Damit kannst du dir zumindest das Gesicht waschen“, bot er an, „und die Hand.“

Bucky sah ihn seltsam an, aber als Steve sich über das eigene Gesicht wischte, folgte er seinem Beispiel. Das blütenweiße Küchenkrepp wurde dunkelgrau, als er damit über seine Wangen und seine Stirn fuhr.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Helicarrier?“, versuchte Steve es noch einmal. „An unseren Kampf?“

Bucky starrte hinab auf das schmutzige Papier in seiner Hand, betrachtete es ein wenig unschlüssig und ließ es dann neben sich auf den Boden fallen.

„Du hast… du hast mich aus dem Wasser gezogen“, sagte Steve leise. „Erinnerst du dich daran? Du hast mir das Leben gerettet.“

Bucky hob den Kopf und sah ihn stumm an. Weder Erinnerung noch Erkennen waren in seinem Blick zu lesen, nur lauerndes Misstrauen.

„Bucky“, flüsterte Steve, „bitte. Ich bin Steve. Du hast dich an mich erinnert, du hast mich nicht getötet, du-...“

Bei der Erinnerung an seine Mission verzerrte sich plötzlich Buckys Gesicht und Hass und Wut sprühte aus den blauen Augen. Er zerrte an seiner Kette und Steve hörte die Glieder bedenklich knacken.

Er hob die Hände und wich bis zur Wand zurück. „Schon gut“, murmelte er beschwichtigend, „schon gut. Ich will dir nichts tun, Bucky, siehst du? Ich bleibe hier drüben, ich will dir nichts tun.“

Buckys Haltung blieb angespannt und Steve betrachtete ihn voller stummer Verzweiflung. Nachdem der gröbste Schmutz von seinem Gesicht entfernt war, stachen die dunklen Augenringe auf der bleichen Haut nur noch stärker hervor. Die Blessuren ihres Kampfes waren kaum verheilt.

Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich Steve, als er ihn so sah. „Hast du… hast du geschlafen, Buck?“, fragte er. „Seit dem Helicarrier, hast du da geschlafen?“

Bucky antwortete ihm nicht, doch jetzt sah Steve die Erschöpfung überall, in seinem stumpfen Blick, seinen bebenden Gliedern, seinen anhaltenden Verletzungen, die längst hätten heilen müssen.

„Mein Gott, Bucky, du musst schlafen“, flüsterte er bestürzt. „Du musst trinken und essen und schlafen, jeden Tag.“ Er kniete sich vor Bucky hin und suchte seinen Blick. „Verstehst du mich? Du bist ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Hydra… Hydra existiert nicht mehr.“

„Hydra kann nicht sterben. Schlag einen Kopf ab, zwei neue wachsen nach.“

Es waren die ersten Worte, die Bucky sagte, seit Steve durch das Fenster gestiegen war. Seine Stimme klang krächzend, als er die Worte durch seine wunde Kehle presste, doch die Worte kamen automatisch und emotionslos. Daran, wie er die Stirn runzelte, konnte Steve aber erkennen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. Seine Augen flackerten durch den Raum, als würden sie die Situation neu betrachten und bewerten.

„Es wird niemand kommen, um dich zu holen. Pierce ist tot. Hydra wurde entdeckt und besiegt“, versuchte er es noch einmal. „Du bist frei, Buck. Du bist frei.“

Bucky schwankte. Sein Gesicht war eine verzerrte Maske, als er die Informationen gleichzeitig zu greifen und abzuwehren versuchte. „Nein...“

„Bucky...“

„Nein!“ Er brüllte es. Seine Augen verdrehten sich nach innen und Steve konnte jetzt deutlichen Schmerz sehen, der sich in seine Gesichtszüge grub.

Er wollte ihn anfassen, ihn berühren, ihn fühlen lassen, dass er bei ihm war, doch er blieb hilflos sitzen und konnte nur zusehen, wie Bucky kämpfte, mit einer Kraft, die er nicht mehr besaß, gegen Bilder, Erinnerungen und Qualen, die Steve nicht einmal im Ansatz ermessen konnte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und verachtete sich selbst. Er war so unglaublich naiv gewesen. Wie hatte er denken können, dass, wenn er nur Hydra besiegte, alles gut werden würde? Die Welt war nicht mehr so einfach, und, gestand er sich ein, war es vermutlich auch nie gewesen. Er war immer nur so dumm gewesen, das zu glauben.

„Bucky“, flüsterte er, „ich bin hier, ich bin bei dir, wir… wir werden das schaffen, hörst du? Wir werden das schaffen.“

Er bezweifelte, dass Bucky ihn hörte. Seine Augen waren zugefallen, sein Gesicht grau vor Schmerz und Erschöpfung, seine Glieder zuckten und zitterten und als er dieses Mal schwankte, konnte er sein Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten. Er sackte zu Boden.

„Bucky!“ Steve war über ihm, ehe er noch einen Gedanken verschwenden konnte, fasste nach ihm, und Bucky wehrte sich nicht mehr. Als er an seinem Arm zog, sank Bucky schwer zur Seite. So sanft er konnte, rollte Steve den bewusstlosen Körper auf den Rücken. Einen Moment hockte er über ihm, fühlte seinen Puls, lauschte seinem flachen, schnellen Atem, der nur allmählich langsamer und tiefer wurde, dann stand er auf. Er hatte Decken mitgebracht. Eine faltete er zusammen und schob sie unter Buckys Kopf, eine andere breitete er über ihm aus. Bucky rührte sich nicht. Die Erschöpfung verlangte endlich ihren Tribut.

Steve kniete neben ihm und sah ihn an. Langsam streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus, schwebte über seinem Gesicht, diesem Gesicht, das Jahrzehnte im Eis nicht hatten auslöschen können. Er sah immer noch so jung aus, so sehr wie der Bucky von damals und Steve schluckte schwer an den Tränen, die über sein Gesicht liefen.

„Ich bin bei dir“, flüsterte er, „ich lasse dich nie wieder im Stich, hörst du? Nie wieder.“

Er zog die Hand wieder zurück und wich nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand stieß. Langsam ließ er sich zu Boden sinken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen das raue Holz. Die Tränen verschleierten sein Gesichtsfeld, doch es spielte keine Rolle, denn die Finsternis der hereinbrechenden Nacht machte jedes Sehen ohnehin unmöglich. Steve blieb an seinem Platz sitzen, lauschte auf Buckys tiefe Atemzüge. Mehr Geräusche hörte er nicht von ihm und er hoffte, dass sein totenähnlicher Schlaf bedeutete, dass er heilte, dass sein Körper endlich dazu kam, die Spuren ihres Kampfes auszulöschen. Er selbst schlief nicht. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit, während sein Kopf von Gedanke zu Gedanke eilte. Er sah die Bilder vor sich, von früher, ihm und Bucky in Brooklyn, als sie Kinder waren und später, Bucky, der ihn beschützte, der bei ihm war, immer, der ihn nicht allein ließ, er erinnerte sich an den Krieg, er sah ihn wieder fallen, so unendlich tief, so unendlich weit, hörte seinen Schrei. Er versuchte sich auszumalen, was danach passiert war, und scheiterte. Er dachte an die Straße in Washington, wie Bucky sich zu ihm umdrehte. _Bucky?_ Kein Erkennen, nur Verwirrung, Leere… Der Helicarrier, _Du bist meine Mission_ , sein Fall ins Wasser, der Griff an seiner Schulter. Bucky, der ihn rettete. Bucky, der ihn nicht erkannte. Bucky… Bucky…

Als die erste Helligkeit in den Schuppen eindrang, stand er auf und ging nach draußen. Er lief ein paar Schritte über das verlassene, zerstörte Gelände und ließ die frische Morgenluft seine Gedanken ordnen, dann zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Es klingelte lange, ehe Sam abnahm.

„ _Gott, Steve, weißt du, wie spät es ist?“,_ gähnte er in den Hörer. _„Hör mal, es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich gestern nicht mehr gemeldet habe, es ist bei der Sitzung echt spät geworden und ich wollte nicht-...“_

„Ich habe ihn gefunden.“

Stille. Dann: _„Du hast… oh mein Gott, wo?“_

„In dem alten Stahlwerk.“

„ _Okay, ähm… okay, gib mir einen Moment, ich muss erstmal aufstehen, und… uff, verdammt, dieser blöde Tisch, wo sind denn meine Schuhe, ich... oh man, das hatte ich nicht erwartet.“_

„Ich auch nicht.“

„ _Ist er… hat er...“_

„Er ist verletzt, verwirrt, er…“, Steve schluckte schwer, „… er erinnert sich nicht.“ Er presste seine Finger auf die Augen, um einen klaren Verstand zu behalten. „Kannst du herkommen? Mit deinem Auto?“

„ _Klar, ich bin so gut wie auf dem Weg, ich muss nur noch meine Schuhe finden. Gib mir… keine Ahnung, fünfzehn Minuten?“_

„Okay, danke, Sam.“

„ _Kein Problem, bis gleich.“_

Steve legte auf und atmete tief durch. Er hatte das Ganze immer noch nicht richtig durchdacht, aber die Anfänge eines Plans waren immerhin besser als gar nichts. Er drehte sich um und ging zum Schuppen zurück. Er trat leise ein und trat klirrend auf eine Kette, die am Eingang lag.

„Was zum-...“ Er hob den Kopf.

Der Schuppen war leer. Bucky war verschwunden.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	3. Geist: 3. Kapitel

Sie suchten ihn überall, aber Bucky war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er hatte die Vorräte, Decken, Kleider, die Taschenlampe, sogar Steves Notizbuch mitgenommen, alles, was greifbar gewesen war. Sie durchkämmten die gesamte Umgebung, den ganzen, verdammten Tag, aber er war verschwunden. Als hätte er sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Als sie schließlich vor der heraufziehenden Dämmerung kapitulierten und zurück nach Washington fuhren, sagte Steve kein Wort. Stumm saß er neben Sam im Auto und sah aus dem Fenster und jeder Versuch Sams, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, zerschellte an einer undurchdringlichen Mauer des Schweigens.

Als er vor Steves Haus hielt, stieg dieser ohne ein Wort aus.

„Ich kann morgen wieder die Krankenhäuser abklappern“, bot Sam an.

Steve verharrte in der offenen Autotür und seine Hand krampfte sich um das Metall. Es knirschte unter seinem Griff.

„Lass gut sein, Sam“, sagte er leise, „er ist weg.“ Der Schmerz in seiner Stimme tat Sam in der Seele weh.

„Soll ich morgen vorbeikommen? Wir können einen Plan machen, wir können-...“

„Machs gut, Sam. Ich… ich melde mich, okay?“

Ohne ihn noch einmal anzuschauen, schloss er die Tür und ging zum Haus hinüber. Sam sah ihm nach, aber Steve verschwand grußlos im Dunkel des Hausflures. Sam seufzte, doch er wusste nur allzu genau, dass man gut daran tat, Rückzugsräume zu akzeptieren, so schwer ihm das auch fallen mochte. Deshalb startete er schließlich den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause, während er sich den Kopf darüber zermarterte, wie ein Mann einfach so verschwinden konnte. Er wünschte, er hätte seine Flügel noch gehabt.

 

*

 

Drei Tage lang hörte und sah er nichts von Steve und er war bereits kurz davor, einfach bei ihm vorbeizufahren und sich gewaltsam Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung zu verschaffen, Rückzugsräume hin oder her, als sein Handy klingelte.

„Um zwei Uhr am Friedhof?“ Steve klang normal, höchstens ein wenig müde.

„Am Friedhof?“

„An Furys Grab. Er will sich verabschieden.“

„Okay, ich komme.“

„Gut.“ Er hatte aufgelegt, bevor Sam noch etwas sagen konnte.

Also fuhr Sam zum Friedhof raus. Steve war ruhig, gefasst, doch sein Blick wirkte ein wenig abwesend. Der Abschied von Fury war kurz und schmerzlos. Sam hatte das Gefühl, dass Steve seinen ehemaligen Direktor nicht ungerne ziehen sah. Er und Natasha schieden weit herzlicher voneinander. Sam ahnte bereits, was in der Akte war, die sie ihm zum Abschied in die Hand drückte, noch bevor er einen Blick auf die Bilder erhaschte.

„Du willst ihn suchen.“ Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage.

„Du musst nicht mit mir kommen.“

„Ja, ich weiß“, erwiderte Sam. „Wann fangen wir an?“

Steve warf ihm über die Schulter einen kurzen Blick zu. „Danke“, sagte er leise, dann blickte er wieder auf die aufgeschlagene Mappe in seinen Händen und die zwei Fotos auf der ersten Seite.

Auf dem großen Bild war der Mann, den Sam kannte, und der in den letzten zwei Wochen zwei Mal versucht hatte, ihn zu töten. Er befand sich offensichtlich im Kryoschlaf. Licht und Schatten hoben die Züge scharf hervor und durch die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen glich sein Gesicht beinahe einem Totenschädel. Das kleinere Schwarz-Weiß-Foto darunter zeigte einen gutaussehenden jungen Mann in Uniform. Die Gesichtszüge waren weicher, weniger markant, trotzdem war die Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar, der Mann im Kryoschlaf war nur um wenige Jahre gealtert. Und dann schienen es doch wieder zwei völlig unterschiedliche Menschen zu sein. Auf dem Schwarz-Weiß-Bild sah er sehr jung aus. Die Uniformmütze saß in kecker Manier ein wenig schief, doch der Ausdruck seiner Augen war nachdenklich, beinahe ein bisschen melancholisch. Es war diese Mischung aus Unbekümmertheit und Melancholie, die Frauenherzen dahinschmelzen ließ.

„Er war bestimmt ein Frauenschwarm“, sagte Sam.

Steve lachte kurz und leise, ein wehmütiger Laut. „Ja, das war er. Die Mädchen waren verrückt nach ihm.“ Er strich mit dem Finger über das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto, sehr vorsichtig, sehr sanft.

Sam beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, dann sah er sich suchend um und deutete auf eine Bank nur wenige Meter entfernt. „Wollen wir uns setzen?“, fragte er.

Steve folgte ihm stumm. Als sie nebeneinander saßen, hielt er immer noch die aufgeschlagene Akte in seinen Händen und betrachtete die beiden Bilder. Sam folgte seinem Blick erneut.

„Wann ist das entstanden?“, fragte er und deutete auf das Schwarz-Weiß-Foto.

„Das muss an dem Morgen gewesen sein, bevor er nach England ausgelaufen ist“, antwortete Steve abwesend. Wieder glitt sein Finger über das Bild. „Sie haben damals einen großen Rummel um jedes Schiff gemacht, das ausgelaufen ist, die Presse war da und hat Fotos geschossen, die Familien haben sich verabschiedet, die Mädchen haben sich herausgesputzt, Kapellen haben gespielt… es war wie ein Volksfest. Das Foto erschien in irgendeiner Zeitung, ich weiß nicht mehr welche. Seine Mutter hatte es ausgeschnitten und an die Wand gehängt, das weiß ich noch.“ Steve schwieg einen Moment, dann fügte er sehr leise hinzu: „Ich war nicht da. Am Abend vorher hat mir Erskine meine Einberufung unterzeichnet. Ich… ich konnte es ihm nicht erzählen. Er hätte es nicht gut gefunden.“

„War er gerne Soldat?“ Sam formulierte es als Frage, obwohl er sich der Antwort sehr sicher war.

Steve antwortete lange nicht. „Nein“, sagte er dann endlich und seufzte, „nein, war er nicht. Er war kein Feigling“, fügte er schnell hinzu, mit einem Unterton, der eindrücklich davor warnte, das auch nur zu denken.

„Das eine hat ja mit dem anderen nichts zu tun“, sagte Sam ruhig und Steve sah ihn überrascht an. „Ungewöhnliche Töne für einen Soldaten?“, fragte er und lächelte schief. „Ich bin kein Soldat mehr. Ich bin Veteran. Das macht einen in mancher Hinsicht schlauer.“

Steve nickte nachdenklich und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf die Fotos. „Wir haben uns viel gestritten damals. Viel mehr als sonst. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ich unbedingt an die Front wollte, hat mir vorgeworfen, nicht zu verstehen, was Krieg bedeutet, und ich… naja...“

„… du hast nicht verstanden, warum er konnte, aber nicht wollte?“

„Ja, genau. Ich war so neidisch und er konnte das nicht nachvollziehen, hat sich sogar darüber geärgert. Im Gegenzug habe ich mich darüber geärgert, dass er die Möglichkeit, die er bekommen hat, nicht zu schätzen wusste.“ Steve fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich war so verflucht dumm. Ein kleiner Junge, der vom glorreichen Krieg geträumt hat, von Ehre und Tapferkeit. Bucky hat so viel besser verstanden, was Krieg eigentlich bedeutet. Er hat sich nie von Konzepten wie Ehre und Stolz blenden lassen. Von dem, was andere unter Männlichkeit verstanden haben.“ In Steves Stimme schwang eine Sehnsucht, wie Sam sie jetzt schon ein paar Mal gehört hatte, wenn er über seinen Freund gesprochen hatte, damals im Van nach ihrer Gefangennahme und auf dem Staudamm, im Krankenhaus oder an den Abenden in seiner Wohnung. „Er wollte nicht in den Krieg, aber er hat keinen Moment gezögert, als es darum ging, sich freiwillig zu melden. Und er war ein guter Soldat, ein begnadeter Scharfschütze, loyal, tapfer, besonnen, beliebt bei den Männern… Er wollte keiner sein und war einer der besten. Die Howling Commandos wären nichts gewesen ohne ihn.“ Steve lächelte traurig. „Ich wäre nichts gewesen ohne ihn. Er hat an mich geglaubt, immer. Schon lange bevor Captain America überhaupt auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist. Ohne ihn wäre Captain America nie das gewesen, was er war. Er hat an mich geglaubt und ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen.“ Steves Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „All die Jahre war er dort draußen und ich… Ich hätte ihn suchen müssen. Ich hätte ihn finden müssen.“ Er sah zu Sam. In seinem Blick lag eiserne Entschlossenheit „Ich muss ihn wenigstens jetzt finden. Ich bin siebzig Jahre zu spät, aber wenigstens jetzt muss ich ihn finden.“

„Wir werden ihn finden“, sagte Sam ernst.

Steve lächelte schwach. Seine Hände entspannten sich. „Danke, Sam. Dass du hier bist. Dass du das tun willst. Er hat versucht, dich umzubringen.“

„Es klingt so, als wäre der Kerl, der er mal gewesen ist, es wert“, erwiderte Sam mit einem Lächeln und nickte zu dem Foto.

Steve sah wieder hinab. „Er ist es“, sagte er leise, „ganz bestimmt.“

Sam lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück. Er legte einen Arm auf die Rückenlehne und stützte seinen Kopf gegen die Faust, während er Steve aufmerksam ansah. „Darf ich dich etwas sehr persönliches fragen?“

Steve hob den Kopf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Unruhe flackerte darin und er benetzte seine Lippen, nickte aber.

„Wart ihr mehr als nur Freunde?“

Steve sah auf seine Hände. „Wir waren wie Brüder“, sagte er tonlos, „wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Und dann der Krieg, wir haben so viel zusammen durchgestanden und-...“

„Du weißt, was ich meine, oder? Ich will das nicht in den Dreck ziehen, Steve, ich hätte da überhaupt kein Problem mit. Es wäre mir auch eigentlich nicht wichtig, ich denke nur, dass es für die Suche eine Rolle spielen könnte. Ich denke, ich sollte wissen, was ihr einander wart, verstehst du?“

„Ja, ich denke, das tue ich.“ Steve atmete tief durch. „Ja“, sagte er.

„Ja, ihr wart mehr als nur Freunde?“

Steve nickte. „Wir waren kaum mehr als Kinder und wir haben… keine Ahnung, es ist einfach passiert.“ Er warf Sam einen nervösen Blick zu und entspannte sich merklich, als Sam behutsam lächelte.

„Hast du ihn geliebt?“

Steve zögerte, dann nickte er. „Ja.“ Es kam so leise, dass Sam es kaum hörte.

„Und wusste er das?“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte traurig. „Ich wusste es selbst nicht, bis ich ihn in die Schlucht fallen sah“, gestand er und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Ich habe mir immer eingeredet, dass es nichts war, nur eine Spielerei, dass es sich verlieren würde, wenn wir älter sind, dass… Gott, Sam, heute ist das alles so selbstverständlich, aber damals… es war ein Verbrechen! Uns war immer klar, dass wir irgendwann ganz normal heiraten würden. Eine Familie gründen würden. Alles andere war schlicht und einfach undenkbar. Und Bucky, er… wie du schon sagtest, er war ein Frauenschwarm. Er hatte immer irgendein Mädchen. Das mit uns, es war einfach… es war...“, ihm fehlten die Worte und schließlich schloss er unbeholfen: „… etwas anderes.“

Sie schwiegen beide einen langen Moment. Dann sagte Steve: „Zu wissen, dass er lebt… es gibt meiner Anwesenheit, meinem ganzen Leben hier eine Bedeutung. Ich werde alles tun, um ihn zu finden. Er ist… alles, was mir geblieben ist.“ Er sah zu Sam. „Bist du immer noch sicher, dass du dabei sein willst?“

Sam sagte nichts. Stattdessen streckte er ihm die Hand hin. Steve schlug mit einem Lächeln ein.

„Danke, Sam.“

„Ich habe mich für Captain America schon auf verrücktere Dinge eingelassen“, antwortete Sam grinsend. „Diese Helicarrier zu zweit stürmen, das war wirklich verrückt. Da klingt die Suche nach einem Vermissten doch schon fast trivial.“

An diese so leichtfertig dahin gesagten Worte würde er später noch oft zurückdenken.

 

*

 

Er hatte Fury zum Abschied gesagt, dass er Soldat und kein Spion sei. In den folgenden Wochen kam er zwar zu dem Schluss, dass das stimmte, doch mit einigem Bedauern, denn die Gradlinigkeit des Soldatenlebens, das ihm und Steve zu eigen war, war ihnen bei ihrer Suche keine Hilfe. Ein wenig Spionage-Erfahrung hätte ihnen dagegen ganz gut tun können. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Sam verstand, warum Steve sich so sehr dagegen sträubte, die Hilfe seiner Superhelden-Freunde in Anspruch zu nehmen. Die Kenntnisse von Untergrundnetzwerken einer Black Widow oder eines Hawkeye, die technischen Hilfsmittel eines Iron Man… Doch Natasha, die sehr genau von Steves Suche wusste, hielt sich mit Hilfsangeboten auffallend zurück und irgendwann erzählte ihm Steve von dem Vorfall in Odessa.

„Was werden sie mit ihm tun, wenn sie ihn finden?“ Er sah Sam hilflos an. „Er ist der Böse, Sam. Er gehört zu Hydra. Ich kann nicht riskieren… Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, wenn sie ihn finden.“

In diesem Moment verstand Sam zum ersten Mal, wie tief die Vorgänge bei Shield Steves Vertrauen tatsächlich erschüttert hatten.

Also versuchten sie es allein, ohne Hilfe. Jeden Tag sichteten sie Krankenhaus- und Todesmeldungen als einfachste Herangehensweise, doch nach einigen Wochen waren sie sich zumindest sicher, dass der Winter Soldier dort draußen nicht einfach verhungert war. Anscheinend hatte er Steves Vorträge zum Thema Essen und Schlafen verinnerlicht. Sam meldete sich bei ein paar alten Kameraden, die es in den Polizeidienst verschlagen hatte, kontaktierte andere Veteranenverbände, doch ihm wurde schnell klar, dass die Welt für seine bescheidenen Netzwerke zu groß war.

Steve studierte indessen aufmerksam die Akte, die Natasha ihm gegeben hatte. Sie konnten beide kein russisch, doch Natasha war so nett gewesen, einige der Texte zu übersetzen. In endlosen Abenden arbeiteten sie sich durch die Berichte: Attentate, die mit dem Winter Soldier in Verbindung gebracht wurden, manchmal präzise ausgeführte Morde, manchmal grausame und bestialische Massaker, die selbst einem gestandenen Soldaten wie Sam den Magen umdrehten, Orte, wo er gesichtet worden war, darauf basierende Theorien zu Basen, von denen er operiert haben könnte. Und immer wieder die an den Rand gekritzelten Hinweise darauf, dass man den Winter Soldier seit fünf Jahrzehnten mit Anschlägen in Verbindung brachte. Wie konnte es sein, dass das immer noch der gleiche Mann sein sollte? Wohin verschwand er in den Jahren dazwischen? Wie sollte er Sergeant James Barnes sein, der 1917 geboren und 1944 gestorben war?

Steve rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Eine Geistergeschichte“, murmelte er müde.

Sam grinste über eine wütende Randnotiz, die wenig höflich die Geisteskraft einiger Agenten anzweifelte ob der Behauptung, der Winter Soldier stünde im Zusammenhang mit einem Attentat auf ein ranghohes Mitglied des Zentralkomitees.

„Und wie fängt man einen Geist?“, fragte er und legte den Bericht zur Seite.

Steve zuckte mutlos die Schultern.

Sie holten sich mehr Karten. Sie glichen die Theorien mit den Hydra-Daten aus den Shield-Archiven ab. Sie zeichneten die Punkte auf den Karten ein, recherchierten, ob es dort Häuser, Höhlen oder Bunker gab, um mögliche Rückzugsorte des Winter Soldier zu ermitteln. Es war immerhin ein schwacher Trost, dass, selbst wenn es nicht so sein sollte, die Daten für ihren Kampf gegen Hydra trotzdem von Nutzen sein konnten.

Und dann gab es da noch die andere Akte. Sie lag eines Tages in Steves Briefkasten, kein Absender. Es war ein dickes Paket, vergilbte und weniger vergilbte Blätter, eine sorgfältige Chronologie der letzten sieben Jahrzehnte. Allesamt Berichte über den Winter Soldier.

Sie hatten Pierces Haus bis fast auf die Grundmauern niedergerissen, bis sie den geheimen Safe gefunden hatten, wo er die brisantesten Hydra-Unterlagen aufbewahrt hatte. Diese Akte hatte ohne Zweifel dazu gehört und Sam vermutete Fury hinter dem anonymen Absender, eine Entschuldigung vielleicht, ein Versuch der Wiedergutmachung, er wusste es nicht genau.

Die Unterlagen waren auf deutsch, russisch und englisch. Die englischen waren die neuesten, deswegen fingen sie dort an. Es waren weniger Einsatzberichte, wie Sam zuerst vermutet hatte, sondern Aufzeichnungen über Trainingseinheiten, Behandlungen, Schadensberichte, Verfahrenshinweise, genaue Dokumentationen von allem, was dem Winter Soldier widerfahren war. Steve las sie alleine, für sich. Er sagte es nicht explizit, aber Sam hatte selbst das Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht zustand, all diese Dinge über diesen Fremden zu lesen, jedes Detail seiner Unterwerfung zu kennen. Es war zu intim. Doch Steve las sie. Wenn Sam morgens bei ihm vor der Tür stand und Steve ihm öffnete, das Gesicht aschfahl und von tiefer Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung gezeichnet, wusste er, womit er sich die Nächte um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, und es tat ihm in der Seele weh. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Steve diese Dokumente des Schreckens als eine Strafe ansah, der er sich willig ergab, um irgendeine Schuld zu begleichen, die nur in seinem Kopf existierte. Sam flößte ihm Kaffee und Cornflakes ein, sorgte dafür, dass er auch mittags und abends etwas aß und am liebsten hätte er ihm die verfluchte Akte weggenommen, aber er wusste, dass er sie Captain America nicht hätte entwinden können.

 

*

 

„Sam, hey! Hier ist Becky. Aus der VA-Gruppe in Chicago, du erinnerst dich?“

„Ja, klar, hey Becky! Was gibt’s?“

„Du hattest doch vor ein paar Wochen mal rumgefragt wegen diesem Mann mit dem Roboterarm, oder?“

Sam umklammerte sein Handy fester. Plötzlich pulsierte Nervosität durch seine Adern. „Ja?“

„Also, ich habe ihn nicht gesehen oder so, aber gerade ist mir bei Twitter ein Beitrag aufgefallen. Da erzählt jemand von einem Robotermann, den er in Boston gesehen haben will. Ich musste an dich denken, vielleicht ist das ja dein Vermisster?“

„Boston, sagst du?“

„Ja. Scheint so ein Nerd zu sein, der vor allem den Roboterarm sehr faszinierend fand. Schau mal unter Hashtag Robotermann.“

Aufgeregt kramte Sam nach seinem Tablet und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern Twitter. Unter dem Hastag fand er den angegebenen Beitrag schnell. Angeheftet war sogar ein Foto des Ladens mitsamt Straßenschild. Es war, als ob man es ihnen zu einfach machen wollte.

„Danke, Becky“, brachte er hervor, „tausend Dank.“

„Keine Ursache. Er ist auch ein Veteran?“

„Sowas in der Art, ja.“

„Ich drücke dir die Daumen, dass du ihn findest. Machs gut, Sam.“

„Tschüss.“ Becky hatte kaum aufgelegt, als er schon Steves Nummer gewählt hatte. „Steve? Wir müssen nach Boston!“

 

*

 

Das Schlimmste war es, die Hoffnung in Steves Augen erlöschen zu sehen. Sie fuhren neun Stunden nach Boston und suchten. Stundenlang. Tagelang. Sie fragten jeden Menschen im Umkreis des Ladens, klingelten an Türen, hielten Leute auf der Straße an, aber sie fanden nicht die geringste Spur. Vielleicht war er schon wieder verschwunden. Vielleicht war er nie dort gewesen. Nach drei Tagen gaben sie die Suche schließlich auf und die Rückreise nach Washington neben Steves stummem Brüten war schlimmer als die drei durchwachten Nächte, die sie hinter sich hatten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Steve“, sagte Sam leise.

Steve sagte nichts. Er sah aus dem Fenster und Sam fühlte sich unbehaglich an die andere Nacht erinnert, in der er Steve nach Hause gefahren hatte, damals, als der Winter Soldier das letzte Mal verschwunden war.

„Es war eine Spur“, antwortete Steve endlich. Seine Stimme klang tonlos. „Wir werden noch viele Spuren verfolgen müssen, bis wir ihn finden. Es war immerhin ein Anfang.“

Sam nickte. „Die sozialen Medien, das ist der Schlüssel.“ Und er könnte sich in den Hintern beißen, dass er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Immerhin war er von ihnen beiden mit dem verdammten Internet groß geworden. „Darüber sollten wir weiter suchen.“

Steve sah hinaus auf die vorbeifliegenden, nächtlichen Schemen. „Ich muss zurück nach New York“, sagte er. „Ich kann die anderen nicht länger mit der Suche nach Hydras Hinterlassenschaft allein lassen. Etliche Hintermänner sind sicher noch dort draußen. Das Strike-Team ist zerstreut, Rumlow aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden... Ich… ich habe es schon zu lange rausgezögert.“

Sam warf einen Blick über die Schulter und überholte dann den vor ihnen fahrenden Wagen. „Ja, so etwas habe ich schon erwartet.“

„Ich werde es so schnell wie möglich erledigen und dann komme ich wieder.“

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, ich werde einfach von Washington aus weiter machen. Und wenn ich etwas finde, sage ich dir Bescheid.“

Steve drehte ihm das Gesicht zu und Sam spürte seinen Blick auf sich. „Warum tust du das, Sam? Nach allem, was er getan hat, was wir in diesen verdammten Akten gelesen haben… Warum?“

„Du meinst, außer um einem Freund zu helfen?“, fragte Sam und warf Steve einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor er wieder auf die Straße sah. Er schwieg einen Moment und erwiderte dann ruhig: „Als ich Riley habe fallen sehen, bin ich umgedreht und zurück zur Basis geflogen. Das war das, was sie uns eingetrichtert hatten. Ich habe… nicht versucht, ihn zu retten, habe mich nicht davon überzeugt, dass er tot war. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er tot war. Der Treffer war… er war tot. Aber einfach umzudrehen und zurückzufliegen… es fühlt sich bis heute falsch an. Als hätte ich ihn im Stich gelassen. Ich habe gelernt, die Schuldgefühle zu überwinden. Aber das hier… ich habe das Gefühl, als müsste ich es für Riley tun. Als könnte ich so eine Schuld begleichen. Wir haben alle so viele Verluste erlebt, wenn man wenigstens einen dieser Verluste wieder gutmachen kann... vielleicht retten wir dann von unseren Verlorenen wenigstens ein winziges Stück. Es klingt absurd, ich weiß, aber… so fühlt es sich an.“

„Es war nicht deine Schuld“, sagte Steve.

„Nein. Deine auch nicht.“

Er schaute zu Steve und sah an seinem Blick, dass er ihm genauso wenig glaubte wie umgekehrt.

 

*

 

Er half Steve beim Umzug, als dieser seine Wohnung in D.C. kündigte. Sie packten Steves wenige Habseligkeiten in Kisten und Tony Stark schickte einen Wagen, der Steves Sachen fürs erste in den Avengers Tower brachte. Sam hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Steve der Abschied von Washington besonders schwerfiel, aber ihn plagte sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, ihn im Stich zu lassen, was Sam entschieden abwehrte. Und dann fand Sam schließlich heraus, dass es doch noch eine Sache gab, die ihn an Washington band.

An dem Morgen, bevor Steve nach New York aufbrach, gingen sie zusammen ins Smithsonian und ließen sich zusammen durch die Captain-America-Ausstellung treiben. Sie blieben lange vor der Tafel zu Bucky Barnes stehen.

„Ich war so oft hier“, gestand Steve. „Manchmal fühlte sich dieses Museum wirklicher an als die Welt dort draußen. Hier war ich ihnen nahe. Dum Dum, Gabe und den anderen. Bucky.“

Mit einem letzten Blick wandte er sich von der Tafel ab und ging zum Filmraum hinüber. Sam folgte ihm und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, während sie sich die Interviews mit all den Menschen ansahen, die etwas über Captain America zu sagen hatten. Sam achtete mehr auf Steves Gesicht als auf die Menschen auf dem Bildschirm, sah, wie sich seine Miene veränderte, als das Interview mit der Frau namens Peggy Carter abgespielt wurde.

„Und ihr?“, fragte er.

Steve lächelte traurig. „Ja.“

Sam betrachtete die Frau, hörte die Sanftheit in ihrer Stimme, als sie von Steve sprach, wie er ihren Ehemann rettete.

„Was ist aus ihr geworden?“

„Sie hat Shield mitbegründet. Hat geheiratet. Sie hat zwei Kinder und ein erfülltes und glückliches Leben. Wenigstens ihr war das vergönnt.“

„Hat?“, fragte Sam und sah Steve scharf an. „Sie lebt noch?“

Steve nickte. „Hier in D.C., in einem Pflegeheim.“ Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen, als er auf den Bildschirm sah. „An guten Tagen erinnert sie sich an alles. An schlechten Tagen stürzt es sie in hellste Aufregung und tiefsten Kummer, wenn ich plötzlich vor ihr stehe. Dass sie hier ist… das war der Hauptgrund, warum ich nach D.C. gekommen bin.“

„New York ist nicht aus der Welt“, sagte Sam leise.

„Nein.“ Steve lächelte gequält. „Und sie wäre die erste, die mir in den Hintern treten würde, meine verdammte Pflicht zu erfüllen und nicht in Sentimentalitäten zu versinken.“

 

*

 

Als Steve weg war, verbrachte Sam seine Tage hauptsächlich vor dem Computer. Die sozialen Medien waren eine riesige Welt für sich und er wusste kaum, wo er anfangen sollte. Er probierte es hilflos mit einigen Hashtags, dem schon bekannten Robotermann, dann Roboterarm, Metallarm, Eisenhand, was immer ihm an Variationen einfiel. Zuerst beschränkte er sich auf die Ostküste, auf Boston, Washington und New York, doch er begann die Suche auszuweiten, als ihm klar wurde, dass der Winter Soldier keinen Grund hatte, in der Nähe zu bleiben. Manchmal verdichteten sich die Hinweise und dann griff er zum Handy und rief Steve an. Und Steve kam, immer. Er riss sich los, welche Pflichten ihn auch immer an New York banden, und fuhr mit Sam nach Chicago, Detroit, Pittsburgh, wo immer die Weiten des Internets sie hinschickten.

Sie blieben erfolglos. Vermutlich kamen sie ihm nicht einmal nahe. Und Sam konnte dabei zusehen, wie die Hoffnung in Steve schwand, mit jedem erfolglosen Roadtrip ein wenig mehr.

„Es ist, wie Natasha gesagt hat.“ Sie waren auf dem Rückweg nach New York und Steve, sonst ein äußerst gesetzestreuer Autofahrer, überschritt die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung um wenigstens 20 Meilen pro Stunde. „Dass es sinnlos ist, ihn aufspüren wollen.“

„Wir werden ihn finden.“ Sam hatte allmählich einen gewissen Automatismus bei diesem Satz entwickelt.

Dass Steve ein beinahe verächtliches Schnauben von sich gab, zeigte Sam, wie sehr diese ganze vergebliche Suche an ihm zehrte.

Er dachte ans Aufgeben. Oft. Sehr oft. Aber dann dachte er an Steves Verzweiflung, an seine Hilflosigkeit, als er ihn gefragt hatte, was ihn glücklich machte. An das tiefe Mitleid, dass er damals mit diesem Mann empfunden hatte, der seiner Welt so grausam und unerwartet entrissen worden war. Er konnte ihn jetzt, wo die Antwort auf diese Frage möglicherweise zum Greifen nah war, unmöglich im Stich lassen. Er ging zu seinen Treffen, hörte sich die Sorgen und Ängste der Veteranen an, versuchte, ihnen zu helfen, so gut er es vermochte, und kehrte dann wieder zu seinem Rechner zurück, um auch diesem anderen, diesem speziellen Veteranen zu helfen. Letztlich, dachte er, passte diese Arbeit eigentlich perfekt in sein selbstgewähltes Aufgabenspektrum.

Draußen wurde es Herbst. Die Blätter verfärbten sich, fielen und kalte Winde kündigten den nahenden Winter an. Ohne Steve etwas davon zu sagen, bezog Sam jetzt wieder verstärkt die Todesmeldungen in seine Suche mit ein. Er wusste nicht, wie gut der Winter Soldier für den Winter gewappnet war. Die Absurdität dieses Gedankens entlockte ihm ein bitteres Lächeln und er war jedes Mal froh, wenn keine der Todesmeldungen einen 30jährigen, braunhaarigen, einarmigen Mann erwähnte. Erste matschige Schneeflocken fielen, als er und Steve zusammen nach Virginia fuhren. Es hatte einen Hinweis zu Richmond gegeben, vager Natur, doch sie fuhren trotzdem. Manchmal musste man einfach etwas tun, selbst wenn es sicherlich sinnlos war, einfach um etwas zu tun. Sie zogen ihre inzwischen üblichen Routen, fragten in Läden, Tankstellen, Suppenküchen und Obdachlosenquartieren, an den Verkehrknotenpunkten und Motels. Sie kamen gerade aus einem kleinen Supermarkt, wo bereits aufdringliche Weihnachtsmusik darauf aus war, die Kunden in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, als Steves Handy klingelte.

„Ja?“

Sam stand dicht genug, um die Stimme am anderen Ende zu erkennen. _„Cap? Wo bist du?“_

„Richmond. Was ist los, Tony?“

„ _Wir haben es. Zumindest zu… naja, sagen wir 98 Prozent. Okay, wir haben Strucker, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das Zepter dann auch nicht weit ist, und ausnahmsweise geben mir Thor und Natasha sogar recht, also...“_

„Wo ist er?“

„ _Sokovia. Schlachten in Europa schlägst du doch so gerne, oder? Netter kleiner Überraschungsangriff, wir gehen rein, schnappen Strucker und das Zepter und gehen wieder raus. Kinderspiel. Ich würde es alleine machen, aber Thor will keine bösen Überraschungen mehr, also machen wir es zusammen. Warte, wo bist du? Richmond?“_

„Ja.“

„ _Okay… warte kurz... Jarvis? Sende einen Jet zum Captain nach Richmond, sei so gut... der Jet ist so gut wie auf dem Weg und sammelt dich am Flughafen ein. Wir fliegen von hier und treffen dich drüben. Pack eine Mütze ein, soll kalt sein.“_

Steve ließ das Handy sinken. „Das war Tony...“

„Ich habe es gehört“, sagte Sam und grinste leicht. „Sokovia, hm?“

„Ja. Tut mir Leid.“

„Schon okay. Wenn die Avengers die Welt retten müssen, müssen sie die Welt retten.“

Steve zog eine Grimasse und blickte die matschigen Straßen entlang.

„Ich setze dich am Flughafen ab“, schlug Sam vor, „und dann fahre ich auch heim. Wir sind hier durch. Er ist nicht hier.“

„Nein“, murmelte Steve. Sein Blick hing an der blinkenden Weihnachtsdekoration im Schaufenster gegenüber. „Nein, ist er nicht.“ Dann vergrub er seine Hände tief in den Jackentaschen und stapfte zum Auto. „Kommst du?“

Sam beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

 

*

 

„Hey, Steve. Na, wie war es in Good old Europe?“

„ _Kalt.“_ Er hörte Steves Grinsen durch den Hörer. _„Wir haben Strucker und das Zepter.“_

Sam lachte und schaute zum Fernseher, wo immer noch die Bilder aus Sokovia über den Schirm flackerten. „Ich weiß. Die ganze Welt weiß es.“

„ _Die anderen wollen mit einer kleinen Feier auf den Sieg anstoßen. Kommst du auch?“_

„Den legendären Avengers-Tower mal von innen sehen? Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen...“

Es war eine großartige Party, wobei Sam vermutete, dass Tony Stark einfach genetisch gar nicht dazu in der Lage war, keine großartigen Partys zu schmeißen. Natasha umarmte ihn, als sie ihn sah.

„Sam Wilson, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen“, sagte sie lächelnd „Was macht D.C.?“

„Ist um einige Attraktionen ärmer geworden, seit Captain America und Black Widow dort nicht mehr residieren“, antwortete er grinsend.

„Tja, man sollte weiterziehen, wenn man eine Stadt in Schutt und Asche gelegt hat.“

„Und die nächste in Schutt und Asche legen?“

Sie zwinkerte ihm vielsagend zu. „Auf bald, Sam. Wir können immer Verstärkung gebrauchen...“

Steve führte ihn herum und stellte ihn vor und Sam war überrascht, dass all diese Superhelden tatsächlich von ihm gehört hatten.

„Ah, der Flügelmann“, sagte Stark.

„Leider nicht mehr. Das letzte Paar hat den Einsatz nicht überlebt.“

„Carbonfaser, richtig?“, erkundigte sich Stark. „Drei Meter Flügelspannweite? Sehr elastisch, aber stabil. Gute Konstruktion, das muss ich anerkennen, aber verbesserungswürdig, wie alles, was unsere Armee so versucht, seit ich als Waffenlieferant ausgestiegen bin.“

„Ja, es ist ein Wunder, dass wir nicht mit Keule und Faustkeil losziehen müssen, seit du ausgestiegen bist“, meinte der Mann an Starks Seite augenrollend und reichte Sam die Hand. „James Rhodes, hallo!“

„War Machine“, sagte Sam anerkennend und der Mann lächelte breit.

„Rhodey tut es auch.“

„Komm bei Gelegenheit mal vorbei“, sagte Stark, „ich habe ein, zwei Ideen zu deinen Flügeln. Bessere Bewaffnung, kugelsicher, das übliche.“

Clint Barton drückte ihm ein Bier in die Hand. „Falcon! Endlich lernt man sich mal kennen!“

Er trank mit ihm und Thor ein Bier und drückte schließlich auch noch Bruce Banner die Hand.

„Dr. Banner“, sagte er, „ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört.“

Banner lächelte, eine Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Traurigkeit. „Glauben Sie mir, ich wünschte, Sie hätten es nicht getan.“ Er wirkte schüchtern, als würde er sich auf dieser Party fehl am Platz führen, doch sein Blick war aufrichtig. „Trotzdem sehr erfreut. Ich bin Bruce.“

„Sam.“

Er beobachtete, wie Steve mit ihnen redete und lachte, und war darüber froh. Er war entspannt. Vielleicht nicht unbeschwert, nicht so vollkommen gelöst, wie Sam es ihm gewünscht hätte, aber entspannter als Sam ihn jemals gesehen hatte. Und doch war da dieser kurze Blick, als sie in einer ruhigen Minute über seine Wohnungssuche in Brooklyn sprachen, ein ganz kurzes Aufblitzen seiner Einsamkeit, die auch die Freundschaften hier nicht auszulöschen vermochten.

 

*

 

Er war früh gegangen, weil er in der Nacht noch nach D.C. zurückfahren wollte, er hatte am nächsten Tag ein Treffen. Als er hörte, welches Ende die Party genommen hatte, erschrak er.

„Seid ihr alle okay?“, fragte er besorgt.

„ _So weit schon“,_ antwortete Steve am anderen Ende der Leitung, _„aber… ich kann hier gerade unmöglich weg.“_

„Natürlich nicht. Braucht ihr Hilfe? Kann ich etwas tun?“

„ _Erst einmal nicht, danke.“_ Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fragte er zögernd: _„Du hattest etwas von Philadelphia erwähnt?“_

Es war nur ein kleiner Beitrag bei Twitter gewesen, eigentlich keiner näheren Betrachtung wert, aber... „Ich fahre hin und schaue mich mal um“, versprach er.

„ _Danke, Sam, ich… ich schulde dir so viel.“_

„Findet Ultron, rettet die Welt, dann würde ich uns als quitt betrachten“, antwortete er grinsend. „Nein, ehrlich, Steve, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich tue es gern. Für dich und für ihn. Und weil ich denke, dass es keine gute Idee ist, wenn er alleine dort draußen herumläuft.“

Steve schwieg einen Moment. _„Du sagst mir doch Bescheid, wenn du etwas findest?“_

„Sofort“, versprach Sam. „Euch viel Glück. Falls ihr so etwas überhaupt braucht...“

„ _Kann wohl nie schaden, nicht wahr?“_

Er packte noch am selben Tag seine Sachen und fuhr Richtung Philadelphia. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dort etwas zu finden, aber da er es Steve versprochen hatte, würde er der Stadt jetzt eben einen Besuch abstatten. Immerhin wohnte seine Schwester mit ihrer Familie in der Nähe von Philly, dann konnte er direkt ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke für seine Nichte und seine zwei Neffen abliefern.

Er durchkämmte die Stadt nach dem üblichen Muster. Danny, Bill und Nicky waren Feuer und Flamme, ihm bei der Suche zu helfen.

„Auf keinen Fall“, beschied Sam und schob sich noch einen Löffel mit Gumbo in den Mund. „Das ist wirklich köstlich, Tess.“

„Bitte, Onkel Sam“, bettelten die Kinder.

„Danke, Brüderchen“, sagte Tess lächelnd und scheuchte dann ihre Brut vom Tisch. „Jetzt lasst mal euren Onkel in Ruhe und macht lieber eure Hausaufgaben. Husch!“

Schmollend trottete die Bande aus dem Zimmer. Tess schenkte ihrem Bruder noch ein Bier ein.

„Ist er ein Kriegskamerad von dir?“, fragte sie neugierig.

„Falscher Krieg“, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund.

„Irak?“

„Zweiter Weltkrieg.“

Tess sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was?“

Sam zuckte grinsend die Schultern.

„Das hat nicht zufällig etwas mit der ganzen Captain-America-Sache zu tun, oder?“

„Doch.“

„Okay.“ Tess schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Dann keine weiteren Fragen. In diesen übermenschlichen Helden-Kram misch ich mich nicht ein.“

Sam war gerade in der Stadt unterwegs, als die Dinge in Sokovia sich überschlugen. Gefangen in einer Traube von Menschen sah er fassungslos auf einem großen Bildschirm, über den eigentlich Starbucks-Werbung flimmerte, dabei zu, wie Novi Grad sich in die Lüfte erhob. Er sah Iron Man, War Machine, Thor und den Hulk und wusste, dass Steve dort ebenfalls war, irgendwo in dieser Stadt, die sich höher und höher in den Himmel schraubte. Er sah die Ankunft des ihm sehr bekannten Helicarriers, die Evakuierung und schließlich, wie der riesige Felsbrocken, der einmal eine Stadt gewesen war, in blauen Blitzen pulverisiert wurde und in Trümmern zur Erde zurückfiel. Er war schweißnass, als er den Blick endlich abwenden konnte. Er drehte sich um und ließ seinen Blick über die Menschenmenge schweifen, um den schnellsten Weg herauszufinden.

Weit entfernt von ihnen, auf der anderen Straßenseite, einsam und allein, stand der Winter Soldier.

Er trug eine dunkelgrüne Regenjacke, die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Dunkle Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, seine Hände waren in den Taschen verborgen, er wirkte abgerissen, aber nicht verwahrlost. Er stand dort, eine stille, bewegungslose Präsenz, und starrte Sam geradewegs an. Er hatte ihn ohne Zweifel zuerst entdeckt.

Sam spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Alle seine Sinne waren angespannt und signalisierten Gefahr. Er starrte zurück und für einen Moment war er verwundert, dass er ihn sofort erkannt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er den Winter Soldier immer nur in seiner Rüstung gesehen. Aber inzwischen hatte er sich die Fotos so oft angeschaut, dass er ihn vermutlich überall erkannt hätte. Bucky, nicht den Winter Soldier. Bucky, der dort auf der anderen Straßenseite stand und ihn anschaute, nachdem er monatelang von der Bildfläche verschwunden war und sie nicht einmal gewusst hatten, ob er noch lebte.

Fieberhaft überlegte Sam, was er tun sollte. Schmerzhaft wurde ihm das Fehlen seiner Flügel bewusst. Und Steve war am anderen Ende der Welt und mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Dingen von katastrophalen Ausmaßen. Er hielt Buckys Blick fest. Bucky rührte sich nicht, schaute ihn nur an, die Augen ruhig und ausdruckslos. Er hatte in Kauf genommen, von ihm gesehen zu werden, wurde Sam plötzlich klar. Vielleicht wollte er gefunden werden. Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach in Bewegung setzen und zu ihm gehen. Sam trat einen Schritt vor und dann noch einen, doch das Gewühl um ihn herum war zu eng, er wurde angerempelt, entschuldigte sich geistesabwesend bei einer älteren Dame, schob ein Kind zur Seite, drängte sich an einer Gruppe Jugendlicher vorbei und als er den Blick das nächste Mal hob, war Bucky verschwunden.

Sam rannte zu der Stelle, wo er gestanden hatte, eilte durch die angrenzenden Straßen, fragte Leute, doch keiner hatte ihn gesehen. Er war einfach vom Erdboden verschluckt, als wäre er nie da gewesen. Als wäre er tatsächlich nur eine Erscheinung, eine Halluzination.

Ein Geist.

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine Geschichte, die immensen Einfluss auf uns und unser Bild von Bucky (und Steve) hatte, ist die unglaublich gute, unglaublich grausame, unglaublich herzzereißende Fanfiction "Kill, repeat", von Elquist: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742663. Hin und wieder wird sich vielleicht etwas auch in unsere Geschichte schleichen, es geht nicht anders. Die Geschichte hat unser Bild zu sehr geprägt, nach dem Lesen war der Film nie wieder derselbe. Lesen schwer empfohlen!
> 
> Und noch ein Wort zu Endgame, weil es einfach sein muss:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> #Notmysteve


	4. Geist: 4. Kapitel

„Was machst du an Weihnachten?“, hatte er Steve gefragt.

„Nichts Besonderes. Ich werde wohl Peggy besuchen und dann… zurück nach New York, denke ich.“

„Nichts da. Danach kommst du zu mir. Ich koche etwas nach guter alter Wilson‘scher Familientradition. Du wirst Weihnachten nicht alleine in eurem Turm sitzen und über Akten grübeln, verstanden?“

Als es an Heiligabend an der Tür klingelte, war der Truthahn fast durch, Bohnenauflauf und Kartoffelbrei wurden auf dem Herd warmgehalten und die frischgebackenen Brötchen standen auf dem Tisch. Sam öffnete die Tür in Schürze und Ofenhandschuhen und fühlte sich underdressed, als er Steve ordentlich im Anzug vor sich stehen sah.

„Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich meinen Anzug noch aus der Reinigung geholt“, scherzte er, „komm rein.“

Steve sah verlegen an sich herunter. „Bei uns Zuhause hat man an Weihnachten immer seine besten Sachen angezogen“, verteidigte er sich.

Sam grinste. „Dann immer herein in die gute Stube, alter Mann. Essen ist auch gleich fertig.“

Steve trat durch die Tür und reichte ihm eine Weinflasche. Sam pfiff durch die Zähne, als er das Etikett sah. „Nicht schlecht“, sagte er anerkennend.

Steve wirkte schon wieder verlegen. „Pepper hat mich beraten“, gestand er, „ich habe es ja nicht so mit Wein, aber bevor du mir wieder vorwirfst, ein kulinarischer Banause zu sein, dachte ich, ich hole mir Rat.“

„Auch ein Captain America hat also Grenzen. Setz dich, möchtest du einen Eierpunsch?“

„Gern, danke.“

Sam schenkte ihm ein Glas ein und verschwand dann wieder in der Küche, um nach dem Truthahn zu sehen. „Wie war es bei Peggy?“, rief er ins Wohnzimmer.

Steve war ihm gefolgt und lehnte sich in die Küchentür. „Schön“, sagte er, doch sein Lächeln war mühsam, „sie hatte einen guten Tag. Ihr Sohn war mit seiner Familie heute Vormittag da, morgen kommt ihre Tochter und ihre Enkelin und holen sie für den Tag zu sich. Sie hat mir Fotos gezeigt, die Bilder, die ihre Urenkel ihr gemalt haben. Es war… schön.“

Sam schloss die Ofentür und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke. „Ist das schlimm für dich?“, fragte er. „Ihre Familie, ihre Kinder…?“

Steve drehte den Eierpunsch in seinen Händen. „Die Alternative wäre um ein vielfaches schlimmer“, sagte er. „Wenn sie auf mich gewartet hätte, siebzig Jahre lang, ohne ein Leben… Es war meine Entscheidung, mein Opfer. Ich bin froh, dass es nicht ihr ganzes Leben zerstört hat. Aber natürlich wünschte ich manchmal, es wären unsere Kinder, wir hätten dieses Leben zusammen gehabt.“

Sam nickte langsam, dann griff er wieder nach den Ofenhandschuhen. „So, der Vogel ist fertig. Also auf zu Tisch! Du kannst den Auflauf und den Kartoffelbrei mit rausnehmen.“

Sie stellten alles auf den Tisch, Sam zündete ein paar Kerzen an, bevor er anfing, den Truthahn zu tranchieren, und Steve öffnete die Weinflasche und schenkte ihnen ein.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut kochen kannst“, bemerkte Steve, als er sich hinsetzte und Sam ihm einen vollen Teller reichte.

„Probier erst mal.“ Sam zwinkerte ihm zu, dann zuckte er die Schultern. „Ja, ich koche gerne. Das sind alles alte Familienrezepte. Meine Familie liebt Weihnachten und Thanksgiving und so etwas. Und es war… eine Möglichkeit, das Leben in den Griff zu kriegen, damals, als ich wiederkam. Kein Junkfood mehr, sondern ordentliches Essen. Es hat geholfen.“ Er füllte seinen eigenen Teller und setzte sich Steve gegenüber. Er hob das Weinglas. „Frohe Weihnachten, Steve“, sagte er.

Steve hob ebenfalls das Glas und stieß mit ihm an. „Frohe Weihnachten, Sam.“

Sie tranken einen Schluck und begannen dann zu essen.

„Sehr lecker“, lobte Steve und lächelte, „fühlt sich an wie früher.“ Er ließ seinen Blick über das Essen und die Kerzen gleiten, die Lichterketten am Fenster und den Weihnachtsstern in der Ecke. „Bucky hat Weihnachten immer geliebt“, sagte er leise und sein Lächeln verblasste. „Er war… immer wie ein kleiner Junge an Weihnachten.“ Er sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit. „Wo er jetzt wohl ist?“

Sam folgte seinem Blick. „Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es, Steve.“

Sie waren nach Philadelphia gefahren, kaum dass Steve aus Sokovia zurückgekehrt war. Sam hatte versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass er bereits die ganze Stadt abgesucht hatte, dass er sich sicher war, dass Bucky sich nicht mehr dort aufhielt, aber ihm war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er seine Einwände ebenso gut für sich hätte behalten können. Nichts auf der Welt hätte Steve davon abbringen können, nach Philadelphia zu fahren. Sie hatten noch einmal alles abgesucht, Sam hatte Steve zu der Stelle geführt, wo er ihn gesehen hatte und hatte Steve immer und immer wieder in allen Einzelheiten von seiner Begegnung erzählt, hatte jede von Steves Fragen in endloser Geduld beantwortet. Interessanterweise war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, er könnte sich das alles eingebildet haben. Bucky hatte so… fremd ausgesehen in dieser Regenjacke, Sam war sich sicher, dass sein Verstand sich das nicht hatte ausdenken können. Sinnlos zu sagen, dass ihre Suche erfolglos geblieben war.

Steve wandte seinen Blick vom Fenster ab und schob ein wenig Kartoffelbrei auf seine Gabel. „Das ist wirklich gut“, murmelte er.

„Wie habt ihr früher Weihnachten gefeiert?“, fragte Sam ablenkend.

Steve schwieg einen Moment. Ein versonnenes Lächeln begann seine Lippen zu umspielen. „Mom musste eigentlich immer arbeiten“, erzählte er. „Weihnachten gab es einen Zuschlag und wir brauchten das Geld. Aber meistens konnte sie sich am Heiligabend wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit freischaufeln. Dann waren wir zusammen in der Kirche und an Dads Grab. Es war nichts großes, aber es war schön. Wir haben Dads Grab mit Bändern und Zweigen geschmückt und sie hat mir von ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachten erzählt. Wenn sie dann in die Klinik musste, hat anfangs eine Nachbarin auf mich aufgepasst, später hat sie mich zu Buckys Familie gebracht. Aber am nächsten Morgen lag immer ein Geschenk am Fußende meines Bettes, egal wie viel sie zu tun hatte, egal wie wenig Geld wir hatten. Einmal war es eine Taschenuhr, für die sie monatelang gespart haben musste. Sie sah aus wie die Uhr, die sie meinem Vater mal geschenkt hat.“ Steves Blick war traurig, sehnsuchtsvoll, doch noch immer lächelte er leicht. „Und mit Buckys Familie… mit Buckys Familie war Weihnachten immer bunt und fröhlich. Das ganze Haus war von oben bis unten geschmückt, im Wohnzimmer stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum, Rosanna hat ein unglaubliches Essen aufgetischt, es gab einen Haufen Geschenke… ich kann mich kaum an die Zeit erinnern, wo ich nicht irgendeinen der Weihnachtstage bei ihnen verbracht habe.“

Sam lächelte. „Das klingt toll. Beides.“

„Das war es auch. Beides“, antwortete Steve gedankenverloren. Er nahm einen Schluck Wein. „An irgendeinem Weihnachten haben wir uns nachts nach unten geschlichen. Bucky meinte, dass wir jetzt alt genug seien, um Weihnachten wie Erwachsene zu feiern. Wir müssen elf oder zwölf gewesen sein. Buckys Eltern haben nach dem Weihnachtsessen immer ein Glas von James‘ gutem Bourbon getrunken. Also sind wir nach unten ins Wohnzimmer geschlichen und haben uns ein Glas von dem Bourbon eingeschenkt. Es war eklig“, Steve lachte leise, „aber keiner von uns hat sich getraut, das zuzugeben. Wir haben das Glas hin- und hergereicht, bis es leer war, voller feierlichem Ernst. Erst als wir schon wieder im Bett lagen, haben wir uns gestanden, dass wir es beide eklig fanden. Trotzdem sind wir im nächsten Jahr wieder runter geschlichen. Es wurde… unser Ritual. Auch als James uns für alt genug hielt, um bei Tisch zu trinken, haben wir uns trotzdem noch nachts ein Glas Bourbon geteilt. Selbst an der Front…“, Steve schüttelte den Kopf, „… was für ein Weihnachten. Irgendjemand hat im Wald einen Baum geschlagen, so schief und krumm, dass es schon mitleiderregend war. Und dann haben sie ihre persönlichsten Gegenstände daran gehängt, Fotos von Zuhause, Haarbänder oder Schmuck von ihrer Liebsten, ihre Glücksbringer… Es war ein wunderschöner Baum. Und als Bucky dazukam, hatte er einen Flachmann mit Bourbon dabei. Er wollte mir nicht verraten, wo er den aufgetrieben hat, hat nur gegrinst und dann standen wir draußen in der Eiseskälte und haben uns den Flachmann geteilt, bis er leer war. Nur wir zwei.“ Ein Schatten huschte über Steves Gesicht. „Und im nächsten Jahr… ich hätte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Weihnachten war, wenn nicht der Brief seiner Eltern gekommen wäre, noch an Bucky adressiert, weil sie ihn schon Wochen vorher abgeschickt hatten, damit er rechtzeitig ankommen konnte. Diesen Umschlag in Händen zu halten, mit seinem Namen darauf, in Rosannas Handschrift… Ich glaube, ich habe damals zum ersten Mal wirklich realisiert, dass ich ihn verloren hatte. Für immer.“ Er sah in sein Glas. „Und plötzlich steht er da, auf dieser Straße… Gott, ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich seinen Tod akzeptieren konnte. Und plötzlich lebt er. Er _lebt_.“ Steve fuhr sich durchs Haar, dann hob er den Blick und sah Sam zerknirscht an. „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder davon anfangen.“

„Schon okay“, wiegelte Sam ab, „Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe, oder nicht? Wir sollten an unsere Lieben denken.“

Steve lächelte schief. „Dann erzähl mir von deinen Lieben“, forderte er ihn auf. „Wie hat Sam Wilson Weihnachten gefeiert?“

Also erzählte Sam, von seiner Mom und seinen Schwestern, von seinem Dad. Weihnachten am Grab des Vaters, davon konnte auch er reden. Aber auch von Familienabenden unterm Weihnachtsbaum, von Schneeballschlachten und Schlittenfahren und all diesen Dingen. Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, räumten sie den Tisch ab und wuschen das Geschirr, dann setzten sie sich mit einem Eierpunsch auf das Sofa.

„Wie feiern die anderen?“, erkundigte sich Sam.

„Tony feiert mit Pepper. Thor ist bei Jane und er hat Vision mitgenommen. Wanda wollte nicht feiern, aber Clint hat nicht lockergelassen, bis sie mit Natasha zu ihm und seiner Familie gefahren ist. Da fällt mir übrigens noch etwas ein.“ Steve stand auf und holte etwas aus seiner Anzugjacke, die über dem Stuhl hing. „Hier“, sagte er und schob Sam einige gefaltete Papierbögen zu.

„Hatten wir nicht gesagt _`keine Geschenke´_?“

„Ist nicht von mir.“

Verblüfft entfaltete Sam die Seiten und seine Augen wurden groß, als er die technischen Zeichnungen sah. „Aber das… das sind ja...“

„… Tonys Entwürfe.“ Steve nickte. „Er meinte, du sollst demnächst mal vorbeikommen, für das Fine-tuning.“ Er sah ihn ernst an. „Wenn uns Ultron und Sokovia eins gelehrt haben, dann, dass es gar nicht genug Avenger geben kann.“

Sam starrte ihn an, dann wieder hinab auf die Flügel. Er konnte jetzt schon erkennen, dass diese Entwürfe um einiges raffinierter waren als seine alten und er spürte ein altbekanntes Kribbeln in sich aufsteigen. Endlich wieder den Wind rauschen hören, die kühle Luft schmecken, die es nur dort oben gab. Endlich wieder fliegen... _Ein Avenger_. Er schluckte.

„Sam?“

Er sah wieder zu Steve. „Ich muss jemanden finden, der meine Gruppe übernimmt“, sagte er tonlos. „Und eine Wohnung in New York.“

Steve lachte und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. „Da kann ich dich nur vorwarnen, der New Yorker Wohnungsmarkt ist der Horror.“

 

*

 

„Was hältst du von Raketenwerfern?“, fragte Tony und faltete die Flügel testweise auf und zu.

„Wenn sie nicht auf mich gerichtet sind, eine Menge“, erwiderte Sam.

Tony grinste. „Guter Mann.“ Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Mit der Elastizität bin ich noch nicht zufrieden“, sagte er. „Wie fühlen sie sich an?“

Sam hob die Schultern. „Anders“, sagte er, „aber nicht schlecht.“

„Hm...“ Tony zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. „Vielleicht wenn ich die Faser ein wenig ausdünne… Oder die Verstärkung am Rand… hm...“ Er murmelte vor sich hin, während er sich zu einem Monitor umdrehte und ein paar Zahlen änderte. „Friday, probier das mal, sei so gut. Aber an der Bewaffnung müssen wir arbeiten“, warf er übergangslos über die Schulter, „Pistolen im Holster, also ehrlich, das ist sowas von vorletztes Jahrhundert. Wer hat sich das einfallen lassen, Lucky Luke?“

Sam entfaltete die Flügel noch einmal. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, das Gewicht wieder auf seinen Schultern zu spüren, auch wenn sie sich steifer anfühlten als früher, darin hatte Tony recht. „Und die sind wirklich kugelsicher?“, fragte er zweifelnd.

Tony drehte sich schwungvoll herum. „Du zweifelst an meinem Wort?“, fragte er lauernd.

„Nein, nein, sie sind dafür nur arg leicht...“

„Ha, also doch Zweifel! Da gibt es wohl nur einen Weg das festzustellen, stimmt‘s? Cap, die Pistole!“

Steve, der Sams Anprobe bis jetzt stillschweigend amüsiert beigewohnt hatte, sah zweifelnd auf die Waffe, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Bist du dir sicher, dass-...“

„Cap! Die Pistole!“ Tony machte eine ungeduldige Geste mit der Hand.

Steve sah zu Sam, dann seufzte er und warf Tony die Pistole zu. Elegant fischte Tony sie aus der Luft.

„Tony, wenn das hier schief geht, dann-...“

Tony richtete die Waffe auf Sam, der eilig den Flügel vor seine Brust zog. Im nächsten Moment drückte Tony auf den Abzug, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Sam spürte, wie die Kugeln an der Karbonfaser abprallten.

„Noch Fragen?“, erkundigte sich Tony trocken und legte die Pistole zur Seite. „Keine Sorge, Cap, deinem Vogel passiert schon nichts. Natürlich habe ich das getestet.“

„Wow, das ist… grandios“, sagte Sam bewundernd.

„Danke“, entgegnete Tony unbescheiden, sah aber doch ein wenig geschmeichelt aus. „Ich finde auch, dass mir das sehr gut gelungen ist. Nur die Elastizität… Zieh sie aus, ich arbeite da nochmal dran.“

Mit einem leisen Bedauern faltete Sam die Schwingen zusammen und zog sie aus. Er hatte nicht geahnt, wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatten. Tony nahm ihm das Paket aus der Hand und breitete einen Flügel auf seinem Tisch aus.

„Ich gebe dir Bescheid“, sagte er, schon stirnrunzelnd in die Abbildung auf seinem Monitor vertieft, und Sam verstand, dass er entlassen war. Gemeinsam mit Steve verließ er Tonys Labor. In den Fluren und Gängen des neuen Avenger-Hauptquartiers am Ufer des Hudson wimmelte es noch von Handwerkern.

„Tony hat das hier in bemerkenswert kurzer Zeit aus dem Boden gestampft“, sagte Sam und sah sich in dem fast fertigen Gebäude um.

„Ich glaube, nur Pepper ist in der Lage, Tony etwas abzuschlagen, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Vielleicht noch Rhodey, manchmal… Aber bestimmt keine Handwerker.“

„Und du wirst hierherziehen?“

Steve hob die Schultern. „Ich denke schon“, sagte er. „Es ist das einfachste. Und du hast es dir immer noch nicht anders überlegt?“

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Gestern habe ich mir was in der Bronx angeschaut und ich denke, ich habe ganz gute Chancen, die Wohnung zu kriegen. Ich halte nicht so viel davon, an seinem Arbeitsplatz zu wohnen, weißt du.“

Der Fahrstuhl funktionierte noch nicht, also nahmen sie die Treppe nach unten und gingen durch die große Eingangstür zu Sams Wagen. Sam ließ seinen Blick über den Gebäudekomplex schweifen. Schon jetzt war das große A dort angebracht und er spürte immer noch seinen Stolz darüber, dass sie ihn dazu auserwählt hatten, Teil dieser Gruppe zu sein.

Als sie im Auto auf dem Weg nach New York saßen, fragte Sam: „Hast du es den anderen inzwischen erzählt?“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist gerade… schwierig“, murmelte er. „Nach Ultron, es ist… er hat uns ziemlich hart erwischt. Tony hat sich in die Arbeit am Hauptquartier gestürzt, um seine Schuldgefühle zu betäuben. Bruce ist verschwunden und wir wissen nicht, wo er sich aufhält. Natasha ist fertig deswegen, auch wenn sie es natürlich nicht zugibt. Wanda trauert um ihren Bruder und lässt keinen an sich heran. Es war eine ziemliche Zerreißprobe und so vollständig haben wir das noch nicht überwunden. Irgendwie ist es gerade einfach nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt...“

Es lag Sam auf der Zunge, dass es „den richtigen Zeitpunkt“ wohl nie geben würde, um den anderen mitzuteilen, dass sie auf der Suche nach einer unberechenbaren Killermaschine waren, um sie wieder in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren, aber er hütete sich, das laut auszusprechen.

„Morgen also nach Cleveland?“, fragte er.

Steve nickte. Er war nicht enthusiastisch, das waren sie beide nicht, es war nur ein Beitrag bei Twitter gewesen, aber es war der erste Hinweis seit Philadelphia und irgendwo mussten sie ja wieder anfangen.

 

*

 

In wirklich bemerkenswert kurzer Zeit war das neue Hauptquartier bezugsfertig. Sam hatte seine VA-Gruppe in Washington in gute Hände übergeben und war sofort hoffnungsvoll von der Abteilung in New York gefragt worden, ob er eine Gruppe übernehmen könnte, sie suchten immer händeringend nach Leuten. Er hatte zugesagt. Mit einer anderen Wohnung in der Bronx hatte es schließlich geklappt und er hatte seine Zelte in D.C. abgebrochen. Steve kam, um ihm beim Umzug zu helfen.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er, als er und Sam die Autotüren hinter den letzten Kartons zuschlugen, „ich habe dein Leben so sehr durcheinander gebracht… es tut mir Leid.“

„Ach, Durcheinander ist nicht unbedingt etwas schlechtes“, erwiderte Sam und grinste. „Ich hing nicht so sehr an D.C., weißt du? Eher Zufall, dass es mich hierher verschlagen hat. Und mein Leben hier war ja schon langsam langweilig und eingefahren.“

Er kletterte hinter das Steuer und Steve schwang sich auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Ich hätte es trotzdem nicht zulassen dürfen. Du hattest dem Krieg den Rücken gekehrt.“ Steve trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Armatur, während Sam ausparkte und nach einem letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel aufs Gas drückte. „Ultron hatte Recht, weißt du. Ich kann nicht ohne den Krieg. Ich wurde für den Krieg erschaffen. Wenn ich irgendwann nicht mehr kämpfen kann, bleibt mir nichts mehr. Und das schlimmste ist, dass ich das auch den Menschen in meinem Umfeld abverlange.“

„Das ist doch Quatsch“, sagte Sam. „Es war meine Entscheidung, dir zu helfen, und ich habe es bis heute nicht bereut.“ Er lenkte den Wagen auf den Highway und lehnte sich zurück, als sie sich in die lange Autoschlange einreihten, die sie nach New York bringen würde. „Und du könntest auch ohne den Krieg“, fügte er mit ernster Stimme hinzu und sah zu Steve hinüber. „Jeder von uns kann ohne den Krieg. Aber es ist nicht leicht und das geht nicht nur dir so. Jeder Veteran kennt das Gefühl, nutzlos zu sein, wenn er zurückkehrt. Es vergeht. Man findet neue Aufgaben, ein neues Leben. Wenn du irgendwann aussteigen willst, wirst du das auch schaffen.“

Steve lächelte schmerzlich. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal, was mich glücklich macht“, sagte er.

„Ich denke, du weißt sehr genau, was dich glücklich machen würde“, entgegnete Sam. „Was dir einen neuen Lebensinhalt geben würde. Oder eher wer...“ Er warf Steve einen bezeichnenden Blick zu und Steve errötete.

„Ja“, gab er leise zu und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ja...“

 

*

 

Weil er die Möglichkeit überhaupt nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, musste man ihn mit der Nase draufstoßen. Es war ein Foto, verschwommen zwar, aber dennoch erkennbar. Die gleiche grüne Regenjacke wie in Philadelphia. Die silberne Hand deutlich sichtbar. Aufgenommen in Warschau. Sam konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er dorthin gekommen war, aber es war kein Zweifel möglich. Er rief Steve an und er kam sofort, starrte auf das Foto und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen, als er die Ortsangabe sah, hallte in Sam wieder. Die Welt, vorher begrenzt auf die Vereinigten Staaten und vielleicht noch Kanada, breitete sich plötzlich in unendlicher Weite vor ihnen aus.

 

*

 

Nach seinem ersten Probeflug fragte Tony ihn, ob er zufrieden war. Zufrieden war ein zu geringer Ausdruck dafür, wie sehr er seine neuen Flügel liebte, auch wenn er sich hütete, dass Tony in dieser Offenheit zu sagen. Vermutlich war sein Blick ohnehin beredt genug, denn Tony sah höchst selbstzufrieden aus, als er vor ihm landete. Er hatte sich aber auch tatsächlich selbst übertroffen, wie Sam ihm zugestand. Die Flügel waren schneller, flexibler, stärker, ermöglichten ihm Bewegungsabläufe, von denen er vorher nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er verbrachte viel Zeit damit, den Luftraum über dem Hauptquartier unsicher zu machen und die Grenzen seiner neuen Leistungsfähigkeit bis ins Letzte auszutesten.

Doch er lotete seine neuen Fähigkeiten nicht nur im Alleingang aus. Steve entschied, dass nichts ein Team von Kämpfern so sehr zusammenschweißte wie genau das: Kämpfen. Natasha und er ließen sie gegeneinander antreten, meist in Zweierteams, wobei das Los entschied. Sam und Rhodey protestierten in schöner Regelmäßigkeit, wenn mal wieder Wanda und Vision in einem Team landeten, doch Steve ließ sich nicht beirren. Und Sam verstand auch, warum. Er und Rhodey waren nie so gut, wie wenn sie gegen die geballte Macht von Wanda und Vision antreten mussten. Sie waren einfallsreich wie selten und ihre Teamarbeit war überragend. Sie gewannen nie. Aber sie wurden besser und mit der Zeit kannte vermutlich niemand anderes Visions und Wandas Schwächen so gut wie sie.

Während Vision und Wanda mit Steve und Natasha im Hauptquartier wohnten, hatte Rhodey wie Sam eine Wohnung in New York. Er hatte seine Arbeit bei der Armee und manchmal hielten ihn seine Aufgaben wochenlang vom Hauptquartier weg. Er und Sam verstanden sich auf Anhieb. Sie waren beide Soldaten, beide die Freunde ungleich mächtigerer Superhelden und beide in der Lage, ihre Rolle als Sidekicks mit Humor zu nehmen.

Die Ressourcen, die Tony im neuen Hauptquartier zusammengezogen hatte, waren außerordentlich, Wissenschaftler, Ärzte, Techniker, Sicherheitspersonal und jeweils nur die Besten ihres Faches, dazu die neueste Technik und Infrastruktur. Und sie war nicht nur für die Avengers von Nutzen. Sam gelang es, eine hilfsbereite Programmiererin davon zu überzeugen, ihre eigenen Suchparameter in den großen Algorithmus einzuspeisen, der das Internet ständig auf Unregelmäßigkeiten scannte, die für die Avengers von Interesse sein könnten. Er schob seine Tätigkeit bei der VA vor und bekam so Zugriff auf ihre eigenen, privaten Ergebnisse. Das war eine unendlich große Hilfe, die vieles erleichterte, noch dazu unter dem Radar der anderen. Abends durchsuchten sie gemeinsam die Daten und arbeiteten sich durch die Akten, wie früher.

Eines Abends saßen sie gerade in einem der kleinen Besprechungsräume, die Blätter vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, als Wanda hereinkam.

„Habt ihr Vision gesehen?“, fragte sie. Seit Clint, der sich in den ersten Wochen nach dem Tod ihres Bruders um sie gekümmert hatte, nach der Geburt von Nathaniel auf seine Farm zurückgekehrt war, war es noch schwieriger geworden, an sie heranzukommen. Sam rührte der Kummer, den sie ausstrahlte. Die Trauer um Pietro hielt sie ebenso gefangen wie ihre Schuldgefühle und die Angst vor ihrer Macht. Sam hatte oft den Eindruck, dass sie dankbar war, sich hier im Hauptquartier vor der Welt verstecken zu können. Sie bemühten sich alle um Wanda, doch zu ihrer aller Überraschung war es Vision, der einen Zugang zu ihr fand. Vielleicht waren sie beide einsam in dieser neuen Welt. Vielleicht war es auch diese fremde Macht, von der sie beide stammten und die keiner von ihnen wirklich verstand.

„Nein, tut mir Leid“, murmelte Steve abwesend, während er suchend einige Papiere zur Seite schob.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, wollte er zu den Laboren“, warf Sam hilfsbereit ein, doch Wanda hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf das Foto gerichtet, das unter dem beiseite geschobenen Stapel zum Vorschein gekommen war.

„Ich habe ihn in deinem Kopf gesehen“, sagte sie.

Steve sah hoch. Normalerweise vermieden es die alten Avengers nach Kräften, darüber zu reden, was Wanda ihnen angetan hatte. Dass Wanda es so unverblümt ansprach, war ungewohnt. Sam sah an Steves Blick, wie unbehaglich er sich fühlte.

„Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte er dennoch.

Wanda hob den Blick von dem Tisch und sah ihn an. „Er bedeutet dir viel“, antwortete sie, dann runzelte sie die Stirn, als würde ihr erst jetzt klar, welches Tabu sie da gerade gebrochen hatte. „Entschuldige, ich hätte nicht davon anfangen sollen.“

„Ist schon gut“, sagte Steve und sah wieder auf den Tisch.

Wanda zögerte einen Moment und sah zu Sam, der ihr beruhigend zulächelte. Das schien sie zu ermutigen, denn sie fragte: „Wer ist er?“

Sam musste wider Willen ein wenig grinsen. Es hatte eine genauso unfreiwillige Komik, Wanda diese Frage stellen zu hören, wie Visions ständige Versuche, das Prinzip einer Tür zu verstehen. Es war höflich, die Menschen nicht ständig daran zu erinnern, dass man durch Wände gehen konnte oder ihre Gedanken lesen, notwendig hingegen nicht.

Steve schien unsicher, ob er ihr antworten wollte, doch dann straffte er sich. „Ein Freund“, sagte er. „Hydra hat ihn vor sehr langer Zeit in die Hände bekommen. Ich habe es erst vor ein paar Monaten erfahren und seither suche ich ihn.“

„Das tut mir sehr Leid“, sagte Wanda. Sie sah wieder auf das Bild. Es war das Foto von Bucky in der Kryostase und ein Ausdruck tiefen Mitgefühls huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe mich immerhin freiwillig in ihre Hände begeben“, murmelte sie, „es muss furchtbar sein, ihnen unfreiwillig in die Hände zu fallen.“

Sie sah wieder zu Steve und Steve erwiderte ihren Blick mit einer für Sam überraschenden Offenheit. So verwundbar zeigte er sich meistens nicht einmal vor Sam.

„Wenn ich etwas tun kann“, bot Wanda unsicher an, „ich würde gerne helfen...“

Steve nickte leicht, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, sagte aber nichts, und Wanda wollte sich schon abwenden, als er plötzlich doch den Mund aufmachte: „Es gäbe da tatsächlich etwas.“

Wanda verharrte überrascht und sah ihn wieder an.

Steve benetzte sich nervös die Lippen. „Ich… ich habe hier diese Unterlagen. Einige sind auf Russisch. Könntest du… könntest du sie übersetzen?“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sam Wanda lächeln sah. „Ja“, sagte sie, „das mache ich gern.“

 

*

 

Steve und er flogen nach Moskau, Algier, Berlin, Hongkong, wo immer das Internet sie hinführten. Allmählich gewann Sam ein Gespür dafür, welche Hinweise etwas taugten und welche nicht. In Johannesburg trafen sie Menschen, die den Mann mit dem Eisenarm erst zwei Tage zuvor gesehen hatten. In Taschkent führte sie eine Frau zu einer abgelegenen Hütte, wo sie Reste von Dosensuppen und die grüne Regenjacke fanden, schmutzig und zerrissen. In Bukarest wurde Sam vor Augen geführt, dass er Bucky nicht nur um Steves Willen suchte. Als sie das Foto von Bucky einem missgelaunten Polizisten zeigten, verzerrte sich sein Gesicht vor Zorn.

„Den kenne ich, ja“, spuckte er aus, „hat vier Obdachlose erschlagen, die es gewagt haben, sich seinen Sachen zu nähern, und zwei Kollegen schwer verletzt, als sie dazu kamen. Der eine liegt immer noch im Koma. Wenn der hier in Bukarest noch einmal auftaucht, hat er eine Kugel im Leib, das ist mal sicher.“

Steves Kiefer hatten sich angespannt, als der Polizist begann, und er war sehr blass. Sam ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich, während er dem Polizisten irgendeine besänftigende Erklärung auftischte, an die er sich später nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Es war nicht das einzige Mal, dass sie mit dieser Seite Buckys konfrontiert wurden, auch wenn Sam Steve nicht jeden Polizeibericht zeigte, in dem der Täter als Mann mit einem Metallarm beschrieben wurde.

Manchmal teilten sie sich auf, manchmal wurde Sam von seinen Pflichten bei der VA aufgehalten, manchmal konnte Steve sich im Hauptquartier nicht loseisen, dann flogen sie allein. Sam zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie Bucky es schaffte, diese enormen Strecken zurückzulegen. Mit dem Flugzeug? Wie kam er mit seinem Arm durch die Sicherheitsschleusen an den Flughäfen? Nahm er Busse, Bahnen? Wie konnte er dann innerhalb zweier Tage erst in Istanbul und dann in Kuala Lumpur gesehen werden? Es blieb ihm ein Rätsel, das er nicht zu lösen vermochte. Vielleicht bewegte er sich auf alten Hydra-Routen, die sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entzogen? Vielleicht gab es ein Untergrundnetzwerk, das ihm half?

Als er seine Gedanken vor Steve aussprach, sah dieser ihn an, einen wunden und erschöpften Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Warum versteckt er sich überhaupt?“, fragte er leise. „Warum flieht er vor uns, warum...“ Er brach ab und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Warum?“, wiederholte er noch einmal kaum hörbar und die Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Stimme brach Sam fast das Herz.

Er ging zum Kühlschrank und holte zwei Bier. „Weil es das ist, was er gelernt hat“, antwortete er und stellte Steve die Flasche vor die Nase. „Du kennst die Berichte doch in und auswendig. Der Winter Soldier verschwindet, wenn seine Mission erfüllt ist.“

„Er ist nicht...“, begehrte Steve auf.

„Bucky Barnes ist irgendwo in ihm drin“, sagte Sam beschwichtigend, „aber der Winter Soldier… er ist stark. Du hast es selbst erlebt.“

Steve sank wieder in sich zusammen und nickte mutlos. Sie kamen gerade aus Tiflis, vor einigen Tagen hatte es Berichte aus der georgisch-russischen Grenzregion gegeben, die auf Bucky passten, doch dieses Mal waren sie ohne die geringste Spur zurückgekehrt. Ihre Suche begann allmählich in einem Maße an Steve zu zehren, dass Sam sich ernsthaft Sorgen machte. Manchmal stellte er sich die Frage, was passierte, wenn sie Bucky niemals fanden. Wenn er Steve so sah, wusste er, dass das schlicht und einfach keine Option war. Steve würde niemals aufhören, ihn zu suchen. Er würde bis ans Ende seiner Tage jeder noch so kleinen Spur nachfolgen und eher daran zugrunde gehen, als aufzuhören.

 

*

 

In der Woche danach flog er alleine nach Kolkata. Rhodey hatte Steve und Natasha wegen der Entführung eines Diplomaten um Hilfe gebeten und Sam war eigentlich sehr froh, als Steve sich deswegen schweren Herzens bei ihm entschuldigte. Er glaubte nicht, dass Steve derzeit weitere Fehlschläge ertragen konnte und auch er selbst war nicht unbedingt optimistisch, als er in den Flieger nach Indien stieg. Etwa ein Jahr dauerte ihre Suche jetzt bereits und allmählich nagten ihre ständigen Misserfolge und Rückschläge auch an ihm.

Kolkata war unglaublich heiß und schwül. Die Hitze lag drückend über allem und Sam hatte das Gefühl, Tag und Nacht in seinem eigenen Schweiß zu sieden.

 _Wenn ich hier noch länger bleibe, endet der Falcon als Suppenhuhn_ , schrieb er scherzhaft an Steve.

Er schob sich durch die Straßen dieser Vierzehn-Millionen-Stadt und dachte bei sich, dass es absolut illusorisch war, hier einen einzelnen Menschen finden zu wollen. Nichtsdestotrotz zog er das Foto von Bucky hervor, das in Warschau entstanden war, und begann herumzufragen. Er war nicht überrascht, als er ein Kopfschütteln nach dem anderen erntete.

„Den Mann kenne ich, Mister.“

Sam fiel fast das Bild aus der Hand. Er hatte es gerade einem Straßenhändler gezeigt, der nur unwillig die Achseln gezuckt hatte, als ihm klar wurde, dass Sam nichts von ihm kaufen wollte. Als er zur Seite schaute, sah er einen Jungen mit einer Zahnlücke, der ihn frech angrinste.

„Den Mann kenne ich“, wiederholte er.

„Ach ja?“, fragte Sam.

„Ja. Für tausend Rupien sage ich es Ihnen.“ Er hielt die Hand auf.

„Tausend Rupien, hm?“ Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und was würde ich dafür bekommen?“

„Ich weiß, wo er wohnt. Ich führ‘ Sie hin.“

Sam hob die Brauen. „Du weißt, wo er wohnt?“

„Ja, Mister. Für tausend Rupien sage ich es Ihnen. Was denken Sie?“

Sam musste grinsen. „Ich denke, dass du ein gewiefter Geschäftsmann bist.“ Er rieb sich das Kinn und betrachtete den Jungen von Kopf bis Fuß. „Ich sage dir was. Die Information wäre mir tatsächlich tausend Rupien wert. Aber dafür müsste ich sicher sein, dass du mich nicht anlügst.“

Die Augen des Jungen blitzten herausfordernd. „Er hat einen Eisenarm“, sagte er, „sieht aus wie ein Roboter.“

„Das sieht man auch auf dem Bild.“

Der Junge neigte den Kopf. „Er hat tote Augen“, sagte er. „Meine Tante würde sagen, dass einem der Tod auf die Schulter klopft. Sie ist alt und komisch, aber das stimmt.“

Sam starrte den Jungen an. Dann holte er wortlos sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und holte einen 500-Rupien-Schein heraus. „Hier“, sagte er. „Die anderen 500 bekommst du, wenn du mir seine Wohnung gezeigt hast. Einverstanden?“

Der Junge lachte. „Einverstanden, Mister.“

Sam drückte ihm den Schein in die Hand und der Junge stopfte ihn in seine Hosentasche, ehe er sich umdrehte und die Straße hinunter lief. „Hier entlang!“

Er führte ihn durch zahllose Gassen und Sam war dankbar für seinen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn, sonst würde er sich in diesem Gewimmel gnadenlos verlaufen bei irgendeinem hilflosen Versuch, den Rückweg zu finden. An anderen Orten hatte Bucky die Einsamkeit gesucht, hier hatte er sich offensichtlich entschieden, sich inmitten von Menschenmassen zu verstecken. Kein schlechter Plan, wie Sam zugeben musste. Wenn ihm der unglaubliche Zufall nicht diesen Jungen zugeführt hätte, hätte er ihn hier niemals gefunden.

Endlich hielten sie vor einem heruntergekommenen Haus an.

„Hier ist es.“ Fordernd streckte der Junge die Hand aus.

„Moment“, stoppte Sam ihn. „Gibt es hier einen Hausmeister oder so etwas?“

Der Junge deutete über die Schulter. „Wohnt im Erdgeschoss.“

„Okay. Komm.“

Sam stieß die Haustür auf und klopfte lautstark gegen die erste Wohnungstür. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein argwöhnisch aussehender Mann öffnete.

„Ja?“

„Hallo“, grüßte Sam und lächelte freundlich, während er das Foto wieder hervorzog. „Kennen Sie diesen Mann?“

Der Blick des Mannes flackerte nur kurz über das Bild und dann wieder zu seinem Gesicht. „Wer will das wissen?“, knurrte er.

„Ein Mann mit einem sehr dünnen Geduldsfaden und sehr mächtigen Freunden“, erwiderte Sam unvermindert freundlich, „der sich diese Information außerdem etwas kosten lassen würde.“

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder auf das Foto. „Wohnt hier“, brummte er. „Warum? Hat er was ausgefressen?“

„Nein“, sagte Sam und zog erneut sein Portemonnaie, „er ist ein Freund. Ein scheuer Freund. Kein Wort, dass ich hier war, verstanden?“ Er zog tausend Rupien hervor. „Verstanden?“, wiederholte er lauter, als der Mann nichts sagte und nur gierig auf den Schein starrte.

„Verstanden“, schnarrte er und Sam überließ ihm seufzend den Geldschein.

„Welcher Stock?“, fragte er noch.

„Dritter. Fenster nach Norden in die Seitenstraße.“

„Vielen Dank.“ Sam verließ das Haus und drückte seinem kleinen Helfer draußen noch einmal tausend Rupien in die Hand. „Hier. Hast du dir verdient.“

Der Junge strahlte begeistert. „Kann ich noch etwas tun, Mister?“, fragte er eifrig. „Suchen Sie noch mehr Menschen?“

Sam lachte. „Erst einmal nicht, danke.“

„Viel Glück noch mit Ihrem Freund.“

„Danke, Kleiner.“

Er bezog Posten auf einem Dach gegenüber, wo er sowohl die Haustür als auch die Fenster der angegebenen Wohnung im Blick behalten konnte, und wartete. Er wartete drei Tage. Wenn er sich etwas zu Essen besorgte oder eine Stunde schlief, flog Redwing Patrouille und der Alarm hätte ihn sofort geweckt, wenn in dem ausgewiesenen Bereich etwas außergewöhnliches passiert wäre. Aber es passierte nichts. Drei Tage lang. Am Ende des dritten Tages wusste Sam, dass Bucky nicht mehr kommen würde. Vielleicht war er bereits ausgeflogen, bevor Sam ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war. Vielleicht hatte er auch Lunte gerochen und war getürmt. Vielleicht war Sam aber auch einer großangelegten Verschwörung des Jungen und des Mannes aufgesessen und Bucky vergnügte sich eigentlich gerade in Las Vegas.

In der Nacht flog er zu einem der Fenster hinüber. Er landete auf dem schmalen Sims, hielt sich mit einer Hand am Fensterrahmen fest und schlug mit der anderen Hand, um die er einen Schal gewickelt hatte, die Scheibe ein. Vorsichtig brach er die Scherben aus dem Rahmen und kletterte hindurch. Das Glas knirschte unter seinen Füßen, als er tiefer in den Raum trat, und er schaltete die Lampe an seiner Armschiene an. Der Lichtschein fiel auf ein heruntergekommenes Zimmer. Eine schmutzige Matratze in der Ecke. Konservendosen in der anderen Ecke, daneben ein zerschlissener Rucksack. Ein langärmliges Shirt über einem Stuhl, ein Paar dünne Handschuhe auf der Fensterbank. Schmutzige Sportschuhe. Ein grober Holztisch, auf dem verschiedene Papiere neben einem aufgeschlagenen Notizbuch lagen.

Sam trat näher, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen und wusste auf Anhieb drei Dinge. Erstens: Der Junge und der Mann hatten ihn nicht belogen. Zweitens: Er hatte Bucky nicht knapp verpasst. Er musste seine Anwesenheit bemerkt und geflohen sein. Und drittens, dachte Sam und nahm eine schwarz-weiße Postkarte in die Hand, er war nicht noch einmal in diese Wohnung zurückgekehrt, denn dann hätte er diese Dinge mitgenommen. Er sah auf das Bild von den zwei jungen Männern in seiner Hand. Sie lachten beide. In der unteren rechten Ecke war das Logo und der Schriftzug des Smithsonian in Washington. Er dachte an den Tag, an dem er mit Steve in der Ausstellung gewesen war und an Steves Blick, als er sich diesen kurzen Filmausschnitt angeschaut hatte, dem eindeutig auch diese Postkarte entstammte. Und obwohl er sich dabei wie ein Dieb vorkam, sammelte er die Papiere sorgfältig ein, schob sie in das Notizbuch und steckte es ein. Er konnte nicht ermessen, was dieser Verlust für Bucky bedeutete, aber er erahnte, was es Steve bedeuten würde.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	5. Geist: 5. Kapitel

Es war dunkel im Gemeinschaftsraum. Steve hatte nur die Lampe neben der Couch eingeschaltet, eine kleine Insel des Lichts in der nächtlichen Stille des Hauptquartiers. Vor sich auf dem niedrigen Tisch lag das Notizbuch, _sein_ Notizbuch, das Bucky damals bei seiner ersten Flucht aus dem Stahlwerk mitgenommen hatte. Es war zerfleddert, die Seiten zerknittert und stellenweise eingerissen vom häufigen Gebrauch. Seit Sam es ihm gegeben hatte, hatte Steve es kaum aus der Hand gelegt.

Kaum leserliche Notizen, manchmal seitenlang, ungelenke Buchstaben, geschrieben von einer Hand, die seit siebzig Jahren keinen Stift mehr geführt hatte. Vieles war durchgestrichen, zornige, aggressive Striche, die auszulöschen versucht hatten, was nicht sein durfte. Was noch zu entziffern war, waren zaghafte Gedanken, voller Unsicherheit dem Papier anvertraut. _Sergeant Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_ , seitenlang und auch immer wieder zwischendurch, _Bucky_. Der Versuch, sich einen fremden Namen zu Eigen zu machen.

_Brooklyn._

_Drei Geschwister._

_Gefangen von Hydra._

_Befreit von Captain America. Steve._

_1917-1944._

_Beste Freunde seit Kindertagen._

_Steve Rogers. Captain America. Steve._

Zwischen den Seiten lag die Eintrittskarte aus dem Smithsonian. Er war dort gewesen, zu einer Zeit, als Steve noch in Washington gelebt und Bucky sonst wo geglaubt hatte. Er war so nah gewesen und er… Steve ballte die Hand zur Faust und starrte einen Moment blicklos ins Leere, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Buch richtete und weiterblätterte.

Zeitungsartikel, viele kleine Ausschnitte über die Avengers, über Sokovia, manchmal auch nur über ihn, häufig mit Fotos, er in seiner Uniform, den Schild am Arm oder auf den Rücken geschnallt. Neben ein Foto war sein Name gekritzelt, _Steve_ , in manchen Texten war sein Name unterstrichen. _Klein_ , stand woanders, _krank_.

_Dach._

_Brücke._

_Freund._

Es gab auch eine Menge Schnipsel über Struckers Verhaftung, Sokovia und Novi Grad waren häufig umkringelt. Und ein langer Artikel über Alexander Pierce lag zusammengefaltet weiter hinten im Buch, sein Leben im Dienste Shields und Hydras und sein Tod. _Hydras Faust. Mann mit Brille._ An anderer Stelle: _Zola_. _Zug_. _Berge_. _Schnee_.

Steve blätterte weiter. Quer über ein Foto von ihm waren mit großen Buchstaben zwei Sätze geschrieben:

_Er hat sich nicht gewehrt._

_Er hat mich nicht getötet._

Zwischen den nächsten Seiten steckte die Postkarte aus dem Smithsonian, auf der sie beide zu sehen waren. Steve nahm sie hoch. Sie war wellig, die Ecken abgestoßen und mit Fingerabdrücken übersät, als wäre sie sehr häufig zur Hand genommen worden. Lange sah er sie an. Er konnte sich nur schwach daran erinnern, wann das Video aufgenommen worden war. Er strich mit seinem Finger über Buckys Gesicht, sein unwiderstehliches Lachen, und seine Brust zog sich zusammen vor Sehnsucht.

_Bucky._

_Steve._

_Er kannte mich._

Steve schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als jemand den Raum betrat. Bruce verharrte in der Tür, als er ihn bemerkte.

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte er, „ich wollte nicht stören.“

Steve schlug hastig das Buch zu. „Schon okay“, sagte er schnell.

Bruce zögerte kurz, dann kam er vollends herein und füllte den Wasserkocher. Steve sah ihm schweigend zu.

Vor ein paar Wochen war Bruce für alle unerwartet wieder aufgetaucht. Eines Tages hatte er einfach vor der Tür des Hauptquartiers gestanden, erschöpft und abgezehrt, und hatte mit einem matten Lächeln gefragt, ob sie ihn reinlassen würden. Er hatte nicht erzählt, was ihm passiert war. Steve erschien er ruhiger, ausgeglichener, versöhnter mit sich selbst. Er nahm nicht an den täglichen Trainingseinheiten der neuen Avengers teil. Als Steve es ihm angeboten hatte, hatte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln abgelehnt und gemeint, er bezweifelte, dass er das Kämpfen je verlernen würde. Stattdessen verschwand er manchmal für ein paar Stunden und wenn zurückkam, war er barfuß, verschwitzt und roch nach Wald. Da Steve selbst kein großer Redner war, konnte er ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er nicht über das Erlebte sprechen wollte. Er war genauso ruhig und freundlich wie immer, selbst gegenüber Wanda, die ihm sehr scheu begegnet war. Er arbeitete zusammen mit Tony, Doktor Cho oder Selvig in den Laboren und spielte abends häufig mit Vision Schach, während sie sich leise unterhielten. Steve sah die Blicke, die er und Natasha sich zuwarfen, wenn der andere gerade nicht guckte, und er wünschte, er könnte ihnen sagen, dass sie die kostbare Zeit nicht verschwenden sollten, die sie hatten, doch Natasha hatte den einzigen Versuch, den Steve je unternommen hatte, mit ihr darüber zu reden, rigoros abgewehrt.

„Lass ihnen Zeit“, hatte Sam gesagt und dann seufzend den Kopf geschüttelt. „Vielleicht sollte ich hier mal eine Therapiesitzung anberaumen...“

Steve sah auf das Notizbuch in seinen Händen und dachte, dass einem nie bewusst war, was für ein endliches Gut Zeit war, bis es zu spät war.

„Willst du auch einen Tee?“, fragte Bruce leise.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke“, murmelte er.

Bruce nickte und holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Während er das heiße Wasser über den Teebeutel goss, sah er wieder zu Steve. „Willst du… reden?“

Steve schüttelte erneut den Kopf und sah dann zu Bruce. „Du?“, fragte er.

Bruce lächelte schief. „Nein“, antwortete er und nahm seine Tasse. „Gute Nacht, Cap.“

„Gute Nacht.“

Als er gegangen war, schlug Steve das Buch wieder auf und sah auf das Foto. Manchmal vermisste er Bucky so sehr, dass es weh tat, seinen ganzen Körper mit einem dumpfen Schmerz erfüllte. Als Sam ihm das Buch gegeben hatte, war er zuerst glücklich gewesen, doch inzwischen brachte ihm das Wissen, dass Bucky sich erinnerte, kaum Linderung.

„Bucky.“ Sein Mund formte lautlos seinen Namen. „Bucky.“ Wieder strich er über das Foto. „Komm doch bitte zurück. Bitte.“

 

*

 

Hart und schnell gingen seine Schläge auf den Boxsack nieder. Sein Blick war konzentriert und Schweißperlen rannen seine Schläfen und seinen Nacken hinab. Das T-Shirt klebte an seinem Rücken. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier unten in der kleinen Halle trainierte. Die neuen Boxsäcke waren extra für ihn konzipiert worden und hielten erstaunlich lange. Befriedigend lange… Sein Kopf war leer. Es gab nur ihn und diesen wunderbaren festen Widerstand unter seinen Fäusten. Und wenn sie doch kamen, die Gedanken, Gefühle und Erinnerungen, dann schlug er eben noch ein wenig fester zu und aus einer Stunde Training wurden zwei oder drei oder…

„Hey…“

Überrascht ob der unerwarteten Unterbrechung hielt Steve inne. Schweratmend wandte er sich zur Tür. „Wanda, hey!“ Er fuhr sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn. „Was führt dich her?“

Wanda neigte ihren Kopf in Richtung der Akten, die sie gegen die Brust gedrückt hielt. „Ich bin fertig mit der Übersetzung und Sam meinte, dass ich dich hier unten finde. Aber eigentlich will ich dich gar nicht stören! Soll ich sie lieber in dein Zimmer legen?“

„Nein!“, entgegnete Steve sofort. „Schon gut. Danke, dass du gleich runtergekommen bist.“ Er griff nach dem Handtuch, was neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, und trocknete sich Gesicht und Nacken, bevor er zu Wanda hinüberging.

Sie hielt ihm die Akten entgegen. „War schwerer als gedacht…“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Warum? Benutzen sie irgendwelche Codes oder sowas?“ Steve schlug die Mappe mit Wandas Übersetzungen auf.

„Nein, ich meine…“ Wanda presste leicht die Lippen zusammen. „Zu lesen, was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, war ziemlich hart. Das meiste ist zwar technisches Zeug, aber dazwischen… Und dass sie es dann auch noch so protokollieren, so distanziert und völlig emotionslos. Ich wusste, dass sie gefährlich sind und in einem gewissen Maße auch grausam, aber so…“ Sie sah zu Steve auf. „Ich hoffe, ihr findet ihn bald.“

Steve erwiderte ihren Blick mit ernster Miene. „Danke, Wanda, wirklich, mit deinen Übersetzungen hilfst du uns sehr. Aber wenn es zu viel für dich ist, musst du es natürlich nicht tun.“

„Es ist okay“, erwiderte Wanda. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu. Es wirkte bedrückt. „Findet ihn einfach, damit es nicht umsonst ist.“ Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

Steve sah auf den Aktenstapel in seinen Händen. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wanda?“, hielt er sie zurück.

„Ja?“

Steve zögerte kurz. „Du warst ja auch einige Zeit bei Hydra… Weißt du vielleicht irgendetwas, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?“

Wanda drehte sich ihm wieder zu. Sie hob die Schultern. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Tut mir leid.“

„Nichts?“ Steve legte die Akten auf eine der Bänke, die an den Wänden standen. „Kanntet ihr den Winter Soldier? Habt ihr ihn mal gesehen?“

„Nein“, entgegnete Wanda. „Ich hatte, bis ich euch kennengelernt habe, noch nie von ihm gehört.“

„Nie?“, hakte Steve nach. „Du hast ja das Bild von ihm gesehen. Vielleicht haben sie euch ja einfach nicht seinen Namen genannt, als ihr ihm begegnet seid. Oder sie haben einen anderen Namen für ihn benutzt. Die Nummer in den Akten zum Beispiel! Oder vielleicht gab es ja mal irgendwelche Andeutungen. Irgendwas!“

„Moment…“ Wanda neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. Ihr Blick war angestrengt. „Doch, da gab es was. Der Baron war einmal für zwei Wochen weg und als er wiederkam, war er ziemlich gut gelaunt. Er hat uns damals von einem anderen, sehr erfolgreichen Experiment erzählt, was er auf seiner Reise hatte begutachten dürfen. Älter und von einer anderen Art, aber er war danach noch optimistischer, was die weitere Entwicklung von Pietro und mir betraf.“

„Der Winter Soldier“, murmelte Steve.

Wanda verzog leicht die Lippen. „Ja, vielleicht. Ich bin bisher davon ausgegangen, dass er einfach solche Menschen meinte wie mich und Pietro, nur mit anderen Fähigkeiten. Aber es würde passen, nicht wahr?“

„Und was noch? Was hat Strucker noch über ihn gesagt?“

„Nur das.“

„Und wo ist Strucker damals hingefahren?“, bohrte Steve weiter nach.

Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick schüttelte Wanda den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Darüber hat er nicht mit uns gesprochen.“

„Hast du nicht in seinen Kopf geschaut?“

„Wir waren damals noch ziemlich am Anfang unserer Ausbildung. Ich konnte meine Kräfte nur schwer kontrollieren“, erklärte Wanda und sah zur Seite. „Außerdem war er unser Verbündeter. Es gab keinen Grund für uns, ihn auszuspionieren oder ihm zu misstrauen.“

Ungeduldig verschränkte Steve die Arme vor der Brust. „War mal jemand bei euch? Pierce vielleicht?“

„Nein. Es waren Leute da, aber nicht Pierce.“

„Und wer waren diese Leute?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Steve, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann dir nicht helfen. Die Leute von Hydra haben mit uns nicht über sowas geredet. Sonst hätte ich es dir schon längst gesagt“, versicherte Wanda.

Steve seufzte. Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht und nickte. „Entschuldige.“ Erschöpft stieß er die Luft aus und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke sinken. „Wir haben einfach nichts. Es gibt keinen Anhaltspunkt. Ja, wir finden hin und wieder mal einen Ort, wo er Unterschlupf gesucht hat, aber jedes Mal kommen wir zu spät und langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was wir noch tun können.“ Steve stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Er könnte einfach überall sein. Und wir rennen ihm immer nur hinterher.“

Zögerlich trat Wanda an ihn heran und setzte sich neben ihn. „Habt ihr ihn nochmal gesehen? Seit dem Kampf im Triskelion?“

Steve dachte an den Schuppen bei dem alten Stahlwerk. Bucky, mehr tot als lebendig in Ketten zu seinen Füßen… So hilflos und wütend und voller Schmerz. Damals hatte er sich dagegen entschieden, die anderen Avengers einzuweihen. Hätte er es nicht getan, hätte er Sam früher angerufen, vielleicht säße jetzt statt Wanda Bucky neben ihm. Steve lächelte schmerzlich bei dieser Vorstellung. Würde Wanda seine Entscheidung verstehen? Für Bucky, den Winter Soldier, und gegen die Avengers? Dass er in Kauf genommen hatte, dass diese Waffe Hydras weiterhin dort draußen herumlief? „Sam. In Philadelphia. Bucky stand plötzlich auf der anderen Straßenseite, aber bevor Sam ihn erreicht hat, war er schon wieder verschwunden.“

„Hm.“ Wanda nickte nachdenklich. Sie zog ihr Bein an und bettete ihr Kinn auf ihr Knie. „Denkst du, dass er gesehen werden wollte?“, fragte sie schließlich.

Steve musterte sie von der Seite. „Was meinst du?“

„Hydra hat uns beigebracht zu verschwinden. Bei Gefahr war es eine unserer Hauptaufgaben, außer wir wären für den Kampf eingesetzt worden. Und er zeigt sich einfach. Ohne Grund. Vielleicht wollte er, dass Sam ihn sieht.“ Wanda hob leicht die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, nur so ein Gedanke.“

„Sam hat sowas auch schon mal vermutet. Aber warum kommt er dann nicht einfach zu uns?“, fragte Steve zweifelnd.

„Soweit ich das aus den Akten herauslesen konnte, scheinen sie ihm ja irgendwelche Verhaltensweisen einprogrammiert zu haben. Vielleicht gibt es einprogrammierte Befehle, die ihn davon abhalten“, mutmaßte Wanda.

„Ja…“, murmelte Steve gedankenversunken. „Wahrscheinlich.“ Er sah wieder zu Wanda. „Was für Befehle könnten das sein? Wohin hättet ihr euch in einer Gefahrensituation begeben müssen?“

„Der Baron hätte jemandem die Verantwortung für uns übertragen, um uns wegzubringen.“

„Und wenn es niemanden mehr gegeben hätte?“

„Dann hätten wir uns allein zur nächsten Basis durchschlagen müssen.“

„Aber dir ist nicht zufällig noch irgendeine Basis eingefallen, die du uns noch nicht genannt hast, oder?“, fragte Steve. Leise Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Nein, sonst wäre ich natürlich sofort zu euch gekommen“, erwiderte Wanda. „Aber wer sagt, dass er sich nicht trotzdem dort aufhalten könnte? Er weiß ja nichts davon, dass die Avengers dort alles gesäubert haben und nur weil er damals nicht dort war…“

„Schließt das nicht aus, dass er jetzt dort ist“, beendet Steve ihren Satz. „Ja, da ist wohl was dran.“

„Wenn das der einzige Aufenhaltsort wäre, von dem ich wüsste, dass Hydra dort war, würde ich vermutlich mehr als einmal zurückkehren, einfach, weil ich sonst keine andere Möglichkeit hätte, wieder mit ihnen in Kontakt zu treten.“

Steve dachte an die Artikel über Sokovia und Novi Grad in dem Notizbuch und daran, dass Sam und Bucky genau in dem Moment aufeinandergetroffen waren, als er und die anderen Avengers gerade auf einem Teil der Stadt mehrere Kilometer über der Erde gekämpft hatten. „Danke, Wanda, du hast mir sehr geholfen“, sagte er mit einem kurzen Lächeln in ihre Richtung. Dann schaute er wieder zu den Akten, die neben ihm auf der Bank lagen, und rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht.

„Kommst du mit hoch?“, fragte Wanda.

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich trainiere noch ein bisschen weiter.“

„Wir wollen nachher zusammen essen. Sam und Rhodey haben eingekauft.“

„Nur noch eine letzte Runde“, versprach Steve. „Ich komme dann hoch.“

„Okay.“ Mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln lehnte Wanda sich an ihn. „Ihr werdet ihn finden, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Vielleicht entdeckst du ja auch noch was in den neuen Unterlagen, was euch weiterbringt.“

„Das wäre gut“, entgegnete Steve und griff zu den Übersetzungen.

„Also dann, bis gleich“, meinte Wanda und erhob sich. Mit einem letzten Blick in seine Richtung ging sie zur Tür.

Steve hörte schon gar nicht mehr, wie die Tür zufiel, so vertieft war er bereits in die erste Akte.

 

*

 

Steve zuckte leicht zusammen, als die schwere Metalltür ungebremst neben ihm ins Schloss fiel. Langsam sah er auf und schaute direkt in Sams ernstes Gesicht, der sich breitbeinig vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. In den Händen hielt er ein Tablett, von dem ein köstlicher Geruch ausging.

„Wir haben dich beim Essen vermisst“, sagte Sam.

Steves Lippen formten ein stummes ‚Oh‘ und wie es aus einem Reflex heraus schaute er sich nach einer Uhr um.

„Falls du dich fragst, wie viel Zeit zwischen Wandas und meinem Besuch vergangen ist: Es waren fast drei Stunden“, kommentierte Sam. „Und? Hast du dich innerhalb dieser drei Stunden einmal von dieser Bank bewegt?“

Steve sah zu den Übersetzungen, die in seinem Schoß lagen. „Nein“, erwiderte er kleinlaut.

„Gott, ich hoffe, dass ihr Supersoldaten wenigstens richtig fiese Rückenschmerzen bekommen könnt“, murmelte Sam, während er das Tablett neben Steve abstellte. „Hier! Essen! Ist selbstgekocht, also bitte mit ein bisschen Wertschätzung und nicht der üblichen Ich-Esse-Alles-Mentalität, die hier sonst so an den Tag gelegt wird.“

„Sam“, begann Steve, während er dabei zusah, wie Sam die Abdeckung von dem Teller nahm und Glas und Wasserflasche richtig hinstellte.

„Wenn du nicht gleich die Akten zur Seite räumst, stell ich die Sachen einfach drauf“, drohte Sam.

Ergeben begann Steve die Übersetzungen zu sortieren und zurück in den Ordner zu legen. „Wir sollten als nächstes Richtung Novi Grad fahren.“

„Novi Grad? Habt ihr in Sokovia nicht jedes Hydranest ausgeräuchert?“, fragte Sam verwunderte, während er Steve das Tablett auf den Schoß schob. „Oder ist Wanda noch ein weiteres eingefallen?“

Rasch zog Steve den Ordner zur Seite und legte ihn auf den Boden. „Nein. Und ja, eigentlich haben wir jede Basis dort durchsucht. Auf jeden Fall jede, von der wir wissen.“

„Aber?“ Sam ging zu dem Boxsack hinüber und schlug testweise dagegen.

„In dem Notizbuch sind so viele Schnipsel zu dem Kampf in Sokovia und Strucker, du hast Bucky genau zu dem Zeitpunkt in Philadelphia gesehen, als das ganze groß in den Nachrichten lief… Vielleicht ist er ja dorthin zurückgekehrt, um zu schauen, ob das ganze wirklich passiert ist? Oder um zu sehen, ob wir Hydra dort wirklich komplett auslöschen konnten? Und ihnen nicht gleich wieder zwei Köpfe nachgewachsen sind, so wie sie es ihm eingeimpft haben? Immerhin ist es die einzige Hydra-Basis, von der die ganze Welt weiß, dass sie bis vor einem Jahr noch dort waren. Vielleicht kehrt er ja in regelmäßigen Abständen dorthin zurück, um nachzusehen... Ach, ich weiß auch nicht…“ Mit der Gabel schob Steve gedankenverloren ein Stück Hühnchen durch die Currysoße. „Ich denke einfach, dass dieser Ort ihn viel beschäftigen muss, sonst hätte er doch nicht so viel darüber gesammelt. Oder nicht?“ Verzweifelt sah er zu Sam hinüber.

„Klingt einleuchtend“, bestätigte dieser. Er umfasste den Boxsack mit beiden Händen und sah nachdenklich zur Hallendecke. „Eine Basis, die bereits von den Avengers durchsucht und als sauber eingestuft wurde, ist natürlich auch ein sehr sicheres Versteck für jemanden wie ihn.“

„Über den Aspekt hatte ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht“, erwiderte Steve. „Und? Bist du dabei?“

„Sobald du diesen Teller leergegessen und mich mit Lobeshymne über dieses wunderbare zarte Fleisch und die leckere Soße überhäuft hast“, entgegnete Sam mit vielsagendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Morgen habe ich noch zwei Sitzungen, die ich ungerne so kurzfristig absagen würde, aber dann können wir rüberfliegen.“

„Alles klar.“ Eilig schob sich Steve eine Gabel mit Essen in den Mund. „Dann suche ich die Liste mit den alten Hydrabasen raus und buche die Flüge. Sehr lecker übrigens!“ Steve hob einen Daumen.

„Mhm…“, brummte Sam wenig überzeugt und rollte leicht mit den Augen.

 

*

 

Novi Grad war nicht einmal eine Ruine zu nennen, es war ein Trümmerhaufen. Noch immer kehrte das Ausmaß der Zerstörung, dass Ultron und damit auch sie hier angerichtet hatten, Steve den Magen um. Er wusste, dass Tony eine erkleckliche Summe überwiesen hatte, um beim Wiederaufbau Sokovias zu helfen, es gab eine Spendenorganisation, die unter Auftritt der Avengers bei Charity-Veranstaltungen regelmäßig große Geldbeträge einsammelte, doch all das konnte nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein sein, wenn er sich hier so umschaute. Sie hatten drei Mal umsteigen müssen, ehe sie endlich aus dem Bus kletterten, der sie bis an die Stadtgrenze gebracht hatte, die einzigen Häuser, die einigermaßen unversehrt waren.

Mit beklommener Miene schaute Sam sich um. „Ehrlich, hier zu sein ist noch mal etwas ganz anderes, als die Bilder nur im Fernsehen zu sehen“, murmelte er.

„Ja.“ Steve zog sich seine Basecap tiefer ins Gesicht, um nicht erkannte zu werden, und kramte nach seinem Handy. Er öffnete die Karte und zoomte ins Umland. „Hier“, sagte er, „Lagerhallen, eine vermeintliche Konservenfabrik, wo Hydra Waffen gelagert hat. War schon länger aufgegeben, als wir dort waren. Wanda meinte, das wäre die nächstgelegene Basis außerhalb Novi Grads gewesen, die sie im Notfall hätten ansteuern sollen. In Novi Grad gab es auch noch einen versteckten Bunker, aber der wird Ultron kaum überlebt haben.“

Sam nickte nachdenklich. „Also schauen wir da zuerst?“

„Ja.“ Steve steckte das Handy wieder ein. „Wenn er nicht dort ist, grasen wir nach und nach die anderen Basen ab, die es in Sokovia gab.“

Sam sah ihn ernst an, ersparte ihm aber die Frage, was sie tun würden, wenn er nicht hier wäre, und Steve war dankbar dafür. Vermutlich ahnte er die Antwort und wollte sie nicht wissen. Steve fragte sich allmählich, wie lange er diese ewige Suche noch mitmachen würde. Irgendwann musste einfach der Punkt kommen, an dem Sam aufgab, es war nur natürlich. Und anderthalb Jahre schienen ihm eine Zeitspanne, die die Geduld jedes anderen Menschen bereits lange überschritten hätte. Ihm graute bereits davor, diese ewige Suche alleine weiterführen zu müssen.

Statt eines Wortes, schulterte Sam seine Flügel, die sich mittels eines Überzugs in einen unauffälligen Rucksack verwandelt hatten. Steves Tasche war um einiges unhandlicher.

„Zu Fuß?“, fragte Sam.

Steve zuckte die Schultern. „Erst einmal wohl schon“, sagte er und betrachtete die verlassene Straße um sie herum. „Bei einem strammen Fußmarsch sollte die Strecke in einer Stunde zu schaffen sein.“

„Ich frage mich, wie er sich versorgt“, sagte Sam und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Konservenfabrik“, erwiderte Steve vielsagend. „Ein paar Vorräte hatten sie dort, zur Tarnung.“

„Und ihr habt sie da gelassen?“

„Wir haben die Waffen gesichert. Die Konserven schienen uns eher zweitrangig zu sein. Einige haben wir an eine Hilfsorganisation hier übergeben, die anderen da gelassen.“

„Klingt mir immer mehr nach dem perfekten Versteck“, sagte Sam aufgeräumt und schlug ein flottes Tempo an, in das Steve ohne Probleme einfiel.

Sie wanderten die Landstraße entlang. Die Wälder um sie herum zeigten sich in malerischen Herbstfarben, die Luft war frisch und klar und für einen kurzen Moment gab Steve sich der Illusion hin, sie würden einfach nur einen gemeinsamen Wanderausflug unternehmen, ehe er zurückblickte und das Loch der Verwüstung hinter sich sah, dass sie immer weiter hinter sich zurückließen. Sofort verdüsterte sich seine Laune wieder und sie legten noch einen Schritt zu, während sie den Hügel überwanden und ins nächste Tal hinab kletterten. Ihre Hoffnung auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zerschlug sich, kein einziges Auto verkehrte auf der verlassenen Landstraße. Irgendwann bogen sie auf einen kaum sichtbaren Feldweg ab und wanderten durch einen Birkenwald, während Steve wieder auf sein Handy sah.

„Hinter dem Wäldchen müssten wir sie schon sehen“, sagte er.

Sie wechselten einen Blick und hielten dann wie auf Kommando an, um ihre Uniformen auszupacken.

„Ich schau mir das mal von oben an“, sagte Sam, suchte sich eine kleine Lichtung und schraubte sich von dort in die Luft.

Steve setzte seinen Weg fort und tatsächlich, als er den Rand des Wäldchens erreichte, blickte er von einem Hügel auf die in die Landschaft eingebettete Fabrik hinab. Das letzte Mal waren sie mit Quinjets gekommen, damals hatte sich der Weg natürlich etwas anders dargestellt, aber Steve erkannte die langgezogenen Lagerhallen, das verrammelte Eingangstor, die Wohnbarracken und Sicherheitshäuschen wieder.

Schwungvoll landete Sam neben ihm.

„Erst einmal keine Anzeichen irgendeines Lebewesens“, meldete er. „Eingeschlagene Fenster und solche Dinge natürlich, aber nichts davon sieht frisch aus. Soll ich Redwing mal losschicken?“

Steve nickte und Sam tippte ein paar Befehle in seinen Armcomputer. Redwing schoss aus dem Geschirr auf Sams Rücken und steuerte die Gebäude an.

„Verschiedene Wärmestrukturen“, meldete Sam, der den Flug aufmerksam auf seinem Monitor verfolgte, „aber eigentlich nicht groß genug-… Aha!“

„Ein Mensch?“, fragte Steve und Adrenalin schoss kribbelnd durch seine Adern.

„Ja, sieht gut aus. Im rechten Lagerhaus, nördliche Ecke.“

Steve betrachtete die Anlage. „Also auf unserer Seite? Wie praktisch.“

Sam ließ Redwing zu ihnen zurückkehren. „Einsatzplan?“, fragte er und wippte auf den Füßen.

Steve überlegte kurz, während er seinen Blick über die Gebäude schweifen ließ. „Ich will dich auf dem Dach gegenüber haben“, sagte er dann und deutete hinunter. „Leise und unauffällig, okay? Ich pirsch mich von der Ostseite an und steige durch das große Fenster. Wenn ich dich brauche, rufe ich dich.“

Sam nickte knapp. „Die Fenster sollten groß genug sein“, sagte er, „da passe ich durch. Gut, wir sehen uns!“

Er salutierte Steve kurz zu und flog davon. Steve beobachtete, wie er eine weitläufige Schleife flog, um sich der Anlage von der entgegengesetzten Richtung zu nähern, und setzte sich dann selbst in Bewegung. Rasch lief er den Hügel hinunter und kletterte über den hohen, mit Stacheldraht gespickten Zaun. Leise ließ er sich auf der anderen Seite zu Boden gleiten und huschte zu dem von Redwing ausgewiesenen Gebäude. Eine der Türen hing schief in den Angeln und er schob sich lautlos durch die schmale Öffnung ins Innere einer großen Halle. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Alte Maschinen füllten den Innenraum aus, größtenteils zerstört und ihres kostbaren Innenlebens beraubt. Nur die Teile, die zu groß waren, um weggeschleppt zu werden, waren noch da. Am hinteren Ende der Halle erstreckten sich über zwei Stockwerke kleinere Lagerräume und Werkstätten. Eine Galerie säumte das zweite Geschoss, die durch eine schmale Wendeltreppe erreicht werden konnte. Langsam schritt Steve tiefer in die Halle hinein. Splitter von Glas und Metall knirschten unter seinen Schritten, als er sich einen Weg um die entkernten Maschinen herum in den hinteren Teil suchte.

Seine Instinkte befahlen ihm, den Schild hochzureißen, ehe er die blitzende Bewegung bewusst wahrnahm. Mit einem lauten Knall prallte die Kugel von dem Vibranium ab. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, hechtete Steve nach vorne, sprang hinter ein ehemaliges Förderband und verbarrikadierte sich hinter seinem Schild, als auch schon ein zweiter Schuss die Luft zerriss und krachend in das Metallrohr einschlug, vor dem er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Steve duckte sich tiefer, während er gleichzeitig an der Seite seines Schildes entlang zur Galerie hinauf lugte. Die dritte Kugel, die an seinem Ohr vorbeipfiff, wies ihm den Weg und das schwache Schimmern im Schatten, als das Gewehr justiert wurde, verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

„Bucky“, krächzte er und die Erkenntnis, dass er ihn endlich gefunden hatte, schwemmte mit einer solchen Gewalt über ihn hinweg, dass er fast in die Knie ging. „Bucky...“, er räusperte sich, und wiederholte noch einmal lauter: „Bucky!“

Der Name hallte von den hohen Wänden wider, doch der Schatten auf der Empore rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen hob sich der Lauf des Gewehres und der nächste Schuss zerriss die Luft und prallte von Steves Schild ab.

„Bucky! Ich bin es, Steve! Bucky, bitte, ich will dir nichts tun, ich will nur-...“

Die nächste Kugel verfehlte ihn nur, weil er sich rechtzeitig duckte.

„ _Steve“_ , ertönte Sams Stimme in seinem Ohr, _„was ist da drinnen los?“_

Steve aktivierte die Verbindung. „Er ist es, Sam.“

„ _Oh fuck!“_

„Kannst du ihn sehen?“

„ _Gib mir einen Moment...“_

Steve kauerte sich hinter das Förderband.

„ _Ja, ich habe ihn. Gut verschanzt.“_

Steve reckte vorsichtig den Kopf. „Ja. Ich glaube, mit meinem Schild komme ich da nicht ran. Ich müsste hochklettern...“

„… _und wärst dabei ziemlich schutzlos.“_

„Genau. Kannst du an ihn rankommen?“

„ _Vermutlich schon, aber ich brauche eine Ablenkung.“_

„Das bekomme ich hin.“ Steve richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Auf mein Kommando?“

„ _Roger!“_

Steve spähte über sein Schild. „Okay, jetzt!“

Er sprang auf und schleuderte seinen Schild. Im gleichen Moment spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz an seinem Arm, als eine Kugel ihn traf. Der Schild knallte laut gegen die Absperrung, hinter der Bucky sich verbarg. Im selben Moment splitterte eine Glasscheibe und in einem Regen von Scherben rauschte ein großer Schatten von der Seite heran und auf Bucky zu. Der Schild prallte von einer Säule ab und Steve fing ihn aus der Luft, während Sams plötzliches Auftauchen Bucky aus seiner Deckung trieb. Er richtete seine Waffe auf Sam und Steve warf seinen Schild erneut. Bucky hob seinen Arm, um ihn abzufangen, und gab Sam damit genug Gelegenheit, ihn mit einem Tritt gegen die Brust aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Bucky taumelte nach hinten und das rostige Geländer gab knirschend hinter ihm nach. Doch noch im Fallen packte er Sams Flügel und riss ihn mit sich in die Tiefe.

„Sam!“, schrie Steve auf, als die beiden in einem Knäuel von Flügeln und Gliedmaßen auf den Boden zurasten.

Er rannte durch die Halle auf die zwei Gefallenen zu. Sam richtete sich gerade stöhnend auf, eine Hand auf seinen rechten Brustkorb gepresst. Bucky lag noch am Boden. Unter seinem Kopf lief ein rotes Rinnsal hervor. Offenbar war er bei dem ungebremsten Sturz mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen und hatte die Besinnung verloren.

Steve stürzte neben ihm auf die Knie. „Bucky?“

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Bucky atmete. Seine Augenlider flatterten bereits und ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich seinem Mund.

„Steve!“, presste Sam warnend hervor.

Steve biss die Zähne zusammen, doch er nickte knapp und zog eine Spritze aus seinem Gürtel. Ohne weiteres Zögern setzte er Bucky die Injektion und spürte, wie sein Körper unter seinen Händen erschlaffte. Fassungslos starrte er auf Bucky herab. Erst jetzt wurde ihm so richtig klar, was gerade passiert war.

„Bucky“, flüsterte er leise und zutiefst erschüttert. Anderthalb Jahre. Anderthalb Jahre, seit er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, berührte seine Wange, und plötzlich zitterte er am ganzen Leib. „Ich habe dich gefunden.“ Seine Stimme brach.

Sam kroch heran und sah ebenfalls auf Bucky herab. „Du hast es uns nicht leicht gemacht, Soldat“, sagte er leise, dann sah er zu Steve: „Was jetzt?“

Steve fuhr sich über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch, dann richtete er entschlossen auf und wählte eine neue Verbindung.

„ _Stark?“,_ erklang es fast sofort.

„Tony? Hier ist Steve.“

„ _Oh, das ist eine Überraschung, wir haben schon länger nicht geplaudert. Wo bist du?“_

„Sokovia.“

„ _Soko-…“_ Tony unterbrach sich verdutzt. _„Was tust du ausgerechnet da?“_

„Ich brauche einen Quinjet, Tony.“

„ _Du brauchst einen Quinjet nach Sokovia?“_

„Ja.“

„ _Und willst nicht darüber reden?“_

Steve schwieg und Tony seufzte nach einem Moment.

„ _Du hast Glück. Pepper ist gerade in Zürich. Ich kann ihren Quinjet rüberschicken, sie braucht ihn erst einmal nicht. Schick mir deine Koordinaten.“_

„Die Konservenfabrik in der Nähe von Novi Grad.“

Wieder antwortete ihm langes Schweigen, dann: _„Okay, der Jet ist in einer Stunde bei dir.“_

„Danke, Tony.“

„ _Denk nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst, Cap. Der Jet läuft auf Autopilot und bringt euch auf direktem Weg ins Hauptquartier. Dann erwarte ich eine Erklärung.“_

Ein Klicken zeigte Steve, dass Tony die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte, bevor er antworten konnte.

 

*

 

Er bettete Bucky auf die Trage im Quinjet und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Sam ließ sich mit einem leichten Stöhnen auf eine Bank sinken.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Steve besorgt.

„Passt schon“, winkte Sam ab, „mach dir keinen Kopf.“

Steve nickte und sah wieder auf Bucky hinab. Sie hatten die Platzwunde an seinem Kopf notdürftig verbunden. Er sah besser aus als bei dem letzten Mal im Stahlwerk, nicht so krank, erschöpft und verhungert, doch trotzdem sah er aus wie ein Mann, der anderthalb Jahre auf der Flucht gewesen war. Seine Kleidung war abgerissen, sein Haar hing struppig, ungewaschen und länger, als in Steves Erinnerung, auf seine Schultern herab, und ein ungewohnter Bart überzog seine Wangen. Er war nicht mehr so totenbleich wie damals, doch noch immer war seine Haut wächsern und blass und obwohl sein vom Serum gestählter Körper niemals ausgezehrt aussehen würde, war sein Gesicht hohlwangig und sprach von Entbehrungen.

Trotzdem war er Bucky. Der gleiche Bucky wie schon immer. Anderthalb Jahre hatten sie ihn gesucht, und jetzt war es plötzlich so einfach gewesen, ihn zu finden. So absurd einfach, dass Steve es immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

Den ganzen Flug über saß er da und starrte ihn an. Sam schlief in seinem Sitz und auch Bucky wachte nicht auf. Sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt, wie stark sie das Anästhetikum dosieren mussten, und als Bucky sich auch nach Stunden nicht rührte, überprüfte Steve ängstlich Puls und Atemfrequenz, doch beides ging ruhig und stetig.

Als sie zur Landung ansetzten, wachte Sam auf. Er rieb sich die Augen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, doch er half Steve dabei, die Trage aus ihrer Verankerung zu lösen und zur Rampe zu bringen. Auf dem Landeplatz standen Doktor Cho und Tony und erwarteten sie. Ohne weitere Fragen übernahm Doktor Cho die Verantwortung für die Trage und wies ihre zwei Gehilfen an, ihn in den Krankentrakt zu bringen.

Tony ließ seinen Blick über Bucky schweifen. „Das ist sie also...“ Er sah zu Steve und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, „… deine dunkle Seite.“

 

 

***

 

 

### Ende Erster Teil: Geist

 

 


	6. Winter Soldier: 1. Kapitel

 

### Zweiter Teil: Winter Soldier

 

Er erwachte. Nicht langsam, er glitt nicht allmählich aus der weichen Dunkelheit des Schlafes in die harte Realität des Wachseins, sondern war von einem Moment auf den anderen hellwach, all seine Sinne angespannt und wachsam. Doch er regte sich nicht und schlug auch die Augen nicht auf. Er blieb liegen, wach und lauernd, und lauschte, ordnete seine Umgebung ein, ohne seinerseits Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel stach ihm in die Nase und er hörte ein leises, gleichmäßiges Piepen. Er lag in einem Bett, auf einer ungewohnt weichen Matratze. Eine Nadel steckte in seinem Arm. Bis auf das Piepsen war es still und er nahm keine andere Präsenz im Raum wahr. Krankenhaus, schlussfolgerte er, oder etwas in der Art. Diffuse, abgemilderte Sonnenstrahlen schienen auf sein Gesicht, was bedeutete, dass sein Zimmer ein Fenster hatte, vermutlich abgeschirmt durch Jalousien. Geräusche von außerhalb des Gebäudes hörte er nicht, keinen Verkehr, keinen anderen Lärm, der ihm einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort hätte geben können. Dass keine direkte Gefahr zu drohen schien und es eine hypothetische Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab, beruhigte ihn jedoch ein wenig, und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen, suchte nach möglichen Schäden oder Fehlfunktionen seines Körpers. Er konnte keine Schmerzen fühlen und das war gut, doch als er in seine Gliedmaßen hineinspürte, schwappte eine schwarze Welle des Schreckens über ihn hinweg.

Er konnte seinen Arm nicht bewegen. Schwer und nutzlos lag er an seiner linken Seite, ein Fremdkörper, der zwar in seiner Schulter verankert war, aber keinem seiner Befehle gehorchte.

War er zerstört worden? Hatte man ihn abgeschaltet? Schäden an seinem Arm wurden hart bestraft und er biss die Zähne zusammen in unbewusster Erwartung der Schmerzen, doch nichts geschah.

Er erinnert sich nicht, wie er hierher gebracht worden war, wo auch immer _hier_ sein mochte. Er erinnerte sich an den Kampf. Zwei Männer, der ehemalige Soldat, Wilson, der ihn in Philadelphia gesehen und in Indien fast aufgespürt hätte, und Captain America. Ein anderer Name hallte in ihm wider, wollte an die Oberfläche brechen, doch rasch unterdrückte er ihn. Er kannte diesen Impuls, der ihn in letzter Zeit immer häufiger heimsuchte, doch in diesem Moment fiel es ihm leicht, ihn auszublenden. Er war gefangen genommen und verschleppt worden, wurde an einem ihm unbekannten Ort festgehalten und sein Arm funktionierte nicht. Das waren Schwierigkeiten, für die es klare Regeln gab. Klare Regeln waren gut. Klare Regeln gaben ihm Sicherheit und diktierten ihm Verhaltensweisen, von denen keine Abweichung möglich war. Klare Regeln unterbanden die unwillkommenen Impulse, die in ihm brodelten. Er war der Winter Soldier. Niemand sonst. Sein zerstörter Arm war ein Hindernis, aber umgänglich. Er konnte auch ohne den Arm kämpfen, wenn er musste. Er war der Winter Soldier. Und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

Er schlug die Augen auf.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	7. Winter Soldier: 2. Kapitel

* * *

 

>  
> 
> **Programmierungsprotokoll #56898**
> 
>  
> 
> **Datum: _19.11.1954_  
>  **
> 
> **Bereich:** _**Verhalten Missionsabschluss** _
> 
> **Status:** _**Abgeschlossen** _
> 
>  
> 
> 1) _Mission wurde erfolgreich beendet._
> 
> _1.1) #56898 begibt sich an einen sicheren Ort nahe der Mission, und wartet dort, bis er von Hydra abgeholt wird._
> 
>   * _Wird der Standort vom Feind entdeckt, ist #56898 darauf programmiert, seine Intaktheit sicherzustellen, und sich an einen neuen Standort zu begeben._
>   * _#56898 ist darauf programmiert, sich selbstständig zu Hydraagenten zu begeben, sollte er diese eindeutig identifizieren._
> 

> 
> _1.2) Sollte #56898 nicht abgeholt werden, ist er weiterhin darauf programmiert,_
> 
>   * _seine Intaktheit sicherzustellen._
>   * _an einem sicheren Standort zu bleiben._
>   * _sich selbstständig zu Hydraagenten zu begeben, sollte er diese eindeutig identifizieren._
> 

> 
>  
> 
> _2)_ _Mission wurde nicht erfolgreich beendet._
> 
> _2.1) [wie unter Punkt 1.1 beschrieben]_
> 
> _2.2) [wie unter Punkt 1.2 beschrieben]_
> 
> _2.3) Für nötige Neuprogrammierungen, siehe Seite 155, Abschnitt 3.2._
> 
> _2.4) Bestrafung nach eigenem Ermessen_
> 
>  
> 
> _3) Bei feindlicher Gefangennahme am sicheren Standort:_
> 
> _3.1) #56898 wurde darauf programmiert,_
> 
>   * _seine Intaktheit sicherzustellen._
>   * _relevante Informationen über die feindliche Basis zu speichern._
>   * _zu flüchten, sobald sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, und sich in die nächstgelegene Hydrabasis zu begeben._
> 

> 
> _3.2) Koordinaten werden bei Gefangennahme an #56898 freigegeben (für Details siehe Seite 678, Abschnitt 5.6.2)._

 

_V.K._

 

* * *

 

 

 

„Wer ist er?“, fragte Bruce.

„Steves guter alter Kriegskumpel“, antwortete Tony. Er hatte sich auf einem der Sofas ausgestreckt und balancierte gelangweilt einen Bleistift auf seinem Finger. „Alias Sergeant James Barnes alias der Winter Soldier, kaltblütiger Killer und Hydras beste und loyalste Kampfmaschine.“

„Er gehört zu Hydra?“, wiederholte Bruce verwirrt. „Und wie kann er ein alter Freund von Steve sein, ich meine, Steve ist… wie alt genau? 95?“ Er lehnte an der Kücheninsel und sah fragend von einem zum anderen, doch niemand antwortete ihm.

Steve saß neben Sam auf einem anderen Sofa, die Arme auf seine Beine gestützt. Jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah zu Tony. „Du wusstest, dass ich ihn suche?“, fragte er, ohne indes wirklich überrascht zu sein.

Tony hob die Brauen. „Ein Geheimnis von vier Leuten ist kein Geheimnis, Cap.“ Er ließ seinen Blick vielsagend über ihn, Sam, Wanda und Natasha wandern. „Und vor allem nicht, wenn man dafür meine Suchalgorithmen verwendet. Dachtest du, Friday fällt das nicht auf? Um sie auszutricksen, musst du schon etwas geschickter vorgehen.“

„Ist er gefährlich?“, fragte Bruce.

„Ja“, sagten Tony und Natasha.

„Nein!“, widersprach Steve gleichzeitig.

Zweifelnde Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

„Sam, sag etwas“, forderte Tony ihn auf.

Sam seufzte schwer. „Was willst du denn hören, Tony?“

„Zum Beispiel, wer dir die angeknacksten Rippen beschert hat. Oder warum Steves Uniform am Arm blutig und zerfetzt war, offensichtlich von einem Schuss, auch wenn unser Supersoldat sich beharrlich geweigert hat, sich verbinden zu lassen.“

„Er ist ein Opfer von Hydra“, sagte Sam nachdrücklich.

„Das stelle ich hier gar nicht in Abrede, aber das bedeutet ja nicht, dass er nicht gefährlich ist. Immerhin handelt es sich bei ihm um eine gehirngewaschene Killermaschine, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe.“

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, begehrte Steve auf.

„Okay, Leute, ich komme hier nicht mit“, sagte Bruce und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Würdet ihr mich bitte aufklären?“

Steve war wieder in sich zusammengesackt. Er fühlte sich wund und aufgerieben und zutiefst erschöpft.

Als sonst keiner Bruce antwortete, ergriff Natasha schließlich das Wort: „Steve und er waren zusammen im Krieg. Sie kennen sich schon ewig, sind quasi zusammen aufgewachsen. Kurz vor Ende des Kriegs ist er gefallen, Anfang `45-...“

„… Ende `44“, krächzte Steve, „kurz vor Weihnachten.“

Bruce sah ihn betroffen an, doch als Steve nicht weitersprach, sah er wieder zu Natasha.

„Er ist in eine Schlucht gestürzt, eigentlich unmöglich zu überleben, aber anscheinend hat Hydra ihn gefunden. Sie hatten ihn schon vorher gefangen genommen und Experimente an ihm durchgeführt, vermutlich mit einer Abwandlung des Supersoldaten-Serum. Steve hat ihn damals befreit und-...“

„Moment!“, rief Bruce aus und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. „Bucky Barnes, na klar! Das da drin ist er? Natürlich kenne ich ihn, im Geschichtsbuch hatten wir ein Kapitel zu Captain America und den Howling Commandos, er war… also...“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser und er verstummte, als er Steves starren Blick sah. „Entschuldige“, sagte er zu Natasha, „sprich weiter.“

„Viel mehr wissen wir nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Hydra hat ihn anscheinend gefunden und ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen...“

„… und zwischen seinen Missionen manchmal jahrelang in Kryostase gehalten“, warf Sam hilfreich ein. „Deswegen ist er heute kaum älter als Steve.“

Bruce nickte verstehend.

„Die ersten Hinweise auf den Winter Soldier finden sich dann in den 60er-Jahren“, fuhr Natasha fort. „Ich habe in meiner Ausbildung von ihm gehört. Er hat lange Zeit in Russland und Europa operiert, deswegen war er den Geheimdiensten dort mehr ein Begriff als den amerikanischen. Aber selbst die haben seine Existenz in Zweifel gezogen. Die Beweislage war einfach zu vage, vor allem weil er über Jahrzehnte immer wieder auftauchte und verschwand. Eine Theorie war, dass es sich um verschiedene Personen handelte, andere dachten, er wäre nur eine nützliche Legende, um das eigene Scheitern zu verschleiern. Die Sowjets hielten ihn abwechselnd für einen Dissidenten oder einen CIA-Agenten, die Amerikaner dachten, er wäre vom KGB, die Europäer hielten alles für möglich...“ Natasha zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe nicht an seine Existenz geglaubt, bis ich ihm auf einer Mission in Odessa begegnet bin und ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe. Danach habe ich versucht, ihn aufzuspüren, aber das war eine aussichtslose Idee. Dass er zu Hydra gehört hat, erklärt im Nachhinein natürlich eine ganze Menge. Warum er auf allen Seiten Anschläge verübt hat. Warum er immer wieder so lange von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist.“ Natasha warf Steve einen prüfenden Blick, doch er sah sie nur schweigend an und so sprach sie weiter: „Auf unserem Radar ist er aufgetaucht, als er den Anschlag auf Fury verübt hat.“

„ _Er_ war das?“, fragte Bruce fassungslos.

Sam und Natasha nickten ernst, während Steve sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. Erneut spürte er Natashas Blick auf sich und er glaubte, dass es eine Art von Mitleid war, die sie den Rest der Geschichte kurz halten ließ: „Steve hat ihn erkannt. Und vermutlich hat Barnes ihn auch erkannt, jedenfalls hat er ihn am Potomac aus dem Wasser gezogen. Danach ist er verschwunden und wir hatten anderthalb Jahre lang keine Ahnung, wohin. Ende der Geschichte.“

„Nicht ganz“, murmelte Steve und hob den Kopf. Ihm war klar, dass er, wenn er ihre Hilfe wollte, ihnen die ganze Geschichte schuldete. „Ich habe ihn gefunden, etwa eine Woche nach dem Kampf am Triskelion.“

„Was?!“ Tony richtete sich abrupt auf. „Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?“

„Er… er ist mir entkommen.“ Steve brachte die Worte kaum über die Lippen. Er hasste es, über Bucky zu reden, als wäre er ein Schwerverbrecher oder ein wildes Tier.

„Was mit Sicherheit nicht passiert wäre, wenn du uns um Hilfe gebeten hättest“, entgegnete Tony scharf. „Er hat Menschen getötet seither! Das wäre absolut vermeidbar gewesen, wenn du uns eingeweiht hättest, Cap. Ein Wort und er hätte schon vor einem Jahr dort in dem Zimmer liegen können!“

Steve spürte die bohrenden Blicke aller auf sich. „Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er leise.

„Das sollte es auch“, antwortete Tony unerbittlich. „Gott, was ich mir alles anhören durfte, weil ich es gewagt habe, Wissenschaft zu betreiben, ohne das Team eingeweiht zu haben, und unser ehrenwerter, moralinsaurer Captain hier-...“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das vergleichbar ist“, warf Bruce vorsichtig ein. „Wir haben einen Killerroboter erschaffen, während Steve-...“

„… uns allen verschwiegen hat, dass er seinen nicht weniger mörderischen besten Freund verfolgt.“

„Warum hast du uns damals nicht gerufen, Steve?“, fragte Natasha ruhig.

Steve sah sie alle an. Die Blicke, die ihm begegneten, waren irgendwo zwischen anklagend, teilnahmsvoll und mitleidig angesiedelt.

„Weil ich nicht wusste, was ihr mit ihm tun würdet“, gestand er. „Er war der Feind und ich… ich wusste nicht, wie ihr euch entscheiden würdet.“

„Was dachtest du, was wir tun würden?“, fragte Tony aufgebracht. „Dass wir ihn bei Wasser und Brot in den tiefsten Kerker werfen? Direkt aufknüpfen? In die Psychiatrie sperren, in die er ohne Zweifel gehört, und den Schlüssel wegwerfen?“

„Jetzt lass mal gut sein“, sagte Sam energisch. „Steve und ich haben uns alle Mühe gegeben, ihn zu finden, eben um schlimmeres zu verhindern. Und wer weiß, was damals passiert wäre, wenn wir uns alle auf ihn gestürzt hätten. Das hätte ohne weiteres auch in einer Katastrophe enden können.“

Steve dachte daran, wie geschwächt Bucky damals gewesen war, und wusste, dass Tony recht hatte. Es war fahrlässig gewesen, die anderen nicht um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Er ist nicht schuld.“ Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu Wanda, die bisher stumm neben Vision gesessen hatte und ob der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit verlegen den Blick senkte, doch sie wiederholte noch einmal tapfer: „Er ist nicht schuld. Hydra hat ihm zu dem gemacht, was er ist. Sie haben ihn gezwungen, er hatte nie eine Wahl.“

„Wanda“, begann Tony verdattert, „ich meinte doch nicht-...“

„Wenn ihr ihn einsperrt, dann müsst ihr mich erst recht einsperren. Ich bin freiwillig zu ihnen gegangen. Er nicht.“

Tony hob die Hände. „Niemand redet hier von einsperren, okay? Ich meine, schaut euch an, ich habe ein Herz für herumstreunende, abgewrackte, unkontrollierbare Supersoldaten.“ Er grinste. „Er ist hier, er bekommt die beste ärztliche Betreuung, die man sich überhaupt nur vorstellen kann, und wir werden alles tun, um seinen Kopf wieder flott zu kriegen.“ Er sah zu Steve und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Aber bis es so weit ist, sollten wir nicht vergessen, zu was er fähig ist. Das ist alles, was ich sage.“

Steve stieß die Luft aus und die Anspannung wich aus seinen Schultern. „Danke, Tony.“ Er sah in die Runde. „Danke. Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht früher eingeweiht habe. Ich war nur-...“

„Ich habe eine eilige Nachricht für Captain Rogers“, erklang in diesem Moment Fridays Stimme aus dem Intercom.

„Schieß los, Friday“, sagte Tony.

„Doktor Cho lässt ausrichten, dass Sergeant Barnes aufgewacht ist, Sir.“

 

*

 

Steve rannte. Ein kurzer Blick von Sam, ein Nicken und nichts hatte ihn mehr auf diesem Sofa halten können. Keiner von den anderen hatte ihn zurückgehalten. Die Absätze im Treppenhaus war er mehr hinabgesprungen als gelaufen und war dabei fast mit zwei Frauen des Wachpersonals zusammengestoßen. Er hatte ihnen über die Schulter hinweg eine kurze Entschuldigung zugerufen, während er bereits mit beiden Händen die Tür zum Medizintrakt aufgestoßen hatte.

„Dr. Cho!“ Steve wich rasch einem Mann aus, der gerade dabei war, verschiedenfarbige Ampullen in einem Wagen zu verstauen. „Dr. Cho!“

Die Ärztin sah von dem Tablet auf, in das sie gerade etwas eingetippt hatte. „Captain Rogers“, begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln und ließ das Gerät sinken.

„Friday meinte, dass er aufgewacht ist.“ Schweratmend blieb Steve vor der Ärztin stehen. Sein Blick zuckte zu der Tür zu seiner Linken. Dort lag er, Bucky, wach, lebend und nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Nach anderthalb Jahren der Suche und nicht enden wollenden Enttäuschungen wagte er kaum daran zu denken. „Geht es ihm gut? Sind seine Verletzungen verheilt?“

„Die Verletzungen des Patienten sind vollständig verheilt“, bestätigte Dr. Cho. „Die ersten neurologischen Tests waren ebenfalls ohne Befund. Jedenfalls soweit wir das beurteilen konnten.“

Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte er besorgt.

„Er spricht nicht. Ich denke allerdings nicht, dass das auf körperliche Ursachen zurückzuführen ist. Vielleicht steht er noch unter Schock. Oder es sind die Auswirkungen eines früheren Traumas. Wissen Sie genaueres?“

Steve sah wieder zu der Tür. _Schock, Trauma…_ Steves Herz zog sich bei diesen Begriffen schmerzhaft zusammen. „Er war über siebzig Jahre ein Gefangener von Hydra“, erklärte er gepresst. „Sie haben in der Zeit immer wieder sein Gedächtnis gelöscht und ihm Befehle einprogrammiert, um ihn fügsam zu machen.“

Mit einem interessierten Nicken machte Dr. Cho sich Notizen. „Das könnte natürlich auch ein Grund für sein Schweigen sein. Wissen Sie, was sie für die Löschung benutzt haben?“

„Irgendeine Maschine, aber ich weiß nicht -… Darf ich zu ihm?“

„Oh.“ Die Ärztin hielt inne. „Ja, natürlich! Wir können auch später noch darüber reden. Vielleicht ist es sogar gut für den Patienten, so schnell wie möglich ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen.“

„Muss ich irgendetwas beachten?“

„Er braucht im Moment vor allem Ruhe. Erklären Sie ihm die neue Situation. Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass er sich in einer Art Krankenhaus und in ärztlicher Betreuung befindet, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er die Information verstanden hat. Er hat jedenfalls nicht darauf reagiert. Des Weiteren geben wir ihm gerade Nährstofflösungen, aber wenn er möchte, kann er heute Abend gerne feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Die hohe Dosis an Betäubungsmittel, die ihm zur Ruhigstellung verabreicht werden musste, könnte aber die nächsten ein, zwei Tage noch zu Übelkeit oder Kopfschmerzen führen. Vielleicht möchte er mit seiner ersten Mahlzeit also noch etwas warten. Auf unsere Fragen in die Richtung hat er nicht reagiert, möglicherweise haben Sie ja mehr Glück.“ Dr. Cho sah auf ihr Tablet und nickte. „Ich denke, das war es fürs erste.“

„Danke, Dr. Cho.“ Steve reichte ihr eine Hand, die Dr. Cho etwas überrascht ergriff.

„Gerne, Captain“, erwiderte sie. „Das ist ja mein Job.“

„Es gab in den letzten Jahren nicht viele, die ihm geholfen haben“, sagte Steve leise und drückte ihre Hand einmal fest, bevor er sie wieder losließ.

„Gerne“, bestärkte Dr. Cho noch einmal. Sie hielt einen Chip ans Türschloss und trat zur Seite. „Kommen Sie bitte so bald wie möglich in mein Büro, damit wir die Details besprechen können.“

Steve brachte nur noch ein leichtes Nicken zustande, während er seine voll Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Tür richtete. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er nach der Klinke griff und einen kleinen Vorraum betrat. Sofort umhüllte ihn der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln. Zum eigentlichen Krankenzimmer öffnete sich ein großes Fenster aus Spiegelglas, das es ermöglichte, die Patienten zu beobachten, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Der ansonsten fensterlose Vorraum wurde durch das Licht aus dem Krankenzimmer in diffuses Licht getaucht. Ein Bildschirm, Lautsprecher, weitere Geräte, die Steve nicht einordnen konnte… Der Raum gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, seinen Zweck als Überwachungsinstrument zu leugnen. Die Auswahl ausgerechnet dieses Krankenzimmers ließ keinen Zweifel mehr daran aufkommen, dass Tony seit Steves Anruf aus Sokovia Bescheid gewusst und Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte.

Ohne einen Blick durch das Fenster zu werfen, ging Steve rasch zur nächsten Tür hinüber. „Friday?“

„Die Tür ist offen, Captain“, erwiderte die Computerstimme und Steve hörte ein leises mechanisches Klacken.

„Danke.“ Steve holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat langsam ein.

Im ersten Augenblick erschien es Steve fast wie in einem Traum, Bucky dort so liegen so sehen. In einem breiten Bett, die dunklen Strähnen im Kontrast zu dem hellen, dicken Kissen und die weiße Decke bis zur Brust hochgezogen. Es hätte etwas Friedliches haben können, ein Gefühl von Ankommen nach einer kräftezehrenden und von so vielen Enttäuschungen gepflasterten Suche. Wäre dort nicht das stetige Piepen der Geräte gewesen, die um das Bett herumstanden. Und der breite Verband um Buckys Kopf. Die graublauen Augen stachen groß darunter hervor. Tiefe Schatten zeichneten sich unter ihnen auf der bleichen Haut ab. Überhaupt wirkte er erschöpft. Nicht körperlich, wie damals in dem Schuppen. Es war eine Erschöpfung, die aus Rastlosigkeit geboren wurde, als wäre er schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr zur Ruhe gekommen.

„Hey...“ Vorsichtig trat Steve näher an das Bett heran. „Willkommen zurück.“

Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, doch es wollte ihm beim Anblick des leeren Ausdrucks in Buckys Gesicht nicht gelingen. Seit seinem Eintreten hat er keine merkliche Reaktion gezeigt. Kein Erkennen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fuhr Steve daher rasch fort und blieb am Bettende stehen.

Bucky musterte ihn kurz, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Scheibe in Steves Rücken.

„Dr. Cho meinte, dass Kopfschmerzen und Übelkeit häufige Nebenwirkungen der Medikamente sind. Spätestens übermorgen solltest du davon nichts mehr spüren.“ Unsicher fuhr Steve mit den Fingern über das metallene Bettgestell. „Falls du überhaupt Beschwerden hast?“ Er sah Bucky fragend an, doch dessen Miene blieb unbewegt. Steve räusperte sich leicht. Dann überwand er die letzte Entfernung und setzte sich neben Bucky auf die Matratze. Sofort hefteten sich die starren Augen wieder auf ihn.

„Du bist in Sicherheit“, versuchte Steve ihn sogleich mit sanfter Stimme zu beruhigen. „Sam und ich haben dich ins Avengers Hauptquartier gebracht.“ Steve spürte, wie sich Buckys Körper bei diesen Worten noch weiter anspannte. Er wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch der Anblick des glänzenden Metalls ließ ihn stocken. Seine Brust zog sich vor Schmerz zusammen und er wandte rasch das Gesicht ab. „Hydra hat dir sicher erzählt, dass wir deine Feinde sind. Aber du musst uns nicht fürchten. Tony beschäftigt hier die besten Wissenschaftler und Ärzte und jeder von ihnen ist darum bemüht, dir zu helfen. Du musst nur sagen, wenn dir etwas fehlt und sie-...“

„Habt ihr ihn zerstört?“

Steves Kopf fuhr herum ob der unerwarteten Worte. „Was-…?“ Er machte eine Pause, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sanft fortfuhr: „Was meinst du, Buck?“

„Habt ihr den Arm zerstört?“, präzisierte Bucky mit kratziger Stimme.

„Nein. Tony hat ihn abgeschaltet. Wir wussten nicht, in wie weit er dich kontrolliert und hielten es daher für sicherer.“

Bucky zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Bereitet er dir Schmerzen?“, versuchte es Steve weiter, darum bemüht, das Gespräch nicht sofort wieder abreißen zu lassen.

Bucky zog leicht die Brauen zusammen, antwortete jedoch nicht.

Hilflos sah Steve sich im Raum um. „Hast du vielleicht Hunger? Möchtest du etwas essen?“

Ein Ausdruck von Verwirrung trat auf Buckys Gesicht. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Schlauch in seinem Arm.

„Du kannst jetzt wieder etwas richtiges essen“, erklärte Steve. „Suppe oder Reis mit Gemüse… Etwas Leichtes wäre für den Anfang wohl am besten, wenn dir schlecht sein sollte. Später kannst du natürlich essen, was du möchtest.“

Die Verwirrung in Buckys Gesicht nahm zu. „Nein“, presste er schließlich hervor und sah wieder zur Scheibe.

„Okay, musst du auch nicht“, versicherte Steve rasch. „Sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du etwas essen möchtest.“

Von Bucky kam keine Reaktion. Steve musterte sein Gesicht. Er betrachtete seine Züge, die jetzt so hart waren und doch nichts an ihrer Vertrautheit verloren hatten. Die Lippen, zusammengepresst und abweisend, und doch noch immer so sanft geschwungen, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Buckys Wangen waren schmaler geworden, die Wangenknochen stachen markanter hervor, bedeckt von diesem dunklen Bart, den er früher immer penibel rasiert hatte und auf den Steve immer neidisch gewesen war. Er machte ihn älter, ebenso die etwas tiefer gewordenen Falten auf seiner Stirn und der ernste Ausdruck in seinen Augen, denen jedes Lachen, jede Unbeschwertheit schon vor langer Zeit verlorengegangen zu sein schien.

Steve versuchte Buckys Blick einzufangen und lehnte sich etwas vor, doch die graublauen Augen blieben starr und ausdruckslos. Nicht ein Blinzeln oder auch nur das kleinste Aufleuchten war darin zu erkennen. Steve sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Wie gerne hätte er Bucky berührt. Dieses Gesicht, diese Wangen, diese Lippen… Er wollte ihn an sich drücken, seinen Bucky, wissend, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder loslassen würde, sobald er einmal damit anfing, aus Angst, dass es doch wieder nur ein Traum war. Oder Bucky erneut einen Weg finden würde, um zu entkommen. Steve wusste nicht einmal, wie er je wieder dieses Zimmer verlassen sollte. Schon hier zu sitzen, Bucky nur wenige Zentimeter neben sich, war mehr, als er noch vor einem Tag zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Er hatte ihn fallen sehen und er hatte um ihn getrauert, er hatte geschrien und geweint und geschwiegen und so viel Alkohol getrunken, dass es kein normaler Mann überlebt hätte. Und er hatte Abschied genommen mit Dum Dum, Gabe, Jim, Monty und Jacques, irgendwann in einer verschneiten Nacht, nachdem sie ihn gezwungen hatten mit der Suche aufzuhören. _Sei vernünftig, Cap! Wir haben alles abgesucht. Wir werden ihn nicht mehr finden. Die Höhe, der Fluss, die Kälte... Bucky ist tot. Er kann einfach nicht mehr am Leben sein! Es tut mir leid, Steve, aber du musst ihn jetzt gehen lassen._

Er dachte an Buckys Eltern, Rosanna und James, ihr Weinen am Telefon, als er sich endlich überwunden hatte, sie anzurufen. Und ihre Dankbarkeit und ihren Trost, die sie in dieser dunklen Stunde trotzdem noch für ihn aufgebracht hatten, während ihn die Schuldgefühle fast zerrissen. Buckys Fall noch vor Augen, seine Hand, die sich hilfesuchend nach ihm ausstreckte, sein Schrei...

Steve stieß die Luft aus und fuhr mit der Hand über die weiße Decke. „Weißt du überhaupt, wer ich bin?“, fragte er leise.

Keine Antwort.

„Ich bin Steve. Steve Rogers.“ Steve wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam nichts zurück. Weder Erkennen, noch Verwirrung. „Weißt du, wer du bist?“

„Ich bin der Winter Soldier.“

Es kam so abrupt und ohne Zögern über Buckys Lippen, dass Steve leicht zusammenzuckte. Eine einprogrammierte Antwort, rief Steve sich zur Ruhe. Er hatte davon in den Akten gelesen. Sie bedeuteten nichts. Es war nichts weiter als ein Mechanismus, der ausgelöst wurde, sobald man Bucky die entsprechende Frage stellte. Es war nicht seine Stimme, die dort sprach. Nicht er. Steve versuchte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Brust zu ignorieren.

„Und weißt du, wer du… davor warst?“, fuhr Steve vorsichtig fort. „Bevor Hydra dich gefangengenommen hat?“

Buckys Augen erfassten ihn jetzt doch wieder.

Hoffnungsvoll nahm Steve die Reaktion auf. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass Hydra dich gefangengenommen hat? Daran, was sie mit dir gemacht haben?“

„Bin ich euer Gefangener?“, fragte Bucky.

„Wir kümmern uns um dich, bis es dir wieder besser geht“, wich Steve aus.

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen Buckys Brauen.

„Hydra hat dich im Dezember 1944 gefangengenommen. Seitdem hatten sie dich in ihrer Gewalt. Über siebzig Jahre. Sie haben dir in der Zeit den Arm gegeben, dich zum Winter Soldier ausgebildeten und dir deine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht. Wir möchten dir helfen, diese Erinnerungen wiederzubekommen. Die Erinnerungen an dein früheres Leben“, erklärte Steve ruhig. Zögerlich legte er eine Hand auf Buckys Bein. „Ich möchte dir dabei helfen.“

Buckys Blick huschte kurz zur der Hand und Steve bemerkte, wie sich die Muskeln in seinem menschlichen Arm anspannten. Sogleich zog Steve seine Hand wieder zurück.

„Tut mir leid“, sagte er. Er holte einmal tief Luft und fühlte ein verräterisches Brennen in seinen Augen. „Damals im Schuppen war dir Nähe auch schon unangenehm“, erinnerte er sich, während er sich nach einem Stuhl umschaute. Als er neben der Tür einen entdeckte, stand er auf, um ihn neben das Bett zu stellen. „Und das ist okay.“ Er setzte sich an Buckys rechte Seite. „Du weißt nicht wirklich, wer ich bin, nicht wahr? Und dann haben wir dich auch noch angegriffen und du wachst an einem Ort auf, den du nicht kennst. Du hast jedes Recht, misstrauisch zu sein.“

Steve versuchte sich erneut an einem Lächeln und dieses Mal gelang es ihm. Bucky erwiderte es nicht.

„Möchtest du noch irgendetwas wissen?“, fragte Steve beklommen. „Oder brauchst du etwas?“

Stille. Buckys Gesicht war wieder vollkommen leer. Sein Blick ging ins Nichts.

„Dr. Cho, die Ärztin, wird dich erst einmal ein paar Tage unter Beobachtung behalten wollen, bis wir sicher ein können, dass es dir auch wirklich gut geht. Danach kannst du aus diesem Zimmer raus. Du bist hier nicht eingesperrt.“ Steve sah auf seine Hände und verschlang die Finger ineinander. „Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich weiß, bei unseren letzten Begegnungen habe ich jedes Mal gegen dich gekämpft und dich gefangengenommen, aber ich möchte dir nichts Böses. Wirklich.“ Zaghaft schaute er wieder auf, doch Bucky schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. „Ich bin dein Freund, Buck. Das war damals so und das wird immer so bleiben. Ich möchte nicht gegen dich kämpfen.“ Er wartete. Auf ein Zwinkern, die Bewegung seiner Mundwinkel, seiner Hand, irgendetwas, das zeigte, dass Bucky ihn verstand, dass er sich erinnerte. Doch nichts geschah. Steve beugte sich vor. „Bucky“, begann er sanft, „ich-…“

Ein leises Klopfen unterbrach ihn und im nächsten Moment wurde auch schon die Tür aufgeschoben. Ein Pfleger trat ein. Buckys Augen fixierten ihn sofort.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Captain, aber ich muss nach den Werten schauen. Und der Verband soll auch abgenommen werden.“

„Ja.“ Steve stand eilig auf und schob den Stuhl beiseite, um ihm Platz zu machen. „Ja, natürlich, kein Problem.“

Der Pfleger trat an einen der Monitore und gab etwas ein. „Würden Sie uns dafür einen Moment allein lassen?“, bat er, als Steve keine Anstalten machte, den Raum zu verlassen. „Dr. Cho wird sicher alles Wichtige mit Ihnen besprechen.“

Steve sah zu Bucky. „Ja“, erwiderte er mühsam und umklammerte gleichzeitig das Fußteil des Bettes.

„Es wird sicher nur ein paar Minuten dauern.“ Sam stand in der Tür und gab ihm mit einem Zeichen zu verstehen, dass er herüberkommen sollte.

Steve nickte leicht. Mit einem letzten Blick in Buckys Richtung drehte er sich um und ging in den Vorraum zurück. Dort erwarteten ihn Tony und Natasha, die ihn mit ernster Miene musterten. Sam schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

„Ziemlich große Versprechungen, die du hier machst, Cap“, kommentierte Tony. „Er darf hier also in ein paar Tagen frei herumspazieren, ja?“

„Lass ihm doch wenigstens ein paar Sekunden zum Durchatmen“, ging Sam dazwischen und legte Steve eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles klar, Kumpel?“

„Er redet nicht. Kaum. Er…“ Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist sehr misstrauisch, aber wer könnte ihm das verübeln. Wir sind seine Feinde.“ Er fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Na, das sind doch hervorragende Voraussetzungen für ein glückliches Zusammenleben“, meinte Tony in übertrieben fröhlichem Ton und wandte sich wieder der Scheibe zu. Nachdenklich verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Bucky. „Du hast ihn gefunden, Cap. Und er ist hier, umgeben von dem geballten Schutz der Avengers. Nichts kann ihm mehr etwas anhaben, noch muss die Welt ihn weiterhin fürchten. Alles ist so, wie du es wolltest.“ Er sah zurück zu Steve. „Was kommt jetzt? Was ist der Plan?“

Steve hob die Schultern und trat neben ihn an die Scheibe. „Er braucht Zeit und Ruhe, um zu verstehen, was passiert ist.“

„Und dann?“

„Er wird sich erinnern.“

Tony schnalzte skeptisch mit der Zunge. „Gib mir einen Plan, Cap. Konkrete Schritte! Du versprichst ihm, dass er in naher Zukunft dieses Zimmer verlassen darf. Zeig mir diese nahe Zukunft! Ich kann sie ehrlich gesagt nicht sehen! Schaut euch beide an!“ Er deutete mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf die Verletzungen von Sam und Steve.

„Wir können auch später noch darüber reden“, mischte Natasha sich ein. „Jetzt steht die medizinische Versorgung erst einmal im Vordergrund.“

„So sehe ich das auch“, stimmte Sam ihr zu. „In so einem Fall kann man keine konkreten Schritte festlegen. Niemand kann voraussagen, wie sich seine Psyche entwickeln wird.“

„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich bin schon einmal zu ihm durchgedrungen“, meinte Steve. „Es wird funktionieren.“

Plötzlich ertönte das laute Klingeln eines Handys. Steve, Natasha und Tony drehten fast zeitgleich ihre Köpfe in Sams Richtung.

„Fuck, sorry!“ Sam griff in seine Hosentasche und zog sein Smartphone heraus. „Das ist jemand aus meiner Gruppe“, meinte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf das Display. „Da muss ich kurz rangehen.“

„Ist okay“, entgegnete Steve mit einem kurzen Lächeln.

„Bin gleich wieder da“, versprach Sam, bevor er den Anruf annahm und auf den Flur trat. „Hallo, Greg! Schön von dir zu hören! Wir haben uns schon…“ Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Natasha nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens. Sie hatte sich neben Steve ans Fenster gestellt und beobachtete aufmerksam die Vorgänge in dem kleinen Raum.

Steve seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht viel. Er hat auf keine meiner Fragen wirklich reagiert.“ Der Pfleger war gerade dabei, Bucky den Verband abzunehmen. Falls Bucky Schmerzen dabei hatte, ließ er sich nicht anmerken. Stumm ließ er die Prozedur über sich ergehen. „Er hat gefragt, ob er unser Gefangener ist.“

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?“

„Dass wir uns um ihn kümmern, bis es ihm wieder besser geht.“

Natasha nickte leicht.

„Das klingt nach Fluchtgedanken“, hakte Tony ein.

„Er hat Angst. Er ist unsicher. Er weiß nicht-…“, begann Steve ihn zu verteidigen.

„Verdammt nochmal, Cap, wir reden hier nicht über einen kleinen Welpen, der in sein neues Zuhause eingewöhnt werden muss“, unterbrach Tony ihn barsch. „Hat er in eurem Gespräch irgendwelche Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, dass er dich erkennt? Oder dass er sich an sonst irgendetwas erinnert?“

‚ _Ich bin der Winter Soldier.‘_

Steve schloss die Augen. „In diesem Gespräch nicht, nein. Aber früher. Er hat mich gerettet, Tony. Ohne ihn läge ich jetzt tot auf dem Grund des Potomacs. Und auf der Flucht hat er Informationen gesammelt, über mich, über die Zerstörung von Hydra, Bilder. Er kann sich erinnern, wir müssen ihm nur Zeit geben.“

„Informationen über seine Feinde zu sammeln, ist für mich kein Beweis dafür, dass man sich erinnert. Eher dafür, dass Hydra ganze Arbeit geleistet hat, noch über ihren Zerfall hinaus.“

„Es waren nicht solche Informationen, eher persönliches…“, wehrte Steve hilflos ab.

Tony nickte langsam. „Okay, Steve, nur damit hier keine Missverständnisse zwischen uns entstehen: Sollte sich seine Verfassung nicht bessern und er sich zu einem erneuten Risiko entwickeln, wenn er mich dazu zwingt, dann werde ich nicht zögern, ihn zu töten“, erklärte er.

Steves Magen verkrampfte sich bei diesen Worten. Er sah zu Natasha. Mitgefühl spiegelte sich in den grünen Augen wieder, doch auch ihre Miene ließ keinen Zweifel über ihren Standpunkt aufkommen.

„Ich verstehe“, entgegnete Steve knapp.

Natasha stieß einen Seufzer aus. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Ich weiß, was er dir bedeutet“, begann sie ruhig: „Aber…“

„…er ist der Feind“, beendete Steve ihren Satz. Schmerzlich verzog er die Lippen, während er den Tropfen folgte, die unaufhörlich durch den schmalen Schlauch in Buckys Körper sickerten. Diesem zerstörten Körper, der sich kaum von den weißen Laken abhob. Immer noch leichenblass von Jahrzehnten im Kryoschlaf.

_Er ist ein Geist…_

„Genauso wie seine Verbündeten unsere Feinde sein werden“, fügte Tony mit Nachdruck hinzu.

Natasha warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Nur wenn es zum Äußersten kommt.“

„Schon gut, Nat. Ich verstehe es. Aber eure Sorge ist unbegründet“, erklärte Steve. „Sobald all seine Erinnerungen wieder da sind, wird keine Gefahr mehr von ihm ausgehen.“

„Beweise, Steve, ich brauche Beweise“, entgegnete Tony und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Natasha sah sorgenvoll zu Steve auf. „Wir stehen auf deiner Seite. Vergiss das nicht.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Steve leise. „Aber er ist mein Freund. Er war es immer…“

Nachdenklich musterte Natasha ihn. Dann fasste sie entschieden nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. Die wulstige Narbe war selbst durch den Stoff des T-Shirts zu fühlen. „James Buchanan Barnes war dein Freund. Aber dort drinnen liegt der Winter Soldier, ein Assassine, der jahrelang im Namen von Hydra gemordet und gefoltert hat, mehr Maschine als Mensch.“ Sie führte seine Hand zu seinem eigenen Bauch und kurz durchzuckte Steve erneut der Schmerz, der in ihn einschlagenden Kugel. Bucky, die Augen mitleidlos, während er seine Waffe auf ihn, Steve, seine Mission, richtete, bereit zum tödlichen Schuss. Rasch schob er Natashas Hand zur Seite.

„Er wird sich erinnern“, wiederholte er entschieden.

Natasha nickte leicht. „Ich hoffe es. Vor allem für dich.“ Beruhigend berührte sie seine Brust, bevor sie Tony nach draußen folgte.

Steve wartete, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, dann lehnte er seine Stirn erschöpft gegen die Scheibe. „Du musst dich erinnern, Buck. Du musst einfach…“

 

 

***

 

 

 


	8. Winter Soldier: 3. Kapitel

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **_29.11.1950_ **
> 
> **Protokoll Kampftraining #56898**  
> 
>  
> 
> Trainingssituation: _3 Gegner, keine Waffen, keine Schutzkleidung, leerer Raum_
> 
> Ziel: _Ausschalten der Gegner, Abgabe des Einsatzberichtes_
> 
> Versuch: _5 – erneut gescheitert_
> 
>  
> 
> Ablauf: _Nach 56 Minuten weigerte sich #56898 nach einem Tritt gegen den Kopf wieder aufzustehen. Es folgten wiederholte Befehlsverweigerungen. Keiner der Gegner war zu dem Zeitpunkt ausgeschaltet. Den drei Männern wurde gestattet, den Kampf gegen #56898 für 20 Minuten fortzusetzen. Die Verteidigung von #56898 bestand vorwiegend aus passiven Widerstand und Schutz der lebenswichtigen Bereiche._
> 
>  
> 
> Anordnung: _Training wird wegen Frakturen, Milzriss und leichtem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma für den nächsten Tag zurückgestellt._
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkungen: _In den letzten 5 Minuten rief #56898 zweimal den Namen ‚Steve‘. Weitere Beobachtung angeordnet._
> 
>  
> 
> _V.K._
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

Sam stand hinter der verspiegelten Scheibe und beobachtete, wie Steve und Bucky miteinander sprachen. Obwohl das nicht richtig war. Steve sprach, während Bucky mit leerem Blick im Bett lag und ihn nicht einmal zu hören schien.

Die Tür zum Flur öffnete sich und Wanda schob sich herein. Sam war nicht überrascht, sie zu sehen.

„Hey“, sagte sie gedämpft und trat neben ihn.

„Hey“, sagte er ebenso leise, obwohl er wusste, dass er hier drin hätte schreien können und man hätte ihn drinnen nicht gehört. Stark Technologie…

Wanda sah durch das Fenster, dann blickte sie sich verwirrt um. „Warum hast du den Ton ausgemacht?“

„Habe es nicht ertragen“, entgegnete Sam knapp.

„Oh“, machte Wanda und tiefes Mitgefühl breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, „er erinnert sich nicht?“

„Er redet nicht“, sagte Sam. „Keine Ahnung, ob er sich erinnert oder es nicht tut. Steve versucht es, aber…“ Er zuckte ratlos die Schultern.

„Gott, was er durchgemacht haben muss“, murmelte Wanda. „Denkst du… denkst du, er wird irgendwann wieder so wie früher?“

„Nein.“ Sam war selbst entsetzt darüber, wie kategorisch seine Antwort ausgefallen war. Er hatte nie zuvor mit Steve darüber gesprochen.

Wanda schaute ihn erschrocken an und in diesem Moment sah sie so jung und verletzlich aus, dass Sam seine schroffe Antwort leid tat.

„Ich denke, dass er heilen kann“, versicherte er schnell, „aber nach allem, was er erlebt hat… kein Mensch könnte einfach zum Status Quo zurückkehren.“

„Armer Steve“, sagte Wanda leise.

„Ja“, murmelte Sam und hob unbehaglich die Schultern, als ihm klar wurde, dass er irgendwann mit Steve darüber reden musste.

Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als Vision sich plötzlich aus der Wand hinter ihnen materialisierte.

„Vis!“, rief Wanda tadelnd.

„Wehe, du machst das bei dem Raum“, warnte Sam scharf und deutete durch die Glasscheibe, „das ist strengstens verboten, okay?“

Vision sah betreten aus und Sam wurde bewusst, wie menschlich Vision inzwischen geworden war. Es machte ihn trotz seiner Macht erstaunlich verletzlich.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken“, sagte er kleinlaut, „ich habe nur Wanda gesucht.“

Wanda sah schuldbewusst drein. „Stimmt, ich wollte eigentlich zu dir kommen. Entschuldige. Ich wollte nur...“ Sie sah zur Fensterscheibe.

„… nachschauen, wie es Sergeant Barnes geht?“, vervollständigte Vision ihren Satz. Er sah ebenfalls zum Fenster. „Wie geht es Sergeant Barnes?“

„Körperlich gut“, sagte Sam.

„Was für einen Supersoldaten nicht weiter erstaunlich ist, oder?“

Sam nickte abwesend, ohne seine irrelevante Aussage näher zu erläutern. Vision sah hilfesuchend zu Wanda, die ihm beruhigend zulächelte.

„Lass uns noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen, ja?“, schlug sie vor und Vision lächelte erleichtert.

„Gern“, sagte er. „Bis später, Mr. Wilson.“

Das entlockte auch Sam ein Lächeln. „Sam, Vision“, verbesserte er ihn, „du sollst mich doch Sam nennen.“

Vision nickte und Sam sah ihnen nach, als Wanda und er gemeinsam den Raum verließen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob irgendetwas dagegen sprach, wenn ein von Tag zu Tag menschlicherer Androide und eine von ihrer eigenen Macht zutiefst verunsicherte junge Frau zusammen Spaziergänge im Abendlicht unternahmen, entschied dann aber, dass er sich schon über genug andere Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen musste.

Wanda und Vision waren kaum fünf Minuten weg, als Natasha hereinkam und sich grußlos neben Sam ans Fenster gesellte.

„Und, irgendeine Veränderung?“, fragte sie.

„Keine, von der wir bis jetzt wüssten.“

„Immer noch nicht sonderlich gesprächig?“

„Nein.“

Natasha nickte und blickte schweigend durch die Scheibe. Sie hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein harter, entschiedener Ausdruck. Sam betrachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Du bist nicht glücklich, dass er hier ist?“

Natasha wandte den Kopf und sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. „Und ich gefiel mir immer in der Vorstellung, weniger leicht zu durchschauen zu sein“, sagte sie dann mit einem koketten Lächeln, ehe sie wieder durch das Fenster sah und ihr Lächeln verschwand wie weggewischt.

„Weil er gefährlich ist?“, hakte Sam nach, als sie nicht weitersprach.

Abwesend rieb Natasha über ihre Seite. „Nicht unbedingt, nein“, sagte sie. „Gefährlich sind hier einige. Mir macht eher Sorgen, dass Steve seine Gefährlichkeit nicht wahrhaben will. Das könnte das eigentliche Problem werden.“ Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab. „Hab ein Auge auf Steve, ja? Sein Glaube an das Gute im Menschen könnte ihn eines Tages noch umbringen.“

„Ich tue mein Bestes. Und immerhin, er ist groß und breit und mit Sternen übersät. Schwierig, kein Auge auf ihn zu haben.“

Dieses Mal war Natashas Lächeln ehrlicher. Sie nickte Sam zu und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Soll ich dich auf dem Laufenden halten?“

Jetzt lachte sie leise. „Musst du nicht, aber danke. Ich halte mich selbst auf dem Laufenden. Tue ich immer. Nur so kann ich sicher gehen, dass ich weiß, was ich wissen muss.“

Auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe war Steve aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten. Buckys Blick folgte ihm.

„Bald habe ich alle durch“, sagte Sam grinsend, als Bruce hereinkam.

Bruce lächelte auf eine Art, die Sam vermuten ließ, dass er Natasha auf dem Gang getroffen hatte.

„Wie läuft‘s?“, fragte er.

„Er redet nicht.“

Bruce sah sich um. „Weißt du, dass der Ton-…?“

„Ich habe ihn ausgestellt.“

„Ah, okay.“ Bruce sah durch die Scheibe. „Wir haben mal einen Schulausflug nach Washington ins Smithsonian gemacht“, erzählte er. „Alle Mädchen in der Klasse haben für Bucky Barnes geschwärmt. Der tragische Held und so, unwiderstehlich. Selbst meine Lehrerin hatte eine Schwäche für ihn, glaube ich.“

„Ich glaube, bei uns war es bei den Mädchen halb, halb zwischen Steve und Bucky.“ Sam grinste. „Ich mochte Gabe. Und Dum Dum. Captain America war so… brav. Langweilig.“

Bruce lachte und sie tauschten einen verschwörerischen Blick.

„Was sagt Dr. Cho?“, fragte Bruce dann.

Sam zuckte die Achseln. „Körperlich ist er okay.“

„Gehirnerschütterung von dem Sturz?“

„Wir gehen nicht davon aus, aber wer weiß… schwierig das festzustellen, wenn der Patient nicht redet.“

Bruce nickte nachdenklich, als sich hinter ihnen ein weiteres Mal die Tür öffnete.

„Und, wie geht es dem Patienten?“, fragte Tony, rauschte herein und füllte den winzigen Raum mit der rastlosen Hektik, die er meistens verströmte. „Erinnerungen da? Halb da? Gar nicht da?“

„Wir wissen es noch nicht“, antwortete Sam geduldig.

Tony linste durch die Scheibe und sah dann zu Bruce. „Dieser Arm ist faszinierend, oder? Ein ziemlich ausgefeiltes Stück Technik für so ein Alter.“

Bruce sah Tony ein wenig unwohl an und Tony grinste breit.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast nicht auch schon darüber nachgedacht! Ich meine, Muskeln und Metall, Nerven und Drähte… das ist doch genau dein Fall, oder? Es juckt mich in den Fingern, mir das mal genauer anzuschauen. Wie sie Nerven und Drähte wohl miteinander verbunden haben? Okay, beides läuft über Strom, aber nichtsdestotrotz. Und was ist das für ein Metall? Ich-...“

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Steve plötzlich hereinkam. Er stockte, als er sich unerwartet den drei Männern gegenüber fand, dann schloss er sorgfältig die Tür und sagte unmittelbar: „Wir müssen den Arm wieder einschalten.“

„Auf keinen Fall!“, widersprach Tony sofort.

„Tony-...“

„Nein, Cap, nein! Auf keinen Fall! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was dieser Arm tut. Und so lange wir das nicht wissen, werden wir ihn nicht wieder einschalten! Das wäre absolut verrückt! Und wir erinnern uns, ich kreiere Mörderroboter, wenn ich verrückt sage-...“

„Es verunsichert ihn, dass der Arm nicht funktioniert.“

„Hat er das gesagt?“, fragte Sam ruhig.

Steve sah ihn an. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob wir den Arm zerstört haben. Es war das erste Mal, dass er überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht hat.“

„Cap, wir wissen nicht, was dieser Arm möglicherweise für Auswirkungen auf ihn hat“, griff Bruce beschwichtigend ein.

„Wir können ihm nicht einfach seinen Arm nehmen!“

„Dieser Arm ist eine Waffe“, sagte Tony. „Das ist nicht nur irgendeine Gliedmaße wie bei dir und mir, sondern eine Waffe. Und wir haben das Recht, einem gehirngewaschenen Hydra-Soldaten seine Waffen wegzunehmen, bevor er eine Gefahr für uns wird.“

„Es ist sein Arm, Tony“, wiederholte Steve und Sam sah die zunehmende, ohnmächtige Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. „Sein Arm!“

„Kannst du mir glaubhaft versichern, dass er keine Gefahr für uns darstellt, wenn ich den Arm wieder einschalte?“

Steve öffnete den Mund zu einer Antwort und schloss ihn dann unglücklich wieder.

Tony nickte selbstzufrieden. „Dachte ich es mir doch.“

„Steve hat recht, Tony“, schaltete Sam sich ein. „Das ist nicht irgendeine Waffe, sondern tatsächlich ein Teil seines Körpers. Es ist… es ist, als würden wir jemandem den Arm abschneiden.“

Tony verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dieser Vergleich ist völlig absurd.“

„Ich habe mit Veteranen gearbeitet, die im Krieg Gliedmaßen verloren haben. Das ist zutiefst traumatisch und wirft jede Therapiemöglichkeit einer PTBS um Monate zurück. Wie können wir erwarten, dass er uns vertraut, wenn wir ihm so etwas antun?“

„Ich wiederhole mich gerne noch einmal, weil mir hier anscheinend immer finsterste Absichten unterstellt werden: Ich will eurem Patienten nichts Böses! Aber anscheinend bin ich der einzige, der hier auch mal das Wohl der Gruppe im Auge behält, also-...“

„Vielleicht wenn wir den Arm vorher genauestens untersuchen dürften“, warf Bruce ein und brachte Tony damit aus dem Konzept.

„Was?“, fragte er verdutzt.

„Wenn wir ihn uns angucken könnten… ich meine, komm schon, Tony, kein Stück Technologie könnte dich überlisten, oder? Wenn wir ihn untersuchen und herausfinden, dass der Arm nur genauso gefährlich ist wie der Mann, der an ihm dran hängt… dann könnten wir drüber reden.“

Tony fing sich schnell. „Absolut“, bestätigte er und sah wieder zu Steve und Sam, „das ist der Deal: Banner und ich untersuchen den Arm und wenn wir nichts verdächtiges finden, schalten wir ihn wieder ein.“

„Er ist nicht euer Versuchskaninchen“, sagte Sam scharf. „Er ist ein Mensch, okay? Ein eigenständig denkender Mensch.“

„Nach allem, was ich weiß, möchte ich das _eigenständig_ sehr gerne überprüfen.“

Steve sah unwohl von einem zum anderen. „Er wird damit nicht einverstanden sein“, sagte er.

„Überzeug ihn davon, dass es zu unser aller bestem ist“, erwiderte Tony, „auch zu seinem, wenn er zum Schluss seinen Arm wiederbekommt. Einen nicht von Hydra gesteuerten Arm.“

„Wir wollen ihm nichts böses, Cap“, sagte Bruce ruhig. „Wir wollen nur sicher gehen. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind...“, er sah nachdenklich zum Fenster und musterte Bucky, der ohne jede Regung im Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, „… sollten wir auch ein paar andere Untersuchungen in Betracht ziehen. Ein EEG, ein CT… nur um sicherzugehen, dass mit seinem Kopf alles okay ist.“

Steve wandte sich ab und sah durch die Scheibe. Sein Kiefer mahlte und Sam konnte sich vorstellen, wie sehr es in ihm arbeitete, wie sehr ihn die Vorstellung abstieß, Bucky diesen Untersuchungen auszuliefern, als wäre er nur wieder irgendein Ding, wie in den Akten, die sie gelesen hatten.

„Es muss einen anderen Weg geben“, sagte er bestimmt zu Bruce und Tony, als Steve nichts sagte.

„Wir können auch darüber abstimmen lassen“, antwortete Tony, „ob wir den Arm wieder einschalten. Aber ich bezweifele, dass euch das Ergebnis der Abstimmung besser gefallen wird.“ Er sah zu Steve und sein Ton wurde ruhiger. „Bruce hat recht, Steve. Wir wollen ihm nichts böses. Wirklich nicht.“

Steve fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Okay“, sagte er dumpf, „wenn er einverstanden ist.“

„Einverstanden.“ Tonys Augen leuchteten unternehmungslustig auf. „Ich bin dann mal im Labor und bereite alles vor. Von meiner Seite aus können wir direkt morgen anfangen.“

Er verschwand. Bruce folgte ihm nach einem letzten Blick in Steves und Sams Richtung. Sam verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah zu Steve.

„Das wird ihm vermutlich nicht gefallen“, sagte er leise.

Steve schüttelte stumm den Kopf und als er sich zu Sam umdrehte, sah sein Gesicht unendlich müde aus. „Aber gibt es einen anderen Weg?“, fragte er. „Das wichtigste ist, dass er seinen Arm wiederbekommt.“

„Wie war es?“

Steve sah wieder zum Fenster. „Er redet nicht mit mir“, sagte er gepresst. „Wenn er mich ansieht, dann… da ist nichts. Als hätte er mich nie im Leben gesehen. Dabei… es müsste doch da sein, oder? Das Buch, das… das zeigte doch, dass er sich erinnert, oder?“

Sam wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Wenn er durch das Fenster sah, dann sah er den Winter Soldier. Vielleicht war es die Gefangennahme, die den Soldaten wieder an die Oberfläche geholt hatte, vielleicht war Bucky auch nie so stark gewesen, wie er und vor allem Steve es sich gewünscht hatten, er wusste es nicht.

Doktor Chos Eintritt enthob ihn einer Antwort.

„Captain Rogers? Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?“

Sofort richtete Steve sich auf. Sein Körper nahm die angespannte Haltung des Soldaten an. „Ja, natürlich. Ist etwas mit… mit Bucky?“

„Ich habe mir die Röntgenbilder von Sergeant Barnes angeschaut und ich denke… meine Schweigepflicht hin oder her, ich denke, Sie sollten sich das anschauen, Captain.“

Steves Kiefer spannte sich an. „Was ist los, Doktor?“

„Folgen Sie mir, ich werde es Ihnen zeigen.“ Sie trat hinaus auf den Flur.

Steve warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu und Sam fragte leise: „Soll ich mitkommen?“

Kurz glitt Dankbarkeit über Steves Gesicht und er nickte knapp, ehe er Doktor Cho folgte. Sie führte die beiden Männer in einen Raum schräg gegenüber, nahm eine Mappe vom Tisch, holte die Röntgenbilder heraus und klemmte sie an den weißen Betrachter an der Wand, dann schaltete sie das Licht an. Steve sah genauso ratlos aus wie Sam sich fühlte, als sie die Bilder ansahen.

„Und was sehen wir?“, fragte Sam schließlich, als Doktor Cho sie nur erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, natürlich...“, sie drehte sich herum und deutete auf die Knochenstrukturen des rechten Arms. „Sehen Sie hier, die feinen, schwarzen Striche?“

Steve und Sam traten beide näher heran. In unregelmäßigen Abständen zogen sich die von Doktor Cho beschriebenen Striche über die Armknochen.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Steve.

„Brüche“, erwiderte sie.

„Brüche?“, wiederholte Sam erstaunt. „Aber-...“

„Das kann nicht sein“, sagte Steve. Seine Augen huschten über das haarfeine Geflecht. „Das Serum heilt, schneller als bei normalen Menschen, es-...“

„Ja“, sagte Doktor Cho. „Es heilt. Aber nach allem, was ich bei Ihnen beobachtet habe, Captain, braucht auch das Serum dazu seine Zeit. Diese Zeit wurde ihm offensichtlich nicht zugestanden. Seine Haut konnte restlos ausheilen, das geht schnell, aber seine Knochen… nach allem, was Sie mir über seine Gefangenschaft erzählt haben, nun… offenbar waren sie nicht gewillt, ihm die Zeit zuzugestehen, die es gebraucht hätte, um ordentlich zu heilen. Das alles sind unsauber verheilte Brüche.“

Steve wurde kreidebleich. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Arme, dann glitt sein Blick zu den Bildern der Beine, der Rippen… überall waren die schwarzen Risse zu sehen. Sam wurde schlecht, als er das sah und ihm die Bedeutung von Chos Worten klar wurde.

„Und in der Kryostase konnte er natürlich nicht heilen, es war ja der Sinn, die biologischen Prozesse zu unterbrechen.“ Doktor Cho sah ebenfalls wieder auf die Bilder. „Die Finger… so oft wie diese Hand gebrochen war, grenzt es an ein Wunder, dass sie noch immer voll funktionstüchtig ist. Und hier, die Rippen, sehen Sie das?“ Sie deutete auf das Bild des Torsos. „Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so häufig zerstört und wieder zusammengesetzt worden ist. Für die war er wirklich nicht mehr als eine Maschine, die sie rücksichtslos benutzt haben.“

Steve machte so plötzlich auf dem Absatz kehrt, dass sie zusammenzuckte, und verließ fluchtartig den Raum. Sam sah ihm hilflos nach.

Doktor Cho schaute zu Sam und wirkte ein wenig verlegen. „Entschuldigung“, murmelte sie, „ich hätte vermutlich etwas feinfühliger sein müssen.“

„Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf, Helen“, sagte Sam. Seine Stimme klang belegt, als wieder zu den Bildern sah. „Diese Nachricht wäre wohl immer… schwer zu ertragen gewesen. Trotzdem danke.“

Doktor Cho nickte ein wenig hilflos und begann, die Bilder wieder einzusammeln. Sam wandte sich ebenfalls zur Tür. Er hatte einen schalen Geschmack im Mund, als er abwesend durch den Flur ging. Kurz wollte er den Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen und Steves Zimmer einschlagen, doch dann entschied er, dass es vermutlich besser war, ihn erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Er zumindest brauchte erst einmal einen Moment Ruhe, vielleicht auch ein wenig Ablenkung, einen Drink, so etwas in der Art.

Er stieg die Treppe hinunter und stieß unten fast mit Rhodey zusammen.

„Hey, Sam, vorsicht!“

„Hey!“ Sam sah ihn erfreut an. „Zurück aus Texas?“

„Gerade angekommen.“

„Und hast du schon-...“

„Tony hat mir gerade alles erzählt, ja.“ Rhodey sah die Treppe hinauf zum Krankentrakt. „Kaum zu glauben, diese ganze Geschichte… Und wie geht es ihm?“

„Bucky oder Steve?“, fragte Sam.

„Beiden?“

„Steve geht es nicht besonders, Bucky… keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt.“

Rhodey nickte und Sam warf einen Blick über seine Schulter durch das Fenster. Die Sonne tauchte den Herbstwald am anderen Ufer in strahlendes Licht und plötzlich wusste Sam, was er brauchte.

„Hast du Lust auf einen Flug?“, fragte er Rhodey. „Einfach so, ein bisschen frische, unverbrauchte Höhenluft atmen?“

Rhodey grinste. „Gern. Aber in zweieinhalb Stunden muss ich wieder in New York sein.“

„Mal wieder ein Date mit… wie hieß sie gleich? … Linda?“

„Genau.“

„Läuft also gut?“

„So gut, wie es nach zwei Dates laufen kann.“

Sie schlugen nebeneinander den Weg zu den Trainingsräumen ein, wo ihre Ausrüstung lagerte.

„Sag mal, apropos, Wanda und Vision...?“

Rhodey zuckte die Schultern. „Kann gut sein.“

„Sollten wir da irgendwas unternehmen?“

„Ich werde mich da bestimmt nicht einmischen. Sie versohlen uns bei jedem Training den Arsch, Sam. Ich denke, sie wissen, was sie tun.“

Sam musste lachen. „Na gut, da hast du recht.“

 

*

 

Als Sam nach dem Flug zurückkam, war er durchgefroren bis ins Mark und seine angeknacksten Rippen protestierten trotz Bandage vernehmlich gegen die Belastung, doch seine Laune war beträchtlich gestiegen. Er ging zu den Trainingsräumen, nahm eine heiße Dusche, streifte sich Jogginghose und einen Pullover über und stieg die Treppe zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen hinauf. Steve war nirgends zu sehen. Sam ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm zwei Bierflaschen und einen Flaschenöffner und ging dann über den Flur zu Steves Zimmer. Er klopfte.

„Ja?“

„Ich bin es, Sam. Darf ich reinkommen?“

Er hörte Schritte und dann öffnete Steve die Tür.

„Hey“, sagte er.

Sam musterte Steve von oben bis unten. „Wie geht’s dir?“

Steve zuckte die Achseln. „Okay“, murmelte er. Er sah nicht einmal ansatzweise okay aus.

Sam hob die zwei Flaschen. „Ich habe Bier mitgebracht. Lässt du mich rein?“

Stumm trat Steve zur Seite und ließ ihn eintreten. Steves Zimmer war spartanisch eingerichtet, ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Schreibtisch. Sofa und Fernseher standen nur hier, weil sie zur Standardeinrichtung gehörten. Das einzige, was nicht einen streng praktischen Nutzen hatte, war der Plattenspieler. Es gab keine Bilder, keine Pflanzen, nichts, was herumstand oder herumlag. Umso mehr stachen die Akten hervor, die sich kreuz und quer über den niedrigen Couchtisch ergossen, auf und neben dem Sofa lagen und offensichtlich bis zu Sams Eintritt Steves volle Aufmerksamkeit genossen hatte. Sam seufzte innerlich.

Steve räumte ein paar Stapel vom Sofa, um Sam Platz zu machen, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz setzte. Wie unter Zwang nahm er sofort wieder eine Seite zur Hand und starrte darauf. Sam stellte die Bierflaschen zwischen die Dokumente auf den Tisch und ließ sich dann neben ihm nieder. Er sah zu Steve hinüber, der in sich zusammen gesunken da saß, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt, die Schultern hochgezogen. Er sah klein und hilflos aus, so gar nicht nach Captain America, dem strahlenden Helden der Nation. Vielleicht sollte Bucky jetzt hier sein, dachte Sam bedrückt, vielleicht würde er den Menschen vor dem Serum wiedererkennen, den keiner von ihnen gekannt hatte. Er sagte jedoch nichts und auch Steve schwieg. Irgendwann legte er das Blatt auf einen Stapel und Sam war froh, dass er kein neues zur Hand nahm, doch reden tat er immer noch nicht. Stattdessen stützte er seine Stirn in seine Hand, sah zu Boden und erst nach einem Moment wurde Sam klar, dass er weinte.

Er weinte leise. Seine Schultern zitterten und ab und zu schniefte er, doch sonst gab er keinen Laut von sich. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht, versickerten in seinem T-Shirt oder tropften zu Boden. Sam saß einfach nur da und ließ ihn weinen. Er hatte gelernt, dass es besser war, Menschen in solchen Momenten in Ruhe zu lassen. Trostversuche, ob körperlich oder verbal, konnten zu starken Abwehrreaktionen führen. Manche schämten sich, wenn sie das Gefühl hatten, anderen zur Last zu fallen, anderen war die Nähe unangenehm, gerade bei so verschlossenen Menschen wie Steve, deswegen war es sicherer, sich einfach ruhig zu verhalten und abzuwarten. Und zu hoffen, dass die Tränen heilten, wenigstens ein bisschen.

Als das Zittern langsam weniger wurde, griff Sam nach den zwei Bierflaschen, öffnete sie und bot Steve eine an. Er wischte sich über das Gesicht, dann nahm er sie.

„Es ist meine Schuld“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme, ohne Sam anzusehen.

„Das ist nicht wahr.“

„Ich hätte ihn suchen müssen. Ich hätte ihn gar nicht erst mit auf diese verdammte Mission nehmen dürfen.“

„Steve, es war nicht deine Schuld. Er hätte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, dich zu begleiten, nach allem, was du mir bisher über ihn erzählt hast. Und du hast ihn gesucht, ihr alle. Es gab keine Veranlassung zu glauben, dass er den Sturz überlebt hat.“

„Wir haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden.“

„Das war eine verflucht tiefe und verflucht unübersichtliche Schlucht. Ihr habt getan, was ihr konntet.“

Steve schien ihm gar nicht richtig zuzuhören. Er war in einer eigenen Welt, einer anderen Zeit: die schneebedeckten Alpen im Dezember 1944. „Dum Dum und Monty haben mich überredet, die Suche einzustellen. Ich hätte nicht auf sie hören sollen. Ich meine, wer, wenn nicht Captain America, hätte ihn finden können? Ich habe ihn im Stich gelassen. Wir haben uns so oft versprochen, dass wir uns niemals im Stich lassen. Und ich… ich habe ihn dort liegen lassen. Es ist meine Schuld, dass er jetzt in diesem Krankenzimmer liegt. In diesem Zustand… Es ist meine Schuld.“

Sam hätte ihm gerne weiter widersprochen, hätte Steve gerne zur Vernunft gebracht. Er hielt es kaum aus, ihn so zu sehen. Doch er wusste, dass alles, was er hätte sagen können, gegen eine Wand gesprochen war. Er kannte diese Spirale der Schuld, in der Steve sich gerade befand, nur zu gut, diese Schuld des Überlebens. Er wusste, dass nichts, was Außenstehende einem sagen konnten, dabei half, sie zu überwinden. Und selbst wenn man irgendwann auf rationaler Ebene verstanden hatte, dass man keine Schuld trug, nur weil man Glück gehabt hatte, gab es immer noch diese gefühlsmäßige Ebene, die ihn auch heute noch, wenn es besonders schlimm war, zum Telefon greifen ließ, um Rileys Mutter anzurufen. Weil er es ihm, aber, noch wichtiger, ihr schuldete, nach ihr zu sehen. Weil er statt ihrem Sohn zurückgekommen war, obwohl es andersherum hätte sein sollen. Noch immer gab es die Momente, wo er sich so fühlte, und deswegen sagte er nur leise: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld“ und verstummte danach, obwohl er wusste, dass Steve ihm nicht glaubte. Jetzt war nicht der richtige Moment.

Steve nahm einen Schluck von dem Bier und dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Sam das erste Mal wirklich an. Seine Augen waren gerötet und geschwollen und noch immer schimmerten Tränen darin.

„Ich wusste es doch eigentlich“, sagte er. „Was sie mit ihm gemacht haben. Ich habe es gelesen, überall, und ich habe es auch verstanden, aber irgendwie...“

„… war es doch etwas anderes, es so zu sehen und zu hören“, vervollständigte Sam seinen Satz und nickte verständnisvoll. „Ging mir auch so.“

„Denkst du…“ Steve presste die Lippen zusammen und starrte auf seine Flasche. „Denkst du, dass sie ihn auch…?“ Er brach ab und drückte mit Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seine Lider.

Sam musterte ihn nachdenklich. Er glaubte zu wissen, worauf Steve hinauswollte. Er hatte sich diese Frage auch schon gestellt. „Ob ich glaube, dass sie ihn auch auf sexueller Ebene missbraucht haben?“

Mehr als ein Nicken brachte Steve nicht mehr zustande.

„Ich schließe es nicht aus“, erklärte Sam ruhig.

Ein gequälter Laut verließ Steves Lippen.

„Ich habe während meiner Arbeit in den Selbsthilfegruppen ein paar wenige kennengelernt, die während ihrer Zeit in Gefangenschaft Vergewaltigungen und andere sexuelle Demütigungen über sich ergehen lassen mussten und offen darüber gesprochen haben. Es waren zwar ausschließlich Frauen, aber bei den Männern ist die Dunkelziffer auch extrem hoch. Die Betroffenen reden so gut wie nie darüber und wenn sie es mal tun, bemüht man sich, es nicht an die Öffentlichkeit dringen zu lassen. In erster Linie sicherlich um die Opfer zu schützen, aber wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, hat das Militär auch keinerlei Interesse daran, genauere Untersuchungen zu dem Thema durchzuführen oder die Zahlen, die bereits vorliegen, zu veröffentlichen. Für sein Land zu sterben oder Gliedmaßen zu verlieren, ist ehrenhaft. Für sein Land vergewaltigt zu werden, nicht.“ Sam schwieg einen Moment. „Sexueller Missbrauch ist ein Mittel, was bei gegnerischen Gefangennahmen gerne eingesetzt wird. Gerade wenn es sich bei ihnen um Soldaten handelt, den Stolz der Nation.“

„Er hat nach mir gerufen“, sagte Steve mit belegter Stimme. Er schaute zu den Akten. „Wenn die Schmerzen zu groß wurden, hat er meinen Namen gerufen. Was, wenn sie daraus geschlossen haben, dass er… dass er und ich...“ Steve machte eine hilflose Geste.

„Dass da mehr war zwischen euch?“, beendete Sam seinen Satz.

Steve verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht. „Das kann auch ein Auslöser für Übergriffe sein, oder nicht? Gerade unter Soldaten. Vor kurzem war erst ein Artikel in der Zeitung darüber, wie ein Soldat von seinen Kameraden über Monate misshandelt wurde, weil sie herausgefunden hatten, dass er… dass er Männer bevorzugt.“

Nachdrücklich schüttelte Sam den Kopf und griff nach Steves Arm. „Falls es passiert sein sollte, trifft dich keine Schuld, Steve.“

„Aber wenn sie es deswegen gemacht haben, dann-…“, begehrte Steve auf.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld“, unterbrach Sam ihn eindringlich. „Genauso wenig wie ihn. Oder glaubst du, dass er durch die Freundschaft, die Liebe zu dir, eine Mitschuld an dem trägt, was ihm vielleicht angetan wurde? Dass er schon allein deshalb schuldig ist, weil Gott ihm zu dem Menschen gemacht hat, der er ist?“

Erschrocken sah Steve ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Es geht den Tätern um Demütigung und die Demonstration von Macht, und das erreicht man durch dieses Verbrechen bei jedem Menschen! Vielleicht war dein Name der vordergründige Auslöser, trotzdem liegt die Schuld allein bei den Tätern und niemals, niemals bei euch beiden. Dir das einzureden, gibt ihnen auch jetzt noch eine Macht, die sie nicht verdienen!“, beharrte Sam. „Bucky hat überlebt. Er hat alles überlebt, was sie ihm angetan haben. Er ist stark! Ein Überlebender, wie wir in der Gruppe sagen würden.“

„Denkst du, dass er wieder gesund werden kann?“, fragte Steve leise.

„Was heißt schon gesund?“, fragte Sam zurück, während er sorgsam die nächsten Worte wählte. Die Zweifel, sie hatten kommen müssen. Anderthalb Jahre hatte Steve Bucky verteidigt, vor ihm, vor Natasha, vor Tony… Vor der Welt, hätte es sein müssen. Doch nun, wo er ihn wieder hatte, versehrt und abweisend und keine seiner Hoffnungen erfüllend, geriet dieses Bollwerk an Vertrauen ins Wanken. Nicht einmal ein Captain America kam dagegen an. „Bucky ist gesund. Körperlich ist er gesund. Aber natürlich wird das, was er erlebt hat, immer ein Teil von ihm bleiben.“

„Aber was heißt das, Sam? Wie wird er sein?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und es wird auch niemanden geben, der dir in diese Richtung eine Prognose geben kann. Aber er ist gerade einmal zwei Tage hier. Gib ihm Zeit… Deine Worte!“ Sam zwinkerte Steve zu und nahm ein Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Ja.“ Steve nickte und fuhr mit dem Daumen über das Etikette der Flasche. „Ja, und ich glaube daran. Mit der Zeit, wenn er zur Ruhe gekommen ist und Vertrauen gefasst hat, wird er sich erinnern.“ Es klang entschlossen. Fast wieder wie der Mann, der nicht aufhören konnte zu kämpfen, auch wenn ihn sein Gegner schon zehnmal zu Boden geworfen hatte, wenn man den Texten im Museum glauben durfte.

Sam lächelte. „Das ist gut. Er braucht Menschen, die an ihn glauben. Ich tue es übrigens auch.“

Steve atmete hörbar aus und wandte ihm den Blick zu. „Danke.“ Mit einem Mal sah er unglaublich erschöpft aus. „Wirklich, Sam, ich schulde dir so viel, sag bitte, wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann.“

„Wie wär’s mit einer Runde Schlaf für den Anfang?“, schlug Sam vor. „Und du könntest mal eine Pause einlegen, was diese Akten betrifft. Ich glaube, das täte dir ziemlich gut.“

Sofort wurde Steves Miene wieder ernst. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu den Papieren zu seinen Füßen. „Ich kann nicht“, sagte er schließlich gedankenverloren. Er stellte seine Bierflasche wieder zurück auf den Tisch und griff nach einem Ordner. Sacht strich er über die Seiten, als wäre es Bucky selbst, den er dort in den Händen hielt. „Zu lesen, was sie ihm angetan haben, ist unerträglich.“

„Dann tu es nicht“, sagte Sam ruhig.

„Aber ich muss es nur lesen, Sam! Ich muss es nur lesen und ertrage es kaum. Bucky, er…“ Steve schluckte. Mit belegter Stimme sprach er weiter: „Du hast die Röntgenaufnahmen gesehen. Ihn! Wie er in diesem Bett sitzt und auf nichts reagiert! Er hat all das, was hier drin steht, erlebt! Am eigenen Leib. Allein. Siebzig Jahre lang. Weil ich nicht rechtzeitig nach seiner Hand gegriffen habe. Weil ich ihn nicht gesucht habe. Sein Schrei, während er in diese Schlucht fällt… ich habe ihn noch immer im Ohr. Und er…“ Steve kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, vollkommen gefangen in seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die ihn wie ein Strudel mit sich zogen. „Gott, Sam, er hat nach mir geschrien. Sie schreiben es. So häufig. Und ich war nicht da. Ich war nicht da. Ich…“

„Steve.“ Sams Stimme hatte einen ernsten Ton angenommen. Er stellte seine Flasche ebenfalls zur Seite und wartete, bis Steve ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Erstens: Es ist nicht so, als hättest du siebzig Jahre lang ein glückliches Leben geführt, während sich Bucky in den Klauen von Hydra befand. Bis vor wenigen Jahren lagst du eingefroren im Eis, weil du 1945 die USA mit einem Selbstmordkommando vor der Auslöschung bewahrt hast. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht?“ Sam hob fragend die Brauen. Dann hielt er zwei Finger in die Luft. „Zweitens: Hast du keinen Augenblick gezögert Bucky zu suchen, sobald du erfahren hast, dass er noch lebt. Drittens…“ Sam machte eine Pause und griff nach Steves Bierflasche, um sie ihm zu reichen. Dieser ergriff sie zögerlich. „Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Das zu akzeptieren ist schwer, aber es ändert nichts an der Tatsache. Nicht der Bucky von damals braucht mehr deine Hilfe, sondern der von heute. Denn der liegt hier, ein paar Etagen unter uns. Kein Name in diesen Akten, sondern ein ganz realer Mensch.“

„Er hatte keinen Namen“, erwiderte Steve kaum hörbar. „Für sie war er nur eine Nummer. Nicht einmal das haben sie ihm gelassen.“

„Dann wirst du ihm auch das zurückgeben“, sagte Sam.

„James Buchanan Barnes“, flüsterte Steve.

Sam griff nach seiner Flasche und hielt sie Steve entgegen. „Auf James Buchanan Barnes, einen Überlebenden!“

Ein trauriges Lächeln verzog Steves Lippen, als er mit Sam anstieß. Sie tranken einen Schluck.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer lehnte Sam sich zurück und betrachtete Steve von der Seite. Nachdenklich drehte er seine Flasche in der Hand. „Ich werde hier einziehen“, eröffnete er ohne große Umschweife und nahm noch einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.

„Was?“ Vollkommen überrumpelte wandte Steve sich ihm zu und starrte ihn an, abwägend, ob er gerade scherzte oder wirklich die Wahrheit sagte.

„Ich habe noch nie in einer WG gewohnt… Armee zählt nicht! Außerdem hänge ich gerade eh die ganze Zeit hier ab und-…“, begann Sam mit einem Achselzucken.

„Nein, bitte, das musst du nicht tun“ wehrte Steve entschieden ab. „Es war dir so wichtig deine eigene Wohnung zu haben. Ein Leben zu führen, unabhängig von den Avengers.“

„Nur weil ich hier einziehe, heißt das ja nicht gleich, dass ich meinen Job kündige. Und eine bezahlbare Wohnung in New York gebe ich so schnell auch nicht auf, ich bin ja nicht blöd.“ Sam grinste. „Aber ich denke, für einen guten Freund von mir wäre es ganz gut, wenn ich hier wäre. Für ein abendliches Bierchen.“

Steve musterte ihn. Dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf und klopfte Sam auf den Oberschenkel. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich mich nicht betrinken kann? Durch meinen beschleunigten Stoffwechsel wird der Alkohol zu schnell abgebaut“, erzählte er und hob die Bierflasche an seine Lippen.

„Da ist also dieser verdammte Haken! Ich wusste doch, dass es einen gibt“, entgegnete Sam. „Na, Gott sei Dank ist dieses Teufelsserum an mir vorbeigegangen.“

Steves Miene wurde wieder ernst. „Ja, es ist an dir vorbeigegangen. Und genau deshalb kannst du ein ganz normales Leben dort draußen führen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du das für mich aufgibst. Du wolltest kein Soldat mehr sein, jetzt bist du Teil der Avengers. Dann opferst du so viel Zeit und Energie, um mir bei der Suche zu helfen... Bitte, Sam, ich möchte nicht, dass du dein Leben für mich aufgibst. Hattest du überhaupt einmal Zeit, dir New York richtig anzuschauen, seit du hierher gezogen bist?“

„Ich war schon ein-, zweimal in New York, die wichtigsten Sehenswürdigkeiten hatte ich also schon vor meinem Umzug durch. Kommenden Freitag gehe ich mit zwei Kolleginnen was trinken. Und nächste Woche Dienstag bin ich morgens mit einem Kollegen zum Klettern verabredet“, erzählte Sam. „Du siehst, trotz Avengers und Suche musst du dir keine Sorge um mein Sozialleben außerhalb des Hauptquartiers machen. Wie sieht’s mit deinem aus?“ Herausfordernd neigte Sam den Kopf.

Steve brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Vielleicht solltest du mal für ein paar Wochen in meine Wohnung ziehen“, meinte Sam. „Würde mir eine Menge Geld sparen.“ Er seufzte, als Steve nichts darauf erwiderte. „Hör zu, Steve, ich ziehe gerne her, solange es Bucky nicht besser geht. Und meine Wohnung behalte ich ja trotzdem noch, sollte mir hier also mal die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, kann ich einfach rüberfahren und ich habe Zeit für mich.“

„Und deine Gruppen? Funktioniert das wirklich nebenbei?“

„Längerer Fahrweg, ansonsten bleibt alles beim Alten.“

Steve nickte langsam.

„Ich habe einfach den Eindruck, dass auch ein Captain America hin und wieder mal einen Freund an seiner Seite braucht. In solchen Ausnahmesituationen vielleicht auch mal zu unchristlichen Zeiten. Und ich denke, ich kann auch mehr für Bucky tun, wenn ich regelmäßig hier bin und nicht nur ab und zu vorbeischaue.“

„Du hast schon so viel für uns getan“, wehrte Steve schwach ab.

„Wenn du es wirklich nicht möchtest, dann werde ich es natürlich nicht tun“, versicherte Sam. „Aber um es nochmal klarzustellen: Dass ich hier einziehe, geschähe allein deshalb, weil ich es möchte. Zur Unterstützung eines Freundes, der gerade eine verdammt harte Zeit durchmacht. Nicht weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühle.“

Steve warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Sam…“

„Soll ich vorrübergehend hier einziehen?“ Abwartend sah Sam ihn an.

Für einen Moment zögerte Steve, dann nickte er kaum merklich. „Danke, Sam, ich schulde dir…“

„Du schuldest mir nichts“, unterbrach Sam ihn rasch. „Dafür sind Freunde da.“

 

 

 

***

 

 


	9. Winter Soldier: 4. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt, dass ihr vergleichsweise lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet. Leider verlassen wir allmählich das Gebiet, wo wir noch Kapitel vorrätig haben, deswegen kann es zukünftig etwas länger dauern. Wir hoffen, euch macht die Geschichte weiterhin Spaß! Und an dieser Stelle einmal vielen Dank für all die Kudos, Bookmarks, Subscriptions und allgemein Klicks! :) Wir freuen uns sehr über jeden einzelnen davon! Wenn ihr Kritik loswerden wollt, dürft ihr das auch sehr gerne tun, jeder Austausch ist uns willkommen.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtauge und Nachtwölfin

>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **_12.10.1955_ **
> 
> **Einsatzbericht #56898**  
> 
>  
> 
> Ziel: _Eliminierung von Michail Oleksandrowytsch Kuptschyk, Führungsmitglied der polnischen Widerstandsgruppe Kułak (Vorgangsnr: 55-10-12-71/24-33.08)_
> 
>  
> 
> Mission: _erfolgreich_
> 
>  
> 
> Kollateralschäden:
> 
> Tote: _1, Alexej Makarowitsch Iwanow (Akten-Nr. 67-90/24/247.48)_
> 
> Verletzte: _3_
> 
>  
> 
> Beschädigungen an #56898: _Streifschuss linker Oberschenkel, Kugel in rechter Schulter, gebrochenes rechtes Schlüsselbein, drei gebrochene Rippen (rechts), gebrochene Nase, mechanischer Arm funktionsunfähig_
> 
>  
> 
> Bestrafung: _ja_
> 
> Grund: _Befehlsverletzung - Beschädigung des Arms_ _durch Nachlässigkeit_
> 
> Art: _Strom_
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung 1: _#56898 zeigte Anzeichen des Widerstandes während der Bestrafung. Dauer wurde daraufhin verlängert. Löschung und Neuprogrammierung festgelegt._
> 
>  
> 
> Anmerkung 2: _#56898 nutzte während der Mission eine AK-47 Typ III. Wie schon bei anderen Schusswaffen schnelle Auffassungsgabe und hohe Effektivität. Weiterer Einsatz der AK-47 Typ III bei künftigen Missionen wird empfohlen._
> 
>  

_V.K._

* * *

 

 

„ _Steve, steh auf!“_

_Steve brummte unwillig, als jemand an seiner Schulter rüttelte._

„ _Steve!“_

_Verdrießlich schlug er die Augen auf. Im Zimmer war es dämmrig, aber gerade hell genug, dass er die erwartungsfreudig blitzenden blauen Augen über sich ausmachen konnte._

„ _Buck“, murmelte er und gähnte. „Was-…?“_

„ _Steh auf! Dad wollte mit uns auf die Jagd, schon vergessen?“_

_Sofort war Steve hellwach. Er kämpfte sich aus ihrem Deckenlager, kam auf die Beine, während er sich gleichzeitig schon seinen Pyjama vom Körper zerrte, und schlüpfte in seine bereitliegenden Kleider. Bucky war schon fertig angezogen und wippte ungeduldig auf seinen Füßen._

„ _Beeilung!“_

„ _Ich mach ja schon“, sagte Steve, schob sich die Hosenträger über die Schultern und zog seine Schuhe an._

_Hintereinander kletterten sie die Stiege vom Dachboden herab, schlichen am Schlafzimmer von Buckys Großeltern vorbei, die Treppe hinunter und traten hinaus auf die Veranda, wo Buckys Vater sie bereits erwartete. Steve fand es immer noch ungewohnt, James nicht im tadellosen Anzug zu sehen, wie er in ihn Brooklyn täglich trug, sondern, wie sie auch, schlicht in Hose und Hemd gekleidet. Er rauchte seine Pfeife und grinste breit, als er sie sah._

„ _Guten Morgen, Jungs“, sagte er, „dann kann es ja losgehen.“ Er klopfte seine Pfeife am Geländer aus und schulterte das Gewehr. Dann drückte er jedem der beiden mit einem Zwinkern einen von Buckys Großmutter eigentlich sorgsam gehüteten Haferkeksen in die Hand. „Damit ihr mir nicht verhungert.“ Sein Grinsen hatte etwas jungenhaft Verschwörerisches und machte ihn seinem Sohn sehr ähnlich._

_Mit langen Schritten schlug er den Weg zum Wald ein und die Jungen beeilten sich, ihm zu folgen, während sie sich ihre Kekse in den Mund stopften. Durchscheinende Nebelfetzen hingen über den Wiesen und Feldern, in die die Farm von Buckys Großeltern eingebettet war. Natürlich rümpften Bucky und er als waschechte New Yorker die Nase über die ländliche Stille Indianas, aber insgeheim mochte Steve besonders die morgendliche Atmosphäre, die beinahe etwas Magisches hatte. Er hatte schon versucht, den Nebel und die im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne glitzernden Tautropfen auf Papier zu bringen, aber es war ihm nicht recht gelungen._

_Im Schatten des Waldes war es noch empfindlich kühl, doch ihr Tempo ließ Steve schnell warm werden. Sie folgten einem kaum ausgetretenen Pfad, James voran, Steve in der Mitte und Bucky hinter ihm, kletterten über Wurzeln und wichen tiefhängenden Ästen aus, bis James schließlich die Hand hob und sie gehorsam stehen blieben. Buckys Vater legte einen Finger an die Lippen und winkte ihnen dann, neben ihn zu treten. Sie standen auf einer kleinen Erhöhung und sahen hinunter auf einen schmalen Bachlauf._

„ _Wir warten hier“, flüsterte James. „Morgens kommen oft Hirsche her zur Tränke. Wer will zuerst?“_

„ _Steve darf“, entschied Bucky und James reichte Steve das Gewehr._

„ _Du erinnerst dich noch an alles, was ich euch erklärt habe?“, fragte er._

_Steve nickte aufgeregt und nahm die Waffe ehrfürchtig entgegen. Sie knieten sich alle auf den feuchten Waldboden, halb verborgen durch Gestrüpp, und starrten erwartungsvoll hinunter zum Wasser._

_Sie mussten einige Zeit warten. Steves Finger trommelten nervös auf den Gewehrkolben und Bucky zerriss unruhig einen Grashalm nach dem nächsten, bis er seinen Vater plötzlich anstieß._

„ _Dad!“, raunte er und James nickte._

„ _Ja, du hast recht, da kommt etwas.“_

_Steve brauchte ein wenig länger, um die raschelnden Blätter am gegenüberliegenden Ufer zu erkennen. Unsicher sah er zu James, der ihm auffordernd zunickte. Mit schweißfeuchten Händen entsicherte er das Gewehr und legte es an, versuchte, das Beben seiner Finger zu unterdrücken. Zwischen den Büschen auf der anderen Seite des Baches trat ein junger Hirschbock hervor. Bucky zog scharf die Luft ein und sah mit einem aufgeregten Lächeln zu Steve. James legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter._

„ _Lass dir Zeit“, flüsterte er. „Sorgfältig zielen und erst abdrücken, wenn du dir sicher bist.“_

_Steve kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm den Hirschen ins Visier. Das Tier beäugte seine Umgebung, schien die drei Menschen aber nicht wahrzunehmen, denn er beugte sich hinunter zum Wasser, um zu trinken. Steve umklammerte das Gewehr fester. Plötzlich spürte er ein Kratzen tief im Hals und biss die Zähne zusammen. Nein, dachte er, nicht jetzt, bitte, nicht jetzt! Der Gewehrlauf zitterte ein wenig, doch im nächsten Moment hatte er es wieder unter Kontrolle. Der Hirsch sah hoch. Steves Finger krümmte sich um den Abzug, als plötzlich ein Schwarm Tauben aufflog. Der Kopf des Hirschs flog zur Seite und im gleichen Moment, als Steve den Abzug betätigte, warf er sich zur Seite und war verschwunden._

„ _Mist!“, rief Bucky aus und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden._

_Steve konnte den Hustenanfall nicht mehr zurückhalten. Das Gewehr entglitt seinen zitternden Händen, als er sich nach vorne beugte, auf den Boden stützte und haltlos anfing zu husten._

„ _Steve!“ Sofort war Bucky bei ihm und fasste nach seinen Schultern._

_Steve rang pfeifend nach Luft. Seine Brust wurde ihm eng und schmerzte._

„ _Steve, sieh mich an! Hey, sieh mich an, ganz ruhig!“_

_Er sah nach vorne in Buckys graublaue Augen, sein Sichtfeld flimmerte. Er spürte große, starke Hände auf seiner Schulter und endlich gelang es ihm, ruhiger zu atmen._

„ _So ist es gut, atme“, befahl Bucky, „ganz ruhig, mit mir zusammen, okay?“ Er atmete tief und aus und Steve passte sich ihm an. Endlich verging der Anfall und er fiel kraftlos nach hinten._

„ _Verdammt“, murmelte er tief enttäuscht. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.“_

_James drückte seinen Arm. „Alles wieder okay?“, fragte er._

_Steve nickte. „Tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er beschämt._

„ _Blödsinn, Junge“, sagte James freundlich. „Das war einfach Pech. Komm, wir schauen uns das mal an.“_

_Er griff nach dem Gewehr, kletterte die Anhöhe hinunter und sprang über den Bach. Bucky hielt Steve die Hand hin, doch Steve ignorierte sie, kam allein wieder auf die Füße und sie folgten James._

„ _Hier“, sagte James und zeigte auf einen Baum, „deine Kugel. Direkt hier stand der Hirsch. Wären die Vögel nicht gewesen, hättest du ihn getroffen. Das war ein sehr guter Schuss, Steve.“_

_Bucky klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Steve lächelte ein wenig zaghaft._

„ _Das nächste Mal erwischst du ihn, keine Frage.“ James nickte ihm anerkennend zu und Steve errötete vor Stolz. Buckys Vater sicherte das Gewehr und hängte es sich wieder über die Schulter. „Hier wird heute vermutlich kein Hirsch mehr vorbeikommen, tut mir Leid, Bucky. Nächstes Mal, okay?“_

„ _Klar“, sagte Bucky tapfer._

_Sie sprangen wieder über den Wasserlauf, kletterten die Böschung hinauf und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, blieb James plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen._

„ _Bucky!“, flüsterte er und winkte ihn neben sich. Er deutete nach vorne und als Steve sich reckte, konnte er in einiger Entfernung einen Präriehasen sehen._

„ _Willst du es versuchen?“, fragte James und sah seinen Sohn an._

_Bucky nickte eilig und James gab ihm das Gewehr. Bucky entsicherte es und legte an. Seine ganze Haltung war plötzlich ruhig und konzentriert, als er den Hasen anvisierte. Steve hielt aufgeregt die Luft an und konnte nicht anders, als Buckys Haltung zu bewundern. Er sah aus, als hätte er das schon hundert Mal gemacht. Er zielte sorgfältig, ließ sich auch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, als der Hase ein paar Schritte weiterhoppelte, sondern folgte seinem Lauf und wartete, bis er sich wieder hinsetzte. Dann drückte er ab. Der Schuss hallte durch die Stille des Morgens. Der Hase machte einen Satz in die Luft und kurz sah es so aus, als hätte Bucky ihn verfehlt, als würde er fliehen, doch dann fiel er auf die Seite und rührte sich nicht mehr._

„ _Sehr gut, Bucky“, sagte James begeistert, „sehr guter Schuss!“_

_Bucky lächelte stolz und seine Augen leuchteten. Sie stiefelten über die Wiese und begutachteten Buckys Beute, einen schönen, großgewachsenen Hasen._

„ _Das wird ein formidabler Hasenbraten heute Abend“, sagte James zufrieden und hob das Tier auf. „Sehr gut, Jungs, ich bin sehr stolz auf euch! Hier...“, er reichte Bucky den Hasen, „… deine Beute.“ Dann sah er zu Steve und drückte seine Schulter. „Du auch, Steve“, sagte er noch einmal nachdrücklich und Steve nickte und spürte seinen Neid kleiner werden._

„ _Guter Schuss, Buck“, sagte er und meinte es ehrlich._

„ _Danke.“ Bucky lächelte ihm zu und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter, als sie zurück zum Haus gingen. „Kriege ich jetzt ein Gewehr, Dad?“, fragte er eifrig._

_Sein Vater lachte. „Zu deinem nächsten Geburtstag vielleicht.“_

_Bucky verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist noch so lange hin“, beschwerte er sich._

„ _Fünfzehn ist genau das richtige Alter“, beschied sein Vater. „Deine Mutter wird mir recht geben.“_

_Buckys Miene besagte, dass er nicht der Meinung war, dass Mütter bei so etwas die richtige Instanz waren, doch er erwiderte nichts._

 

„An deinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag bist du dann mit deinem Vater losgegangen und durftest dir dein erstes, eigenes Gewehr aussuchen, eine Winchester `73. Du warst ziemlich stolz. Hast es den ganzen Tag geputzt und angelegt. Und am Wochenende seid ihr dann zusammen rausgefahren. Drei Tage lang Campen, nur du und dein Dad. Ich sollte eigentlich mitkommen, aber am Tag der Abreise lag ich mit Husten und Schnupfen im Bett und da wollte meine Mutter mich nicht gehen lassen. Man, war ich sauer damals.“ Die Erinnerung ließ Steve grinsen, während er fortfuhr, die Fotos in der Box auf seinem Schoß durchzublättern. „Hier ist noch ein Foto von euch beiden.“ Steve hielt es Bucky hin. Er und sein Vater saßen draußen an einem Tisch. Kuchen und Kaffeegeschirr waren vor ihnen aufgebaut, während sich hinter ihnen weite Felder erstreckten. James zog gerade entspannt an seiner Pfeife und sah direkt in die Kamera. Bucky saß neben ihm, die Haare windzerzaust und die Hemdsärmel halb nach oben gekrempelt. Ein kleines Lachen auf dem Gesicht schien er gerade einem Gespräch neben sich zu lauschen. „Das dürfte sogar auf der Farm deiner Großeltern aufgenommen worden sein.“

Buckys Blick streifte das Bild kurz. Dann sah er wieder zurück zu Steve, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Ich denke, da warst du so 16 oder 17“, vermutete Steve. Er steckte das Foto zurück in den Karton und nahm das nächste heraus. „Nochmal deine Mutter.“ Er zeigte es Bucky. „Das Bild stand immer auf dem Schreibtisch im Büro deines Vaters.“

Es war ein Porträtfoto. Rosanna trug darauf ein helles Kleid mit einer weißen Perlenkette. Das dunkle Haar war nach der aktuellen Mode der damaligen Zeit kurz geschnitten und elegant zurechtgelegt. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen, während die dunkelgeschminkten Augen an der Kamera vorbei in die Ferne blickten. Der dunkle Kontrast der Schminke ließ die hellen Augen nur noch mehr erstrahlen. Sie waren graublau gewesen. Buckys Augen.

„Als ich klein war, dachte ich immer, deine Mutter wäre irgendeine berühmte Schauspielerin, nachdem ich dieses Bild gesehen hatte“, erzählte Steve wehmütig. Als er bemerkte, dass Bucky dem Bild keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, legte er es traurig zurück.

„Das war für den Anfang ein bisschen zu viel, oder?“, fragte er, während er den Deckel vom Boden aufhob, um den Karton wieder sorgfältig zu verschließen. Unsicher betrachtete er Buckys Miene. Er hatte Steve weder Fragen gestellt noch hatte er eines der Fotos in die Hand genommen, um es sich genauer anzuschauen, doch Steve war sich sehr sicher gewesen, dass Bucky ihm wenigstens zu Beginn sehr genau zugehört hatte. Und auch die Fotos hatte er sich angesehen, auch wenn es nur kurz und oberflächlich gewesen war.

„Hast du denn jemanden auf den Bildern erkannt?“

Bucky sah ihn an. „Du warst sehr klein.“

Verdattert ob der unerwarteten Antwort schaute Steve ihn an. „Ähm… Ja.“ Er begann zu grinsen und hob verlegen die Schultern. „Dagegen kann ich wohl nichts sagen. Ich war sehr klein. Obwohl ich dir dafür früher ordentlich eins auf die Nase gegeben hätte.“

Kurz schien es, als würde Bucky darüber nachdenken. Abwägend, ob es wirklich möglich wäre, dass so eine kleine, schmächtige Person den Winter Soldier hätte schlagen können. Steve musste darüber lächeln. Es war das erste Mal, dass Bucky wirklich auf etwas reagierte und sich über einen längeren Zeitraum hinweg merklich damit beschäftigte. Steve ließ ihm einen Moment.

„Erkennst du dich auch auf den Bildern wieder?“, nahm er das ursprüngliche Gespräch nach ein paar Minuten schließlich wieder auf.

Bucky spannte die Kiefer an. „Nein“, presste er hervor.

Schmerzlich verzog Steve die Lippen. Er lehnte sich etwas vor. „Du weißt, dass du es bist, nicht wahr?“

Buckys Gesicht hatte einen abwehrenden Ausdruck angenommen. Angespannt starrte er an Steve vorbei an die Wand.

„Warum wehrst du dich nur so dagegen?“ Steve neigte leicht den Kopf. „Bucky Barnes, du kennst diesen Namen. Ich weiß es. Der Junge, der Mann auf den Fotos, das bist du.“ Steve legte eine Hand auf die Matratze. „James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky.“

„Nein!“ Es klang sehr hart.

„Du erkennst mich in meinem früheren Körper, klein und schwach, aber nicht dich selbst? Das glaube ich dir nicht“, erwiderte Steve leise. „Das glaube ich dir einfach nicht.“

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach sie.

„Ja?“ Steve wandte sich auf seinem Stuhl um.

„Hallo!“ Der Pfleger, den Steve schon kannte, kam rein und schob einen Wagen vor sich her. „Alles gut soweit hier drin?“ Er sah zu Bucky, der ihn jedoch nicht mal mehr eines Blickes würdigte.

„Ja, alles gut, danke“, erwiderte Steve an seiner statt.

„Wunderbar.“ Der Pfleger nickte und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Es ist gut, dass Sie da sind, Captain. Dann können Sie mir eigentlich gleich helfen. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie wollen.“

„Natürlich“, meinte Steve, während er aufstand und den Stuhl zur Seite stellte. „Wobei?“

„Ihr Freund muss gewaschen werden.“

„Gewaschen?“, wiederholte Steve verwundert. „Warum?“

Der Pfleger wandte sich seinem Wagen zu und begann, die Materialien darauf zu sortieren. „Sauberkeit und allgemein die Pflege des Körpers fördert das Wohlbefinden eines Menschen. Und bei der Ankunft ihres Freundes hatte die Versorgung seiner Verletzungen erst einmal Vorrang. Daher wird es heute Zeit für eine Ganzkörperwaschung.“

Die Vorstellung, wie jemand Bucky wusch, als wäre er ein kleines Kind oder ein alter gebrechlicher Mann, den Händen eines Fremdem vollkommen ausgeliefert, ließ ein unwohles Gefühl in Steve aufsteigen.

Schützend trat er vor das Bett. „Aber er kann doch aufstehen. Warum darf er nicht einfach duschen gehen?“

„Oh, er darf duschen gehen. Wir haben es ihm bereits angeboten. Heute Morgen erneut. Aber er reagiert nicht darauf. Daher bleibt uns keine andere Wahl“, erklärte der Pfleger und nahm eine große Schüssel aus dem unteren Teil des Wagens.

Steve drehte sich zu Bucky herum, der das Geschehen mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet hatte.

„Es ist okay, wenn du duschen gehst“, sagte Steve. „Daran ist nichts Schlimmes.“

Buckys Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Du weißt doch, was duschen ist, oder?“

„Ja.“

Der Pfleger hielt in seinem Tun inne und drehte sich überrascht zu ihnen herum.

„Okay, gut.“ Steve lächelte ihm zu und fuhr hastig fort: „Und möchtest du das? Duschen, meine ich. Möchtest du duschen?“

Bucky schaute ihn an. Seine Lider zuckten leicht. In seinem Kopf schien es zu arbeiten.

„Das Bad ist direkt nebenan“, fuhr Steve sogleich fort. „Ich zeige es dir, wenn du willst.“

Bucky antwortete nicht, doch Steve hatte weiterhin seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du kannst dich dort waschen, Buck. Allein. Und so, wie du es möchtest.“

„Duschen“, wiederholte Bucky rau. Es kam schwerfällig über seine Lippen, als dränge die Bedeutung des Wortes nur langsam zu ihm durch

Steves Herz machte trotzdem einen freudigen Sprung. „Ja. Wenn du es willst?“

„Jetzt?“

„Ja.“

Bucky nickte knapp und machte Anstalten, aus dem Bett aufzustehen.

„Nein, stopp!“, rief Steve, völlig überrumpelt von seinem plötzlichen Tatendrang.

Augenblicklich verharrte Bucky wieder in seiner Position.

„Der Katheter muss erst rausgenommen werden. Dann kannst du ins Bad gehen.“ Steve gab dem Pfleger ein Zeichen und dieser trat vollkommen verblüfft an Bucky heran, um den Katheter aus dem Arm zu entfernen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ließ Bucky es über sich ergehen.

„Okay, jetzt kannst du aufstehen“, sagte Steve schließlich, als der Pfleger die Sachen verpackt hatte und mit einem letzten anerkennenden Nicken in Steves Richtung den Raum verließ.

Wie auf Kommando setzte Bucky sich wieder in Bewegung. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, die Füße fest auf dem Boden gestemmt, und erhob sich. Die ungewohnte Bewegung des ausgeschalteten mechanischen Arms ließ ihn kurz nach links schwanken. Doch Bucky fing sich sogleich wieder. Kurz glaubte Steve, so etwas wie Unsicherheit auf seinem Gesicht aufflackern zu sehen.

„Vielleicht hilft es, wenn du ihn ein wenig mit der rechten Hand stützt“, schlug Steve vor.

Bucky griff nach seinem metallenen Arm und zog ihn vor seinen Oberkörper.

„Besser?“

Bucky musterte Steve für einen Moment. Er schien verwirrt. „Ja“, entgegnete er dann schließlich knapp.

„Okay.“ Steve lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Dann zeige ich dir jetzt das Bad.“

Er ging vor, Bucky in seinem Rücken. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich in Steves Nacken aus, als er diesen Körper so nah hinter seinem spürte, folgend, nicht angreifend. Friedlich. Steves Lächeln wurde breiter. Bucky reagierte auf ihn, er sprach mit ihm… Es wurde tatsächlich besser!

„Friday, öffnest du die Tür?“, bat Steve.

„Natürlich, Cap“, ertönte es und das Schloss sprang auf.

Steve griff nach der Klinke und schob die Tür auf. Sie gab den Blick auf ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Bad preis. Neben einer Toilette und einem kleinen Waschbecken mit Spiegel, gab es im hinteren Teil nur noch eine bodentiefe Dusche, die durch eine Glaswand abgetrennt wurde. Daneben hing ein Regelbrett mit Handtüchern. Durch ein schmales Fenster an der Decke fiel etwas Tageslicht herein.

„Es können momentan nur autorisierte Personen die Tür öffnen. Aber sag einfach Bescheid, wenn du ins Bad möchtest, wir machen dir dann auf“, erklärte Steve. „Ich werde Tony noch sagen, dass er das ändern soll.“ Mit einer einladenden Geste trat Steve zur Seite. „Okay. Dann kannst du jetzt duschen gehen. Nimm dir danach einfach eins von den Handtüchern.“

Ohne eine Antwort schob sich Bucky an ihm vorbei in das kleine Bad. Kurz schaute er sich um, scannte die unbekannte Umgebung, bevor er zu dem Saum des Kittels griff und ihn ohne Scham abstreifte. Eilig wandte Steve das Gesicht ab. Das Herz schlug ihm mit einem Mal bis zum Hals.

„Duschgel und Shampoo sind in der Dusche. Ich warte dann im Zimmer. Die Tür lasse ich offen. Dann kannst du jederzeit raus“, sagte er rasch und floh geradezu zurück in den anderen Raum.

Angespannt setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und wartete. Bucky so zu sehen, hatte ihn kälter erwischt, als er erwartet hatte. Es hatte nichts Sexuelles an sich und doch hatte ihn der Anblick des nackten Körpers so sehr an ihre früheren Zeiten erinnert, ihre Vertrautheit, während sie sich gemeinsam um das Waschbecken ihrer winzigen Wohnung gedrängt hatten, Rasierseife im Gesicht. Buckys Lachen… Steve seufzte und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, während er sich mit einem halben Ohr darüber wunderte, dass kein Wasserrauschen einsetzte.

Als es nach drei Minuten weiterhin still blieb, stand er schließlich auf und ging zurück ins Bad.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er verwundert und sah zu Bucky, der noch immer an der Stelle stand, wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte und ihn abwartend ansah. „Weißt du nicht, wie die Dusche funktioniert?“

Buckys Haltung spannte sich an. „Nein.“

Steve sank das Herz. „Okay, kein Problem. Komm, ich zeige es dir.“ Steve ging an ihm vorbei zur Dusche. Bucky folgte ihm. „Du kannst einfach fragen, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst. Das ist nicht schlimm“, erklärte Steve, während er den Duschkopf aus der Halterung nahm. „Hier, den Hahn ziehst du einfach nach vorne, dann kommt das Wasser raus. Und wenn du ihn dann nach rechts drehst, wird das Wasser kälter, nach links wärmer. Stell es dir einfach so ein, wie du es magst.“ Steve hielt prüfend seinen Handrücken unter den Wasserstrahl und nickte zufrieden. Er hielt Bucky den Duschkopf hin. „Jetzt sollte es klappen.“

Zögernd nahm Bucky ihn entgegen, wodurch er den metallenen Arm loslassen musste. Nutzlos viel er zur Seite.

„Stimmt was nicht?“, fragte Steve.

Bucky sah zu dem Duschkopf in seiner Hand und wieder zu Steve. Er wirkte mit einmal sehr hilflos. Das Wasser umfloss ihre Füße und durchnässte Steves Schuhe.

„So kenne ich es nicht“, kam es mit einem Mal stockend von Bucky.

„Soll ich den Duschkopf wieder oben festmachen?“, schlug Steve vor.

„Ja.“ Sofort hielt Bucky ihn Steve entgegen.

Steve nahm ihn und befestigte ihn wieder in seiner Halterung. Sein Hosenbein war inzwischen komplett durchtränkt. Er trat zurück und schüttelte sich das Wasser vom Arm. „So, geht es jetzt?“

„Ja.“

„Dann kann es ja losgehen“, meinte Steve und ging aus der Duschkabine raus. Während er sich eines der Handtücher nahm, um sich notdürftig zu trocknen, sah er traurig dabei zu, wie Bucky sich zaghaft unter den Wasserstrahl stellte. Als das warme Wasser auf ihn niederging, wandte er Steve kurz den Blick zu. Er wirkte überrascht.

„Alles gut?“, fragte Steve, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Er überlegte, ob er wieder zurück ins Zimmer gehen sollte, um Bucky ein wenig Privatsphäre zu lassen, entschied sich angesichts Buckys Hilflosigkeit jedoch anders. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf den Klodeckel. Der Stoff seines Hosenbeins klebte nass und kalt an seiner Haut.

„Vergiss nicht das Duschgel und Shampoo. Die beiden Flaschen links von dir in der Ablage“, rief Steve über das Rauschen des Wassers hinweg.

Durch die beschlagene Scheibe konnte Steve sehen, wie Bewegung in Bucky kam. Er drehte sich zu den Flaschen, nahm eine hoch und stellte sie schließlich wieder zurück, ohne sie geöffnet zu haben.

„Ich kann nicht“, erklang es plötzlich aus der Dusche.

Steve war sofort auf den Beinen. „Was ist los?“, fragte er und schaute um die Glasscheibe.

Buckys Kopf schnellte zu ihm. Er hielt seinen mechanischen Arm wieder an Oberkörper gedrückt. „Er funktioniert nicht“, presste Bucky hervor.

„Ich weiß, Buck, darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen. Wir haben ihn ausgestellt.“

„Er _funktioniert nicht_ “, wiederholte Bucky eindringlich. Seine Kiefer mahlten. Er schaute von Steve zu den Flaschen und wieder zu Steve zurück, die Augen groß und unruhig.

Steve verstand. Schlechtes Gewissen regte sich in ihm. „Du kannst die Flaschen nicht benutzen. Daran habe ich nicht gedacht. Tut mir leid. Einen Moment, ich helfe dir.“ Er wollte sich Schuhe und Socken abstreifen, doch Bucky hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein!“ Mit einem Mal schwang Wut in seiner Stimme mit und Bucky machte einen Schritt zurück. Sein Blick huschte zu dem kleinen Fenster. Die menschliche Hand ballte sich zur Faust.

Steve hielt inne und hob beruhigend die Hände. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Bucky. Du musst keine Angst haben.“

Bucky musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Möchtest du nicht mehr duschen?“ Als Steve keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort. „Um das Wasser auszustellen, muss du den Hebel zurück in Richtung Wand drücken.“

Bucky reagierte nicht. Sein Blick glitt über Steve, wartete ab. Erst, als er sich sicher schien, dass Steve auf seinem Platz blieb, drehte er sich abrupt herum und stellte in einer schnellen Bewegung die Dusche aus. Die Armatur knirschte gefährlich unter seiner Kraft.

„Okay.“ Steve schluckte. „Dann komm.“ Er trat aus der Kabine heraus und griff im Vorbeigehen nach einem sauberen Handtuch. Hinter sich hörte er Buckys nackte Füße auf den nassen Fliesen. „Hiermit kannst du dich abtrocknen“, bot Steve ihm an, als Bucky aus der Dusche trat und hielt ihm aus einigem Abstand das Handtuch entgegen. Jedes Vertrauen, was vor wenigen Minuten noch dagewesen zu sein schien, war vollständig aus Buckys Haltung verschwunden.

Bucky nahm das Handtuch und begann sich mit raschen Bewegungen abzutrocknen. Dass währenddessen jemand direkt neben ihm stand und ihm dabei zusah, schien ihn hier genauso wenig zu stören, wie schon beim Ausziehen oder während der Dusche. Die siebzig Jahre alte Routine eines Menschen, der sein Recht auf ein eigenes Leben, auf einen eigenen Körper, vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

Steve sah zu Boden und ihm kamen wieder die Bilder in Erinnerung, die Doktor Cho ihnen gezeigt hatte. Die schwarzen Linien, Brüche, so unvorstellbar viele, während der Körper vor ihm eine makellose Unverletzlichkeit vorgaukelte. Seinem eigenen so ähnlich.

Wortlos hielt Bucky ihm das Handtuch entgegen, als er fertig war.

Steve nahm es und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Danke.“

„Soll ich mich anziehen?“, fragte Bucky.

Steve drehte das feuchte Handtuch in seinen Händen, während Bucky vor ihm stand, hoch aufgerichtet, breitschultrig und muskulös, ein Soldat, selbst in dieser Situation. Und gleichzeitig doch so bloß und verletzlich, dass es Steve die Kehle zuschnürte. Das nasse Haar klebte Bucky in dunklen Strähnen im Gesicht, doch er wischte es nicht zur Seite, obwohl Steve sich sicher war, dass es ihn stören musste. Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Störte es ihn nicht mehr, weil sie ihm dieses Gefühl, diesen Wunsch, selbst in einer solch unwichtigen Situation eigenmächtig zu handeln, abtrainiert hatten? Stumm und wartend sah Bucky ihn an, den Arm wieder schützend vor seinen Oberkörper geklemmt. Dass er sich nach wie vor daran hielt, ließ Steve wenigstens wieder etwas Hoffnung schöpfen. Bucky war zugänglich für seine Worte. Er war nach wie vor ängstlich und verwirrt, aber er hörte Steve zu und nahm scheinbar Dinge von ihm an, die ihm sinnvoll erschienen. Es war ein Schritt, nur ein kleiner vielleicht, aber ein weiterer Schritt.

Steve sah zu dem Krankenhauskittel zu ihren Füßen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er und räusperte sich, um dann mit festerer Stimme fortzufahren: „Jedenfalls nicht diesen Kittel. Den brauchst du nicht mehr. Ich habe in den Schrank drüben ein paar Sachen von mir gepackt. Die sollten dir eigentlich passen.“

Bucky wartete, bis Steve sich umdrehte und vorging, bevor er sich selbst in Bewegung setzte. Vor dem Bett blieb er stehen und beobachtete, wie Steve eine schwarze Jogginghose und ein graues T-Shirt mit dem passenden grauen Kapuzenpullover aus der Kommode holte und vor ihm über das Fußende hängte.

„Socken und Unterwäsche habe ich vergessen“, gestand Steve mit einem Blick auf die karge Ausbeute zerknirscht. „Als Schuhe kannst du ja erstmal die benutzen, die sie dir hier bereitgestellt haben.“ Steve holte ein Paar weiße Cloqs unter dem Bett hervor. Er betrachtete sie kritisch. „Morgen bringe ich dir dann Sportschuhe von mir mit.“

Bucky nickte. „Soll ich mich anziehen?“, fragte er erneut, während er Steve aufmerksam mit dem Blick folgte.

„Ja! Ja, natürlich kannst du dich anziehen“, erwiderte Steve rasch. „Die Sachen gehören jetzt dir. Du kannst damit machen, was du möchtest.“

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen Buckys Brauen und er schien kurz verwirrt, bevor er schließlich doch mit einem letzten Blick in Steves Richtung zögerlich nach der Hose griff und sie umständlich mit einer Hand im Stehen überstreifte. Mit dem T-Shirt hatte er mehr zu kämpfen.

Steve machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wollte ihm zur Hilfe kommen, entschied sich dann aber doch anders, als Bucky sogleich in seiner Bewegung stockte und ihm einen ablehnenden Blick zuwarf. Hilflos schaute Steve dabei zu, wie er versuchte den leblosen, metallenen Arm allein durch den engen Stoff des T-Shirts zu zwängen.

„Der Kapuzenpulli reicht“, entkam es Steve schließlich doch, als der Stoff erneut gefährlich knarzte und Buckys Gesichts immer mehr den Ausdruck eines gehetzten, eingekesselten Tieres annahm „Lass das T-Shirt einfach weg, die Jacke… die Jacke reicht.“

Bucky sah ihn an, als vermutete er in Steves Angebot eine Falle, aber als Steve ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zunickte, zog er sich das T-Shirt wieder vom Kopf und nahm stattdessen die Kapuzenjacke.

„Komm, ich helfe dir mit dem Reißverschluss“, bot Steve ihm an, bevor Bucky erneut mit der Funktionslosigkeit seines Arms konfrontiert werden konnte.

Ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern, wandte Bucky sich ihm zu und ließ Steve an sich herantreten. Behutsam griff Steve nach der Jacke und schloss sie, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, Bucky nicht zu berühren.

„So.“ Er lächelte Bucky an. „Fertig. Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?“

„Der Arm“, erwiderte Bucky dumpf. „Er funktioniert nicht.“

Schmerzlich verzog Steve die Lippen. „Hör zu, Buck, wir werden etwas tun wegen deines Arms. Er wird bald wieder funktionieren. Dafür sind allerdings ein paar Dinge nötig.“ Steve deutete auf das Bett. „Wollen wir uns vielleicht setzen?“

Verständnislos sah Bucky ihn an, folgte ihm aber ohne Widerworte zum Bett und setzte sich neben ihn, sobald Steve ihn mit einer Handbewegung erneut dazu aufgefordert hatte.

„Ich habe dir ja schon gesagt, dass wir den Arm ausgestellt haben, weil wir nicht einschätzen können, in wie weit er dich kontrolliert. Vielleicht hat Hydra auch etwas in ihn eingebaut, um dich über weite Entfernungen hinweg überwachen zu können. Wir wissen es nicht. Deshalb möchten wir uns erst einmal ein genaues Bild von dem Arm machen, bevor wir ihn wieder einstellen. Dein Einverständnis vorausgesetzt. Wir werden nichts machen, was du nicht möchtest“, versicherte Steve.

Bucky schaute ihn schweigend an.

„Bist du damit einverstanden, wenn wir den Arm untersuchen?“, versuchte Steve es mit einer präziseren Frage.

„Ja“, erwiderte Bucky.

Erleichtert atmete Steve aus. „Gut.“ Er lächelte Bucky zu und nickte. „Danke. Es gäbe dann auch noch andere Untersuchungen, die wir gerne durchführen würden. Körperliche Untersuchungen. Sie würden sich vor allem auf deinen Kopf beziehen, dein Gehirn. Wir würden gerne wissen, warum du dich an manche Sachen nicht erinnern kannst. Ob Hydra dich dort verletzt hat.“ Steve hob die Schultern. „Entschuldige, ich kenne mich damit auch nicht aus. Dr. Cho wird es dir noch einmal genauer erklären. Wären solche Untersuchungen für dich auch in Ordnung?“

„Mein Arm“, sagte Bucky.

„Wir werden deinen Arm wieder einschalten“, versprach Steve. „Wir müssen vorher nur verstehen, was genau mit dir los ist. Dafür sind diese Untersuchungen da. Bist du damit einverstanden?“

„Ja.“

„Okay.“ Steve nickte langsam. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Bucky wirklich verstand, was ihm bevorstand, aber er hoffte darauf, dass Dr. Chos Einweisungen ihm genügend Klarheit bringen würden. Bucky würde dann immer noch ablehnen können. „Dann werde ich Tony jetzt Bescheid geben, dass wir anfangen können. Oder möchtest du erstmal eine Pause machen?“

„Ich _funktioniere nicht_ “, erwiderte Bucky. Er fixierte Steve mit eindringlichem Blick. Tiefe Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich funktioniere nicht...“

Die Angst in Buckys Stimme, die Steve an das erinnerte, was in den Akten dazu gestanden hatte, wenn Bucky bei einer Mission seinen Arm beschädigt hatte, sein Blick, der ihn plötzlich so intensiv und aufmerksam ansah, all das ließ Steves Atem stocken. Doch noch mehr als das waren es Buckys Worte, die ihn schaudern ließen.

_Ich funktioniere nicht._

Als wäre er kein Mensch, sondern eine Maschine. So wie Hydra ihn gesehen hatte.

Steve sah auf seinen Arm, der kalt, metallisch und leblos an seiner Seite hing, und musste den Blick abwenden.

_Ich funktioniere nicht..._

 

 

***

 

 

 


	10. Winter Soldier: 5. Kapitel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel hat sich sehr gesträubt, aber jetzt geht es endlich weiter! Immerhin, das nächste Kapitel steht schon zu großen Teilen und wird hoffentlich nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen...
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Nachtwölfin und Nachtauge

* * *

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
> _**Ablaufprotokoll** _
> 
> _**Bereich: Rückkehr von #56898 in Basis nach Mission** _
> 
>  
> 
> _1) Ankunft in Basis_  
>  _a. Abgabe aller Waffen an eine befugte Person_  
>  _b. Wiedergabe des Einsatzberichts nach Aufforderung_  
>  _c. Wiedergabe des Schadensberichts nach Aufforderung_  
>  _d. Bei unzureichendem Missionsabschluss: Bestrafung nach Ermessen_
> 
>   
>  _2) Säuberung_  
>  _a. Abgabe der Rüstung_  
>  _b. Säuberung [Umfang abhängig von Verschmutzungsgrad]_
> 
>   
>  _3) Schadensüberprüfung und Reparatur, wenn notwendig_  
>  _a. Reparatur des Arms_  
>  _b. Medizinische Versorgung_
> 
>   
>  _4) Löschung_
> 
>   
>  _5) Vorbereitung und Einleitung der Kryokonservierung_
> 
>  
> 
> _Anmerkung: Zeigt #56898 gegen eine der Prozeduren Widerstand, erfolgt eine Bestrafung nach Ermessen. Für nötige Neuprogrammierungen, siehe Seite 155, Abschnitt 3.2._

 

* * *

 

 

„Ich funktioniere nicht... Das hat er gesagt, Sam.“ Steve stützte sich schwer auf die Rücklehne eines Stuhles, während sein Blick unverwandt auf Bucky ruhte, der gerade im Raum hinter der Scheibe von Doktor Cho und zwei Pflegern auf die anstehenden Untersuchungen vorbereitet wurde. „Als wäre er eine Maschine.“ Doktor Cho hielt Bucky Unterlagen entgegen, auf denen ein Gehirn in unterschiedlichen Querschnitten abgebildet war. Sie deutete darauf und schien ihm dabei irgendetwas zu erklären. Emotionslos streifte Buckys Blick die Abbildungen, bevor er wieder zu Steve sah. „Aber er ist ein Mensch. Ein _Mensch_.“

„Natürlich ist er das“, bestärkte ihn Sam. Er legte Steve eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie leicht. „Aber die künstliche Ernährung, der Kryoschlaf, die Programmierung von Befehlen, die Löschung seiner Erinnerungen, der Arm…“ Sam seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz ehrlich, nach siebzig Jahren hätte ich da auch irgendwann das Gefühl, nur noch eine Maschine zu sein.“

„Und Hydra hat auch alles dafür getan, um ihn in diesem Bild zu bestärken. Für die war er nichts anderes.“ Steve spannte seine Kiefer an. Das Holz des Stuhles knackte leise. „Aber er ist es nicht.“

„Nein. Und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass er das weiß. Aber um zu Überleben, hat er sich seiner Umgebung anpassen müssen. Und diese Umgebung hat dieses Verhalten, diese Sprache und zum Teil auch dieses Denken von ihm erwartet“, erklärte Sam.

„Aber jetzt ist er in einer neuen Umgebung. Warum-...?“

„Na, ist Mr. Hyde bereit für seinen Check-Up?“ Tony trat gutgelaunt in den Vorraum und warf sich eine Erdnuss in den Mund, während er sich neben Steve an die Scheibe stellte. „Ah, wir sind noch beim offiziellen Aufklärungsgespräch. Ich hoffe, ihr erwartet nicht auch noch, dass er seine Unterschrift daruntersetzt.“

Sam warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Ganz ehrlich, Tony, jetzt gerade bin ich kurz davor.“

Tony hob belustigt die Brauen und aß eine weitere Nuss. „Über was habt ihr geredet?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte Steve. „Und nenn Bucky nicht so.“

„Oh, eine literarische Anspielung die unser Captain versteht.“

„Bitte, Tony“, bat Steve. Er richtete sich auf und rieb sich erschöpft übers Gesicht. „Können wir das heute friedlich über die Bühne bringen?“

Tony musterte ihn von der Seite. Dann warf er sich seine letzte Nuss in den Mund. „Wie hat er sich auf dem Weg hier hin verhalten?“, fragte er, während er sich seine Finger sauberrieb.

„Ruhig“, erwiderte Steve und sah wieder zu Bucky. Wie ein Schatten war Bucky ihm auf dem Fuße gefolgt, immer einen halben Schritt hinter ihm. Kein Umschauen, kein Stehenbleiben, nichts, was darauf hätte hindeuten können, dass seine neue Umgebung irgendeine Art Interesse in ihm hervorrief. Oder Irritation. Furcht. Allein die Fehlfunktion seines Arms schien solche Emotionen in ihm auszulösen. Steve presste leicht die Kiefer zusammen. „Nichts Auffälliges.“

„Interessant“, meinte Tony. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auch wieder auf Bucky. „Nach siebzig Jahren bewegt er sich zum ersten Mal in einer völlig neuen Umgebung mit völlig neuen Menschen und es lässt ihn so kalt?“

„Er hat sich sehr auf Steve fokussiert“, mischte Sam sich ein. „Ich denke, das gibt ihm Sicherheit.“

Steve warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er aus meiner Nähe Sicherheit zieht“, entgegnete er zweifelnd.

„Unter der Dusche fühlte er sich in die Ecke gedrängt. In einer Angst- und Stresssituation handelt man anders, als man es sonst tun würde“, gab Sam zu bedenken. „Ich würde das nicht so hoch hängen.“

„Was ist passiert?“, forschte Tony, hellhörig geworden, nach.

„Nichts“, antworten Sam und Steve wie es aus einem Munde.

Tony rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann auch einfach Friday fragen, wisst ihr?“

„Über Friday in unseren Privatunterkünften hatten wir schon geredet“, erinnerte ihn Steve.

„Privatunterkünfte, ja. Krankenzimmer eines _ehemaligen_ …“, Tony versah das Wort mit einem merklichen Fragezeichen, „…Hydrakillers, nein. Wir können gerne darüber abstimmen.“

„Ich möchte übrigens, dass Bucky freien Zugang zu seinem Bad bekommt“, überging Steve die Bemerkung.

„Vor dem mysteriösen Duschvorfall hätte ich vielleicht mit mir reden lassen“, erwiderte Tony. „Aber so…“

„Ihm ist beim Duschen wieder sehr deutlich vor Augen geführt worden, dass sein Arm nicht funktioniert. Das hat ihn irritiert“, erzählte Steve unwillig.

Tony hob die Brauen. „Irritiert?“

„Er hat sich daraufhin einfach sehr zurückgezogen, war abwehrend, wütend. Mehr nicht. Letztendlich hat es dazu geführt, dass er dem hier zugestimmt hat.“ Steve machte eine Geste in Richtung des Behandlungszimmers.

„Und wie äußert sich das so, wenn euer Freund… _wütend_ ist?“, fragte Tony in fast beiläufigem Ton.

Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ob leicht die Schultern. „Er sucht dann einfach Abstand. Will nicht berührt werden. So etwas.“

Aufmerksam musterte Tony ihn von der Seite. „Mhm…“, machte er schließlich. Er schaute wieder zu Bucky und neigte leicht den Kopf. Nachdenklich zog er die Brauen zusammen. „Bin ich eigentlich der einzige, der sich darüber wundert, wie friedlich er sich bisher verhält? Das möchte für mich nicht so ganz zu Hydra passen. Erinnert euch an Wanda und ihren Bruder… Die beiden hätten wir nicht einfach in ein Bett legen und ihnen Familienfotos zeigen können, ohne dass sie uns das gesamte Zimmer zerlegt und uns Albträume beschert hätten.“

„Sie haben ihn ausschließlich für Missionen geweckt“, erklärte Steve. Er atmete hörbar aus, bevor er fortfuhr: „Bucky weiß wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr, wie er mit Situationen wie diesen hier umgehen soll.“

„Vielleicht müssen wir auch gar nicht davon ausgehen, dass er grundsätzlich aggressiv ist“, warf Sam ein.

Der Blick, der ihn von Tonys Seite traf, ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was dieser von diesem Gedanken hielt.

„Natürlich war das Ziel seiner Missionen meist, jemanden zu töten“, präzisierte Sam seine Überlegungen rasch, „aber in der Zeit dazwischen musste er für Hydra ja irgendwie kontrollierbar bleiben. Auf Befehl tötet er. Was er davor und danach macht oder denkt, wissen wir nicht. Oder hast du was dazu in den Akten gefunden?“ Fragend er zu Steve.

Dieser schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Tony zog skeptisch die Brauen zusammen. „Ihr werdet es mir sicher nicht übel nehmen, wenn ich davon erstmal überzeugt werden muss.“

„Dafür sind wir ja hier“, entgegnete Sam mit einem schiefen Lächeln in seine Richtung.

„Auf Bruce müssen wir übrigens nicht warten. Er und Natasha hatten noch irgendwas zu besprechen. Er kommt dann später dazu“, meinte Tony. Er stieß ungeduldig die Luft auf und strich mit dem Finger über den Kontrollmonitor, der neben der Scheibe angebracht war. „Auch schon wieder veraltet… Friday, setz es auf die Liste der Techniker, Neubestellung und Montage.“

Steve richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Bucky, der gerade alleingelassen auf dem Behandlungsstuhl saß. Doktor Cho sprach mit einem der Pfleger, während der andere scheinbar die letzte Vorbereitung an dem Gerät traf, was das EEG sein musste. Die Ärztin hatte es ihm beschrieben. Auf einmal spürte er wieder Buckys Blick auf sich ruhen. Er wirkte nachdenklich und Steve erinnerte sich an Sams Worte, dass Bucky möglicherweise Sicherheit aus seiner Anwesenheit zog, und lächelte ihm zu. Bucky erwiderte es nicht, doch er neigte leicht den Kopf, während sein Blick über Steves Gesicht wanderte.

„Wir können jetzt anfangen.“ Der Pfleger, der mit Doktor Cho gesprochen hatte, trat aus dem Raum. In den Händen hielt er die Aufklärungsmaterialien.

„Wunderbar.“ Tony nickte erfreut und trat wieder näher ans Fenster. Mit einmal wirkte er wie ein aufgeregter Schuljunge. „Das wurde auch Zeit.“

„Geht es ihm gut?“, fragte Steve. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von Bucky lösen. Er schaute zu dem Pfleger. „Versteht er, was wir mit ihm machen wollen?“

„Doktor Cho ist sich sicher, dass er ihr zugehört hat. Er hat zwar nicht geantwortet, aber er sollte alles verstanden haben“, erwiderte der Mann. „Und bisher ist er sehr ruhig. Ich denke, das ist ein gutes Zeichen, Captain.“

„Okay.“ Steve nickte leicht. „Danke.“

„Sollen wir dann?“

„Ja!“, kam es ungeduldig von Tony. „Himmel, Cap, ich hatte heute eigentlich noch was anderes vor.“

„Wir können anfangen“, stimmte Steve zu.

Der Pfleger gab ein Zeichen in den Raum, dann zog er die Tür hinter sich zu und eilte davon. Tony und Sam positionierten sich rechts und links von Steve vor dem Fenster und gemeinsam sahen sie dabei zu, wie Doktor Cho hinter Bucky trat und das EEG aufnahm.

Buckys Finger verkrampften sich um die Armlehnen, als die Ärztin ihm das Headset mit den Elektroden vorsichtig aufsetzte. Unruhig zuckte sein Blick zu Doktor Cho und hinüber zu Sam, Tony und Steve. An Steve blieb er wieder kurz hängen. Leicht runzelte er die Stirn. Steve schien es wie ein Ausdruck von Verwirrtheit, vielleicht fragend, doch als Doktor Cho neben ihn trat, war jede mögliche Emotion erneut wie fortgewischt. Rasch fuhr sich Bucky mit der Zunge über die Lippen und schien seine Kiefer zu lockern, bevor er den Mund öffnete, als würde er etwas sagen wollen. Oder als erwarte er, irgendetwas in den Mund geschoben zu bekommen.

Routine, schoss es Steve durch den Kopf und er schluckte. Es wirkte wie eine routinierte Handlungsweise. Besorgt nahm er wahr, wie schwer sich Buckys Brustkorb mit einem Mal unter seiner Kleidung hob und senkte.

„Das gefällt mir nicht…“, sagte Sam leise. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte Bucky mit ernster Miene.

„Es ist ein verdammtes EEG“, erwiderte Tony. „Daran ist noch niemand gestorben.“

Sam warf Tony einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er wirklich versteht, was dort mit ihm gemacht wird.“

„Dr. Cho ist eine Koryphäe ihres Fachs! Möchtest du wirklich ihre Einschätzung anzweifeln?“, fragte Tony und hob die Brauen. „Außerdem hat er den Untersuchungen zugestimmt.“

„Diese Zustimmung gilt nicht, wenn er die Informationen nicht verstanden hat!“, entgegnete Sam hart.

Dr. Cho war inzwischen an ihren Computer getreten und sagte irgendetwas zu Bucky, während sie das Programm zu starten schien. Bucky blinzelte. Den Mund hatte er inzwischen wieder geschlossen. Er schien verwirrt. Erneut huschte sein Blick zu Steve. Der zog die Brauen zusammen und verlagerte unruhig das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Jesus!“ Aufgebracht drehte Tony sich zu Sam herum. „Es geht darum herauszufinden, wie Hydra in seinem Hirn rumgepfuscht hat! Wie arbeiten sie? Was für eine Ursache hat seine Amnesie? Was für Informationen sind da oben so gespeichert? Wie funktioniert er? Nach dem Reden offenbar nichts bringt, dachte ich, diese Informationen wären auch in eurem Interesse, aber offenbar verstoße ich damit mal wieder gegen eure moralischen Vorstellungen.“

„Er ist keine Maschine, Tony“, warnte Sam.

„Nein, ihr besteht darauf, dass er ein selbstständig denkender Mensch ist. Und dieser Mensch hat dem hier _zugestimmt_.“ Tony betonte das letzte Wort nochmal besonders.

Dr. Cho hatte sich inzwischen hinter einen Bildschirm gesetzt und Bucky offenbar gebeten sich zurückzulehnen und die Augen zu schließen. Seine Körperhaltung war immer noch angespannt.

„Wird er Schmerzen haben?“, fragte Steve, ohne Bucky einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Es ist ein _EEG_!“ Tony stieß einen genervten Laut aus. „Wisst ihr überhaupt, was das ist?“

„Dabei wird die elektrische Aktivität im Gehirn gemessen“, wiederholte Steve, was ihm erklärt worden war. „Aber wird er dabei Schmerzen haben?“

„Ein EEG ist völlig schmerzlos“, beruhigte Bruce ihn, der gerade in den Vorraum des Behandlungszimmers trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Keine Sorge, Cap.“ Er warf Steve ein kurzes Lächeln zu, als er neben ihn ans Fenster trat. „Er sieht angespannt aus.“

„Meine Rede“, erwiderte Sam mürrisch.

„Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch an“, bat Tony. „Er macht doch offensichtlich ohne Probleme mit.“

Tatsächlich schien Bucky gerade auf irgendeine Frage zu antworten, die Dr. Cho ihm gestellt hatte. Bruce setzte sich seine Brille auf und ging zu dem Kontrollbildschirm hinüber, um ihn einzuschalten. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er die Wellen und Zacken, die über den schwarzen Hintergrund liefen.

„Hm.“ Er klopfte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen.

„Was?“, fragte Steve und trat zu ihm. Ratlos betrachtete er die wilden Linien.

„Er ist definitiv ziemlich angespannt.“ Bruce fuhr eine der Sequenzen nach. „Hier, das sind HiBeta-Wellen.“

„Was heißt das?“, fragt Steve. „Was sind das für Wellen?“

Sam und Tony kamen ebenfalls näher und beugten sich über den Bildschirm.

„Sie sind ein Anzeichen für hohe Anspannung, Angst, Panik…“, begann Bruce.

Steve biss die Zähne zusammen, während sein Blick zurück zu Bucky huschte.

„Oh, das klingt ja wieder großartig“, meinte Tony. „Friday, schick mir die Ergebnisse hiervon alle rüber.“

„Aber auch“, fuhr Bruce ungerührt fort: „Mentale Hochleistungen, wie intensives Lernen.“ Als er Steves besorgte Miene sah, nahm er seine Brille eilig wieder ab und hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Hände. „Ich kenne mich damit nicht so gut aus, Cap. Ein bisschen habe ich mich in das Thema eingelesen und ich erkenne ungefähr die Frequenzbereiche, aber mehr nicht. Die Auswertung der Ergebnisse sollten wir Doktor Cho überlassen. Wenigstens weisen diese Teile seines Gehirns offenbar eine hohe Hirnaktivität vor. Das ist doch schon mal eine gute Nachricht.“ Ein kleines schiefes Lächeln verzog Bruces Lippen.

„Aber wenn Bucky Panik hat, dann…“, setzte Steve an.

„Doktor Cho hat dieselben Frequenzen vor sich wie wir und offenbar sieht sie keinen Grund, die Untersuchung abzubrechen“, schnitt Tony ihm das Wort ab.

„Tony hat Recht“, sprang Bruce ihm bei. „Um herauszufinden, was mit deinem Freund los ist, müssen wir ihn untersuchen. Natürlich brechen wir das Prozedere ab, sollte es ihm schlecht gehen. Aber ich schlage vor, dass wir die Entscheidung darüber den Fachleuten überlassen.“

Steve zog die Brauen zusammen und schaute hilflos zu Bucky hinüber, der merklich angespannt auf seinem Stuhl saß. „Die Entscheidung liegt bei Doktor Cho“, stimmte er schließlich schweren Herzens zu.

 

*

 

„Die Anzahl der Synapsen ist drastisch reduziert.“

Sie saßen rund um einen Tisch, auf dem Doktor Cho die Auswertungen des EEG und die CT-Bilder ausgebreitet hatte, die sie ebenfalls von Bucky gemacht hatte.

„Ein erwachsener Mensch hat im Gehirn normalerweise etwa 100 Billionen Synapsen. Unsere Messungen ergaben eine Reduktion um etwa ein Viertel.“

Bruce, der die Abbildungen aufmerksam betrachtete, pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Na, kein Wunder, dass es um sein Gedächtnis so schlecht bestellt ist.“

Doktor Cho nickte und zeigte auf eines der Bilder. „Sehen Sie hier, der Frontal- und der Temporalcortex, die Struktur weicht stark von dem ab, was wir in diesem Alter erwarten würden. Das hat natürlich Auswirkungen auf das deklarative und insbesondere das episodische Gedächtnis. Meine Vermutung ist, dass Hydra zur Zerstörung Elektroschocks verwendet hat, aber sicher bin ich mir natürlich nicht. Vielleicht waren es auch irgendwelche neurotoxischen Substanzen.“

Bruce zog das Bild zu sich heran. „Und das prozedurale Gedächtnis?“, fragte er interessiert.

„Das Kleinhirn und Basalganglien weisen vergleichsweise wenig Veränderungen auf, die Auswirkungen auf das prozedurale Gedächtnis sind also vermutlich weit geringer. Auch der Hippocampus zeigt kaum Beschädigungen, das Kurzzeitgedächtnis scheint intakt zu sein, was sich mit unseren bisherigen Beobachtungen des Patienten deckt.“

Als Doktor Cho sie in den Besprechungsraum geführt hatte, hatte Steve gezögert, Tony und Bruce dazu zu bitten. Tatsächlich hatten beide seine Erlaubnis gar nicht abgewartet, Bruce zu sehr in seinem wissenschaftlichen Eifer vertieft, um darüber nachzudenken, und Tony, der Steves Unbehagen in vollem Bewusstsein ignoriert hatte. Inzwischen war Steve aber zumindest für Bruces Anwesenheit sehr dankbar, denn er verstand nichts von dem, was Doktor Cho ihnen dort erklärte. Ratlos sah er auf die Abbildungen. Er hatte nur eine sehr ungenaue Vorstellung davon, worum es sich bei Synapsen handelte, von allem anderen ganz zu schweigen, und ein Blick zu Sam offenbarte ihm, dass dieser sich genauso unwissend fühlte wie er. Tony sah mit undeutbarer Miene zu Doktor Cho. Gut möglich, dass seine neurologischen Kenntnisse ebenso beschränkt waren wie die von ihm und Sam, doch ebenso gut könnte er ein Experte auf dem Gebiet sein, Steve hatte schon erlebt, wie Tony sich innerhalb einer Nacht Wissen aneignen konnte, wenn sein Interesse nur groß genug war. Sein Blick gab nichts preis und Steve vermutete, dass er eigentlich nur darauf wartete, sich endlich den Arm genauer anschauen zu dürfen.

Bruce legte das Bild zur Seite und zog die Brille aus, während er zu Steve schaute. Als er Steves Verständnislosigkeit bemerkte, lächelte er nachsichtig. „Synapsen sind wichtig zur Ausbildung des Gedächtnisses“, erläuterte er. „Das deklarative Gedächtnis speichert Fakten, Ereignisse, Erinnerungen, das prozedurale Gedächtnis Fertigkeiten. Damit hat er offensichtlich keine Probleme, doch an seinen Erinnerungen bezüglich seiner Biographie, seinen Erlebnissen und solchen Dingen, daran haben sie anscheinend rumgeschraubt.“

Steve nickte. So weit er das ermessen konnte, stimmte das.

Bruce sah wieder zu Doktor Cho. „Und sind die Schäden reversibel?“, fragte er.

Doktor Cho hob die Schultern. „Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. In der Literatur findet sich nichts, was mit einer so zielgerichteten Zerstörung des Gedächtnisses vergleichbar wäre.“

„Gibt es Medikamente?“, fragte Steve. Er räusperte sich. „Oder… irgendeine Therapie? Können Sie ihn heilen?“

Über Doktor Chos Gesicht glitt ein mitfühlender Ausdruck, als sie ihn ansah. „Es tut mir Leid, Captain, aber es gibt weder Medikamente noch eine Therapie. Wir können die Zerstörung nicht rückgängig machen. Wir können nichts tun, außer abzuwarten und zu schauen, in wie weit der Körper selbst zur Regeneration der beschädigten Areale fähig ist.“

Steve biss sich auf die Lippen. „Und… ist sein Körper dazu in der Lage?“, fragte er.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Dazu bräuchte ich ältere Scans, um das zu vergleichen.“

„Sie müssen doch eine Theorie haben“, drängte Steve.

Doktor Cho zuckte die Achseln. „Es ist alles möglich. Vielleicht wirkt sein Serum Wunder und er wird seine vollständige Erinnerung zurückgewinnen. Vielleicht ist der Schaden auch irreparabel nach so vielen Jahren. Und selbst wenn sich sein Gehirn regeneriert...“, Doktor Chos mitleidiger Blick war kaum auszuhalten, „heißt das nicht, dass damit seine Erinnerungen zurückkehren. Gut möglich, dass er selbst dann nie wieder der wird, der er einmal war.“ Sie sah in die Runde. „Wir können nur abwarten. Tut mir Leid, genaueres kann ich nicht sagen.“

 

*

 

Schraubenzieher in allen Größen, filigrane Zangen und alles mögliche andere Werkzeug häufte sich auf dem Labortisch. Tony beugte sich grübelnd darüber. „Mal sehen, hier müsste doch irgendwo… oder habe ich… hm...“ Er hob den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ein paar Sachen liegen noch unten, ich musste Rhodeys Rüstung reparieren.“

„Wusste Rhodey davon?“, fragte Sam spitz.

Tony zwinkerte ihm zu. Rhodey konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Tony heimlich an seiner Rüstung herumschraubte und allerlei Änderungen einbaute, die jedes Mal unweigerlich damit endeten, dass Rhodey in den unpassendsten Momenten davon überrascht wurde. Seine regelmäßigen Wutausbrüche spornten Tony natürlich nur noch mehr an.

„Ich gehe nochmal fix runter, bin sofort wieder da.“

„Ist gut.“ Bruce kam hinter dem Regal hervor und brachte noch ein paar Schraubenzieher.

„Wehe, du fängst ohne mich an.“

Steve schenkte dem Geplänkel kaum Beachtung. All seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf Bucky gerichtet, der auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes saß, den bionischen Arm auf der Armlehne ausgestreckt, und das Geschehen um ihn herum beobachtete. Die Anspannung, die er schon den ganzen Tag gezeigt hatte, war jetzt in jedem Muskel, jeder zum Zerreißen gespannten Sehne seines Körpers abzulesen.

_Gut möglich, dass er selbst dann nie wieder der wird, der er einmal war._

Steves Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans waren zu Fäusten geballt und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen. Er sah diesen Bucky an, so argwöhnisch und getrieben, so fern von Bucky, wie er ihn sein ganzes Leben gekannt hatte, und wusste nicht, wie er damit jemals leben sollte. Woher er die Kraft nehmen sollte, bis ans Ende seines Lebens einem Bucky in die vertrauten grau-blauen Augen zu schauen, die so kalt, so gleichgültig waren. So fremd. Er war ein Fremder. Ein Fremder in der Gestalt eines Menschen, der ihm kostbarer gewesen war als sonst irgendjemand. Steve biss sich auf die Lippen und verbot sich diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Nein! Das war kein Fremder! Das war Bucky, irgendwo dort drin war Bucky, und er würde ihn wiederfinden, er musste, er konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen, nicht noch einmal, nie wieder, nie-…

„Okay, dann schauen wir uns das doch mal genauer an“, sagte Bruce und trat zu Bucky. Er lächelte ihm flüchtig zu und streckte dann die Hand nach dem glänzenden Metall aus. Buckys Blick war wachsam, doch er blieb ruhig sitzen, als Bruce ihn berührte. Mit langsamen, konzentrierten Bewegungen tastete Bruce das Metall ab, völlig in seine Aufgabe vertieft.

„Ah“, murmelte er, „das hier könnte… vielleicht der Mechanismus...“, er beugte sich tiefer. Bucky ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und sein Blick war… nein, nicht wachsam, wurde Steve klar. Lauernd. Misstrauisch. Bedrohlich. Steves Nackenhaare richteten sich auf, sein Körper spannte sich an, als die ganze Luft plötzlich zu flimmern schien. _Gefahr_ , raunten seine Sinne, _Gefahr_ , und er sah die Bewegung kommen, kaum dass sie Gestalt annahm.

„Bruce!“ Sein Schrei ließ Bruce zurückschnellen, instinktiv ausweichend, und stattdessen flogen Werkzeuge unter der Gewalt von Buckys Schlag in wilder Unordnung durch das Labor. Metall und Glas knirschte. Bucky war auf den Beinen, ehe einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, seine Hand zur Faust geballt, doch das ungewohnte Gewicht des ausgeschalteten Arms brachte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ins Wanken, und dieser Moment reichte Bruce, um mit einem Satz aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen. Im gleichen Moment sah Steve aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Sam plötzlich eine Pistole in der Hand hielt.

„Nein!“ Seine Stimme hallte durch den Raum und er sprang nach vorne, zwischen Sam und Bucky, während Bruce am anderen Ende ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich gab und Bucky herumfuhr und zum Sprung ansetzte. Steve sah die Katastrophe vor sich, und er öffnete den Mund, ohne recht zu wissen, was er tun sollte, als sich aus der Tiefe seiner rasenden Gedanken plötzlich ein Wort manifestierte.

„Oтход, солдат!“ Seine Stimme, die befehlsgewohnte Stimme von Captain America, donnerte durch den Raum, obwohl die ungewohnte Sprache nur holprig über seine Lippen kam.

Der Effekt war erschreckend. Die kraftstrotzende Gestalt des Soldaten erstarrte in der Luft und zuckte dann zurück, während die Anspannung schlagartig aus seinem Körper wich wie bei einer Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte. Er verharrte einen Moment, in der man nichts als ihrer aller schnellen, adrenalingesteuerten Atem hörte. Dann drehte er sich langsam herum und sah zu Steve, geduldig, abwartend. Der Blick, der sich auf Steve richtete, war völlig leer, als wäre jede Lebendigkeit dahinter erloschen. Eine Kriegsmaschine auf Abruf. Steve schauderte und eine eisige Kälte kroch durch seinen Körper.

Es war Sam, der zuerst seine Sprache wiederfand. „Bruce?“, fragte er und seine Stimme bebte.

Sofort flog Steves Blick zu seinem Kollegen. Bruce stand mit geschlossenen Augen da, die Hände ineinander verkrampft, und atmete schwer. Hier und da überzog ein grüner Schimmer seine Haut, verblasste und wurde wieder stärker, als würden ungleichmäßige Wellen durch seine Adern pulsieren.

„Bruce?“, fragte Steve drängend und er wünschte verzweifelt, er hätte seinen Schild bei sich.

Bruce biss die Zähne zusammen. „Es… es geht schon“, brachte er mühsam hervor, „nur noch einen Moment. Kümmert euch um Barnes.“

Doch Bucky wirkte nicht, als ob man sich um ihn kümmern müsste. Er stand dort, mitten im Raum, inmitten von Scherben und verstreuten Werkzeugen, und rührte sich nicht.

„Bucky?“, flüsterte Steve und trat auf ihn zu.

Stumpfe, leere Augen. Und er hatte gedacht, der Blick, mit dem Bucky ihn bisher bedacht hatte, wäre leer gewesen. Leere, das war das Fehlen eines Freundes in diesem Gesicht gewesen, die Abwesenheit von Erkennen, Zuneigung. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie viel in Buckys Blick zu lesen gewesen war, erst jetzt, wo er in diese Augen schaute, die bar jedes Ausdrucks, jeder Emotion waren. Bar jeden Lebens.

„Bucky?“

Nichts. Gar nichts. Er regte sich nicht, als Steve näher auf ihn zutrat, sah nur abwartend zu ihm auf.

„Willst du… soll ich… soll ich dich zurück auf dein Zimmer bringen?“, fragte Steve.

Ein Hauch von Irritation, aber eher wie eine Reaktion auf eine Fehlfunktion denn ein echtes Gefühl.

„Oder… willst du dich wieder hinsetzen?“ Steve deutete hilflos auf den Stuhl. Buckys Blick folgte seinem Fingerzeig, dann setzte er sich ruckartig in Bewegung und ließ sich schwer auf dem Stuhl nieder. Keine Antwort, nur das Befolgen eines Befehls, so wage er auch ausgesprochen worden war.

„Was ist hier los?“ Tony stürmte in den Raum. Sein rechter Arm war bereits vollständig von seiner Rüstung überzogen. Als er Bucky auf seinem Stuhl ansichtig wurde, ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und richtete sie auf ihn. „Geht es dir gut, Bruce?“

„Ja“, keuchte Bruce. Er winkte ab und stützte sich auf einem der Tische ab, um sich aufzurichten.

„Nimm’s mir nicht übel, aber danach sieht es nicht aus“, erwiderte Tony mit einem zweifelnden Blick in seine Richtung. „Du bist ein wenig... grün.“

„Ist nur der Große“, wiegelte Bruce ab. Er stieß hörbar die Luft aus und ließ sich gegen die Tischkante sinken.

„Wie tröstlich…“

„Tony, bitte“, flehte Steve und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Die Situation hat sich gerade wieder beruhigt. Wenn du Bucky jetzt wieder mit einer Waffe bedrohst…“

„Könnten wieder alle Sicherungen bei ihm durchknallen?“, fragte Tony. Ohne seinen Arm runterzunehmen, umrundete er Bucky und musterte ihn misstrauisch. „So viel dazu, dass er nicht grundsätzlich aggressiv ist.“

Trotz der offensichtlichen Bedrohung blieb Bucky vollkommen ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen. Das lauernde Misstrauen war vollständig verschwunden. Stattdessen ruhte sein Blick weiterhin auf Steve, wachsam auf den nächsten Befehl wartend, was dieser so gut es ging zu ignorieren versuchte.

 _Ein Befehl und er gehorcht… Ein Befehl, ein Knopfdruck… Wie bei einer Maschine… Eine Maschine…_ Die Gedanken in Steves Kopf überschlugen sich. Er hatte mit Bucky dasselbe getan, was Hydra all die Jahre mit ihm gemacht hatte, um ihn gefügig zu bekommen. Er hatte ihn herabgestuft zu genau diesem willenlosen Wesen, was sie immer haben wollten, und was er, Steve, nie wieder hatte aus ihm machen wollen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schaute zu Sam, der noch immer die Waffe in den Händen hielt, auch wenn er sie inzwischen nicht mehr im Anschlag hatte. „Er…“, begann Steve, ohne genau zu wissen, was er sagen wollte.

„Es war einfach zu viel“, ergriff Bruce seiner statt das Wort.

„Zu viel, ja?“ Tony schaute zwischen Steve und Bruce umher, als würde er an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. „Sein Arm ist noch nicht mal offen!“

„Aber ich war kurz davor ihn zu öffnen“, erklärte Bruce. Er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich erschöpft die Lider. „HiBeta-Wellen… Wir haben sie doch selbst gesehen.“

„Fast wäre der Hulk durch mein Labor spaziert und du entschuldigst das mit ein bisschen Aufregung?!“

„Diese Wellen werden nicht durch ein _wenig Aufregung_ ausgelöst“, versuchte Bruce zu erklären. „Die Untersuchungen haben ihn unter enormen Stress gesetzt. Dass er ihnen trotzdem zugestimmt und sie so lange durchgehalten hat, ist erstaunlich.“ Bruce schaute zu Bucky und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wir sollten weitermachen, Tony.“

„Weitermachen?!“ Tony stand da wie erstarrt und sah Bruce völlig fassungslos an. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

Bruce schaute zu ihm und bückte sich dann nach den zu Boden gegangenen Werkzeugen. „Cap hat die Sache im Griff, das siehst du doch“, sagte er mit leichter Stimme. Kurz huschten seine Augen zu Steve. „Weit besser, als ich vermutet hatte, das muss ich zugeben. Deswegen sollten wir den Arm jetzt untersuchen. Die Gelegenheit wird kaum günstiger werden.“ Er stand auf und legte die Zangen auf den Tisch. „Und ihn wieder einschalten, wenn wir nichts finden“, fügte er mit ruhiger Stimme hinzu, „wie es die Abmachung war.“

Nicht nur Tony starrte Bruce verdattert an, auch Steve war sprachlos. Als keiner ein Wort sagte, wandte Bruce sich zu Bucky. Forschend musterte er ihn, dann streckte er den Arm aus. Bucky rührte sich nicht, sah ihn nicht einmal an, als Bruce seinen Arm berührte und vorsichtig zu der Stelle glitt, die er vorhin ausgemacht hatte. Völlig reglos ließ er es geschehen, dass Bruce den verborgenen Mechanismus betätigte und sich eine kleine Klappe öffnete.

„Siehst du, Tony“, sagte Bruce leise, „kein Problem.“ In seiner Stimme schwang ein undeutbarer Unterton mit, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, noch etwas zu erklären. Stattdessen zog er einen Stuhl näher, setzte sich und beugte sich über den Arm, und Tony, zu ihrer aller Erstaunen, deaktivierte nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns seine Rüstung und trat ohne ein Wort zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen.

Sie wechselten leise Worte, während sie mit raschen, konzentrierten Bewegungen den Arm Schicht um Schicht untersuchten. Bucky stierte in eine Ecke des Labors, ohne ihnen auch nur einen Funken Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Nur als Steve sich rührte, hob er seinen Blick, doch als Steve nichts sagte, verharrte er wie zuvor. Steve hätte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Alle Worte erstarben in seiner Kehle, als er dabei zusah, wie Bruce und Tony den Arm methodisch auseinander nahmen. Unter der stabilen und zugleich feingliedrigen Außenhülle verbarg sich ein Wirrwarr von Kabeln, Anschlüssen, elektronischen Schnittstellen und darunter… war nichts. Es war ein entsetzliches Bild, das Steve die Kehle zuschnürte. Er wusste, dass er irrational war, aber irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass dort etwas sein musste, irgendetwas, das über diese Elektronik hinausging. Doch da war nichts.

_Eine Maschine… ein Befehl, ein Knopfdruck… eine Maschine… nichts weiter als eine Maschine…_

Er konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass der Wehlaut, der sich in seiner Kehle formte, seine Lippen verließ. Stumm sah er Bruce und Tony bei ihrer Arbeit zu, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen, ließ ihre Bemühungen ebenso reglos über sich ergehen wie Bucky. Sorgfältig untersuchten sie jedes Teil, ließen Friday jeden Millimeter des Armes scannen, und schüttelten schließlich den Kopf.

„Nichts“, sagte Bruce.

„Friday, schau dir noch einmal das Schaltfeld-...“

„Lass es, Friday“, unterbrach Bruce Tony und als dieser ihn entrüstet ansah, zuckte er müde die Achseln. „Wir haben doch alles da, Tony. Alles, was es zu diesem Arm zu sagen gibt, hat Friday gespeichert. Wir können noch Algorithmus um Algorithmus darüber laufen lassen, aber bis dahin sage ich, wir schalten ihn wieder ein. Wir haben nichts gefunden.“

Tony brummte undeutlich.

„Tony?“

„Okay, okay“, sagte er und verdrehte die Augen, „ich schalte ihn wieder ein. Aber“, er wandte sich mit erhobenem Zeigefinger an Steve, „er bleibt in seinem Zimmer! Das ist nicht verhandelbar! Nicht nach vorhin!“

Steve nickte nur und Tony beugte sich noch einmal über die Schaltstelle. „So“, sagte er und ein Sirren lief durch den Arm, „fertig. Wie neu.“

Die Klappe schloss sich und der ganze Arm kalibrierte sich mit einem Summen neu.

„Bucky?“, fragte Steve mit trockener Kehle. „Willst du… willst du ihn ausprobieren?“

Bucky hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an, dann blickte er hinunter auf seine linke Hand, ballte sie zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. Mehr tat er nicht, keine Reaktion, nur ein stummes Abwarten, ob Steve noch mehr von ihm verlangte. Plötzlich hatte Steve das Gefühl, es hier keinen Moment länger auszuhalten.

„Ich bringe ihn auf sein Zimmer“, sagte Sam an seiner Seite und Steve nickte nur.

„Ich begleite dich“, sagte Bruce.

Als Steve sah, wie Bucky sich erhob und mit leeren Augen hinter Sam herging, wartete er nur noch, bis sie sich die Fahrstuhltür hinter ihnen schloss, ehe er die Flucht ergriff.

Er ging hinauf auf sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür zwischen sich und der Welt und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Er konnte Buckys Blick nicht vergessen, diese fremden, leblosen Augen, hervorgerufen durch ein Wort aus seinem Mund. Er hatte ihm seine Menschlichkeit gestohlen, ihn degradiert zu einer Maschine, er, der doch sein Freund sein wollte, er war keinen Deut besser gewesen als Hydra. Er hatte den einfachsten Weg gewählt, statt an den Menschen zu appellieren, hatte er der Maschine befohlen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Akten, die sich auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch stapelten, und plötzlich kanalisierte sich sein Entsetzen und sein Schmerz in einem lauten, wütenden Aufschrei, und er fegte die Akten mit solcher Gewalt vom Tisch, dass sie in einem wilden, papiernen Regen durch die Luft taumelten und schließlich kreuz und quer in seinem Zimmer zu Boden sanken. All diese Berichte, die Bucky zu einer Nummer gemacht hatten, bis selbst er nicht mehr hinter diese Zahl zu sehen vermochte.

„Hey.“

Steve fuhr herum und sah Sam in der Tür stehen. Er schaute ihn aus ruhigen, mitfühlenden Augen an.

„Du solltest das nicht überbewerten, Steve“, sagte er bedächtig, „das war eine Ausnahmesituation. Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen.“

„Wie kannst du das sagen, Sam? Ich habe ihn… ich habe ihn mir unterworfen, mit nur einem einzigen Wort, ihn mir… zu Willen gemacht. Wie kannst du sagen, ich solle das nicht überbewerten?“

„Du hast es zu seinem Schutz getan. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.“

Sams ruhige Stimme brachte Steves zum Zerreißen gespannte Nerven zum Summen. „Keine andere Möglichkeit?!“ Er sprang auf und tigerte durchs Zimmer. „Ich hätte ihn wie einen Menschen behandeln können statt eine Maschine, ich hätte… irgendetwas tun müssen, aber nicht das!“ Wütend hieb Steve gegen die Wand. Putz bröselte unter seinem Schlag herab.

„Steve...“

Er wollte es nicht hören. Er wollte Sams gute Gründe nicht hören. Er drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Eine Waffe, Sam?“, fragte er und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass der Verrat in seinen Worten mitschwang, den er empfunden hatte.

„Ich habe Angst vor ihm.“

Sams schlichtes Eingeständnis nahm Steve allen Wind aus den Segeln. Entsetzt sah er Sam an, der begütigend lächelte.

„Ich habe Angst davor, wozu er fähig ist“, konkretisierte er. „Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich nicht an ihn glaube, Steve. Ich kann nur nicht die Augen vor dem verschließen, was ich gesehen habe. Wie er auf Nat geschossen hat. Wie er dich auf dem Helicarrier zugerichtet hat. Aber mehr hat das nicht zu bedeuten.“

Steve drehte sich um und ging mit schwerem Schritt zum Sofa zurück. „Lass mich allein, Sam“, bat er mit belegter Stimme.

„Steve, ich-…“

„Bitte, Sam. Bitte.“

Sam zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er und ging. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, sank Steve zu Boden, plötzlich erdrückt von der kalten Einsamkeit, die ihn umgab. Sams ehrliches Eingeständnis hatte ihm vor Augen geführt, dass er der einzige war, der wirklich an Bucky glaubte, und Steve fühlte sich mit einem Mal so allein wie seit dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr, als er aus der Lagerhalle auf den Times Square gestürmt war und registriert hatte, dass nichts in seinem Leben jemals wieder so sein würde wie zuvor

 

 

***

 

 

 


	11. Winter Soldier: 6. Kapitel

* * *

 

> Einsatzbericht zu Händen des **Ersten Direktorats des KGB**
> 
>  
> 
> **Einsatzort:** _Kiew_
> 
> **Agenten:** _Hawrylowa, Sadoroshnij_
> 
> **Datum:** _25.12.1974_
> 
>  
> 
> _Gegen Mitternacht am 24.12.1974 wurden Agent Sadoroshnij und ich von der Ermordung des Bürgermeisters von Kiew, Popow, und seiner Familie unterrichtet. Als wir uns vor Ort ein Bild der Lage machten, wurden wir Zeuge eines mit großer Brutalität ausgeführten Massakers. Alle Menschen, die sich wegen des Weihnachtsfestes im Hause Popows Haus zusammengefunden hatten, waren ermordet worden, im Ganzen 27 Menschen, darunter Popow selbst, seine Frau, seine vier Kinder im Alter von 5 bis 13 Jahren, seine Eltern, sein Bruder samt Familie, als Gäste eingeladene Parteimitglieder und Bedienstete. Die Täter arbeiteten_ _zwar_ _mit Schusswaffen, die hochrangigen Gäste scheinen_ _aber_ _bevorzugt mit bloßen Händen umgebracht worden zu sein, sie wurden erwürgt oder mit eingeschlagenem Schädel aufgefunden._
> 
>  
> 
> ** Einschätzung: ** _Bürgermeister Popow war Mitglied der Partei und wurde aus Moskau unterstützt. Erste Ermittlungen sehen Hinweise auf eine Beteiligung des_ _Petruk-Kartells, d_ _essen Mitglieder_ _schon seit Jahren den Einfluss Moskaus zurückzudrängen versuchen und bereits in der Vergangenheit durch terroristische Taten aufgefallen sind. Uns liegen Beweise vor, dass es Drohungen gegen Popow von Seiten des Kartells gab. Der Mord an dem Bürgermeister könnte aufgrund des sensiblen Zeitpunktes (Weihnachten) und der Brutalität weitreichende Folgen für die Region haben. Mit Unruhen ist zu rechnen, die sich auch auf andere Teile der Sowjetunion ausbreiten und schlimmstenfalls zu weitreichender Destabilisierung führen könnten. Wir empfehlen eine Verstärkung der militärischen Einheiten vor Ort und die Entsendung weiterer Agenten. Sollten sich der Verdacht gegen das Petruk-Kartell erhärten, wird die Statuierung eines Exempels empfohlen, um Nachahmern eine deutliche Warnung zukommen zu lassen._
> 
>  
> 
> **Anmerkung:** _Nachbarn Popows, die sich im Garten aufgehalten haben, gaben an, einen Mann mit metallisch schimmerndem Arm auf einem Motorrad wegfahren gesehen zu haben. Wir gehen diesem Hinweis nach, stellen die Glaubwürdigkeit der Zeugen wegen fortgeschrittener Alkoholisierung aber in Frage._
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

 

Clint kam am 20. Dezember und brachte Weihnachtsstimmung mit, in die Wanda und Sam begeistert einstimmten. Ihre bisherigen Versuche, die Adventszeit ins Hauptquartier zu bringen, war am Unwillen aller anderen gescheitert, doch davon ließ Clint sich nicht einschüchtern. In seiner Tasche hatte er Bilder von Cooper und Lila, auf denen sie alle verewigt waren. Er hängte sie an den Kühlschrank, stellte Lauras selbstgebackene Plätzchen auf die Theke und zog mit Wanda los, um Weihnachtsschmuck zu kaufen, während Sam und Bruce das Essen planten und Steve abkommandiert wurde, um einen Weihnachtsbaum zu beschaffen. Thor traf überraschend einen Tag später ein und begleitete Steve neugierig in den Wald, nachdem dieser entschieden hatte, auf ganz altmodische Art einen Baum zu schlagen. Sie kämpften sich mit einer riesigen Tanne auf den Schultern durch Schneewehen nach Hause und als Tony anmerkte, dass sie das auch einfacher hätten haben können, immerhin könnte man sich Weihnachtsbäume inzwischen sogar liefern lassen, tauschten sie ein verständnissinniges Grinsen und erklärten Tony nicht, wie sehr sie die einfache, harte Arbeit im Wald genossen hatten.

Am 24. rekrutierte Sam Bruce und Rhodey zum Küchendienst, während Steve und Vision den Baum schmückten und Wanda auf einem Stuhl in der Raummitte stand und mittels Gedankenkraft Schleifen, Kugeln und Kränze im restlichen Raum verteilte. Tony hatte Clint zu einer Revanche im Darts überredet und verlor mal wieder krachend, während Thor und Natasha auf dem Sofa rumlümmelten und ungebeten gute Ratschläge verteilten. Die Stimmung war so fröhlich und ausgelassen, wie seit Ultron nicht mehr, und Steve wünschte sehnlichst, Bucky hätte irgendein Interesse daran gezeigt, dabei zu sein.

„Vision, die Kugel sollte ein wenig mehr nach links“, kommandierte Thor.

„Rechts“, widersprach Wanda und Vision, dem Wanda irgendwann übermütig eine rote Zipfelmütze übergezogen hatte, hängte die Kugel gehorsam weiter nach rechts.

„Aha, so steht es hier also um die Hirarchie. Das merke ich mir“, grummelte Thor, dann stand er schwungvoll auf und griff nach seinem Hammer, den er neben sich auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte. Als er die rote Schleife entdeckte, die Wanda unbemerkt von ihm um den Stiel gebunden hatte, grinste er. „Mag ich“, verkündete er, „steht ihm sehr gut.“ Er zwinkerte Wanda zu und sie errötete leicht. Thor schaute sich suchend um. „Banner? Lust auf ein Kämpfchen?“

Bruce hatte sich bisher damit beschäftigt, Nüsse für einen Kuchen zu knacken. Er sah hoch. „Ähm“, machte er und lächelte dann ein wenig verschämt. „Das würde Hulk gefallen.“

„Und wir tun ja alles, was dem Hulk gefällt, richtig?“ Thors Rüstung materialisierte sich auf seinem Körper und seine Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig. „Einen Schlag schenke ich dir. Weil Weihnachten ist.“

Bruce hob die Brauen. „Das wird ja dann ein kurzer Kampf. Da lohnt es sich ja kaum, raus in die Kälte zu gehen. Den Schlag kannst du auch gleich hier drinnen bekommen, dann fällst du wenigstens weich und ich muss das Nüsseknacken nicht unterbrechen.“

Thor lachte spöttisch. „Große Worte, Grüner.“

„Keine Blitze“, sagte Natasha und sah hinaus in den klaren Wintertag. „Es ist gerade so schön draußen.“

„Willst du zuschauen?“, bot Thor an.

Sie grinste. „Lieber nicht. Wenn ihr den Wald zerlegt, sollte kein sterbliches Wesen in der Nähe sein.“ Sie lächelte Bruce zu. „Zeigs ihm, Großer“, sagte sie. Bruce erwiderte ihr Lächeln verlegen, bevor er hinter Thor aus dem Raum ging.

Clint nahm Thors Platz ein und betrachtete den Baum. „Sehr schön“, lobte er. „Da kommt man ja doch langsam mal in besinnliche Stimmung.“

Tony schenkte sich einen Scotch ein, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und streckte die Beine von sich. „So viel Rot und Gold, welch schöne Hommage. Auch wenn das wirklich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, Kinder.“ Er grinste.

„Bild‘ dir bloß nichts ein“, sagte Steve abwesend, während er nach dem passenden Platz für einen silbernen Stern suchte. „Jemandem, der so vernichtend beim Darts geschlagen wurde, setzen wir keine Hommage auf unserem Baum.“

Clint kicherte und Tony warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Irgendwann bekomme ich dich noch dran, Barton“, drohte er.

„Na klar“, meinte Clint gleichmütig. „Irgendwann. Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen mit Lila üben, meine Tochter könnte dir noch was beibringen.“

Natasha schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und man sah ihr an, dass sie sich irgendeinen Kommentar verkniff. Stattdessen stand sie auf und ging zu Sam und Rhodey. „Soll ich das Nüsse knacken übernehmen, Sam?“

„Das wäre großartig“, sagte Sam, während er hektisch zwischen Herd und Kühlschrank hin- und herlief.

„Ich kann auch helfen“, bot Vision an.

Steve hatte endlich einen Platz für den Stern gefunden. Er sah zu Wanda, die den Baum kritisch in Augenschein nahm. „Fertig?“, fragte er.

Wanda ließ eine goldene Sternschnuppe hoch schweben und setzte sie auf die Spitze. „Jetzt“, sagte sie zufrieden und hüpfte vom Stuhl. „Was soll ich tun, Sam?“

„Könnt ihr beide den Salat übernehmen?“

„Klar.“ Wanda und Vision beugten ihre Köpfe über das Rezept, während Steve sich neben Clint aufs Sofa setzte.

„Wo ist dein Freund?“, fragte Clint.

„Natasha hat dir von ihm erzählt?“

Clint nahm eine Weihnachtskugel vom Couchtisch und warf sie in die Luft. „Natürlich hat sie das. Also, wo ist er? Oder hat er noch Zimmerarrest?“

Tony gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, so zu tun, als würde er ihr Gespräch nicht belauschen „Gefährliches Terrain“, warnte er, während Steve gleichzeitig heftig widersprach: „Er steht nicht unter Arrest!“

Clint hob in einer defensiven Geste die Hände und Tony zog vielsagend die Brauen hoch. Steve seufzte und ließ sich schwer zurück in die Polster sinken. „Tut mir Leid“, murmelte er.

„Schon okay“, sagte Clint, „ich wollte hier keine Grenzen übertreten.“

„Hast du nicht. Er… Bucky, er… er zeigt nicht so viel Interesse an dem, was um ihn herum vorgeht. Ich weiß nicht, ob er wirklich versteht, dass Weihnachten ist. Was es bedeutet. Er…“, Steve spürte plötzlich einen Kloß in der Kehle, als er all die Weihnachtsdekoration um sie herum betrachtete, das gelöste Geplauder aus der Küchenecke hörte, wo sie Vision gerade versuchten, den Sinn und Zweck von Eierpunsch zu erklären. Er wünschte sich so sehr, Bucky würde sich daran erinnern, wie sehr er Weihnachten immer geliebt hatte, würde Teil von all dem sein wollen, doch Bucky kam ihm weiter entfernt vor denn je und der Soldat begegnete all dem unbewegt und teilnahmslos.

Tony erhob sich. „Wie wäre es mit einem Drink, Cap?“, fragte er teilnahmsvoll und Steve nickte. „Du auch, Clint?“

„Hoffst du, wenn du mich betrunken machst, hättest du eine Chance?“, frotzelte Clint. „Ich nehme trotzdem einen, danke.“

Tony ging zur Bar hinüber und Steve spürte wieder Clints Blick auf sich.

„Nat ist nicht so glücklich darüber, dass er hier ist“, sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Obwohl das keine Neuigkeit für Steve war, legten sich Clints Worte trotzdem schwer auf seine Brust. „Ich weiß“, sagte er leise.

Clint nickte. „Ich hoffe, dass er es schafft.“

„Danke, Clint.“

Tony kam zurück und drückte ihnen jeweils ein Glas Scotch in die Hand.

„Und, Barton, langweilst du dich schon zu Tode im Ruhestand?“, fragte er im Plauderton.

„Gerade baue ich das Esszimmer um“, gab Clint zurück, „danach kommen die Kinderzimmer dran. Der Traktor hat seine Allüren, die Felder müssen vorbereitet werden… von Langeweile kann keine Rede sein.“ Er wurde ernst. „Wenn ihr mich braucht, dann stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung, das wisst ihr. Ich will nur Laura mit den Kindern nicht mehr so viel alleine lassen, gerade wo der Kleine jetzt da ist. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich ausgestiegen bin, oder so.“

„Schon gut“, sagte Steve, „es gibt hier sicherlich keinen, der das nicht versteht.“

„Klingt nett“, urteilte Tony. „Todlangweilig, aber nett. Vielleicht sollte ich Pepper tatsächlich eine Farm bauen.“

Clint grinste. „Werde sesshaft, Tony, mach ihr einen Antrag, legt euch ein paar Kinder zu. Aber bitte bau Pepper keine Farm, ja? Ihr würdet euch und alle um euch herum in den Wahnsinn treiben.“

Als Tony darauf nichts erwiderte, warf Clint Steve einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Anscheinend hat er den Ring schon gekauft“, raunte er.

„Halt die Klappe, Barton“, sagte Tony unwirsch und kippte den Scotch herunter. „Und, wie betrunken bist du? Noch eine Runde?“

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Billard? Ich möchte den anderen ungerne deine schlechte Laune zumuten, wenn du wieder verlierst, Stark.“

Tony schnaubte gekonnt verächtlich, ging aber ohne weitere Widerworte zum Billardtisch hinüber und Clint folgte ihm grinsend. Steve blieb auf dem Sofa sitzen und sah ihnen zu, für einen Moment ganz froh darum, sich selbst überlassen zu sein.

Irgendwann hatte Tony eingewilligt, dass Bucky den Krankentrakt verlassen durfte. Er war in ein Zimmer in der Nähe des Wohntraktes verlegt worden, genauso gut überwacht wie das Krankenzimmer. Nur unter dieser Bedingung hatte Tony sich auf den Umzug eingelassen und Steve hatte nicht widersprochen. Bucky schien es ohnehin völlig gleichgültig zu sein, in welchem Raum er sich aufhielt. Er verharrte in völliger Stille, zeigte weder Interesse an Büchern noch am Fernseher, saß nur da und wartete. Wenn Steve das Wort an ihn richtete, reagierte er, abwartend, mechanisch, ohne Misstrauen, ohne Argwohn zwar, doch ebenso ohne Neugier, ohne Interesse. Kein Geist mehr. Eine Maschine… Steve würde dieses Wort niemals laut aussprechen und sich gegen jeden wehren, der es in den Mund nahm, doch tief in sich konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er daran dachte, wenn sich Buckys leerer Blick auf ihn richtete.

Eine Hand landete auf seiner Schulter und ließ ihn zusammenschrecken.

„Hey“, sagte Sam. „Alles klar?“

Steve zuckte die Schultern.

„Hier“, sagte Sam und drückte ihm einen heißen Eierpunsch in die Hand.

Steve hob das leere Scotch-Glas. „Ich hatte gerade schon.“

„Da Alkohol ja keine Wirkung auf deinen Supersoldaten-Organismus hat, kannst du dir wohl noch einen Eierpunsch genehmigen. Du siehst aus, als würdest du es brauchen. Spendet außer Alkohol auch Wärme und Trost, wie wir Vision gerade erklärt haben.“

Steve lächelte schief. „Danke, Sam.“

Sam drückte seine Schulter und ging zurück in die Küche.

Sie deckten gerade den Tisch, als Thor und Bruce zurückkehrten, beide trotz der Kälte draußen erhitzt und außer Atem.

„Perfektes Timing“, stellte Thor zufrieden fest.

Bruce sah verlegen zu Sam. „Entschuldige, wir haben die Zeit vergessen.“

„Kein Problem, ich hatte sehr viele helfende Hände.“

„Okay, ich mache mich kurz frisch und bin dann sofort wieder da.“

„Wer hat gewonnen?“, fragte Natasha.

Bruce blieb kurz in der Tür stehen. „Der Große“, sagte er und in seinem Lächeln lag ein beinahe väterlicher Stolz.

Thor brummelte etwa, was nach „unfair“ klang und nahm sich einen Eierpunsch.

Natasha grinste. „Glückwunsch, Großer“, sagte sie und kurz schien es allen, als spiegelte sich in Bruces Augen ein grünes, selbstgefälliges Funkeln, doch der Moment war so schnell wieder vorbei, wie er gekommen war und zurück blieb Bruces kleines Lächeln.

„Bin gleich wieder da“, sagte er und verschwand.

Thor inspizierte das Essen. „Und, Cap, kommt dein Freund auch?“, fragte er. Als ihm das peinlich berührte Schweigen um ihn herum auffiel, sah er hoch und in Steves Gesicht. „Oh“, machte er, „dann wohl nicht, oder?“

„Nein“, murmelte Steve.

Wanda durchbrach die unangenehme Stille: „Wir brauchen noch Gläser“, sagte sie, „und du wolltest den Wein beisteuern, Tony.“

In die anderen kam Bewegung. Thor ging ebenfalls duschen, während der Rest den Tisch fertig deckte, Kerzen anzündete und das üppige Festmahl auf den Tisch stellte. Rhodey schenkte Wein ein und Tony verteilte Knallbonbons, während Wanda eine Playlist mit Weihnachtsmusik heraussuchte. Als sie zum Tisch zurückkam, blieb sie kurz bei Steve stehen.

„Vielleicht bringst du ihm später etwas von unserem Essen?“, schlug sie leise vor.

Steve lächelte ihr zu. „Das mache ich. Danke, Wanda.“

Als Bruce und Thor zurückkamen, waren sie fertig. Und trotz des beständig schmerzenden Knotens in Steves Brust musste er zugeben, dass es ein wunderschöner Abend wurde. Tonys Knallbonbos waren gefüllt mit allerlei Avengers-Merchandise und bei jeder neuen Actionfigur, jedem neuen, albernen T-Shirt brandeten neue Begeisterungsstürme auf. Thor hatte sehr viel Spaß dabei, sein Bier aus einem Schnapsglas in Form eines Iron-Man-Helms zu trinken und jedes Mal, wenn Steves Blick auf das T-Shirt von Rhodey fiel, auf dem seine eigene grimmige Miene von dem albernen Flügelhelm konterkariert wurde, biss er in leichter Verzweiflung die Zähne zusammen. Das Essen war großartig, wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, und Sam versteckte sich irgendwann vor lauter Verlegenheit hinter einem aufblasbaren Mjölnir, als die Lobeshymnen nicht abnehmen wollten. Und Tony musste zwar all seine Überredungskunst aufwenden, doch schließlich sang Wanda tatsächlich ein wunderschönes, sokovisches Weihnachtslied für sie. Es war ein rundum perfekter Abend und als Steve schließlich mit zwei Tellern voller Leckereien die Treppe hinaufstieg, befand er sich in dieser leichten nostalgisch-melancholisch-beglückten Stimmung, die er an Weihnachten schon immer empfunden hatte.

Er balancierte die Teller in einer Hand und klopfte an die Tür. „Bucky?“ Er stieß die Tür auf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und seine Stimmung sank augenblicklich, als sich der ausdruckslose Blick der blaugrauen Augen auf ihn richtete. Bucky stand am Fenster und sah ihm entgegen.

„Hey“, sagte Steve. Er verharrte in der Tür und hob die Teller. „Ich habe dir etwas von unserem Weihnachtsessen mitgebracht.“ Es war so leicht zu vergessen, wie kalt diese Augen waren. „Frohe Weihnachten, Bucky.“

Er reagierte nicht. Stumm sah er dabei zu, wie Steve mit langsamen Schritten hereinkam und die Teller auf den Tisch stellte, bis Steve ihm bedeutete, näher zu kommen. Dann setzte er sich abrupt in Bewegung, trat an den Tisch und setzte sich. Steve ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. Bucky zog einen Teller näher.

„Iss ruhig“, forderte Steve ihn mit sanfter Stimme auf und Bucky ergriff das Besteck und begann ohne großes Zeremoniell, Truthahn und Süßkartoffelauflauf in seinen Mund zu schieben. Steve dachte daran, wie oft Sam ihn genau für diese „Ich-esse-alles-Mentalität“, wie er es nannte, gerügt hatte, und verstand ihn plötzlich.

„Schmeckt es dir?“, fragte er und Bucky sah hoch. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Steve bedeutete, dass er nichts mit der Frage anfangen konnte, und rasch winkte er ab. „Nicht so wichtig. Iss einfach weiter.“

Bucky gehorchte anstandslos und Steve biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, wie auffordernd seine Worte geklungen hatten. Er verschränkte seine Hände auf der Tischplatte und seine Knöchel wurden weiß, als sich seine Finger umeinander verkrampften.

„Erinnerst du dich an Weihnachten, Buck?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang sehr leise.

Bucky antwortete nicht.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie deine Mutter in der Adventszeit immer das Haus geschmückt hat? Überall hingen Zweige und Schleifen und Kugeln und Sterne und es duftete nach Plätzchen und Eierpunsch. Es war wunderschön. Ich habe es so geliebt, an Weihnachten bei euch zu sein.“ Steve lächelte traurig. „An Heiligabend hat deine Mutter immer ein riesiges Festmahl aufgetischt. Manchmal war Besuch da, deine Onkel und Tanten mit ihren Familien, aber meistens waren wir nur zu viert. Dein Vater hatte zwei Brüder, aber einer ist im ersten Weltkrieg gefallen. Der andere hat mit deinen Großeltern in Indiana gelebt, Onkel Ed. Erinnerst du dich an ihn?“

Bucky hatte das Essen unterbrochen und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Er reagierte weder zustimmend noch ablehnend und Steve schluckte das unwohle Gefühl, dass Bucky keine Ahnung hatte, worüber er redete, eilig hinunter.

„Deine Mutter hatte zwei Brüder und eine Schwester, Luke, Jasper und deine Tante Maggie. Wenn Besuch da war, war immer viel Trubel.“ Er schwieg einen kurzen Moment, dann gestand er: „Ich mochte es lieber, wenn du, ich und deine Eltern allein waren. Als wir klein waren, haben wir mit deinem Vater Schneemänner gebaut, wenn genug Schnee lag. Später hat er mit uns Karten gespielt. Deine Eltern haben sich häufig mit den Nachbarn zum Bridge getroffen, aber weil wir nur zu dritt waren, wenn Rosanna das Essen gekocht hat, haben wir Black Lady gespielt, stundenlang manchmal.“ Steve lächelte leicht. „Nach dem Essen sind deine Eltern dann mit uns in die Messe gegangen, bevor wir ins Bett mussten. Am Morgen warst du dann immer furchtbar früh wach, weil du wegen der Geschenke so aufgeregt warst.“

Steve dachte an Buckys glänzende Augen, wenn er ihn am Weihnachtsmorgen geweckt hatte, sah dann in die leeren, stumpfen Augen dieses anderen Buckys und verstummte abrupt.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht, oder?“, fragte er bedrückt.

Buckys Blick flackerte unruhig. Normalerweise vermied es Steve, Bucky Fragen zu stellen, weil er wusste, dass ihn das verwirrte, und er keinen Druck auf ihn ausüben wollte, aber heute Abend wünschte er sich so sehnlichst eine Reaktion von ihm, dass er die Frage nicht zurückzog.

„Nein“, presste Bucky schließlich hervor und sein Kiefer verhärtete sich in Erwartung der Strafe, die auf sein Unwissen folgen musste.

Sofort rührte sich Steves schlechtes Gewissen. „Das ist nicht schlimm“, versicherte er schnell, „du musst nicht… es ist nicht wichtig.“ Er hob die Hände, zeigte Bucky seine offenen Handflächen. „Ich werde dir nichts tun“, versprach er.

Bucky sah nicht beruhigt aus. Er hatte das Besteck hingelegt und machte keine Anstalten, es wieder aufzunehmen.

„Hast du… hast du keinen Hunger mehr?“

Bucky schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, als wollte er Abstand zwischen sich und das Essen bringen.

„Okay, dann…“, Steve betrachtete Buckys abwehrende Gestalt und sein Herz wurde ihm schwer, „dann werde ich gehen, ja? Möchtest du allein sein?“

Bucky antwortete nicht laut, doch seine ganze Haltung drückte Abwehr aus.

Steve nickte langsam und traurig. „Ich lasse dir das Essen da, falls du später noch Hunger hast, ja?“

Als er aufstand, stand auch Bucky auf. Er beobachtete jede von Steves Bewegungen und Steve konnte seinen Blick im Nacken spüren, als er zur Tür ging.

„Gute Nacht, Bucky“, sagte er an der Tür, doch es kam keine Antwort und die Stille, die ihm folgte, war ein fast körperlicher Schmerz.

 

*

 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Mom und Dad.“ Steve nahm die vertrockneten Blumen aus der Blumenvase und legte sie zur Seite. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Tut mir leid.“ Er wischte den Schnee zur Seite und griff nach dem frischen Blumenstrauß. Sorgsam rückte er ihn zurecht, bevor er die metallene Vase zurück an ihren angestammten Platz stellte. „Weihnachten war schön. Es war das erste Mal, dass wird so richtig zusammen gefeiert haben, wisst ihr? Mit Baum und Weihnachtsessen und Musik… Langsam werden wir doch ein bisschen so etwas wie eine kleine Familie.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte übers Steves Lippen. Er griff nach den beiden Grabkerzen, die er mitgebracht hatte und kramte ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Manteltasche. „Wir haben einen wunderschön geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und selbstgebackene Plätzchen von Clints Familie. Und Sams Essen gestern Abend war wie immer großartig. Ein Festmahl. Dass wir es geschafft haben, alle mal wieder in so großer Runde zusammenzukommen, war wirklich gut. Die Gruppe um sich zu haben, zu merken, dass es funktioniert… Ich glaube, das brauchen wir hin und wieder. Es war wirklich ein sehr schöner Abend.“ Steve zündete die zweite Kerze und befestige den Deckel. „Aber wir waren nicht in der Kirche. Ich weiß, das hätte dir nicht gefallen, Mom, aber die anderen waren nicht sehr begeistert, als ich den Vorschlag gemacht habe. Es sind einfach andere Zeiten.“ Er zuckte mit den Achseln und platzierte die Grablichter rechts und links neben dem Kreuz. „Vielleicht nächstes Jahr.“ Steve griff nach dem zweiten Strauß, den er neben sich in den Schnee gelegt hatte, und stand auf. Für einen Moment blieb er noch mit verschränkten Händen vor dem Grab stehen, betrachtete schweigend das schlichte Metallkreuz, bevor er kaum merklich nickte. „Okay, macht’s gut. Ich werde versuchen zukünftig häufiger vorbeizukommen, aber es ist gerade viel los.“ Steve seufzte leise. „Es ist einfach viel los…“

Er berührte noch einmal kurz das Kreuz, dann wandte er sich mit einem letzten Blick um und ging den schmalen mit Schnee und Eis bedeckten Pfad zum Hauptweg zurück. Inzwischen fand er das andere Grab schnell. In diesem Bereich des Friedhofs waren die Gräber aus Stein, groß und schön anzuschauen in ihren verschiedenen Gestaltungen, auch wenn viele Inschriften bereits verwittert und kaum zu lesen waren. Die Wege hier waren breiter und auch im Winter gut gepflegt und vom meisten Schnee befreit. Hohe, alte Bäume standen zwischen den Grabmälern, die mit ihrer Präsenz eine ehrwürdige Ruhe ausstrahlten, und in stillen Ecken, zwischen Hecken und Sträuchern versteckt, fand man kleine Bänke, die zur Besinnung einluden.

Es war mehr Park als Friedhof, im Sommer voller Blumen und Eichhörnchen und Vögel, genau der Ort, den Rosanna und James sich als letzte Ruhestätte für sich und ihre Familie gewünscht hatten.

 

 

_James Barnes (1890-1975) & Rosanna Elisabeth Barnes geb. Hammond (1898-1976)_

 

_In geliebter Erinnerung_

_Adam Joseph & Lilly Barnes (1919-1920)_

_Daisy Barnes (1922-1927)_

_James Buchanan Barnes (1917-1944)_

 

_Steven Grant Rogers (1918-1945)_

 

 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl gewesen, als Steve seinen Namen zum ersten Mal auf dem Grabstein gelesen hatte. Ein Toter, zurückgekehrt zu den Lebenden. Doch an seinem eigenen Grab zu stehen, war nicht das einzige, was Steves Herz in diesem Moment hatte schwer werden lassen.

Steve wusste, dass um ihn getrauert worden war. Es gab einen Gedenkstein in Brooklyn, vor den Menschen zu seinem Todestag Blumen niedergelegt hatten. Zum 50. Jahrestag hatte es sogar eine größere Zeremonie gegeben. Der Bürgermeister von New York war höchstselbst vorbeigekommen und hatte eine Rede gehalten und einen Kranz aufgestellt, begleitet von Vertretern der Armee. Ein Schülerchor hatte Lieder gesungen. Peggy hatte ihm in einer ihrer guten Momente davon erzählt und ihm Fotos und Zeitungsartikel gezeigt.

Doch an diesem Grab hatten zwei Menschen um ihn getrauert, die ihm nach Bucky und seinen Eltern am nächsten standen. Zwei Menschen, die für ihn wie eine Familie gewesen waren. Zu sehen, dass diese beiden entschieden hatten, seinen Namen unter die Namen ihrer Kinder zu setzen, unter Bucky, den Sohn, den sie durch ihn verloren hatten, hatte ihn bei seinem ersten Besuch mit so viel Trauer und Schuld und gleichzeitig so viel Liebe erfüllt, dass er erst einmal den Schutz einer Bank hatte suchen müssen.

James und Rosanna… Steve hatte sie vor sich gesehen, wie sie Jahr für Jahr vor diesem Grab standen. In schwarz gekleidet, groß und still, von Schnee umgeben, während sie um ihren ältesten, so geliebten Sohn trauerten, dessen Name zwar auf diesen Stein stand, doch dessen Sarg mit nichts als Erinnerungen gefüllt war. Und um ihn, Steve, nicht Captain America. Nur Steve.

Obwohl er es gewesen war, der Bucky mit auf diese gefährlich Mission genommen hatte. Obwohl er es war, der nicht rechtzeitig nach Buckys Hand gegriffen hatte. Obwohl er es war, der Bucky Hydra überlassen hatte, gefoltert, missbraucht, zerstört.

Der Griff um den Strauß in seiner Hand verstärkt sich und er schluckte schwer.

„Hallo“, sagte Steve leise. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Er räusperte sich. „Frohe Weihnachten. Ich… ich habe euch Blumen mitgebracht.“ Er sah auf den Strauß Lilien in seiner Hand. „Ich hoffe, sie gefallen dir, Rosanna. Blumen sind ja nicht so meine Stärke. Immer noch nicht. Aber die hier hattet ihr so häufig im Haus und ich fand sie immer schön, deshalb habe ich sie für euch ausgesucht.“

Unsicher drehte Steve den Strauß in seinen Händen, dann atmete er hörbar aus und stellte die Blumen in die dafür vorgesehene Vase. Wieder sah er Rosanna vor sich, wie sie jede Woche bis zu ihrem Tod frische Blumen an dieses Grab brachte. Selbst ausgesucht und gebunden und jedes ihrer Kinder ums neue mit einer eigenen Blumenart bedacht. Sacht berührte Steve die steinernen Magnolienblüten, die sich um den oberen Rand des Grabsteins rankten.

Erinnerungen an den Frühling kamen in Steve auf. In der Zeit vor dem Krieg, als ihre Tage noch unbeschwert gewesen waren. Das erste Frühstück unter freiem Himmel hatte immer unter dem prächtig blühenden Magnolienbaum stattfinden müssen, der im hinteren Teil des Gartens gestanden hatte. Es war eine Tradition im Hause Barnes gewesen, fast wie Weihnachten oder Thanksgiving. Eingewickelt in dicke Wolldecken hatten sie morgens dagesessen, dampfenden Kakao in den Händen und vor ihnen frischgebackene Brötchen, während die erste Frühlingssonne zwischen den weiß-rosa Blüten hervorgebrochen war und ihnen sanft das Gesicht gewärmt hatte. Bucky und er waren meist noch verschlafen und mürrisch gewesen ob der morgendlichen Kälte, die durch die Ritzen der Decken drang. Doch Rosannas Freude über ihren Baum und die wiedererwachende Natur hatte auch sie immer irgendwann angesteckt und am Ende hatten sie mit James zusammen im Garten Baseball gespielt, während Rosanna ihnen von einer Liege aus zugeschaut hatte.

„Er lebt“, flüsterte Steve kaum hörbar und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Bucky… Bucky lebt. Euer Sohn ist am Leben.“

Er sah Buckys Namen auf dem Stein, James am Tag der Beerdigung, in seinem feinen Anzug, die Trauer tief ins Gesicht gegraben, während er seine Frau aufrecht hielt, elegant und schön in ihrem schwarzen Kleid, ein dunkler Schleier vor dem Gesicht, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen, während sie ihr letztes ihnen verliebendes Kind zu Grabe trugen.

_In geliebter Erinnerung…_

„Es tut mir so leid…“ Steve schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Ihr habt euch auf mich verlassen. Ihr habt darauf vertraut, dass ich ihn suche. Dass ich ihn rette, wenn er noch am Leben ist, und sicher zu euch nach Hause bringe. Und ich hätte es getan, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Ich hätte es getan. Aber ich…“ Steve verstummte. Er sah auf den Schnee zu seinen Füßen. „Es tut mir so leid.“ Steve fuhr sich über die brennenden Augen. „Als wir damals telefoniert haben, nach dem Sturz, war der Gedanke tröstlich für euch, dass Bucky am Ende nicht alleine war. Und ich hatte gedacht, euch wenigstens diesen Wunsch erfüllt zu haben. Aber noch nicht einmal das habe ich geschafft.“ Steve dachte an Bucky alleine in seiner Zelle oder im Kryoschlaf. Jahr für Jahr für Jahr. „Ihm wird nie wieder etwas passieren. Das verspreche ich euch. Niemand wird ihm je wieder Schaden zufügen und wenn ich mein Leben dafür geben muss.“ Steve ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Und es wird ihm auch bald wieder besser gehen. Wir tun alles dafür. Schon bald wird Bucky sich erinnern und euch besuchen kommen, ihr werdet sehen.“ Buckys leerer Blick kam ihm in den Sinn, als er ihm von ihren gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfesten erzählt hatte, und ihm sank ein wenig der Mut ob seines Versprechens. „Wir tun alles“, wiederholte Steve noch einmal.

Und während er dort an dem Grab stand und eisiger Wind ihm Schneeflocken ins Gesicht trieb, dachte er an James dunkle beruhigende Stimme und Pfeifenrauch, Rosannas wissendes Lächeln und ihr Parfum, dass das Haus sanft mit seinem Duft durchzogen hatte, und an ein leuchtendes blaugraues Augenpaar, das direkt in ihn hineinzuschauen schien.

 

*

 

Als Steve ins Hauptquartier zurückkam, begegnete er Thor und Doktor Selvig vor der Garage.

„Hey, Cap!“, begrüßte ihn Thor und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Steve nickte ihnen zu. „Hallo, Thor. Frohe Weihnachten, Doktor Selvig.“

„Danke, Captain.“

„Wo kommst du her?“, fragte Thor.

„Vom Friedhof, ich habe das Grab meiner Eltern besucht.“

Thors Miene wurde ernst und er nickte langsam. „Weihnachten eignet sich gut für so etwas, ja.“

Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment verlegen, dann deutete Thor auf Selvig. „Der Doc und ich gehen etwas trinken. Möchtest du mitkommen?“

„Nein, lasst mal. Aber danke.“ Steve sah an ihnen vorbei die Treppe hinauf. „Wer ist sonst noch da?“

„Öhm…Die kleine Maximoff und Vision müssten sich irgendwo rumtreiben. Stark ist zu Pepper gefahren, Barton zu seiner Familie, Wilson und Rhodey auch, Nat und Banner sind auch weg, glaube ich… Ziemlich leer geworden.“

Steve nickte.

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen? Du siehst aus, als ob dir ein Bier gut tun könnte, mein Freund.“

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Euch viel Spaß.“

„Danke.“ Thor sah Selvig an. „Dein Wagen?“

„Ja. Und ich fahre.“ Selvig warf Thor einen bezeichnenden Blick zu.

„Ich kann fahren“, protestierte Thor.

„Ich _weiß_ “, antwortete Selvig trocken, „deswegen fahre ich ja.“

Steve grinste in sich hinein, als die beiden an ihm vorbei in die Garage gingen und er Thor noch durch die geschlossene Tür über _rückständige Erdtechnologie_ lamentieren hörte, dann stieg er in den Fahrstuhl. „Ganz nach oben, Friday“, sagte er.

„Vierter Stock, Avengers Gemeinschaftsräume, sehr gern“, sagte die freundliche Computerstimme und die Türen schlossen sich. „Ich wünsche Ihnen frohe Weihnachten, Captain Rogers.“

„Danke, Friday, dir auch“, sagte er automatisch und musste dann mit einem Schmunzeln über sich den Kopf schütteln, als ihm klar wurde, dass er gerade einem Computer frohe Weihnachten gewünscht hatte.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es leer. Der opulente Weihnachtsbaum stand verloren in seiner Ecke und Wandas Weihnachtsdekoration blinkte noch vereinzelt vor sich hin. Unschlüssig blieb Steve in der Tür stehen und sah sich um. Nach dem gestrigen Trubel fühlte sich der Raum noch verlassener an. Natürlich hatte Sam ihn gefragt, ob er mitkommen wollte zu seiner Schwester, doch Steve hatte abgelehnt. Er wollte Bucky nicht alleine lassen. Bevor er zum Friedhof gefahren war, hatte er in Peggys Pflegeheim angerufen, um ihr zumindest telefonisch ein schönes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen, doch der freundliche Herr am Telefon hatte ihm bedauernd mitgeteilt, dass es Mrs. Carter-Sousa derzeit nicht gut ginge und sie nicht in der Lage sei, mit ihm zu telefonieren. Steve hatte traurig wieder aufgelegt. Bisher war Peggy an Weihnachten immer in guten Phasen gewesen, doch ihre Demenz wurde immer schlimmer und inzwischen überwogen die schlechten Phasen die guten bei weitem. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was es für ihre Kinder bedeuten musste.

Ziellos strich er durch den Raum, rückte eine Kugel zurecht, stelle einen Kerzenständer wieder ordentlich hin, nahm sich eine Makrone von Lauras Plätzchenteller und schob sie in den Mund, während er zu der von Tony höchstselbst reichlich bestückten Bar hinüberschlenderte. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur ein Bier nehmen, doch dann blieb sein Blick an der Flasche Bourbon hängen.

Er zögerte. Er haderte mit sich. Vermutlich war es keine gute Idee, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach würde es nichts bringen, würde Bucky ihn mit dem gleichen leeren Blick anschauen wie in den letzten Wochen, aber dann trat er doch vor und füllte ein Glas. Es war ihre Tradition. Jedes Weihnachten ein Glas Bourbon, seit sie angefangen hatten, der Kindheit zu entwachsen. Er sah in die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit und lächelte. Jedes Weihnachten bis 1944, als er gedacht hatte, er hätte ihn für immer verloren. Aber das hatte er nicht. Und er wusste, dass sein Bucky dort drin war, er wusste es einfach. Entschlossen ergriff er das Glas und verließ den Raum.

Er klopfte und trat ein. Bucky saß am Tisch. Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Brauen, als er Steve sah, und ein Hauch von Irritation huschte über sein Gesicht. Es war keine Zeit, zu der er ihn erwartete.

„Hallo, Bucky“, sagte Steve. Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Er sah hinunter auf das Glas in seiner Hand. „Vielleicht erinnerst du dich nicht daran, aber früher haben wir uns zu Weihnachten immer ein Glas Bourbon geteilt.“

Bucky sah ihn stumm an.

„Whiskey“, erklärte Steve, „Alkohol. Anfangs mochten wir ihn nicht, später schon.“ Er führte das Glas an die Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Herb und samtig zugleich rollte der Whiskey über seine Zunge. Es war eine exquisite Marke, das schmeckte er deutlich. Es war so lange her, dass er Bourbon getrunken hatte und er musste kurz die Augen vor den Erinnerungen schließen, die über ihn hereinbrachen. Bucky und er im Wohnzimmer von Buckys Eltern, wie sie auf dem Teppich saßen, das Glas zwischen ihnen. Sie beide in ihrem kleinen Zimmer, nebeneinander an das Kopfende von Buckys Bett gelehnt und gegen die eisige Kälte in ihre Decken gewickelt, weil der Kohleofen nur langsam in Schwung kam, während von unten blecherne Weihnachtslieder aus dem Radio heraufschallten. Bucky, von Schneeflocken umtanzt, an der Wand einer Baracke lehnend, während er ihm den Flachmann reichte, den er irgendwo besorgt hatte. _Frohe Weihnachten, Steve._ Sein Lächeln, selbst an der Front noch strahlend, auch wenn seine Augen ernst aussahen. _Frohe Weihnachten, Bucky..._

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und suchte Buckys Blick. „Hier“, sagte er und reichte ihm das Glas, „möchtest du es versuchen?“

Buckys Blick zuckte von dem Glas zu Steves Gesicht, dann hob er die Hand und nahm es. Ohne weiteres Zögern führte er es zum Mund und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Vorsicht“, wollte Steve ihn noch bremsen, als Bucky schon anfing zu husten. Er spuckte den Whiskey aus und klopfte sich mit einer Gewalt gegen die Brust, die Steve zusammenzucken ließ, als der Husten seinen ganzen Körper schüttelte. Steve wollte zu ihm eilen, doch als Bucky vor ihm zurückwich, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Das Glas war zu Boden gefallen und der Rest der lohfarbenen Flüssigkeit verteilte sich über den Boden. Es war dieser Anblick, der sich so schwer auf Steves Brust legte, dass er kraftlos auf einen Stuhl sackte und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen barg, plötzlich überwältigt von seinem Kummer.

Buckys Husten wurde leiser und erstarb. Stille legte sich über den Raum und als Steve endlich wieder den Kopf hob, sah er Bucky vor sich stehen, eine stumme, vorwurfsvolle Gestalt, die ihn anklagend ansah.

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte er tonlos, „ich dachte… ich dachte, du würdest dich vielleicht erinnern. Früher mochtest du Whiskey.“

Bucky erwiderte nichts.

„Ich… ich war heute auf dem Friedhof. Ich habe das Grab deiner Eltern besucht. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht möchtest du ja auch mal… oder auch nicht, es ist...“ Seine Stimme verlor sich unter Buckys hartem Blick und er verstummte.

„Es ist ein schönes Grab“, flüsterte er endlich. Er ließ seinen Blick hilflos durch das Zimmer schweifen, diesen kargen, leeren Raum, der nichts beinhaltete außer die standardmäßigen Möbel. Nur ein Drittel des großen Schranks waren mit der Kleidung gefüllt, die Steve für Bucky gekauft hatte, sonst besaß er nichts. Er hatte auch nie nach etwas verlangt.

Steve erhob sich langsam, um zu gehen, als ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel. Er schob seine Hand in die Tasche seiner Trainingsjacke, berührte den rauen Einband und zog schließlich das Notizbuch hervor, schwarz und zerfleddert. Er hielt es in der Hand, sah darauf nieder, dann hob er den Kopf und schaute zu Bucky.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich“, sagte er. „Es ist nicht wirklich ein Geschenk, weil es ohnehin dir gehört. Wir hätten es dir nicht wegnehmen dürfen, das tut mir leid.“

Buckys Blick heftete sich auf das Buch. Steve sah, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresste, als wolle er eine Barriere vor den Wörtern errichten, die aus ihm herauszudrängen drohten.

„Willst du es haben?“, fragte er sanft und hielt es Bucky hin.

Bucky sah von dem Buch hoch zu Steve und dann wieder zurück. Er benetzte seine Lippen, sein ganzer Körper war angespannt.

„Ja.“ Ein kleines Wort, kaum hörbar, doch Steves Herz schlug plötzlich schneller.

Ein Hauch von Nervosität stand in Buckys Augen, Unsicherheit, als wüsste er nicht, was ihn jetzt erwartete. Steves Hände wurden feucht und er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, dann noch einen, und streckte ihm das Buch hin.

„Hier“, sagte er, „es gehört dir.“

Buckys Blick flackerte von dem Buch wieder hoch zu Steves Gesicht, dann streckte er abrupt die Hand aus und nahm das Buch in einer raschen Geste an sich, als hätte er Angst davor, Steve könnte es sich plötzlich anders überlegen. Steve lächelte glücklich.

Er setzte sich wieder und sah Bucky an. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hast?“, fragte er behutsam. „Damals, nach unserem Kampf auf dem Helicarrier?“

Bucky sah ihn an, das Buch fest umklammert.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich habe mich nie dafür bedankt.“ Steve räusperte sich, als seine Stimme plötzlich belegt klang. „Danke.“ Er lächelte ihm zu. „Für mein Leben.“

Bucky öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder und schließlich setzte er doch an: „Du warst… in meinem Kopf, du warst… anders, klein, aber ich… ich...“ Buckys Stimme verlor sich, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und es war, als glitte eine Maske über sein Gesicht. „Es war… falsch“, krächzte er. „Ich hätte nicht… ich durfte nicht…“, er suchte nach Worten, die ihm offensichtlich entglitten, denn er wiederholte nur noch einmal schroff: „Es war falsch.“

„Bucky“, flehte Steve, „bitte, du… du hast dich erinnert, nicht wahr? Du hast dich an uns erinnert, wie es früher war. Oder?“

Bucky gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen Unwillen und Schmerz lag, und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Bucky, bitte“, sagte Steve leise, „das war es doch, oder? Bitte...“

Bucky antwortete nicht. Stattdessen sah er hinunter auf das Buch und schlug es wahllos irgendwo auf. Die Postkarte aus dem Smithsonian, sie beide in ihrer jüngeren, unbekümmerteren Version, sah sie an. Bucky sah auf das Foto, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Das bin nicht ich“, beschied er. Alles an seiner Haltung war abwehrend.

Steves Herz wurde schwer. „Nein“, flüsterte er. Er sah auf das Foto, seinen Bucky, so jung, so weit weg, mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln, dem Steve nie etwas entgegen zu setzen gehabt hatte. Er hob den Kopf, begegnete Buckys Blick und straffte sich. Er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Nicht der Bucky von damals brauchte ihn, sondern der Bucky, der jetzt vor ihm saß. Sam hatte recht. „Aber ich bin es auch nicht“, sagte er. „Ich bin auch nicht mehr der, der ich damals war. Nachdem ich dich verloren hatte… ich...“, Steve schluckte, „ich war nicht mehr derselbe. Und als ich dann hier aufgewacht bin, in dieser Zeit, alles, was ich kannte, tot, verschwunden… Ich versuche bis heute, meine Vergangenheit und meine Gegenwart unter einen Hut zu bekommen, meinen Platz zu finden. Es ist… so verdammt schwer. Ich fühle mich so fremd, so… ich habe das Gefühl, einfach nicht hierher zu gehören.“ So deutlich hatte er es noch nie ausgesprochen, doch Bucky gegenüber kam ihm dieses Eingeständnis erstaunlich leicht über die Lippen. „Ich bin auch nicht mehr derselbe, Buck. Wir beide nicht. Wie könnten wir auch? Es ist so viel passiert, so viel Zeit vergangen...“

Steve verstummte und sah Bucky an. Verwirrung malte sich in dessen Züge, und dann blitzte ein lauernder, beinahe triumphierender Ausdruck in seinen Augen auf, der ebenso schnell wieder verschwand und nichts zurückließ. Er wartete, dass Bucky etwas sagte, irgendetwas, doch Bucky blieb stumm und mit jeder Minute wurde der Abstand zwischen ihnen größer und schwerer. Er konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie die Funken von Menschlichkeit, die so kurz aufgeflackert waren, in seinen Augen erloschen. Endlich erhob Steve sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Ich werde einen Lappen dafür holen“, murmelte er und deutete auf die Bourbon-Pfütze. Noch einmal suchte er Buckys Blick, flehte ihn wortlos an, doch er bekam keine Reaktion und traurig wandte er sich ab. „Frohe Weihnachten, Buck“, flüsterte er mit hohler Stimme und ging.

 

 

***

 

 

 


	12. Winter Soldier: 7. Kapitel

 

> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> _[Zu Händen von A. Pierce, entschlüsselt durch bfh-265-Z-56, verschlüsselte Version beigefügt]_
> 
>  
> 
> An
> 
> Alexander Pierce
> 
> Washington D.C.
> 
>  
> 
> von
> 
> Artjom Bolschakow
> 
> Wladiwostok
> 
>  
> 
> **Datum: 16.09.1991**
> 
> **Betreff: Verlegung von #56898  
> **
> 
>  
> 
> Sehr geehrter Mr. Pierce,
> 
>  
> 
> wie bei unserem letzten Termin besprochen, sende ich Ihnen anbei nähere Instruktionen, die Verlegung von #56898 in die USA betreffend.
> 
> Das Frachtschiff wird Wladiwostok am 2. Oktober 1991 verlassen und nach einem Zwischenstopp in Busan den Hafen von Tacoma am 20. Oktober 1991 erreichen. Die Kältekammer befindet sich voll funktionsfähig an Bord und die Stromversorgung ist während der gesamten Reise durch einen Notfallgenerator sichergestellt. Die Frachtpapiere für die offizielle Ladung von technischen Ersatzteilen finden Sie anbei. Schlüsselpositionen der Mannschaft wurden wie besprochen von Hydra besetzt, eine reibungsfreie Verschiffung ist somit gewährleistet. Die Protokolle lasse ich Ihnen der Sicherheit halber auf anderem Wege zukommen.
> 
> Obwohl #56898 in der Vergangenheit bereits erfolgreich in den USA operiert hat, möchte ich Sie um Beachtung früherer Vorfälle bitten, die insbesondere im Raum New York zu Befehlsverweigerung und vollständiger Neuprogrammierung führten. Ich habe die entsprechenden Berichte und Warnhinweise markiert. Obwohl diese Vorfälle in die Anfangszeit fallen und die Programmierung seither stark verbessert wurde, möchte ich trotzdem zur Vorsicht raten. Sind Einsätze in diesem Gebiet geplant, scheint mir zumindest anfangs eine engmaschige Überwachung geboten.
> 
> Bei Nachfragen stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung.
> 
>  
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll
> 
> A. B.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

Steve breitete die Karte zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch aus. Tony hatte ihm dabei geholfen, sie aus irgendeinem Archiv zu ziehen. Steve vermutete, dass Tonys Vorgehen dabei nicht ganz legal gewesen war, denn er hatte auffallend häufig etwas von _„Umgehen der Firewall“_ und _„simpelste Passwörter, schon geradezu peinlich“_ gemurmelt, aber in diesem Moment war er gerne bereit, darüber hinweg zu sehen.

Bucky beugte sich über die Karte und musterte sie mit routiniertem Blick. Steve fragte sich, wie oft für ihn wohl eine Mission damit begonnen hatte, dass man ihm eine Karte vorgelegt hatte, und er musste schlucken, doch dann verdrängte er den Gedanken rasch. Bucky war frisch geduscht, das feuchte Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und als er sich bewegte, wehte für einen kurzen Moment der herbe Geruch seines Shampoos zu Steve hinüber. Es war kein Problem mehr, Bucky dazu zu bewegen, sich zu waschen. Er duschte, wenn Steve es ihm sagte, er aß, wenn Steve es ihm sagte, bereitwillig und anstandslos, und Steve wünschte, er würde es nicht tun. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal die Zeit zurückwünschen würde, als Bucky alles, was er tat und sagte, mit Misstrauen und Abneigung bedacht hatte.

Langsam wanderten Buckys Augen über die Karte und er runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist alt“, sagte er.

„Ja“, stimmte Steve ihm zu und lächelte. „Das ist Brooklyn. Erkennst du es wieder?“

Bucky sah Steve irritiert an. „Sie ist alt“, wiederholte er.

„So alt wie wir“, sagte Steve mit sanfter Stimme und deutete auf einen Punkt. „Hier war das Haus deiner Eltern. Ein schönes Haus, zwei Stockwerke und eine Veranda. Das Viertel war nicht so dicht bebaut, die Häuser hatten kleine Gärten. Erinnerst du dich daran?“ Er suchte Buckys Blick, doch nichts als Stille antwortete ihm. Sein Finger wanderte weiter. „Hier, in dem Wohnblock habe ich mit meiner Mom gewohnt. Gar nicht so weit entfernt, aber es war eine völlig andere Welt. Wir hatten nur eine winzige Wohnung, zwei Zimmer, das Bad lag draußen auf dem Flur und war für die ganze Etage. Hier“, sein Finger wanderte weiter, „war das Kontor von deinem Vater, beim Hafen. Und hier, ganz in der Nähe, hatten wir eine Wohnung, als wir studiert haben. Okay, eigentlich keine Wohnung, eher ein Zimmer mit einem schrecklich rußenden Ofen und einem gesprungenen Waschbecken. Es war klein und heruntergekommen und unsere Zimmerwirtin war eine griesgrämige Witwe, aber wir haben es geliebt.“

Er lächelte versonnen und hob den Kopf, sah Bucky an, suchte in seinen Augen nach irgendeinem Zeichen, dass er ihn verstand, sich erinnerte, doch Bucky erwiderte seinen Blick unbewegt, ohne das kleinste Anzeichen des Wiedererkennens.

„Erinnerst du dich wirklich gar nicht, Bucky?“, fragte er drängend. „Das war unser Zuhause. Hier unten im Hafen haben wir manchmal ausgeholfen und uns ein bisschen Geld verdient. Hier war die Kneipe, wo du gerne hingegangen bist. Hier war ein Kino, wo man um Mitternacht billiger in die Vorstellung gekommen ist. Hierhin hast du die Mädchen gerne zum Tanzen ausgeführt.“ Er musste nicht einmal lange suchen. Er erinnerte sich an all diese Orte, als wäre es gestern gewesen, und sie jetzt hier auf dieser Karte vor sich zu sehen, ließ unzählige Bilder in ihm aufsteigen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir all diese Orte zeigen, aber leider existieren die meisten nicht mehr“, sagte er traurig. „Das Kino ist heute eine Galerie. Die Tanzbar hier ist ein Café. Es hat sich alles sehr verändert.“

Bucky hob eine Hand und fuhr langsam eine Straße entlang. Steves Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

„Erinnerst du dich?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. „An der Straße war unser Schuster und ein Feinkostladen, den deine Mutter sehr mochte.“

Bucky zog seine Hand zurück. „Sie ist alt“, sagte er entschieden und sah zur Seite.

Steve wartete noch einen Moment, doch als Bucky keine Anstalten machte, der Karte noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, faltete er sie niedergeschlagen zusammen.

„Ich lasse sie dir hier, ja? Vielleicht… vielleicht willst du sie dir ja noch einmal in Ruhe anschauen?“

Bucky reagierte nicht und mit einem letzten Blick stand Steve auf und verließ das Zimmer. Lange, mühsame Wochen hatten ihn gelehrt, dass es keinen Sinn machte, in Bucky zu dringen.

Er ging den Flur entlang und trat hinaus auf einen schmalen Balkon. Kalter Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren und Steve schloss die Augen und genoss, wie die eisige Luft sich in seine warme Haut fraß, als würde der körperliche Schmerz von seinem inneren Kummer ablenken.

Brooklyn war ihre Heimat gewesen. Jede Gasse, jede Kreuzung hatten sie gekannt. Zuerst hatten sie gewusst, an welchen Ecken so selten ein Auto vorbeikam, dass man in Ruhe Baseball spielen konnte oder bei welchen Händlern man einen Bonbon abstauben konnte, dann welche Kneipen bezahlbares und trotzdem gutes Bier anboten, welche Tanzbars die beste Musik spielten… es war ihre Welt gewesen. Ihr Zuhause, erst die kleine Wohnung mit seiner Mom, dann das großzügige Haus der Barnes, dann ihr heruntergekommenes Zimmer in der Nähe des Hafens. Besonders dieses Zimmer. Steve lächelte, als er daran zurückdachte.

 

„ _So, das war die letzte!“ Mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen ließ Bucky die Kiste fallen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Trotz des eisigen, atlantischen Windes, der durch Brooklyns Gassen fegte, waren sie ordentlich ins Schwitzen gekommen._

_Steve setzte seinen Seesack mit mehr Umsicht ab und sah sich um. Das Zimmer lag im ersten Obergeschoss über einem Kurzwarenhändler. Es war nicht besonders groß, zwei Betten an gegenüberliegenden Wänden, ein Schrank, eine Kommode, ein Waschbecken und ein Kohleofen. Eine Toilette gab es hinten im Hof. Das Doppelfenster ging raus auf die belebte Straße, die hinunter zum Hafen führte. Gegenüber lag eine Kneipe und sie hörten den Trubel durch die undichten Fenster, doch trotz alledem erfüllte es Steve mit Stolz, zu wissen, dass das jetzt ihre eigenen vier Wände waren. Die Zimmerwirtin war Witwe und hatte sie misstrauisch beäugt, aber ihnen dann doch den Mietvertrag angeboten, als Buckys Vater mit seinem untadeligen Anzug zur Tür hereinkam und ihr die Kaution bar auf den Tisch legte._

_Auch Bucky sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen um. „Großartig, oder?“, fragte er._

_Steve verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist laut“, sagte er, „und eng und schmuddelig. Kein Grund, so ein Gewese zu veranstalten.“_

_Bucky lachte. „Du bist so ein Spielverderber“, sagte er und breitete die Arme aus. „Laut, eng, schmuddelig, na und? Es ist unseres! Keine Eltern mehr, die uns reinreden, niemand, der erwartet, dass wir zum Abendessen Zuhause sind oder beim Abwasch helfen. Es ist großartig!“_

_Er kam zu Steve hinüber, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn. Steve war einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann schob er Bucky erschrocken von sich._

„ _Bucky!“, zischte er und sah zur offenen Zimmertür, in der natürlich niemand stand._

_Bucky verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich um und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Schwungvoll drehte er den Schlüssel herum und kam wieder zu Steve zurück._

„ _Entspann dich“, sagte er und küsste ihn erneut. „Nur du und ich. Unseres, du erinnerst dich?“_

_Steve stemmte seine Hände gegen Buckys Brust und schob ihn erneut zurück. „Das können wir nicht machen.“_

„ _Warum nicht?“, fragte Bucky und hob herausfordernd die Brauen. „Es ist keiner hier außer uns, oder?“_

„ _Es ist helllichter Tag!“_

„ _Na und?“_

„ _Es ist helllichter Tag“, wiederholte Steve und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es gehört sich nicht!“_

„ _Steve...“ Bucky legte unbeeindruckt seine Arme um ihn und hauchte trotz seiner abwehrenden Haltung kleine Küsse auf seine Nasenspitze. „Beruhige dich, okay? Wir sind ganz allein in unserer eigenen Wohnung, wo sich niemand dafür interessiert, was wir treiben. Lass uns das doch ein wenig feiern, hm?“ Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen wieder zu Steves Mund und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. „Komm schon“, lockte er und als er seine Hüften kreisen ließ, spürte Steve seine Erregung. „Merkst du, wie sehr ich dich will? Lässt du mich wirklich betteln?“_

_Steve fiel es zunehmend schwer, seine abwehrende Haltung aufrecht zu erhalten. Buckys Zunge stupste gegen seine Lippen und beinahe ohne sein Zutun öffnete sich sein Mund, was Bucky mit einem begeisterten Laut quittierte, während er in seinen Mund vorstieß._

„ _Buck“, flüsterte Steve bittend, „wir sollten wirklich nicht… wir sollten...“_

_Bucky zog sein Hemd hinten aus der Hose und strich über seinen Rücken. Steve seufzte leise und seine verschränkten Arme lösten sich und umschlangen stattdessen Buckys Nacken._

_Bucky lächelte gegen seine Lippen, als Steve seinen Kuss endlich erwiderte. „Wir sollten nicht…?“_

„ _Nein“, stieß Steve hervor und zog Bucky näher. Ihr Kuss wurde gieriger, leidenschaftlicher und Bucky schob Steve langsam und sorgsam den Kisten ausweichend Richtung Bett. Das Metallgestell unter der durchgelegenen Matratze quietschte, als er sich auf die Bettkante sinken ließ._

_Bucky ging vor ihm auf die Knie und Steve spreizte eilig die Beine, damit er dazwischen Platz fand. Er löste Steves Hosenträger, ehe er die Hose aufknöpfte. Steve ließ sich zurück auf seine Ellbogen sinken und sah atemlos dabei zu, wie Bucky die Hose über seine knochigen Hüften nach unten schob und seine Erektion entblößte._

_Mit einem erregten Grinsen sah Bucky zu ihm hoch. „Keine Lust, hm?“, fragte er und massierte seinen harten Penis, was Steve ein Aufkeuchen entrang. „Wem willst du eigentlich etwas vormachen, Stevie?“_

„ _Nenn mich nicht so!“ Es sollte empört klingen, doch seine Stimme kippte, als Bucky seine Wange an seiner Erregung rieb._

„ _Verdammt, Steve, ich habe so Lust auf dich“, murmelte er und nahm Steve dann ohne weiteres Vorspiel in den Mund._

_Steves Kopf fiel nach hinten in den Nacken, als er erstickt aufstöhnte. Er hob eine Hand, schob sie in Buckys zerzaustes, dunkles Haar und drückte ihn ein wenig tiefer, ein wortloses Flehen, dem Bucky sofort nachkam, als er Steves Penis noch tiefer in seinen Mund und seine Kehle gleiten ließ._

„ _Gott, Bucky“, wimmerte er._

_Weiche Lippen fuhren seinen Schaft entlang, schneller, fester, während eine neckende Zunge sich an der Unterseite entlang schlängelte, leckte und massierte und seine Lust in Höhen katapultierte, denen er nichts entgegen zu setzen hatte. Seine Hüften zuckten nach oben, drangen noch tiefer in diese warme, feuchte Mundhöhle vor, die so sündig und so verlockend war. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die Vereinigung mit einer Frau genauso war, doch meistens verbot er sich diesen Gedanken sofort. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Frau so anstößig, so hemmungslos sein könnte._

_Bucky wurde noch einmal schneller, Steve spürte die Bewegung seines Kopfes unter seinen Fingern, und er fiel zurück auf die Matratze, wand sich ekstatisch unter Buckys Mund. Bucky legte eine Hand um seine Hoden und drückte leicht zu, knetete sie im Takt seiner Bewegungen und Steve bäumte sich auf, erstickte sein lautes Aufstöhnen an seinem Handrücken, als er explodierte. Er kam tief in Buckys Mund und Bucky schluckte und leckte, während Steve kraftlos zurücksackte._

_Sein einer Arm lag über seinem Gesicht, bedeckte seine Augen, während aufblitzende bunte Punkte vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten. Seine andere Hand war immer noch in Buckys Haar vergraben. Er rang nach Luft. Bucky streichelte seinen erschlaffenden Penis, dann stemmte er sich hoch, legte sich neben Steve und malte kleine Kreise auf seinen Bauch. Steve schauderte unter seinen sanften Berührungen. Es war unglaublich, wie gut das war, was sie hier teilten. Jedes Mal raubte Steve die Intensität von Buckys Zuwendungen erneut den Atem, überwältigte ihn, als wäre es das erste Mal. Es war gut. Unglaublich gut. Erschreckend gut. Früher hatte die Tatsache, dass sie mit Buckys Eltern unter einem Dach lebten, ihrem Verlangen nacheinander natürliche Grenzen gesetzt. Sie hatten dem gar nicht immer nachgeben können, selbst wenn sie gewollt hatten, und das war auch gut gewesen. Doch jetzt… hier allein, in diesem Zimmer, gab es diese Grenzen nicht mehr. Sie konnten tun, was immer sie wollten. Es war eine Freiheit, die Steve nicht freute. Sie versetzte ihn in Angst. Das konnte nicht gut gehen, niemals. Sie würden erwischt werden. Sie würden bestraft werden, im Gefängnis landen. Die Welt würde sie verstoßen und verachten. Er schluckte schwer, als grässliche Furcht sich kalt in seiner Brust breit machte._

_Bucky küsste sanft sein Ohr und er bog hastig seinen Kopf zur Seite._

„ _Wir können das nicht machen, Buck“, wisperte er._

_Bucky missverstand ihn. „Gib mir einen Moment, dann habe ich dich soweit“, neckte er. Seine Stimme wehte warm und sanft über Steves Ohr. „Ich würde dich unglaublich gerne in mir spüren...“_

_Steve spürte, wie er erzitterte. Entschieden richtete er sich auf und brachte sich außer Reichweite von Buckys Liebkosungen. „Nein, das meinte ich nicht“, sagte er. Er deutete auf sie beide. „Ich meine das hier.“_

_Eine kleine Falte erschien zwischen Buckys Brauen. Langsam setzte er sich ebenfalls auf. „Was ist los, Steve?“, fragte er und musterte besorgt sein Gesicht. „Hat es dir nicht gefallen?“_

_Steve lachte verzweifelt auf. „Nicht gefallen? Gott, Buck, natürlich hat es mir gefallen. Es hat mir viel zu gut gefallen. Das ist ja das Problem.“_

_Bucky runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist ein Problem, dass es dir gefallen hat?“, wiederholte er verwirrt. „Was ist los, Steve? Ich dachte, diese ewigen Zweifel hätten wir hinter uns gelassen?“_

„ _Du hast sie mir ausgeredet!“_

_Das saß. Steve konnte sehen, wie sehr er Bucky damit verletzt hatte. Er rutschte bis ans Fußende des Bettes, wich vor Steve zurück. „Was?!“_

_Steve deutete aufs Fenster. „Schau dich doch um! Es ist helllichter Tag und wir haben gerade… du hast mir gerade… Du freust dich doch über diese Wohnung, weil wir das jetzt immer machen können, oder? Aber das geht nicht, Bucky! Wir können uns nicht so gehen lassen. Man wird uns erwischen!“_

_Bucky stand langsam auf. Groß und düster stand er vor dem Bett, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wirfst du mir gerade ernsthaft vor, dass ich mich darüber freue, dass wir beide endlich frei von Aufsicht sind?“, fragte er._

_Steve musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, so hoch ragte Bucky über ihm auf. „Versteh das doch, wir-...“_

„ _Was glaubst du, was ich tue?“, unterbrach Bucky ihn bitter. „Dich ans Bett fesseln und Tag und Nacht vögeln?“_

_Die derben Worte ließen Steve erröten. „Nein, aber… aber versteh doch, wir können uns dem nicht einfach so hingeben. Wir brauchen Grenzen, wir-...“_

„ _Weißt du was, Steve? Ich denke, ich verstehe sehr gut. Und ich denke, ich habe auch die Lösung für dein_ Problem _.“ Bucky spie das Wort so verächtlich aus, dass Steve zusammenzuckte. Plötzlich hatte er einen schalen Geschmack im Mund und die Angst in seiner Brust änderte die Richtung._

„ _Ja?“ Seine Stimme klang verzagt. Das Gefühl, gerade den größten Fehler seines Lebens zu begehen, erschwerte ihm das Atmen._

„ _Ja. Wir hören auf damit“, sagte Bucky entschieden. „Bisher habe ich die Entscheidung immer in deine Hände gelegt, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich habe die Nase voll davon, Steve! Wir hören auf damit, ein für alle mal. Und ich denke, ich werde mich auch nach einem anderen Zimmer umschauen. Besser für uns beide. Vielleicht...“, er schnaubte leise, „… vielleicht können wir dann irgendwann wieder Freunde sein. Ohne dass ich dir etwas_ ausrede _...“_

_Plötzlich bekam Steve keine Luft mehr. Die Worte waren der schlimmste Faustschlag in den Magen, den er jemals eingesteckt hatte, und er hatte vermutlich ein höheres Maß davon einstecken müssen als die meisten anderen Menschen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Niemals hatte er das gewollt._

„ _Bucky“, flüsterte er._

_Sein Sichtfeld flimmerte, doch er kämpfte sich durch das betäubende Schwächegefühl hindurch auf die Beine. Kein Anfall, nicht jetzt! Er packte Buckys Arm, klammerte sich an ihm fest und kämpfte um festen Stand. Bucky schüttelte ihn nicht ab, doch seine grau-blauen Augen waren kühl._

„ _Bist du okay?“, fragte er trotzdem._

_Steve nickte fahrig._

„ _Gut.“ Als Bucky sich sicher war, dass Steve seinen sicheren Stand gefunden hatte, schüttelte er seinen Arm doch noch ab. „Ich brauche frische Luft“, brummte er und drehte sich um._

„ _Bucky!“ Steve hielt ihn erneut fest und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Flehend sah er ihn an. „Du hast mich falsch verstanden, ich wollte nicht-...“_

„ _Doch, Steve, du wolltest“, widersprach Bucky ihm schroff. „Du hast es vielleicht nicht durchdacht, aber als du damit angefangen hast, war genau das dein Ziel.“_

„ _Nein! Ich würde nie… ich… wir müssen einfach vorsichtig sein! Ich will nicht, dass wir damit aufhören, ich will nicht… ich will nicht, dass du ausziehst, ich will nur...“ Seine Stimme wankte. „Bitte, Bucky, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid.“_

_Buckys Miene war wie versteinert. Er hob das Kinn. „Lass mich durch.“ Seine Stimme klang warnend._

„ _Nein.“_

„ _Steve, ich habe mir geschworen, meine Überlegenheit dir gegenüber niemals auszunutzen, aber wenn du mich nicht sofort durchlässt…“_

_Stattdessen trat Steve näher an Bucky heran. Ihm schauderte unter Buckys kaltem Blick, doch er grub seine Hände in Buckys Hemd und reckte sich zu seinem Mund. „Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte er._

_Bucky blieb unbewegt unter seinem Kuss und Steve stieß einen verzweifelten Laut aus und griff stattdessen nach Buckys Hose._

„ _Steve!“ Bucky klang erschrocken und er wollte Steve festhalten, doch Steve entwand sich ihm._

„ _Lass mich“, flehte er, „bitte, lass mich. Ich will dich. Wirklich, Bucky, ich will dich. Ich will nicht, dass es aufhört.“_

_Fassungslos schaute Bucky auf ihn herab, als er vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Er sagte nichts, hielt Steve nicht auf. Wie erstarrt sah er ihm dabei zu, wie er mit zitternden Fingern Buckys Hose öffnete. Er zog den Stoff nach unten. Bucky war nicht hart, aber Steve hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sich das bald ändern würde. Er nahm ihn in die Hand, rieb ihn und nahm ihn dann in den Mund. Er leckte und saugte und hörte erleichtert, wie Bucky aufseufzte, wie sein Penis in Steves Mund zuckte und schließlich anschwoll. Beglückt nahm Steve seine Härte tiefer in den Mund und Buckys Finger krallten sich haltsuchend in sein Haar._

„ _Gott verdammt, Steve“, flüsterte er aufstöhnend._

_Er drängte tiefer in Steves Mund und Steve spielte gekonnt mit dem Wechsel zwischen Massage und Liebkosung, presste mit der Zunge hart gegen die Spitze, während seine Lippen weich den Schaft entlang fuhren. Seine Hand glitt inzwischen hinter Bucky, schob sich in seine Hose und sein Finger suchte sich seinen Weg zu dem Muskelring, umkreiste ihn mit festen Bewegungen. Bucky keuchte überrascht, stieß in Steves Mund und kam. Steve schluckte, was Bucky erneut aufstöhnen ließ, und sank dann langsam zurück auf seine Fersen, während er Bucky aus seinem Mund gleiten ließ. Mit verschleiertem Blick und leicht geöffnetem Mund starrte Bucky auf ihn herab._

„ _Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte Steve noch einmal._

_Benommen schüttelte Bucky den Kopf, dann sank er ebenfalls auf den Boden, umfasste Steves Gesicht und küsste ihn._

„ _Du gottverfluchter Idiot“, murmelte er, „du verdammter Hornochse, du-...“ Er holte zitternd Luft._

„ _Ja“, wisperte Steve, „all das. Verzeih mir, Bucky.“_

_Bucky lehnte ihre Stirnen aneinander. Noch immer ging sein Atem schwer. „Ich bin doch kein Idiot, Steve“, sagte er leise, „ich weiß doch, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Es ist nur…“, er schwieg einen langen Moment und sein Griff um Steves Gesicht wurde fester, „… manchmal will ich dich so sehr, dass es weh tut.“ Seine Stimme war ein tonloses Raunen, selbst für Steve kaum vernehmbar._

Ich dich auch _, dachte Steve, doch er schaffte es nicht, die Worte laut auszusprechen und dann war der Moment vorbei und Bucky löste sich von ihm._

„ _Ich habe unglaublichen Kohldampf“, sagte er. Er richtete sich auf, schloss seine Hose und strich sich das zerzauste Haar zurück. „Ich glaube, ich habe vorhin einen Hot-Dog-Verkäufer unten gesehen. Ich hole uns einen, okay?“_

_Steve nickte und kam ebenfalls auf die Füße. Buckys Lächeln war klein, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Strahlen von vorhin und Steve fühlte sich elend, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Bucky zu tief verletzt hatte, um einfach darüber hinweggehen zu können. Wieder mal. Er war wirklich so ein verdammter Idiot._

_Als Bucky gegangen war, blieb er mitten im Raum stehen. Staub tanzte im kalten Winterlicht, das durch das Fenster hereinschien. Kreuz und quer lag ihr Kram verstreut. Vermutlich sollte er sich daran machen, die Kisten und Säcke auszuräumen, doch er konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen. Er stand einfach dort und sah dem Staub zu, bis Bucky zurückkam. Er hatte Hot Dogs dabei und zwei vor Fett triefende, mit Gemüse und Fleisch gefüllte Teigtaschen, die er einem Russen abgekauft hatte. Sie setzten sich auf den Fußboden, lehnten sich nebeneinander an die Wand und machten sich hungrig über die Sachen her. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Steve verstohlen zu Bucky hinüber und dieser fing seinen Blick auf und sein Lächeln war aufrichtig._

„ _Mach dir keinen Kopf, Steve“, sagte er, „es wird schon.“ Er sah durch den Raum. „Welches Bett willst du?“, fragte er._

_Steve zögerte nicht lange. Er zeigte auf das Bett, zu dem Bucky ihn vorhin geführt hatte. „Es hat sich bewährt“, sagte er und jetzt lachte Bucky. Es war eine solche Erleichterung, ihn lachen zu hören, dass Steve fast die Tränen kamen._

„ _In Ordnung.“ Bucky leckte sich die Finger ab. „Dann sollten wir wohl mal ausräumen, hm?“_

_Steve schluckte seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und beugte sich dann zu Bucky. Bucky gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als er seine Lippen auf Buckys presste und ihn küsste, tief und verlangend._

„ _Später“, sagte er bestimmt._

„ _Später?“_

„ _Später.“ Er stand auf und ergriff Buckys Hand, führte ihn zu dem anderen Bett hinüber und drückte ihn auf die Matratze. Verdattert ließ Bucky sich nieder und Steve kletterte über ihn, küsste ihn wieder und wieder, bis Bucky stöhnte, bemühte sich so gut es ging, ihn sein vorheriges Verhalten vergessen machen zu lassen, ihn spüren lassen, was er ihm nicht sagen konnte. Aber erst als sie später verschwitzt und keuchend nach Atem rangen und er auf Bucky herabsah, in diese schönen Augen, die ihn anstrahlten, wurde der grässliche Klumpen in seiner Brust endlich kleiner._

 

Steve stützte sich schwer auf das Geländer. Er hatte sich immer so sehr geschämt für das, was sie taten, und so oft hatte Bucky darunter leiden müssen, dass er seiner Verwirrung, seiner Feigheit und heuchlerischen Verklemmung nicht Herr wurde. Er hatte Steves Ausfälle mit einer schier unmenschlichen Geduld über sich ergehen lassen, und wenn Steve voller schlechtem Gewissen zurückgekrochen kam, hatte er ihm jedes Mal verziehen. Situationen wie diese waren zu oft vorgekommen und wenn Steve daran zurückdachte, würde er sein jüngeres Ich gerne schütteln, ihn anschreien, diese wenige, kostbare Zeit, die sie miteinander hatten, nicht mit solch unnützer Furcht vor den Urteilen anderer zu verplempern. Er hatte immer so sehr gekämpft, gegen seine zahllosen Krankheiten, seine Schwäche, die Geringschätzung der anderen, sein Unvermögen, das zu tun, was er tun wollte… die Vorstellung, auch in dieser Hinsicht nicht den Ansprüchen der Gesellschaft genügen zu können, hatte ihn mit einer Qual erfüllt, die er kaum zu händeln gewusst hatte.

Bucky war da so anders gewesen. Er hatte sie einfach genommen, wie sie waren, ohne es in Frage zu stellen, ohne es bei jeder Gelegenheit anzuzweifeln. Sein Verhältnis zu ihrer Körperlichkeit, ihrem Verlangen nacheinander, war so natürlich, so selbstverständlich gewesen, als gäbe es nicht das Geringste daran auszusetzen. Natürlich wusste Steve, dass auch er manchmal gezweifelt hatte, ihre Leben waren zu verstrickt gewesen, um das nicht zu wissen, aber er hatte es nie an Steve ausgelassen. Und gleichzeitig hatte er dieses andere Leben gehabt, der gutaussehende Charmeur, der zehn Mädchen an jedem Finger haben konnte, wenn er nur wollte. Lange Zeit war er mit einem Mädchen namens Mary-Lou ausgegangen. Ihre Beziehung hatte angehalten, auch als er und Steve mit all diesen Dingen anfingen, und war nur irgendwann daran zerbrochen, dass Mary-Lou sich in einen anderen verliebt hatte. Bucky hatte ihre Entscheidung achselzuckend hingenommen, doch Steve vermutete bis heute, dass ihn die Trennung von ihr schwerer getroffen hatte, als er nach außen gezeigt hatte, denn danach hatte er nie wieder eine längere Beziehung gehabt.

Buckys Mutter hatte natürlich regelmäßig bei ihren sonntäglichen Besuchen im Hause Barnes mit mütterlicher Hartnäckigkeit gefragt, ob er nicht eine besondere Freundin hätte.

„Vielleicht bleibe ich einfach Junggeselle“, hatte Bucky meist mit einem frechen Grinsen erwidert, „wie Onkel Jasper.“

Rosannas jüngerer Bruder war ein sehr erfolgreicher Unternehmer gewesen und dazu ein Lebemann, wie er im Buche stand, er trank und rauchte gern, war leidenschaftlicher Kartenspieler und hatte einen Haufen Frauenbekanntschaften, die keine anständige Frau gutheißen konnte. Von allen Verwandten war Onkel Jasper Bucky der Liebste gewesen.

Steve hatte noch vor Augen, wie Rosanna ihren Sohn strafend am Ohr gezogen hatte. „Ganz sicher nicht“, war ihre strenge Erwiderung gewesen und meistens hatte sie für Bucky in den nächsten Tagen eine Verabredung mit irgendeiner Tochter aus ihrem weitläufigen Bekanntenkreis organisiert.

Bucky zog jedes mal eine Leidensmiene, aber er kaufte Blumen und führte die Mädchen gehorsam aus. Kaum eine dieser Bekanntschaften ging über eine Verabredung hinaus und keine einzige dauerte länger als einen Monat. Und trotz des Rufes, den Bucky sich auf diese Weise erwarb, rissen sich die Mädchen um Verabredungen mit ihm.

Eines dieser Mädchen, Ruth, erklärte es Steve irgendwann. Ihre Familie lebte im Haus gegenüber. Sie war sehr hübsch mit ihren haselnussfarbenen Augen und dem hellbraunen Haar, das ins Blonde spielte. Sie zeigte sich interessiert, als sie Steve eines Tages beim Zeichnen erwischte, und ließ sich von ihm seine Bilder zeigen. Steve hatte sehr für sie geschwärmt, doch sie hatte, wie alle, nur Augen für Bucky.

 

„ _Er ist einfach der perfekte Gentleman“, sagte Ruth mit einem versonnen Lächeln._

_Sie saß neben Steve auf der Veranda der Barnes‘, herübergekommen mit dem unschwer zu durchschauenden Vorwand, sich Rosannas Nähset borgen zu wollen. Ihre offensichtliche Enttäuschung, als sie erfuhr, dass Bucky nicht da war, strafte ihre Bitte Lügen, doch sie nahm trotzdem Rosannas Angebot einer Limonade an und setzte sich zu Steve auf die Bank._

„ _Er führt dich aus, ins Kino, Tanzen… Gott, er ist so ein guter Tänzer… ein Spaziergang im Mondschein… Du fühlst dich wie eine Königin. Und er geht nie zu weit, nicht so wie andere Jungen, die nur ins Kino gehen, um im Dunkeln ihre Hand auf dein Bein zu legen oder schlimmeres. Bucky ist zurückhaltend, nimmt einfach deine Hand und küsst dich, aber er würde nie weiter gehen. Für einen Abend ist es perfekt. Natürlich wissen wir alle, dass er sich danach nicht wieder meldet, dass es nur diesen einen Abend gibt. Und natürlich hoffen wir auch alle, naiv und romantisch, dass wir jetzt ausgerechnet die Eine sind, für die er sich ändert, bei der mehr daraus wird. Aber selbst wenn das nicht passiert, dann hattest du doch diese eine, perfekte Verabredung. Du verlierst nichts, wenn du mit Bucky ausgehst, verstehst du? Er ist so nett, so rücksichtsvoll...“ Ruth seufzte schwer._

_Steve verstand sie. Er wusste, wie man in Buckys Blick versinken konnte, wie er einem das Gefühl geben konnte, das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu sein. Und doch… wie oft kam Bucky nach diesen Verabredungen in sein Bett und küsste und berührte ihn, wie er es sich bei den Mädchen offensichtlich verbot. Rücksichtsvoll immer, zurückhaltend eher selten. Steve wurde ein wenig rot, als er daran dachte._

_Ruth fehlinterpretierte seine Verlegenheit. „Entschuldige“, sagte sie, „es gehört sich nicht, darüber zu sprechen, ich hätte das nicht tun sollen.“ Sie erhob sich in einer anmutigen Bewegung und stellte das leere Glas beiseite. „Ich werde gehen. Ich hatte meinen Abend, nicht wahr? Ich sollte mich nicht zur Idiotin machen, indem ich mehr erwarte.“ Sie lächelte Steve zu und er war hingerissen von ihren Grübchen. „Danke, Steve, fürs Zuhören.“_

_Sie ging über die Straße, ihr Haar glänzte in der Sonne, ihr helles Sommerkleid umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Mädchenkörper und Steve konnte Bucky nicht verstehen._

„ _Ruth war heute da“, erzählte er ihm später._

_Bucky sah von seinem Buch auf. „Ach ja?“, fragte er und lächelte schief._

„ _Sie hat gehofft, dich zu treffen.“_

„ _Oh.“ Buckys Lächeln verschwand. „Das tut mir Leid.“_

„ _Warum triffst du dich nicht nochmal mit ihr?“, fragte Steve ungeduldig. „Sie ist so nett und hat das nicht verdient.“_

_Bucky hob überrascht die Brauen. „Weil du sie magst“, sagte er, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt._

_Steve wurde rot und das Thema war für diesen Abend erledigt, obwohl diese Ausrede nun wahrlich nicht auf all die anderen Mädchen zutraf, die Bucky regelmäßig versetzte._

 

Es hatte andere Frauen gegeben, die Bucky des Öfteren traf, aber das waren keine Bekannten, die er seiner Mutter vorstellte. Schauspielerinnen, Tänzerinnen, Bardamen… sie hätten wohl kaum vor Rosannas kritischem Blick bestanden. Steve waren sie zu leichtfertig gewesen, zu kokett, manchmal zu vulgär, und sie spotteten über seine Verlegenheit. Bucky hatte sich bemüht, sie von Steve fernzuhalten und brachte sie nie mit in ihr gemeinsames Refugium. Es hatte Steve geärgert, dass Bucky anscheinend das Gefühl hatte, ihn beschützen zu müssen.

„Hör auf, Mitleid mit mir zu haben“, hatte er Bucky eines Abends angefahren. „Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn du einen _Damenbesuch_ “, höhnisch hatte er die Anführungszeichen in die Luft gemalt, „hierhin mitbringst. Hörst du? Gar keins!“

Bucky hatte ihn angesehen, einen Ausdruck in den Augen, der Steve hatte schlucken lassen, so verletzt, wütend und bitter hatte er ausgesehen, dann hatte er knapp genickt.

„Schön“, hatte er kühl erwidert, „ganz wie du willst.“

Häufig gab er Steve genügend Gelegenheit, sich anderswohin zu verfügen, wenn der besagte Damenbesuch kam, und wenn Steve zurückkehrte, war der Gast bereits verschwunden und nur Buckys zerwühltes Bett und der schwere Geruch nach Parfum und Schweiß gemahnte ihn daran, was hier während seiner Abwesenheit passiert war. Manchmal kam Bucky aber auch nachts, wenn Steve schon im Bett war, und seine Begleitung zur besonders freizügigen Sorte zählte. Dann blieb Steve nichts anderes übrig, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und sich schlafend zu stellen, vorzugeben, er würde das unterdrückte Stöhnen und Keuchen, das Kichern und Tuscheln aus dem Nachbarbett nicht hören.

Eines Abends, als er solcherart vertrieben durch Brooklyns dunkle Gassen strich, war er in eine Prügelei geraten. Das wäre nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert gewesen, schließlich passierte ihm das des Öfteren, aber die Kerle waren zu dritt, Matrosen, breitschultrig und muskulös, und Steve war in so düsterer Stimme, dass sein Verstand völlig aussetzte. Sie waren nicht die Menschen, die gleichmütig auf Provokation reagierten und als sie mit ihm fertig waren, brauchte er eine Stunde, bis er es schaffte, sich aufzurappeln und nach Hause zu wanken. Als er zur Tür reinstolperte, wurde Bucky blass.

„Raus, Caroline“, sagte er mit tonloser Stimme.

„Bucky“, sagte sie entrüstet. Steve kannte Caroline und konnte sie und ihr künstliches, affektiertes Getue nicht ausstehen. Er wusste, dass diese Antipathie auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Raus, sofort!“

Eingeschnappt verschwand sie und Bucky stand auf, nahm Steve bei den Schultern und drückte ihn aufs Bett, ehe er Wasser, Jodtinktur und Verbandszeug holte. Er wusch Steves Wunden und Lappen und Wasser wurden erschreckend rot. Seine Hände waren so sanft, als er das Jod auftrug, dass Steve das Brennen kaum merkte.

„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot“, sagte er leise, während er ihm das Hemd auszog und vorsichtig seine Brust abtastete, dann verband er ihn und brachte das Wasser weg. Als er wiederkam, drückte er Steve nach hinten auf die Matratze, zog ihm die Hose aus und kniete sich zwischen seine Beine. Er küsste und saugte und leckte, verwöhnte ihn mit Lippen und Zunge, bis Steve sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht pressen musste, weil er schrie vor Lust.

„Du musst damit aufhören, Steve“, flüsterte er danach, als er neben Steve lag und seine Stirn gegen Steves Kopf presste. „Ich kenne niemanden mit so viel Talent, einen Kampf zu beginnen, und so wenig Talent, einen Kampf zu beenden. Irgendwann wird dich das umbringen.“

Steve sagte nichts darauf, zu erschöpft, zerschlagen, ausgelaugt und befriedigt zugleich, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen, geschweige denn ausdrücken zu können.

Nach diesem Abend war Bucky zu seiner vorherigen Diskretion zurückgekehrt und hatte keine Frauen mehr mitgebracht. Und ganz, ganz tief in sich drinnen war Steve erleichtert darüber, auch wenn er es nicht zeigte. Er und Bucky sprachen über alles, teilten alles, doch darüber konnten sie nicht reden. Steves Angst, ihre Freundschaft irreparabel zu zerstören, war zu groß. Wie sollte er Bucky auch sagen, dass er nicht zu sagen wusste, ob die immense Eifersucht, die er bei all dem Damenbesuch empfunden hatte, Bucky oder gar den Frauen galt? Und wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanke peinigte? Es war undenkbar.

Steve erinnerte sich an ein anderes Gespräch, was sie einmal über das Thema geführt hatten. Es musste einige Zeit danach gewesen sein, denn er erinnerte sich, dass es ein heißer, schwüler Sommertag gewesen war.

 

_Sie hatten das Fenster ihres Zimmers weit geöffnet und saßen einander gegenüber rittlings auf der Fensterbank, mit dem Rücken an den Fensterrahmen gelehnt, ein Bein hing ins Zimmer, das andere nach draußen. Die Luft stand flimmernd zwischen den Häuserwänden auf dem Asphalt und erst jetzt, gegen Abend, gab es eine leichte Brise. Sie hatten beide die Hosenbeine hochgekrempelt und trugen nur ein Unterhemd. Bucky rauchte eine Zigarette, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, den Rauch nach draußen ziehen zu lassen, weil Steve wegen seines Asthmas so empfindlich war, und sie ließen eine Bierflasche kreisen._

„ _Geht es dir bei Frauen nur um Sex?“, fragte Steve._

_Bucky sah ihn verblüfft an. „Natürlich nicht“, sagte er und sah Steve voller ehrlicher Entrüstung an. „Also manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, für was für ein oberflächliches Arschloch du mich eigentlich hältst, weißt du das?“ Er sagte es leichthin, doch Steve entging sein verletzter Unterton nicht._

„ _Caroline, Betty, Helen, Jenny“, zählte er unbeirrt auf und sah Bucky an, „und alle Mädchen, die deine Mutter dir vorstellt, lässt du nach einer Verabredung links liegen. Was soll ich da denken?“_

„ _Du meinst, weil alle von dir Aufgezählten_ leichte Frauenzimmer _sind, wie meine Mutter so schön sagen würde?“, fragte Bucky spöttisch und schnipste Asche von seiner Zigarette nach draußen._

_Steve zuckte die Schultern. Bucky nahm einen neuen Zug und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Fensterrahmen. Langsam blies er den Rauch nach draußen und sah ihm nach, als er träge gen Himmel stieg._

„ _Okay, ich verstehe, wie bei dir der Eindruck entstanden ist“, räumte er ein und sah wieder zu Steve. „Aber es geht nicht um Sex. Es geht eher um... Erwartungen.“_

„ _Um Erwartungen?“, wiederholte Steve verwundert._

„ _All diese Mädchen, die Mom anschleppt, all diese netten, anständigen Mädchen, sie erwarten eigentlich nur eines: Dass ich ihnen nach einer angemessenen Anzahl von Verabredungen einen Ring an den Finger stecke. Dafür lassen sie sich bereitwillig küssen, manchmal auch anfassen, nicht einmal ungern, aber immer mit dieser Erwartung im Hinterkopf. Und es ist eine Erwartung, die ich nicht zu erfüllen gedenke, also empfinde ich es nicht als fair, mich weiter mit ihnen zu treffen. Selbst wenn ich sie mag.“ Bucky nahm einen Schluck Bier und reichte Steve die Flasche, der sie entgegennahm, aber nicht trank. „Caroline und Betty und Jenny… sie haben diese Erwartung nicht. Sie haben eigentlich überhaupt keine Erwartung. Alles, was sie wollen, ist, dass man nett zu ihnen ist, sie ausführt und einen vergnüglichen Abend miteinander verbringt. Da enttäusche ich keine Erwartungen, wenn ich sie nicht heiraten will. Sie nehmen das mit einem Achselzucken hin. Das macht es leichter. Dass sie dabei nicht unbedingt prüde sind, ist da eher eine… Begleiterscheinung.“_

_Steve sah hinab auf die Bierflasche, die er in seinen Händen drehte. „Bei all diesen Mädchen war keine für dich dabei?“_

_Bucky drückte den letzten Rest seiner Zigarette auf der Fensterbank aus und schnipste sie dann achtlos aus dem Fenster. „Nein.“_

„ _Aber sie waren doch alle so… so...“_

„… _hübsch? Nett? Anständig? Ja, waren sie, alle miteinander.“_

_Steve nahm einen Schluck Bier und gab Bucky die Flasche zurück. Als Bucky sie nahm, berührten sich kurz ihre Finger. Rasch zog Steve seine Hand zurück. Ganz kurz veränderte sich Buckys Miene, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er trank ebenfalls einen Schluck und sah Steve dann mit einem undeutbaren Blick an, in dem eine eindringliche Aufmerksamkeit lag._

„ _Ich weiß, dass es das ist, wovon du träumst“, sagte er, „ein hübsches, anständiges Mädchen heiraten, ein Haus kaufen, Kinder kriegen… das ganze Paket.“_

„ _Wovon jeder träumt“, erwiderte Steve. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig kühl. „Du etwa nicht?“_

_Bucky zuckte die Achseln. „Irgendwann bestimmt“, murmelte er und sah hinunter auf die Straße, wo die Menschen die Abendkühle nutzten, um Besorgungen zu machen, „es gehört sich so, stimmt‘s? Irgendwann werde ich bestimmt eines dieser Mädchen von nebenan heiraten. Meine Mutter wird im siebten Himmel sein, wir werden ins Haus meiner Eltern ziehen, unsere Kinder werden unter der gleichen Magnolie spielen wie wir früher...“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und holte sich noch eine Zigarette aus der Packung. „Ich bin ganz froh, wenn es bis dahin noch ein wenig dauert“, sagte er, steckte sie zwischen die Lippen und zündete ein Streichholz an. Als die Zigarette aufglomm, wedelte er es aus und warf es ebenfalls nach unten auf die Straße._

„ _Wenn du die Richtige triffst, wirst du anders reden“, sagte Steve fest. Er hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, dass sie sich hier auf gefährlichem Terrain bewegten, und wich Buckys Blick aus, als dieser ihn ansah._

„ _Ja, bestimmt“, sagte Bucky, doch er klang nicht besonders überzeugt. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug von seiner Zigarette. „Ich mag mein Leben, wie es gerade ist, weißt du?“ Seine Handbewegung umfasste ihr Zimmer, die Zigarette, die Bierflasche, die belebte Straße und Steve. „Wir beide hier, frei, ungebunden, niemandem zur Rechenschaft verpflichtet, niemand, der Erwartungen stellt… das ist Freiheit. Ich weiß, dass es nicht immer so bleiben kann, aber ich würde das Danach gerne noch ein bisschen Hinauszögern.“_

 

Steve wusste nicht mehr, was er darauf erwidert hatte, doch er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr ihn Buckys Ehrlichkeit mit Unbehagen erfüllt hatte. Natürlich hatte er ihn verstanden, viel zu gut. Auch er hatte ihr Leben dort oben in dem kleinen Zimmer geliebt und hatte oft beklommen an die Zukunft gedacht, in der sie beide getrennt sein würden, Arbeit und Familie und keine Zeit mehr füreinander haben würden. Aber dass Bucky es so klar ausgesprochen hatte, war einfach nicht richtig gewesen. Es war nicht richtig so zu empfinden und es war nicht richtig, wenn Bucky sich dieser vorgezeichneten Zukunft entzog. Dass Steve kein Mädchen gehabt hatte, war äußeren Umständen geschuldet gewesen, an denen er durchaus gerne etwas geändert hätte. Dass Bucky keines hatte, war offensichtlich seine eigene und bewusste Entscheidung gewesen, und das hatte es um Längen schlimmer gemacht. Denn so unwohl Steve sich bei dem Gedanken zu ihrer Zukunft auch gefühlt haben mochte, er hatte doch gleichzeitig davon geträumt, von der unbekannten Frau, den Kindern, dem Haus… der Normalität, die dann endlich wieder einziehen würde und ihrem unziemlichen Verlangen nacheinander einen Riegel vorschieben würde.

Steves Augen brannten und er presste seine Daumen dagegen. Seine Scham war seit damals nicht kleiner geworden, doch heute waren es diese Gedanken, für die er sich schämte. Dass er sich in ein Leben ohne Bucky hatte flüchten wollen, weil er ihr Tun tief im Inneren so selbstgerecht und voller Heuchelei verurteilt hatte. Wie dumm er gewesen war. Wie feige. Er war unfähig gewesen, mit Bucky leben zu können, weil er zu schwach und ängstlich gewesen war, aber gleichzeitig hatte er auch nicht die Kraft gehabt, es zu beenden und Bucky von ihm und seiner Zaghaftigkeit zu erlösen. Er sehnte sich so sehr danach, es wieder gut, es endlich richtig zu machen, doch er wusste, dass er das gar nicht verdient hatte.

Er stieß sich von dem Geländer ab und kehrte ins Innere zurück, zurück zu Buckys leerem Blick und anhaltendem Schweigen. Weil selbst das schon mehr war, als er verdiente.

 

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
